Year of the Cat
by queenfluffernutter
Summary: Sequel to "Christmas with the Jones" - you may want to read that first. Deeper into Jack and Ianto's relationship. And Jack is having dreams - but why? And what do they mean?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Well, here it is. The next story in the series. I hope it doesn't disappoint. This takes place *much* later and it will be obvious fairly early on. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read "Christmas With the Jones." This is for ya'll. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes. And, oh yeah, you don't have to read the first one, but it would help a lot - there is a bit of carryover going on...Enjoy!

**--**

"That was Gwen," Ianto said, coming around the corner to check on Jack's progress. "Are you almost ready? She and Rhys are sitting at the pub waiting on us."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack waved him on. "I don't know about this, though." His eyes were sparkling, something Ianto had come to realize was Jack holding in a feeling he should just let out.

"Come on, they would have wanted us to celebrate their lives," Ianto stood behind Jack, folding his arms around the man. "You know that as well as I do."

Jack nodded, grateful for the warm arms encircling him. "I know." He sighed heavily. "But it still doesn't seem right."

Ianto met Jack's eyes in the mirror. "No, what happened _wasn't_ right, nor was it fair. But to forget them isn't fair either." There was a moment of silence as the two looked at their reflections. "We look good." Ianto pointed out.

Jack chuckled. "I have ruined you, Ianto Jones." He turned to face him.

"You did no such thing." Ianto corrected, leaning to give Jack a gentle kiss. The watch Jack was wearing caught his eye. "You aren't wearing _that_ are you?"

Jack looked at the offending timepiece. "I thought I would – what's wrong with it?"

Ianto wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't go – not with the cufflinks, not with anything."

"Then what do you propose?" Jack let his arms go heavy.

Ianto let go of him and went to root around in his drawer, finding a watch case in it. "Here's something – though I can't for the life of me remember why I put it in here." He opened the box. "Anyway, this would go good."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the offered watch. "Are you sure? It's not really my style."

Ianto glared at him. "Put it on. I don't want to be late."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever, let's go." Ianto had the keys in his hands, jingling them.

**--**--**

Ianto parked and the two of them walked the short distance to the pub where the Cooper-Williams' were waiting. Ianto did one last check to make sure he had everything and reached for Jack's hand. Jack willingly took it.

"There they are," Jack pointed out as soon as they were inside. "Looks like they got started without us."

"You know Gwen," Ianto sighed. "A Welshwoman through and through."

"Yeah, look, Ianto, about that..." Jack started, but the other man knew what he was going to say.

"I know, Jack." He looked almost defeated. "It's hard enough to cope with – I promise no more than two drinks." Jack squeezed his hand. "Besides, someone will have to take your sorry ass home. All three of you. _And_ I get picture rights."

"What makes you think I am going to drink too much?" Jack asked in a whisper as they walked closer to Gwen and her husband.

"Because Torchwood is going to buy round after round – until it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Ianto, there is not enough alcohol in the whole of Great Britain, let alone Wales to make the pain go away."

"But you can try." Ianto was serious, but plastered on a smile as they approached the table.

Gwen stood to hug the men; Rhys gave a formal nod. Jack and Ianto slid into the booth opposite the couple and there was silence again.

"What will you have?" Rhys asked, starting to stand.

"I'll get it," Ianto volunteered, putting his hand on Rhys' shoulder. "Torchwood is footing the bill anyway." He looked at what they were already drinking and indicated the glasses with his head. "More of the same?"

"Thanks, mate," Rhys said, picking up the drink and draining the last third.

Ianto nodded in his quiet way. "And you Jack? The same as them?" Jack didn't answer, he only stared at the table. Ianto didn't wait for him to snap out of it before he was on his way to the bar. Four pints later, he was on his way back to the table.

He sat down to Jack telling his favorite Owen story – the one where he had taken the medic on what amounted to nothing more than a glorified snipe hunt. It was during his first week and he was trying to test the man's combat reflexes.

"So I say to him – thanks, Yan – I say to him: Owen, I think I heard something around that corner." Jack smiled at the appearance of Ianto. "And what do you think he did?" Gwen and Ianto already knew the ending to the story, but kept quiet for Rhys' benefit. "That _fool_ – he looks at me and says: Today is a good day to die...and he marches around the corner, all strut and no brains..." He took a long drink from the lager in from of him.

"That's an apt description of Owen," Gwen agreed, taking a drink of her own, not forgetting to raise the glass in a short toast to the departed.

"To Owen," Ianto muttered, unsure of what else could be said.

"To Owen," the group agreed.

Rhys knit his eyebrows together. "What about Tosh, she was quiet, wasn't she?"

The three remaining Torchwood members burst into laughter. "It's the quiet ones you have to watch," Jack answered. "She had a mean streak in her."

"She _did_?" Rhys was confused. He couldn't see the beautiful demure woman he had met on a few occasions as anything different than quietly understated.

Gwen nodded, smiling widely. "Oh yes, Rhys. There wasn't a week that went by that she wasn't pulling some trick on one of us."

"That right?"

"All true," Ianto took his first drink, noticing Jack watching him out of the corner of his eye. "One time, she called me over to look at something and, while I was reading, she stapled my tie to one of the files on her desk. My navy one with the dots..."

"And there was that one time she glued that scalpel to the autopsy tray. Owen spent a good hour reaching for it on mistake," Gwen put in.

"She time sealed my office once," Jack reminisced. "I think she did half of the things just because she _could_..."

"She would never do them out of hate," Ianto whispered. "She loved us too much."

"To Tosh," Rhys toasted, trying to lighten the mood a little, but everyone knew it was going to be a long night.

"To Tosh!" The cheer went up and Ianto noticed they would be needing another round.

**--**--**

_Jack looked around uncertainly. He had no idea where he was and there was nothing familiar about any of the beings that were around him. Nothing from the manuals he had briefly skimmed as a Time Agent – at least nothing there had been pictures of. He was most assuredly in a bazaar of some kind; much like you would find in those old Indiana Jones holograms they would watch for giggles back in the early days of the agency. Blue tarps covered the sides of the endless lines of stalls to keep the dust out, and as a wind picked up from somewhere unknown, Jack was suddenly reminded of home. He paused, thinking that he caught a familiar smell wafting in his direction. _

_Jack brushed away the memory and looked around again, desperate for some clue as to where he had woken up. Still nothing came to him, so he sighed, held his head high and walked like he knew where he was. After peering at a few of the wares offered for sale, out of the corner of his eye he saw a female figure running toward him, her face covered. There were three men in pursuit of her, closing in fast. _

_Feeling his sense of chivalry getting the best of him, he casually leaned a little too hard on one of the food vendor's stalls and caused it to bow and collapse as the female ran by, cutting the men off from their chase. Without even giving it another thought, he followed her as best he could. He had to know who this woman was and what she had done to be chased._

_Out of nowhere, he was pulled toward her, and the smell he found so familiar. She yanked him with her as she snaked through the market place; all the while Jack tried to get a good look at her face, but she was moving too quickly. That is, until she freed the veil from her face and smiled a feline smile. Jack faltered for a moment, but caught himself quickly. There was something in her eyes that was welcoming, something he could appreciate._

"_Come on, this way," she purred, pulling him into a doorway he hadn't noticed until now. _

"_**We**__? You're the one running," Jack tried to remind her, but she pressed a furred digit to his lips._

"_I feel my life just like a river running through..." she murmured to him, adding to the mystery of who she was and what was going on. "Come on."_

_She led him down what looked to be an abandoned corridor to a sparsely decorated room. Jack blinked. It was such a contrast to the teal silk with delicate silver threads running through it that clung to her in all the right ways. There were boxes that had been ripped open strewn around carelessly, forgotten._

"_You live here?" Jack was in the process of being pushed into a chair as he asked. _

"_Frequently," she answered, removing the scarf she had had wrapped about her head. _

_Jack could now see that she was indeed feline in form, thought she walked on her hind legs – hind legs that were shapely and more humanoid than not. And, he noted, she had no tail. Jack quickly took stock of the situation. He could either say his goodbyes and leave this woman, or – and this seemed the most sensible,he could stay on and find out what was going on in more detail. He took the route he was more familiar with and settled in. _

"_Well, are you going to say something or try and figure me out?" It was terribly cliched, but, to Jack, it sounded as if she were __**purring**__ her words._

Jack awoke with a start, checking to see if he were still in the concrete-walled room, only to find that he wasn't. He was in the room that he now shared with Ianto, and had for a few months now. But Ianto wasn't there.

"Ianto?" Jack called out, throwing the covers back. "Ianto? You still here?"

"In the kitchen." Ianto called back and Jack could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "I thought you would want your morning coffee."

"Yeah," Jack said, wiping a hand over his face, trying to focus on what was real while trying to hold onto the dream he had. "It's just that I had the weirdest dream." He slid into a chair and waited for the mug to be set in front of him.

"Was it the one about the lovely couple who hauled out that zero-gee version of the Kama Sutra and persuaded you to join them?" Ianto placed a steaming cup of coffee on the table followed by a plate of toast.

Jack dove into the toast. "Don't forget 'pop-up'."

"What?" Ianto reached for his own slice.

"It was a zero-gee _pop-up_ edition of the Kama Sutra. And, no. It was about – I don't really know – but it felt so _real_." Jack took a slug from his drink.

"Maybe you drank too much last night," Ianto suggested, sitting across from him.

"No," Jack insisted, "It was more than that. It was a little _too_ real."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think I remember enough of it."

"Then, let's get ready and get to the Hub." Ianto stood and wiped his hands on his pajama bottoms. "You can tell me if you think of it."

"Okay," Jack laid his head on the table. "But, can you stop the room from spinning first – it would be a whole lot easier to get back to the bedroom that way."

Ianto put his hand on Jack's back. "A bit hung-over this morning, sir?"

Jack looked up and him with puppy-dog eyes. "How much did I drink?"

"You'll know when you sign the expense account report." Ianto laughed a little to himself. "Now, come on and let me help you. We have to go and feed and water the kids."

Jack stood. "You're too good for me, you know that, right?"

"Yes," Ianto let Jack hold onto his shoulders as they made their way down the hall at an odd shuffling rate. "I have come to terms with it – you should too."

"I love you, Ianto." Jack said as he sat on the bed. "I mean it. Why do you put up with me?"

"Because, Jack." Ianto answered, taking the clothes they were going to wear out of the wardrobe, "I love _you_." They exchanged goofy morning smiles. "And besides, no one else would have you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Yeah, don't own. Okay, now that I have that out of the way. Want to say a big fat thank you to those who are reading and commenting and favoriting! It's for ya'll I keep doing this. Also, those who have helped - thank you thank you thank you! Not to waste any more time...Hope you enjoy it.

**--**

The cog door rolled back to reveal Jack and Ianto, as ready for work as either of them was going to be. Gwen was already at her desk, and looked up to see Ianto leading their boss in.

"Too much last night, Jack?" she laughed, pushing her hair out of her face.

Jack growled in the back of his throat as he passed her. "How is it that you are even on your feet? I thought you were matching me drink for drink."

Gwen smiled widely, shrugging. "'M Welsh."

"Great. Surrounded by them now." Jack grumbled. "Shoot me, Ianto?"

"No can do, Jack." Ianto turned to go into the archives – they were a mess again. He half suspected that Jack was going down there when he got bored and poking around, but he kept forgetting to ask him.

Jack's voice came out as a whine. "_Please_, Gwen?"

She shook her head.

"I'll buy you _anything_ you want."

She raised an eyebrow in thought. Ianto cleared his throat with what sounded like 'decaf'. "I can't." She shook her head.

Jack threw back his head and trudged the rest of the way to his office. "No-body loves me!" He moaned, dragging up the stairs. What he really wanted to do was take a nap. He wondered to himself if he could just sneak down into his old room without Ianto noticing.

**--**--**

_The cat-woman led him down what looked to be an abandoned corridor to a sparsely decorated room. Jack blinked. It was such a contrast to the teal silk with delicate silver threads running through it that clung to her in all the right ways. There were boxes that had been ripped open strewn around carelessly, forgotten._

"_You live here?" Jack was in the process of being pushed into a chair as he asked. _

"_Frequently," she answered, removing the scarf she had had wrapped about her head. _

_Jack could now see that she was indeed feline in form, thought she walked on her hind legs – hind legs that were shapely and more humanoid than not. And, he noted, she had no tail. Jack quickly took stock of the situation. He could either say his goodbyes and leave this woman, or – and this seemed the most sensible,he could stay on and find out what was going on in more detail. He took the route he was more familiar with and settled in. _

"_Well, are you going to say something or try and figure me out?" It was terribly cliched, but, to Jack, it sounded as if she were __**purring**__ her words._

"_What were you running from?" He picked up an apple from a basket near him and bit._

_She sat in front of him, her legs crossed. "You mean what were __**we**__ running from..." She plucked the fruit from him and took a bite. Jack watched the juice run from her fangs with interest._

"_Okay." He leaned as close to her as he could, "What were __**we**__ running from?" Jack reached for the apple, but she put it in her mouth for another bite. He smiled the grin that he had had for all his 24 years before leaning forward and catching the other side in his mouth. He could feel her grin, even around the apple._

_Taking another bite and leaning back, wiping the juice on her sleeve, the side of her mouth curved a little. "Not __**what**__, but, rather __**who**__."_

_Jack's eyebrow quirked as he contemplated the apple. "Okay, __**who**__?"_

_She was quick, he would give her that. In the space of a few seconds, she had closed the space between them. Jack could feel her whiskers brush on his cheek, a feeling he didn't at all mind. In fact, he was thinking he rather liked it. "The men who are trying to steal my soul." _

"_I'm not sure I understand." Jack was still so close; he had no intention of moving – and he hoped she didn't either. _

_Another of her whiskers brushed his face as she turned her head ever-so-slightly. "I'm not sure I want you to."_

"_Then why take me with you?"_

_She pushed the apple from his hand as he was going for another bite and put her head in his lap, looking up at him with beautiful green eyes. "Because you are pretty. I always wanted a pet..."_

_Jack felt his breath hitch as she nuzzled his thigh. Maybe this is what he needed after everything that had happened in the past year – watching Marcus die had taken a part of him with it. Jack made up his mind right then and there that he was not going to be on that transport leaving out of town in the morning. "A pet?"_

_She looked up at him again, her intentions clear. "A pet."_

"_I don't do collars," Jack quipped, placing a hand low on her shoulder and rubbing lazy circles. _

_She laughed and his heart melted. There was nowhere else he would rather be in the whole of the universe. "What's your name?"_

_Jack opened his mouth to tell her..._

"You better not be sleeping up there!" Ianto's voice brought him abruptly from the dream. Soon, the man was throwing a large stack of folders on Jack's desk. "You need to check these."

Jack lifted his head blearily, wiping at the thin line of spittle from his lip. "Aww, come on, Yan..."

"No whining, sir," Ianto clapped his hands, making Jack hold his head. "Time to get to work."

"You hate me," Jack groaned, staring at what he considered to be a mountain of paperwork. "_Why_ do you hate me, Ianto Jones?"

"I don't hate you, Jack." Ianto sighed, shaking his head. "I'll go get you a cup of coffee."

"But, Ianto?" Jack let his head loll backwards.

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto sighed heavily, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Make it a quiet cup." Jack leaned to put his head on his folded arms. "That one at home was _so_ _noisy_..."

"Jack, that was the sound of me making the coffee." Ianto spoke slowly and clearly. "Unless you want instant, then I _have_ to make noise."

"Can't you make noise _quietly_?" Jack tried to block out the sounds of the marching band that he was sure was only in his head.

Ianto looked disbelieving that Jack would even suggest something like that. "I can quietly make decaf. The beans are already ground..."

"I ask you again: _why_ do you hate me, Ianto Jones?" Jack made the most pitiful face he could.

Ianto sighed his most put-upon sigh as, without another word, he turned to get the coffee that Jack needed. He was afraid that if he didn't take care of Jack, he would end up shooting him; not to put him out of his misery, but to save the rest of them from it.

"What's going on up there?" Gwen called over to Ianto as she saw him pass by.

"Nothing." Ianto called back, "Oh, he wants us to make as much noise as possible; says it helps with his headache for some reason."

"That's odd."

"That's Jack." He smiled before continuing. "You want some coffee?"

"You're a doll!" Gwen declared. "I don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of this system. Every time I think I understand, it updates itself." She frowned at the screen before her.

"And you, Martha?" Ianto called over the railing into the operating theater as he passed.

The medic looked up with a grin. "If I wasn't already promised to someone, I would ask _you_ to marry me!"

"You just don't want to have to change your monograms," Ianto laughed back. "Like usual?"

"Cut back on the shots. I don't want to be jittery cutting this thing up." Martha wrinkled her nose at the alien currently occupying the stainless table in front of her.

"No problem!" Ianto laughed as he went off to complete the orders. He briefly contemplated making Jack's drink a decaf out of sheer meanness, but decided against it when he realized that it would mean more whining. Instead, he made a mental note to cut Jack off earlier when they went out drinking so as to avoid a repeat of the day so far.

Ianto was almost finished with the drinks when there was a loud sound of metal hitting the floor and rolling around a bit, followed by what was unmistakably the sound of Martha Jones screaming – very high pitched. He closed his own eyes to the sound, holding a wince at the the inevitable sound of Jack's office door being thrown open.

"What the _hell_ was that?!?" Jack spoke as loud as he dared – which, given the headache he claimed to have – was pretty loud.

"Sorry," Martha responded from where she had been working. "Something...exploded – for lack of a better word. Scared me a little."

Jack groaned and sat heavily on the steps, head in hands. "Gwen Cooper, if _ever_ you have loved me – _shoot_ _me_."

"I _can't_," Gwen never even looked up from what she was doing.

Jack whined and stomped his feet like a petulant child. "_Guh-when_! If you wanted me to shoot _you_, I would..."

"No you wouldn't." Her fingers flew over the keyboard.

Jack winced with every keystroke. "But I _would_."

She stopped typing and turned her chair to face Jack. "Jack. Why would I _ever_ ask you to shoot me?"

"Technicality." The throbbing did not stop, no matter if his eyes were opened or closed, he noticed, so he left them open.

"Stop pestering Gwen, Jack," Ianto admonished, handing her a steaming mug. "I told you – _no_ _one_ is going to shoot you. Quit asking."

"Martha?" Jack ignored him.

She appeared at the top of the stairs, pulling of the now-soiled apron. "Yes, Jack, my darling?"

"Do _you_ love me?" He turned his reddened eyes to her.

"Not enough to shoot you." She smiled as she accepted her own beverage from Ianto's tray.

"_That_ is _not_ love," Jack muttered, reaching for his own mug. Ianto held it just out of reach.

"Not so fast, _sir_."

"I'll have you know that I have _no_ qualms about shooting _you_," Jack replied, hardening his face. "Hand over the coffee."

"Not until you give me your gun." Ianto held the tray out for Jack to place it on.

Closing his eyes, Jack took a deep breath and reached in his holster. "_Why_ do you hate me, Ianto Jones?"

"If, by 'hate', you mean 'worship the ground you walk on', then, yes, Jack, Ianto hates you," Gwen informed him. "Just give him the gun."

"Still would shoot any of you if you asked me," he mumbled, placing the Webley on the tray.

There was a snort of a laugh from Gwen's direction. Ianto looked quickly at her and she pursed her lips in apology. "So, Jack, that's a nice watch, I meant to tell you last night," she recovered.

Jack looked down at his wrist. He had forgotten he was still wearing the watch Ianto had pressed him to wear. "Thanks. It's Ianto's. Does look good though." He shrugged, then remembered why he had banned that action from himself earlier in the day. "Do I get coffee _now_, Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack, you get coffee now." Ianto handed him the mug and turned to set the tray down and hide the gun from Jack.

"Oh, Yan?" Jack called, inhaling the aroma of the brew. Ianto paused and looked over his shoulder. "I was wrong, you don't hate me at all – you _love_ me."

"Yes, Jack, I love you."

"Can I have my gun back?"

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and drink your coffee – your next might be decaf."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own, just using. Hmmm...what else to say? More dream, a discussion. Hope ya like!

**-**

They had gotten through another day at Torchwood without incident other than Jack's hangover, and Ianto was glad to be back at home. He hung his own coat before taking Jack's from him. He could smell the cold as it still clung to the wool – oddly comforting, still after all this time.

"The marching band has finally relented," Jack announced, flopping on the couch.

"Glad to hear it." Ianto sat beside him, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands before looking over at Jack. "Does that mean that you are done whining?"

"Ianto Jones! I don't whine..."

"Uh, okay." Ianto dodged the pillow that Jack threw. "Hey!"

"What?" Jack's wonderful grin reflected back.

Ianto ignored him the best that he could. "I am beat."

"You hungry?" Jack turned his head lazily to face the other man. "I could fix us something."

Ianto rolled his own head on the back of the couch. "How about you make us takeaway?"

"How about I make us toast?"

"How is that easier than takeaway?"

"I don't know." Jack laughed, though nothing was funny. "My brain says toast."

"And mine says I am calling that little place we usually order from." Ianto opened his cell. "The usual?"

Jack found himself nodding. He watched as Ianto ordered, not hearing the words, only seeing his lips form the words that were being said. He had not, until this point,noticed the perfect curve of Ianto's lips around his teeth as he spoke. Ianto had hung up the phone and was looking at him for some time before Jack stopped staring.

"What?" Ianto asked, feeling self-conscience. "Do I have something on my face?" He made a quick wipe with his hand.

Jack shook his head slowly. "No. Nothing like that. Just watching you. Wondering why you put up with so much from me."

Ianto sighed. He was wondering when they were going to have another of these talks. "Jack, we have been over this time and time again. You know why I do it."

"Is it because you feel like you have to, Yan?" Jack's voice was warm – Ianto could feel it wrapping around him. "You didn't settle for me, did you?"

"_Settle_? Settle for Jack Harkness? Right." Ianto snorted. "Jack, if anyone is settling, it's _you_."

Jack was suddenly awake. "Why do you do that?"

Ianto turned from him and closed his eyes, leaning into the back of the couch. "Do what?"

"Put yourself down like that." Jack took Ianto's hand in his. "Don't. Don't _ever_ think for one moment that I am settling for you."

Ianto let out another snort. Jack looked at him, wishing he could think of the magic words that would make Ianto believe in himself, but knowing there were none, he said the first thing he could think of.

"So, what did you dream about when you were younger?"

"Excuse me?" Ianto turned to Jack, not sure he had heard him correctly.

"What did you dream about when you were younger? You know – did you want to be an astronaut, an archaeologist, an accountant? Tell me. I want to know."

Ianto relaxed, closing his eyes and letting himself think back. "I wanted to be just like my tad." His face spread into a smile of memory. "I can remember when he would come home and Del and I would be waiting for him, our faces pressed to the window, waiting to see the familiar car rolling down the road. Then he would be at the door and we would rush to him, trying to climb him before he even took off his coat."

"Sounds nice," Jack wished he could have been there to see the young Jones family.

Ianto opened his eyes and rolled his head to face Jack. "But that wasn't the whole truth now, was it?"

"Come on, Yan. You know why he did it."

"It was still a lie, Jack. He was living a lie."

"And so are you."

Ianto chuckled to himself, but it didn't sound like he was amused. "What do you know, I turned out like him after all..."

"That's not a bad thing," Jack assured him.

"Isn't it?" Ianto's eyes went hard. "Jack, my tad lied to me for most of my life. Am I supposed to do that to..." He stopped short of what he was going to say. "Oh yeah, no kids."

Another pause. "Is that something you want, Ianto?"

"Kids?" His voice was quiet – one of reflection.

"Yeah."

"Yes. No. Once. Look, this isn't important now." Ianto closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"What about the food?" Jack rubbed his hand over Ianto's.

"Look, let's not talk about this, okay?" He resisted the urge to pull his hand back. "When the food gets here, we'll eat and go to bed."

"What's wrong?" There was something off in Ianto's tone.

"Nothing, Jack. I had a very trying day of staying out of your way. All I want is to eat and then sleep. Maybe take a shower."

"You were fine until I started asking you questions."

"Just don't." Ianto said, knowing Jack wasn't going to drop it.

"Ianto. Talk to me. What is going on in that head of yours?" Jack scooted closer and put his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"I...it's..." Ianto didn't know what to say. How could he tell Jack that today would have been his and Lisa's anniversary? "I don't know."

"You don't know what is going on in your own head?" Jack looked up at Ianto. "I doubt that a man who keeps extensive records over minute details in the daily operation of Torchwood wouldn't know what he was thinking."

"Nothing is minute at Torchwood, Jack. Something that seems rather tiny and insignificant to you, might be something much much bigger."

Jack was about to ask what that meant when there was a knock on the door. Ianto went to answer and, after paying the delivery boy and giving him a fair tip, he walked the box into the kitchen. Jack followed the food and sat, waiting for Ianto to get his first.

"I'm going to the bedroom." Ianto informed him, no hint of innuendo in his voice.

Jack made to pick his up, but Ianto cut him off with words.

"I need to be alone."

Jack knew he shouldn't take it personally, but he did. "Okay. If you need me, I'll be on the couch."

Ianto walked out of the room without another word. Jack scooped up his dinner and went to mindlessly surf channels. After a few go-arounds of the channels, he settled on "Pillow Talk". He was always a sucker for a good Rock Hudson-Doris Day movie.

Halfway through the movie, he had finished his food and sat back, thinking about how he would really love a good post-dinner coffee. Propping his feet on the table in front of him, Jack broke open his fortune cookie.

"How can you have a beautiful ending without making beautiful mistakes?" He read aloud, then sighed. He had to make whatever had happened between him and Ianto better. But, as he was getting up, he heard the familiar sound of Ianto's slippers on the floor. They walked past him and into the kitchen without saying a word.

Jack sat silently, listening to the sounds of Ianto tidying up. He could hear him putting his leftovers in the fridge, dropping his favorite chop-sticks into the sink and then filling a glass of water. Jack heard him drink the entire glass and the next sound was no doubt Ianto putting the glass in the drainer.

Ianto's slippers then shuffled on the floor, getting closer. Jack feigned sleep. He could feel Ianto leaning over him before he felt the lips brush his forehead.

"You can quit faking now," Ianto's weight was added to the couch. "I have your coffee."

Jack's eyes popped open to find Ianto holding his favorite mug out to him. "How did you know?"

"Jack, you are a creature of habit." Ianto smiled. "Once you have eaten, you want your coffee."

Holding the drink under his nose, he inhaled the familiar scent that he now associated with love. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I was; still am." Ianto plomped down beside Jack, his own mug in hand. "But I can't let that get in the way. Mam said never to go to bed angry." He winked at a shocked Jack. "What were you watching?"

"Pillow Talk," Jack smiled as he took that first sip. "But it's almost over."

"Does that mean I missed 'Roly Poly'?" Ianto looked a bit let down.

"I'm afraid so," Jack tried to look sad for Ianto. "Didn't realize it was your favorite part or I would have called you in."

"That's okay." Ianto admitted. "I needed the time to think."

There was a silence that passed between them. Jack did his best not to talk about what they had been talking about before dinner. Ianto was the first to speak.

"Do you want to help me, Jack? Really want to help? Just drop it. Let it go. Leave me to figure myself out. I can't take care of your issues and mine at the same time - something's got to give here." He hoped it didn't sound as harsh as the words themselves did.

"I'm not asking for you to give anything here, Ianto. I'm asking you to let me help you as much as you help me." He turned to face Ianto.

"But thats my point. You can't help me with this! I can't explain this to you; I can't explain it to myself. And I'm tired - so tired - of trying to spare your feelings and make _your_ life easier. This is not helping me." His hand went to the back of his neck.

"Not _helping_ you?" Jack's eyes went wide. "Look, all I want you to do is open up to me. You ask me what it was like for me growing up, but when I ask you, you shut off. How do you expect me know you?"

Ianto resisted the urge to shake Jack. "What was it like growing up? My _entire_ childhood was a lie, Jack - and for _what_? To protect me from that life? How has that turned out exactly? I'm right in the middle of it all; the least they could have done was prepare me. But no - they were too busy keeping their _precious_ secrets. Thats what we Jones _do_ after all..."

"That's not fair. You _know_ they love you - or they wouldn't have tried to keep you safe. After all, what would _you_ do if you had kids? 'Taddy works for Torchwood, catching aliens – but it's all very secret, don't tell'?"

"It doesn't matter what I would do, Jack. After all - that will never happen, will it?" Ianto looked at his hands now – anything to not look at Jack.

Jack's voice was quiet, but forceful. "Do you want it to happen, Yan?"

"Why? What good does asking that do? It's not like either of us is likely to make that happen, is it?" Jack's only response was to clear his throat. "And while you're on the subject of impossible things I can never have, why not ask me if I want Lisa back?"

Jack swiveled his head to glare at the man beside him. "What is wrong with you, Ianto? You have been pissy all day. And it can't just be my hangover..."

Ianto looked away again. "No, of course not, nothing could possibly be _your_ fault."

"That's not what I said."

"And how would _you_ know how I've been all day?" He looked back at Jack, half-spitting his words out. "I spent half of it trying to make _you_ more comfortable and the other half trying to keep people out of _your_ way. And now you presume to know whats wrong with _my_ mood?"

"Ianto. Calm down. What is going on here?"

Ianto clenched his teeth, trying not to yell. "Don't. Tell. Me. To. Calm. Down." Jack visibly backed down. "I tried to be calm for you Jack, you're the one who just won't let me alone."

"What the hell?!? Ianto, all I did was ask you about things any _normal_ couple would discuss and you're lashing out at me!"

"Oh! So now you want to pretend we're a _normal_ couple? What do you know of normal? Because I don't have that much experience in that area, apparently."

Jack resisted the urge to shake the Welshman. "Stop it, Ianto. You're starting to scare me a bit..."

"If you're getting that scared then maybe you just need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere - get used to it." Jack's tone was one of a petulant child.

"Well I don't know what to do with you then. What answer can I give you that will make you happy? What do you want from me?"

"The truth would be a good start. Jesus, Ianto, I 'm trying..." Jack's voice showed he was more than a little flustered.

"The truth? The TRUTH?! You can't handle the truth!!" Ianto jump up and jabbed a finger at Jack.

Jack mumbled, forgetting himself. "Thanks, Tom Cruise."

"Nice. Glad to see you're taking this so seriously." Ianto started for the bedroom.

Jack leaned over the back of the couch to watch his retreat. "Yan, come back! What about not going to bed mad?"

Ianto paused and turned. "Maybe I'll just add that to the list of things Mam lied to me about."

"Ianto!" Jack barked, his voice echoing off the walls.

"What now?" Ianto sighed.

Jack's voice was small again. "I love you?"

"I love you too Jack, but right now I don't like you very much." This was followed by the sound of a door shutting and a lock falling into the tumbler. Jack sighed and leaned back against the arm of the couch, hoping that feeling so exhausted would help him sleep.

Within minutes, sleep took him.

_The woman pushed the apple from his hand as he was going for another bite and put her head in his lap, looking up at him with beautiful green eyes. "Because you are pretty. I always wanted a pet..."_

_Jack felt his breath hitch as she nuzzled his thigh. Maybe this is what he needed after everything that had happened in the past year – watching Marcus die had taken a part of him with it. Jack made up his mind right then and there that he was not going to be on that transport leaving out of town in the morning. "A pet?"_

_She looked up at him again, her intentions clear. "A pet."_

"_I don't do collars," Jack quipped, placing a hand low on her shoulder and rubbing lazy circles. _

_She laughed and his heart melted. There was nowhere else he would rather be in the whole of the universe. "What's your name?"_

_Jack opened his mouth to tell her, but was silenced by a furry finger. He bit at the finger playfully._

"_Don't tell me." She commanded. "That would ruin it."_

_Jack's eyebrow arched. "You won't know what to gasp out later," he laughed._

"_Oh yes," she countered. "I will call you Kaget."_

"_Will you, now?" Jack actually shivered as she drew her finger across his cheek, this time the claw was extended. "And what do I call you?" _

_She looked like she was thinking for a moment, then replied, "Hessa. You'll call me 'Hessa'."_

"_Hessa," Jack found himself repeating softly. "I like that."_

"_Well, Kaget, how long have we got?" Her eyes locked on his, daring him to answer. "How long before you dash off into the night?"_

"_Depends," Jack never faltered. _

"_On?" Hessa was intrigued._

_Jack reached out to stroke her face. He ran a finger down her nose, noting the soft fur that was there and the way she tilted her head into his caress. "What do you do for fun?"_

_She smiled, baring her teeth once again. "Whatever I like."_

"_That's wonderful." Jack whispered his approval. "Does that include me?"_

"_Of course." She was running her hand up and down his leg._

"_Then I might stay for a while." He considered something for a moment. "How good are you at getting people to believe you?"_

_Hessa was curious now. "Why, Kaget? You have a plan?" She sat up to look at him better._

"_I might," Jack was wearing his wolfish grin, the one people couldn't say no to – even if they tried._

"_I like that look you have in your eye. And here I thought you were merely another dumb human..."_

"_Hey!" Jack tried to be mad at her, but found it hard to do so as her hand was slowly drifting north. _

"_You're different..." She got on her knees and pressed her lips to his. "I like you."_

"_Only __**like**__?" Jack smiled as she sat back on her heels. "Well, do you like me enough to help me?"_

"_With what?" Her ears visibly perked. "What's going on in that pretty skull of yours?"_

"_Plenty." Jack leaned to whisper in her ear, tickling the little hairs along the edge. "But first..."_

Jack sat upright as quickly as he could, the sweat pouring down his face. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was too early to wake up Ianto. Instead, he walked down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Ianto, I'm going into the Hub, forgot to feed Myfanwy..." he called out, not waiting for a response. He grabbed his coat and was out the door before he saw Ianto poke his head out, eyes red-rimmed from crying.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't own, I don't even try to say I do. Right. Now, on to the thousands of thanks that everyone who is reading out there is owed for being so patient with this. I have a lot more done than what is posted, but I am tweaking it so that I don't miss any hints as to what could be going on. Big ol' shoutout to Candybree, who talks me around things I get stuck on. And I am like a dumb dog on a long leash some days, ya'll! Anyway - go on, read and review!

**--**

"Ianto! Wait up!" Gwen's voice called across the Plass.

Ianto turned, rolling his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like Gwen, but he had been hoping to catch Jack before she got in, he needed to talk to him. He hadn't meant to fight last night, but it was so hard to get Jack to understand sometimes. Ianto had made up his mind to make it up to Jack this morning with fresh donuts and his favorite coffee blend. Now it looked like he was going to have to share with Gwen.

"Jack in already?" She asked as she approached Ianto.

Ianto nodded. "Came in late last night or early this morning, depending on how you look at it. You know Jack – always the workaholic."

Gwen laughed a bit. "Yeah, that's our Jack."

Ianto was about to say something else when they heard someone yelling. "Gwen! Gwen Cooper! Don't act like you don't hear me!"

Ianto turned his head to see Andy running toward them, holding his hat on. "Looks like your fan club has caught up with you," he grinned at her.

"What's he doing now?" Gwen sighed. Turning on her best 'what-do-you-need' smile, she turned to find Andy had almost caught up with them. "Oh, hi, Andy, what's new?"

"Gwen," Andy panted out. "I have something I want to talk to you about. Can you get away for a bit?"

Gwen looked to Ianto to bail her out, but only got a nod. "Go on, Jack and I can call you if we need you."

Gwen gave him her best 'I'll-get-you-back-for-this' look and turned. "Sure Andy, I could murder a good coffee...haven't had one in a while."

Ianto frowned as he let himself into the tourist office, not bothering to switch the sign from 'closed' to 'open'. At least this way he could find out why Jack had left so early in the morning.

Jack was waiting for Ianto behind the desk of the tourist office. Ianto jumped when he turned and saw him there. Not waiting for Ianto to come to him, Jack came around the desk and swept the Welshman into a hug. Ianto clung to him like the world was ending, but holding any tears that threatened to reappear.

"I swear, if you touched anything on my desk..." Ianto laughed into Jack's shoulder.

"I only watched the porn on your computer." Jack assured him.

"What?" Ianto pulled back to look Jack in the eyes. "There's no porn on my computer."

Jack shrugged. "There is _now_."

**--**--**

"What is _it_, Andy?" Gwen asked, annoyed, as she stirred her coffee around. "I was on my way into work. I really should be there now."

Andy slid into the booth opposite her, "Well, Gwen, I figured you might want to get the scoop on this one. No one has even called Captain Harkness to let him know yet. I convinced them that talking to you first would be a better idea."

"Me?" She turned on the charm. "Why would you do that?"

"Because _you_ have a heart." He smiled his shy-boy smile at her and looked quickly into his paper take-out cup. "Harkness doesn't."

Gwen smiled at him now. "Okay, Andy, what is it?"

"Well," he unfolded a piece of paper he had taken from his pocket. "Do you and your lot know anything about this woman?" He slid the paper across the table to his former partner.

Gwen hardly looked at the picture before shaking her head. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Louann Heshel. She and her husband Norris moved here from the states just before their son, Henry, was born." The PC watched her eyes for any clue that she may have information that she wasn't telling him.

"That's interesting." Gwen handed the paper back to Andy with a shrug. "But I can't see what that would have to do with Torchwood."

"That's just it," Andy twisted his face in thought. "There's something not quite right about all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen, there's something not right about all of this. Henry's father disappeared only a month ago and they found him dead - still haven't found who did it, but they know it wasn't self-inflicted." He rubbed his cheek.

"So? It happens." She looked down at the picture again, the woman was holding a small blonde boy and the two of them were looking at whoever took the pictures, giant smiles on their faces. "Maybe she was depressed about her husband passing."

"Bollocks, Gwen." He resisted the urge to slam his fist on the table. "Something is wrong here. Look at them. Why would she want to leave her son?"

"Maybe she was tired of it." Gwen drank.

"Tired of him?" Andy looked hurt that she would even suggest it. "Gwen, do you and Rhys ever plan on having a family?"

Gwen shook her head. "Rhys says it's not a good idea until things settle down with me at work and that never seems like it will happen..."

Andy's face fell. "There went that idea." Gwen frowned at him. "Nevermind. Run to Torchwood, I know that's where you would rather be anyway. Don't worry about the little people, we'll be fine without you."

"Andy, it's not like that." She went to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"Right." He stood and didn't look back as he walked out.

"Gwen!" The voice of Jack Harkness was in her ear. "Gwen. We need you – there has been a ripple. Get here – now."

"Right, Jack," Gwen answered, picking herself up out of the booth and heading for the Hub, picking up the picture as she left.

**--**--**

"What's going on?" Gwen strode into the conference room, yanking off her coat.

"How was your coffee?" Ianto asked, a little coldly.

"Fine." Gwen answered flatly. "Now what's going on?"

"Well," Jack didn't miss the look that passed between the two of them. "There is a woman who is missing."

"Louann Heshel." Gwen muttered to the table.

"What?" Jack inclined his head at the woman to his left. "Did you say something?"

Gwen brushed the hair from her eyes. "Louann Heshel – that's the woman you're talking about."

"You know about her?" Jack turned his upper body towards her.

"Yeah," Gwen drank in the attention. "She and her husband Norris moved here from the states just before their son, Henry, was born." She reached into the pocket of the coat that sat beside her on the table. "Here's a recent picture."

"Good job, Mrs. Williams," Ianto said across the table, not trying to hide the bit of bitterness from leaking into his voice.

Jack frowned as he looked from Ianto to Gwen. "What else do we know?"

"Henry's father disappeared only a month ago and they found him dead - still haven't found who did it, but they know it wasn't self-inflicted." Gwen regurgitated the report Andy had given her.

"And now _she's_ gone." Jack clarified. "What about the boy? Gwen?"

Gwen opened her mouth to talk, but the words were stolen by Ianto. "He was found by one Andy Davidson, wandering a park near his house. He questioned the neighbors, and found that the mother was a confirmed drug user, but, despite that, she loved her son. The neighbors had never seen him out without supervision until he was found yesterday."

Jack faced Ianto now. "No motive for leaving?"

Ianto shook his head. "None. Not for Louann. _Mister_ Heshel is a different story..." Ianto drank deeply from the mug beside him.

"Go on?" Jack was biting the end of the pen he was holding.

"Well, maybe this will remind you." Ianto pushed a bright blue folder across the desk to Jack. The tab read 'Norris Heshel' in Ianto's familiar script. "He's still here."

"_Heshel_..._Heshel_...was he the one we found in that field?" Jack struggled to remember, tearing up the plastic as he thought out loud.

"Yes, Jack," Ianto reached forward and took the pen from him mid-bite and replaced it with a pastry. Jack smiled at him. "That would be the one. The one with the strange burn marks that you said reminded you of victims of the aliens that raided your home planet."

"Oh, _him_." Jack went silent, lost in his own head for a moment. "Right. Can we assume then that the Heshel family now falls under the jurisdiction of Torchwood?" Jack waited for a nod from the both of them. "Where is the kid?"

"Not sure – I would assume that Protective Services has him – do you need me to check?" Ianto scribbled notes on a legal pad near him.

Jack looked at Gwen, putting on his 'pleading eyes'. She steeled herself for what was to come next. "You and Rhys want a family one day, right?"

Gwen, trying her best not to say anything, nodded mutely.

"Well, here's your chance to try it out – see if it fits." Jack raised his eyebrows in question at her. "So, what do you say?"

Gwen bit the inside of her cheek to make it seem as though she really were considering it. "I don't know Jack. It's a bit much to spring on Rhys, don't you think?" She raised her own eyebrows at Jack.

"But I'll call him. Jack, if he says 'no', then the answer is 'no' – do you understand that?"

Jack nodded and looked over to Ianto, who had a positively terrified look on his face. Jack had clearly not thought this through. He hadn't thought about who would be taking the child if Gwen couldn't or _didn't_ want to. Ianto would be willing to lay money on that very fact.

"I'll just be a minute," Gwen promised, walking out of the conference room, just out of earshot of the other two.

"Jack, you do realize who has to take the kid if she can't - right?" Ianto eyes all but bugged out at the prospect.

Jack looked at him blankly. "I never thought she would say no....she's a _girl_!"

"That's the worst reasoning I have heard in at least a week." Ianto extended his arms and let his head fall to the table.

"But, Rhys," Gwen's voice carried over the Hub, "Jack is giving us the chance to...yes, I _know_...yes, you..._we_, right, it _was_ both of us – _we_ said...but what if...okay, I'll tell him. I love you." She slid her phone shut and started back to the conference room.

"What now?" Ianto looked panicked as he lifted only his eyes to Jack. "She's going to come in here and tell you no."

Jack shrugged, still not convinced that this was all that bad. "Martha? Maybe she could help out."

"Seriously?" Ianto quirked an eyebrow. "_Seriously_? Jack..."

"Or _we_ could." He was holding Ianto's hands in his own now. "It's what you wanted...once..."

"Oh no." Ianto pulled his hands away as if they were on fire. "No, this...it's..." Ianto was constantly amazed at how easily Jack could cause him to forget the English language.

Jack leaned back and raised his eyebrows in response, waiting for Ianto to finish giving his reasons so that he could counter with his own.

"_Once_. I wanted it _once_. But that was before..." He stopped, unable to let himself say more on that subject and settling on the one word that summed up why this was all wrong. "Torchwood. That's why." Ianto looked quite smug that he had found the perfect reason.

"_Torchwood_? We can't because..._Torchwood_?" Jack's face was not the one Ianto had expected, it was bordering instead on amusement. "'Because Torchwood' what?"

Ianto didn't change his expression, having found one that he thought was justified. "Just '_Torchwood_'."

"Thanks, _dad_." Jack grinned and Ianto knew he had gotten the best of him and that, tonight, there would be one more body in their flat. One more body that Ianto was not ready for, but because..._Torchwood_ – _bloody_ Torchwood.

Ianto sighed. "I'll make the calls." He stood and went for his desk, knowing he should not have let Jack talk him into it, but knowing also, deep down there was no way he could have stopped him.

"Ianto?" Jack touched his arm as he passed. Ianto looked down, the smug look now replaced with one of defeat. "I love you."

Ianto tried to hide the smile on his face as he left the room. "I love you too, you presumptuous bastard."

"What was _that_?" Gwen asked, looking as Ianto went by.

Jack shrugged, "What did Rhys say?"

"He doesn't think it's a good idea." Gwen leaned on the table in front of Jack.

"Did you tell him it was part of the job?" Jack looked up at her.

"I tried." She sat on the edge. "But he says – he says that he doesn't think this should fall under 'things I have to suck up for Torchwood'."

Jack nodded silently, lips pursed. "And how do _you_ feel about that?"

She let Jack take her hand and rub the back of it idly. "We've been through a lot since I joined up – things in my life haven't gone like I planned them to."

"Yeah, well, join the club, Sweetheart." Jack smiled to show he might have been joking. "But I have to respect that; I promised."

"So, what now? Going to ask Martha?"

"Nope." Jack shook his head.

"Then, what, Jack?" Gwen gave a confused look before being able to read what was on his mind. "Oh, no, Jack, you can't do that to Ianto."

"I'll be there to help." Jack assured her, yanking his hand back and sitting up straight. "It's been a while, but I bet it's like driving a car."

Gwen chuckled. "I've seen you drive a car, best hope it isn't."

"Not funny," Jack all but pouted. Gwen gave in to the urge and ruffled his hair. Ianto came back into the room to find Jack that way, glaring at a very amused Gwen.

"I called, and spoke to a Ms..." Ianto looked down at the list in his hand. "...Richards. She says that right now he's with a temporary family."

"Right, I'll go get him," Jack stood, but was stopped by a hand to his chest. "What?"

"If it's all the same, sir." Ianto smiled. "I'll go get him." He didn't wait for an answer. "I don't have to be there for another hour. I'm going down to the archives, see if I can get some filing done."

Jack frowned, "Oh-kay." He placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Are you okay with all this?"

Ianto nodded slowly, "I _have_ to be."

"You don't." Jack assured him, "We can find someone else. If not Martha, maybe her sister..."

"I can't believe I'm saying this – Jack, we'll be fine; it's just a small boy. And this small boy needs our help to get his Mam back."

"That's my Ianto," Jack kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room to go to his office. Ianto watched him go.

"Why did you do that?" Gwen asked, her eyes wide. "You didn't have to."

Ianto turned to face her. "I don't know." He smiled to himself. "Let's just say I've had my common sense gland removed..." And then he was gone, on his way down the corridor to the archives.

Once he was away from the main part of the Hub, Ianto felt the need to run. His hard soles hitting the concrete made a satisfying noise; his heart began to beat faster as his steps got louder and louder. Ianto felt as if his lungs were going to leap from his chest. He leaned against a doorway and loosened his tie, unable to control his hands from shaking. Ianto couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt like this. And then it hit him like a wave. He became angry and stormed into the room closest to him. There were opened file boxes of folders that he had neglected over the past year, having had to help take up the slack around the Hub due to the lack of two very important team members.

"DAMN YOU, OWEN! WHY WASN'T THAT _ME_?!?!" He raged, flinging box after box to the floor, not caring about the mess he was leaving in his wake. "_I_ WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE, NOT _YOU_!!!"

Surveying the mess and panting loudly, he ran his hands through his hair. "Dammit Tosh, you could have helped me. You would have taken the boy without even asking twice. Why did _you_ have to die? Why were we just that little bit too late?" Ianto fell against the wall and slid down, feeling more like he wanted to vomit than anything else now, not bothering to stop the flow of tears that were coursing their way down his cheeks. He drew his knees to his chest, his foot slipping on one of the folders, trying to keep the room from spinning around him. Ianto leaned to move it and noticed the bright green marker scrawled on it.

"Teaboy is a right arse" was scrawled across it in Owen's own best imitation of chicken scratch. Ianto picked it up and leafed through it, noticing it was the former medic's report from the day that Jack and Tosh had slipped dimensions. After weeding through pages of Owen ranting about what a colossal wanker Ianto was, He noticed the card that was taped to one of the pages of the report. Opening it, he recognized it as the one that Tosh had left as a way for them to get Jack and her safely back – the one she had cut herself for and used the blood to write in. The one that left the tiny scar on her hand that Ianto had sometimes looked over to see her rubbing absently when she was thinking hard about something.

Swallowing, Ianto suddenly felt better. He got to his feet, talking the folder with him. He took a deep breath and fixed his tie. He looked around at the mess he had made and groaned. But it was his own fault and he knew he would be the one to deal with it anyway. Turning back as he flicked off the lights, he smiled. He was going to be just fine. Both Owen and Tosh had made sure of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so, this would have been posted on Sunday if not for all the problems this site was having. Thanks to all the wonderful help from Candybree, my BDH.

**--**

Jack was in his office looking at some files as if he would rather burn them than read them when Ianto got back upstairs. He poked his head in the door for a moment before heading out. "Jack, just on my way out. Can you think of anything that we need back at the flat?"

Jack looked up, relieved that Ianto was taking his attention away from such a boring task. "Well, uh, no." He shook his head. "Not unless the kid will need something."

"Okay then, I'm off. Should I take the SUV or my car?" Ianto held up each of the keys he was talking about.

Jack shrugged, placing his elbows on the desk in front of him. "It doesn't matter. But your car is probably more kid-friendly." Jack chuckled. The thought of a toddler punching buttons in the back of the SUV would be sure to bring a little bit of terror to the Welshman, so he fought not to say anything about it.

"Right." Ianto looked a bit dazed as he considered that his car was about to hold a child's car seat. "I have the directions and I know who I am supposed to meet. Wish me luck."

"Ianto, you'll be fine." Jack assured him with a warm smile. "We all will."

"Thanks, Jack." Ianto tossed Jack the keys he wasn't using and started down the steps. "Oh," he turned. "I'll meet you at home?"

Ianto watched as Jack's face lit up, just like it always did when he heard the word. "Home," he repeated even as Ianto was rushing out the cog door.

**--**--**

She was standing there, the perfect vision of a Protective Services worker from the movies in her tweed skirt and freshly-pressed if slightly out-of-date blouse, when Ianto pulled up to the address he had been given earlier in the day.

"Ianto Jones?" The woman called, walking the short distance to his car. "I'm Fran Richards. We spoke on the phone?" She offered her hand, which Ianto took quickly. "Henry is just inside."

Ianto didn't know what to say, so he nodded mutely and let her continue.

"I have to admit, I was a little concerned to hear that Henry was in need of protection. We were under the impression that his mother had gone off to 'score some drugs' – as they say." She stated. "So, when I got your call, I made sure that the foster parents would have him ready in the fastest time possible. After all, the safety of the children is our first priority."

"Always," Ianto agreed, hoping that the fear he felt was not evident on his face.

"If you'll wait right here, Mr. Jones, Henry and I will be right out." She pasted on a smile and knocked on the door. Ianto stood at attention, unaware he was even doing it. When he did notice, she was inside the house.

Ianto began to pace the walkway in front of the house, running his hand through his hair as he did so, his thoughts scattered. He knew that with some cases of foster children that there were prior problems that could surface, but he hoped that wasn't Henry's case. The only thing he had found in the files was the fact that his mother was a drug user. Even then, it wasn't confirmed and she hadn't been before they had found the child's father in that clearing. Ianto wasn't one to jump to conclusions, so he tried to push all those thoughts from his mind and concentrate on the most relevant ones – things like where the kid was going to sleep, and what he would eat and wear and the carseat and...Ianto remembered very quickly that he had forgotten to buy a carseat.

Being Ianto, he flipped open his cell and dialed Martha. She answered within minutes, worry in her voice. "What's wrong, Ianto? Problems?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Ianto calmed her. "It's just that I...uh...I forgot to get a carseat." He hoped she couldn't tell how red his ears were turning over the phone.

Martha laughed, "Is that all?" Her tone was relieved and Ianto could hear her moving somewhere a little more secluded, away from the autopsy bay, where the echoes carried easier. "Tell me where you are. I can stop and get one on the way there. Problem fixed."

"Martha Jones, if I didn't already have my eye on someone, I'd ask _you_ to marry me." Ianto stopped short of blowing her kisses before giving her the address and slipping the phone back into his pocket. He looked at the door and then his watch. Ms. Richards had yet to return and he was beginning to get worried. Just as he had made up his mind to go in and secure the area, she appeared, leading a very small boy with blonde hair out of the door.

Ianto felt his heart leap into his throat. This was the boy from the picture, there was no doubt of that, but his hair was much longer and the smile was not there. He looked very tired for a child his age and Ianto's heart went out to him immediately. He knew what the boy felt like and he longed to run to him, scoop him up and run away with him, protect him from every bad thing that Ianto was privy to knowing was out there. Suddenly, he understood why his parents had lied to him all those years.

"Here he is, Mr. Jones." The boy looked up at Ianto and smiled. "If you have any questions, you can call my private number. Here's my card."

"Thanks." Ianto looked around, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. "Is that all his stuff?" He motioned to the backpack Ms. Richards held in the hand opposite the one holding the boy's hand.

"That's it. There are a few diapers and three changes of clothes. That should get him through the rest of today." She smiled at the concern that Ianto displayed.

Taking the bag from her, he bent to look the child in the eyes. "Henry, I need you to come with me. Can you be a big boy?"

The boy only looked up at Ianto with watery, confused eyes. Ianto put his hands on his hips and thought. There were a lot of things he knew how to deal with – this was not one of them. Thank goodness he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Ianto!" Martha's voice drifted across the street, distracting him for the moment.

"That would be my co-worker, please excuse me, Ms. Richards?" Ianto sighed – half in silent thanks, the other half in annoyance.

"By all means, Mr. Jones," Ms. Richards responded. "I see she brought you a carseat..."

Ianto smiled. "I was in a hurry."

"Yes, of course. Why don't I help you put that in your car and then you can ask me any further questions." She tried to take the boy's hand again, but he attached himself to Ianto's leg and refused to be moved by anything other than Ianto picking him up.

"Thank you," Ianto sighed, grateful to both of the women as the child clung to him. "My car is right over here."

**--**--**

Having managed to get the carseat into the car with minimal problems, Ianto was on his way, Martha following behind. The two had talked about the arrangements for Henry that night and Ianto realized he was more unprepared than he thought. Thankfully, Martha had offered to go and get him a few basics as Ianto dreaded trying to take a child into any store – Jack was usually enough for him at the best of times.

"Ianto!" Jack startled him out of his own thoughts.

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto asked into the earpiece, looking in the rearview to see what Henry was doing.

"Everything fine?" He asked, sounding as if he weren't asking what he really wanted to.

"Yeah, Martha got there with the carseat and saved the day." Ianto said back, still stealing glimpses into the back seat, noticing that the boy was starting to rub his eyes.

"Good ol' Martha Jones," Jack laughed in the comm. "You coming back soon?"

Ianto blinked. "Jack, I have a two-year-old with me."

"And?"

"Jack, the Hub is _not_ a playground." Ianto lectured.

Jack 'hmmmm-ed'. "Didn't know that. Going to have to put out a memo now."

"Don't be a smart arse." A soft snore came from the backseat.

"So I have to wait until I get home to see that...uh, see you?" Ianto could tell that Jack was pouting.

"Yes, Jack. But the upside is that I'll have dinner ready when you get there." He was doing his best to make it better.

Jack brightened. "Will you be vacuuming while wearing pearls and high heels?"

"Not the time for one of your silly fantasies."

"Who said it was silly?"

"Jack." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'll see you when you get home. Oh, and Martha will be back to you in a little while. She went to go and get a few things we're going to need."

"Does this mean no pearls?"

"Jack."

"Yes?" His voice was hopeful.

"I'll see you later."

"Tease."

"Bye, Jack." He took the device off of his ear before he got dragged into another long conversation about what Jack wanted to do and have done to him. Last time they had been having a discussion like that, UNIT had cut in and caught Ianto gasping on one end as Jack moaned on the other. _That_ had been a tough one to explain.

**--**--**

Jack opened the door to the smell of spaghetti. It had been a long time since Ianto had been able to cook, and Jack stood in the hall for a moment savoring the aroma.

"Oh, good, you're here," Ianto came out of the kitchen. "Can you maybe entertain Henry?"

Jack frowned, "How?"

"Watch a movie with him? I don't know." Ianto's eyes were pleading. "He won't let me out of his sight. Please? I need five minutes to finish up the bread."

"Sure then," Jack shrugged off his jacket. "Where is he?"

"Coloring on the table." Ianto pointed into the kitchen.

"Don't you mean coloring _at_ the table?" Jack frowned quizzically.

Ianto sighed. "No. _On_. I said _on_, I meant _on_."

"Right. I'll get him." Jack walked into the kitchen and picked the boy up from where he was sitting.

The child took one look up at Jack and began to howl. Jack looked desperately at Ianto, who rolled his eyes and took the screaming boy from Jack. "Henry. _Please_." The boy stopped crying and looked at the Welshman, his lip still out in a pout. "This is Jack. He wants to watch a movie with you." Without another word, he handed the boy over to Jack once more and turned back to the pot on the stove.

Jack and Henry regarded one another with suspicion before Jack him took in the other room. "Right. Uh, let's see what was in the player last, shall we?" Jack picked up the myriad of remotes and fell on the couch, tucking the boy between himself and the arm of the couch.

Within minutes, the two were bonding over what was on the television. Ianto finished up in the kitchen and came to retrieve Jack.

"Moulin Rouge?" Ianto was wiping his hands on a towel as he came out. His breath stuck in his throat for the moment at the sight of Jack with a toddler curled up on his chest.

"Yeah – it was in the player." Jack shifted a bit. Ianto raised an eyebrow in question. "What? He likes Nicole Kidman."

"And this had nothing to do with the fact that _you_ like Ewan McGregor?"

Jack smiled, putting on a Scottish accent. "May the Force be with you..."

"Wrong Movie."

"Not to me," Jack laughed deep, trying not to shake. Ianto only shook his head with a small grin. "Whoa, he just got heavy," Jack said, wide-eyed as he looked at Ianto.

Ianto looked at the pair sitting on the couch. "That would be because he fell asleep."

"Oh. Now what?"

"Now, we put him to bed." Ianto smiled to himself. "I think, actually, we should have done that before he fell asleep."

"Yeah, well." Jack shifted, trying to get a better grip on the boy. "_He_ had other plans, didn't he?"

"Seems so." Ianto took in the scene for a moment. Jack was on the couch, having only taken off his boots and his heavy coat. Still, he looked relaxed somehow. Maybe it was the addition of a drooling toddler. Whatever it was, Ianto felt himself smiling. Jack was moving around as slowly as he could, trying not to wake the boy. Ianto didn't miss the fact that he paused for a moment to smell the child's head, breathe in the smell of the small human he held. He also didn't miss the crooked smile that he had never seen come out of Jack before, one that was filled with both memory and loss – one he had seen his own Mam make when she was holding that baby at church last Christmas. His own heart tugged – wanting suddenly to know what that was like, yet fearful that he may one day know. "You want me to take him?"

"I think I can do this." Jack said, biting his lip as he struggled to his feet. "Been a while, but I managed." He was surprised at himself, and beamed widely.

Ianto was almost brought to tears. Here was Captain Jack Harkness, leader of a highly specialized agency trained to deal with the toughest of alien life-forms, and he was amazed that he could stand without waking a toddler. "I'll go fix his bed for him then."

Jack nodded. "Good idea. As nice as this is, my arm is starting to fall asleep."

Ianto walked into the bedroom, where he had set up the playpen for the boy's nap earlier. He pulled the blanket out of it and draped it over the side before reaching in to make sure the sheet was secure. Satisfied that nothing was a hazard, he walked back out to the living room.

Jack was now humming and rocking the small form in his arms, a tune Ianto was trying to place, but couldn't quite. He wasn't sure if it was because Jack was humming it so low or if he the man was not quite right about the notes. Either way, he made a mental note to ask Jack later.

"I'll take him," Ianto offered, but Jack held fast to the child.

"No need in waking him up," Jack insisted, starting the walk back to the bedroom, Ianto close behind. "Do you want me just to put him in there – without a pillow?"

"Jack, he could suffocate," Ianto frowned.

"He's two – he won't suffocate. Put a damn pillow in there." Jack insisted in a rough whisper. "Quit being so...Ianto."

The Welshman's frown deepened as he pulled a pillow off the bed and dropped it into the child's bed. "You can put him down now."

Jack smiled as he placed the sleeping form in the playpen and covered him before straightening up and stretching the kink carrying the boy had caused in his back. "Is that jealously, Ianto Jones?" he teased, putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders to steer him out of the room and into the hall.

"No," Ianto half-lied. "Just tired I guess." He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at his eyes.

"What's this, the great Ianto Jones, who can handle a Weevil by himself is tired after half a day with a two-year-old human boy?" Jack didn't bother to hide the laugh.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Don't do that."

"What?" Jack tried his innocent look, but the other man was having none of it.

"Jack, have you ever spent time with a two-year-old boy?" Ianto started back towards the living room – he only wanted to sit at this point.

"Yeah," Jack said, plopping beside where Ianto was already sitting on the sofa. "I _used_ to have one. Two actually – at the same time...though not boys, _girls_...don't know what would be more of a problem, but maybe it would be a boy _and_ a girl – one would think of what the other doesn't in a whole _new_ way..." He gestured for Ianto to put his legs in Jack's lap. "That was sometimes too much." He idly began to rub the socked feet that were perched in front of him.

Ianto chuckled, trying to clear his throat to pass it off as a cough, but Jack knew it wasn't.

"What?" He frowned over at Ianto.

"Nothing – just never thought I would _ever_ hear the words 'too much' come out of _your_ mouth..."

Jack's face melted into 'the look' and he squeezed Ianto's foot a bit too hard, causing a yelp from the younger man. "Sorry," Jack said, not really sorry at all. He eased back into the gentle rubbing he had started with.

"That feels great, thank you," Ianto let his head fall back against the arm of the couch, aware that Jack was watching him with pure amusement, never letting up on the strong pressure he was using to rub his feet.

"So, honey, hard day?" Jack joked, letting his smile be heard.

"Jack, I don't think I can watch him every day. It's just too much. I think we may have bitten off more than we can chew here." Ianto admitted, eyes still closed.

"He's not a puppy, Ianto. We can't just take him back. They still haven't found his mother; even then, who knows?" Jack had stopped rubbing his feet and was looking at him.

"I know that," Ianto pulled his feet out of Jack's lap and sat up, serious. "But he's only been here 12 hours and I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Jack was concerned by his partner's expression.

"I wonder if we made a good choice. Torchwood isn't exactly the right place to raise children, is it? I mean, I could be out in the field tomorrow and something go _very_ wrong. And then you would be left all by yourself..." Ianto worried, leaning forward to put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack pulled him closer and drew his arms around him. "Don't worry about that; don't worry about anything. We can get a day nanny. Right now, let's just go with it."

"How do you always know what to say?" Ianto snuggled into Jack.

"It's my charm." Jack grinned. "Which I will not keep unless I am fed. Did I smell spaghetti?"

Ianto looked up at him. "Yes. Good thing I already fed Henry. Come on – let's get _you_ fed."

"And then, dessert?" Jack smirked and wiggled his hips.

"If you're good."

"Oh, Ianto Jones, you _know_ I am..."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Another chapter, another thanks to my BDH's - candybree and patelyne! You guys should really thank them for the fact that this story makes any vague sense. I have so many words falling out that don't make sense at all. And this peanut butter tastes off. Not that that was in the least bit important, but I felt it needed to be said. Oh yeah - we learn more about Jack's past. Enjoy!

**--**

"More wine?" Ianto held up the bottle and shook it to indicate there was a little left.

Jack swallowed hastily and nodded, holding out his glass, "Yes, please."

Ianto poured, smiling and shaking his head. He couldn't believe how much Jack had eaten. "So, I take it that you are enjoying the dinner I made?"

"Yes, very much. Why don't we do this more often?" Jack was taking a bite of the garlic bread, and he sprayed a few crumbs when he spoke.

"Because we are _usually_ still at work right now, that's why," Ianto reminded him, finishing his own glass of wine and leaning to scratch at the crayon marks on the tabletop.

"This one kind of looks like a face," Jack observed one of the scribbles nearest him. "If I just added a..." Ianto was glaring at him as he held the crayon ready. "...or not."

"Did you mean what you said in the living room?" Ianto wondered out loud.

Jack tipped the rest of his wine into his mouth and swallowed. "What do you mean? That we could get a day nanny? Of course, I never expected you to do two jobs..."

"No, the thing about having two two-year-olds. When was that?" Ianto took the crayon from Jack.

"Years ago." Jack's mind went into memory. "Like I said, two at the same time."

"I couldn't even _imagine_ that." Ianto visibly shuddered.

"Oh no, they were great kids. Super-smart." Jack grinned to himself. "Much like their mother." He looked at Ianto now, his eyes a little clouded over. "She was a marine biologist in the Boeshane Peninsula. We met by accident; I almost drowned – she was there. After that, I think she stayed around because she was afraid I was going to try swimming again."

Ianto laughed at the thought of Jack being bad at something. "So, you and she were..."

"Together? Yeah, it was easier with the girls and all..." He chuckled. "Wow. That had to be one of the last years I remember being there, actually. Had to have been when I was first in the Agency..."

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, Jack," Ianto reached for Jack's hand.

"No, it's...it's fine." Jack nodded, squeezing Ianto's hand. "She discovered what dolphins were saying, did I ever tell you about her?" Ianto shook his head slowly, not wanting to speak, for fear that Jack would stop telling him. "She was..." Jack sighed, "...amazing. It was easy to tell she loved her job – almost as much as she loved _us_." Jack stopped, the tears were now threatening to break from his eyes.

"You loved _her_ as much," Ianto stated fact.

Jack nodded, using his free hand to wipe at his eyes. "Yes. And yet, I left her. I left Candace and _my_ _daughters_ to go on a job."

"Why?" Ianto was cautious in asking.

Jack turned to face him and took Ianto's hand in both of his. "Because, sometimes, in order to protect the things you love the most, you have to leave them behind for a while."

"So you went back?"

"Yes, I promised her."

There was silence as they sat and just looked at one another. Jack wanted to go on, to tell Ianto that with him it was different, but he knew that he had already done the same thing to the man sitting beside him by running of with the Doctor. Ianto looked at him, trying to figure Jack out.

"Why would you remember so much about her?" Ianto wondered to himself if Jack would recall him as fondly.

Jack winked. "You _always_ remember your first, Yan."

Ianto was taken by surprise for a moment. Of course, there had to be a first – everyone has one. But to think of Jack as having had a first was almost too much for him. "Yeah, I remember mine."

Smiling, Jack ran his hand up Ianto's arm. "It was Becca, wasn't it?"

Ianto leaned into the touch with a throaty chuckle. "How did you guess?"

Jack leaned closer to him now, kissing him lightly on the neck. "And did she know about how this spot, right here – makes you shiver in the most wonderful way?"

"No," Ianto whispered. "Never found that."

"And what about this spot between you shoulder blades that makes you jump like..." Jack ran his hand over the place in question. "...this?"

"Nope."

"Or this place – right here..." Jack dipped his hand to brush lightly at Ianto waist, feeling the shiver under his fingertips.

"Uh-uh." Ianto's head fell back and then quickly snapped up.

"What?" Jack asked, not stopping what he had been doing. "Something wrong?"

"Shhh." Ianto brought his hand to Jack's mouth. "I think I heard...yes. _Dammit_."

"What? What is it?" Jack turned his head to try to hear what Ianto had. He heard nothing, so he frowned as he shook his head.

"Jack," Ianto reluctantly pushed Jack away. "It's _Henry_."

Jack groaned. "I forgot they do _that_. Used to think they had built in radar..."

Ianto kissed Jack for a moment before he got up and ambled down the hall to where Henry was crying. He cracked the door for a moment before going inside. The boy was whimpering now, twisting in his sheets. Ianto went to the playyard and looked in; Henry had bunched the pillow to one side and was fighting it. The Welshman sighed and bent to pick up the boy, holding him close to his chest. Henry relaxed a bit, but was still making small noises in the back of his throat that worried Ianto. He set him on the bed before toeing off his slippers and pulling the covers back.

Henry whimpered again and began to reach out for anything to hold onto. Ianto eased onto the bed beside him and drew the child to him as he pulled the covers up. Henry melted into him with a sigh. Ianto alternated between patting his back and running his fingers through the blonde hair. Within minutes, the boy's breathing evened out and he was back dreaming, the heat coming off of him making Ianto drowsy enough to slip into sleep himself.

Meanwhile, Jack was tidying the kitchen and putting the leftovers into plastic to take into work the next day. He eyed the dishes in the sink and decided to do them; afterall, Ianto _had_ cooked a wonderful dinner for them. He chuckled as he noticed a plastic character plate in with their usual ceramic his hands in the sudsy water, Jack thought about what he must look like, being all domestic. But, for Ianto, he would do this and more – all Ianto had to do was say the word. Jack reflected even as he dried the dishes – this was something that, if not for their job, might have been a possibility for the couple. _Couple_. The word rattled around in his head, and he wondered exactly when that had happened. He guessed it was long before they had moved in with one another, but the line was fuzzy now. And that seemed so very long ago now, anyway; almost as if it had always been, even though Jack knew that was not possible. Once he was done, he dimmed all of the lights and went back to the bedroom to check on Ianto.

The sight that met his eyes was enough to bring tears to them. Ianto was curled around the small form on the bed, the two of them facing one another. From where Jack stood, one could easily mistake the two for father and son. Going to the bedside, he leaned to kiss each in turn before settling onto the chair that was in the room. Ianto moved ever so slightly, causing Henry to search out his warmth once again and Jack's heart to leap to his throat. Jack made a vow to himself right then and there to find a way to make it so - even with the inclusion of Torchwood - as he drifted off to sleep, smiling.

**--**--**

"_How good are you at getting people to believe you?" Jack stage whispered in the still air._

_Hessa was curious now. "Why, Kaget? You have a plan?" She sat up to look at him better._

"_I might," Jack was wearing his wolfish grin, the one people couldn't say no to – even if they tried._

"_I like that look you have in your eye. And here I thought you were merely another dumb human..."_

"_Hey!" Jack tried to be mad at her, but found it hard to do so as her hand was slowly drifting north. _

"_You're different..." She got on her knees and pressed her lips to his. "I like you."_

"_Only __**like**__?" Jack smiled as she sat back on her heels. "Well, do you like me enough to help me?"_

"_With what?" Her ears visibly perked. "What's going on in that pretty skull of yours?"_

"_Plenty." Jack leaned to whisper in her ear, tickling the little hairs along the edge. "But first, I need to know something from you."_

"_What is it?" A shiver went up her spine and her claws extended involuntarily; she used them to lightly rake Jack's back._

_Leaning into the sensation, he sighed. "Do you trust me?"_

"_Why?" She was in his ear now, and Jack could hear an undercurrent humming in her voice, feel her sharp teeth nipping at the lobe._

_He offered his neck to her as he drew his hands to her shoulders. "Because if you don't trust me then I won't do this."_

"_Ahhh..." She breathed, making Jack shudder. "Honorable above all. Where are you from, stranger?"_

"_I suppose I should be the one asking that," Jack gasped out as her rough tongue lapped at the tender skin. _

"_Does it really matter?" She placed a small nip where she had been licking. "We don't even know each other's real names..."_

_Jack moaned out his response. "True." He sat back and let her lap at the sweat that was on his body, listening to the noise in her throat deepen and spread to her chest. He supposed, with her appearance and all, that it was an advanced form of purring. No matter what it was, all he was thinking about was how it would feel once her chest was pressed to his._

_The soft noises she was making were replaced by the sound of a wail and Jack winced. How was it that Hessa could maintain the two? He put his arms around her and pulled her to full knee-height..._

"Shhhhh..." Ianto's voice was suddenly there. "Shhhh..."

Jack opened his eyes to find the man on the bed, eyes still closed in sleep, gently rocking and patting the boy laying beside him. It took a moment to register what was going on and where he was, but once his eyes focused, he sighed in relief. He was in his own bedroom, watching his partner as Ianto tried to coax Henry back to sleep. He stretched his neck and extended his arms, noting the soreness that being hunched over in a chair sleeping had brought to him. He looked again at the bed and saw that the occupants were now back asleep, and had unconsciously left him room. Smiling, he stood and, stretching again, went to get his pajama bottoms. Once he had changed, he took off his watch and placed it on the dresser before slowly climbing into the other side of the bed, reaching across Henry to touch Ianto. Ianto sighed when he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder, scooting a bit closer to the hand's owner.

**--**--**

The alarm went off and Ianto opened his eyes, not sure why there was something warm pressed against his chest. Looking down, he saw the blonde head with sleep-sweat curls and remembered. Ianto sighed and slipped out from under the blanket as gently as he could, not wanting to wake the boy. Once he was standing, he looked down to see Jack's pajamas in a heap on the floor. Ianto shook his head and picked them up before wandering into the kitchen to start breakfast for himself and Henry, a bit angry at Jack for not having at least told him he was going.

But that wasn't the case at all, as Ianto discovered. He walked in on Jack, fully dressed in his usual attire, standing near the toaster and looking at his watch. "Hey, didn't mean to wake you up."

Ianto rubbed his eyes to adjust to the light. "No, it wasn't you. Used to waking up around now." He smiled as Jack crossed the room to hug him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Rift activity. Nothing I can't handle by myself. Just need to take a few readings..." He kissed Ianto lightly before going back to his toast. "No reason to worry anybody."

"So, you'll be home late." Ianto went to the coffee maker to brew himself some.

"No," Jack said, but Ianto could hear in his voice that he wasn't really all that sure. "Should be fine. I'll call if I'm going to be late."

Ianto turned and pressed a travel mug into Jack's hand, kissing him on the forehead. "That would be nice. Have a good day."

Jack smiled, turned before he was out of the door. "You too. I'm sure that today will be very – uh, exciting for you."

Ianto narrowed his eyes as he put his own mug on the table, lifting the paper that was there and opening it. "Good bye, Jack." Jack laughed to himself as Ianto popped the paper open and hid behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: This was a really fun chapter to write! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! As always, thank you lovely wonderful_ candybree!**

Jack had barely gotten out of the SUV when he saw the reason he was there. Clad still in the red jacket Jack had last seen him in - a few more buttons missing than before and looking a little worse for the wear - was John Hart.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jack demanded, slamming the door a bit too hard as he got out.

John shrugged that self-confident bastard shrug that drove everyone wild. "Who says I can't be here?"

"Me." Jack's answer was flat, his mind already formulating a way to make this man disappear forever.

"Who died and made you the king of the universe? Certainly wasn't _you_." John held a had over his mouth in feigned shock. "Oh, did I strike a chord?"

Jack had him backed against the wall now. "Speak your peace and get the hell out."

"I am 'out'." John held his arms out and looked around.

The look that Jack gave him was one that he was known for on four different planets, and, subsequently, the reason he was banned from all four.

John was not affected and continued. "No, really, I have orders."

"Orders?" Jack shook his head in disbelief that anyone would hire John Hart to do anything other than swindle them.

"Yeah, you know, like – how do you say it in such primitive times?" The shorter man mimed vaguely while speaking slowly, "A job."

Jack was unimpressed. "What kind of a _job_?" He checked and double-checked that the SUV was locked, the alarm set.

Captain Hart arched an eyebrow at his actions. They both knew that if he wanted the vehicle, nothing would stop him from attaining his goal. "The kind where I come and serve out the orders on one of your 'visitor's' quarantine."

"What did you say?" Jack froze, how and why would he get a job as a bodily repo-man? John must have really done something this time.

The Time Agent rolled his eyes dramatically with a heavy sigh. "You are getting _really_ soft being around here so long. Or has your hearing started to go – oh, that would be bad – 'cause you know what they say the next thing to go is..." He pointed downward and grimaced.

"Who conducted this 'trial'?" Jack was focused on John, trying his best not to shove him into the wall fully and draw his Webly to hold on him.

John shrugged. "Council. And they hired me – see?" He flipped out a wallet to show Jack the orders.

Jack fell back on the SUV, arms crossed. "That's Psychic Paper. Might want to show me the real order."

John turned it around to look at it himself. "So it is. Hmmm..." He flipped it closed and made a show of going through the rest of his pockets before pulling out a flat disk and handing it to Jack.

Turning it over and over, he glared at John, who urged him to activate the object with a hand.

"Captain John Hart, as you are now called, are called on by the Provisional Syndicate of Suns to carry out a direct order. It has come to the attention of The Syndicate that a fugitive of the Evotakers has been found in captivity on the planet Sol 3. It is not know the status of his condition in relation to his overall health. Upon giving him a fair trial as is guaranteed under our Constitution, he has been found guilty and has been sentenced to Qiw-How Nonus for the remainder of his life cycle, to be under the care of the very capable inhabitants of that planet. Your mission is to find that individual and deliver him to us in whatever condition he is presently in. Failure to do so will result in your own imprisonment." The blue being shimmered out as the disk ended and Jack stood, looking at John.

"I don't understand." He handed the disk back to the other man. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You have said fugitive in your storage unit."

"Impossible." Jack thought back to something that was on the edge of his mind. "I don't have any Evotakers in the vaults. I would remember that." He shuddered.

"Ahh," John walked to sling his arm around Jack. "That would be where you are wrong, my friend."

Jack shrugged him off and adjusted his coat, "We aren't friends."

John forced a smile. "It would be so easy, Jack. I extend the olive branch over and over, and all you do is bat it from my hand. Why? We used to be _so good_ together."

"Stick to the reason you're here." Jack reminded him coldly.

"I told you. You have something that I need – and for once it isn't that _hot_ _body_..." He licked his lips in thought.

"Save it." Jack snapped. "I told _you_ that I didn't have anything even _resembling_ an Evotaker in storage – _no_ corpses, _no_ live specimens. So you can hunt somewhere else." He turned to go out to the Plass, hoping to shake the other man.

John followed him, much like a little brother would – close on his heels. "But Jack," he drew out, "I tracked the signal here."

Jack spun to face him and got a chestful of Captain John. "You have a signal?"

John made a 'duh' face and bobbled his head around. "Well, how did you think I was _supposed_ to find it? _You_, my dear, have been out of the game for _far_ too long."

Jack sighed heavily, crooking his mouth in thought. He no more wanted John Hart in the Hub than he wanted him in his own flat. But he had a direct order. And Torchwood had promised to honor those long long ago. If he could prove to Jack that there indeed was a signal to the vaults, he would have to bring him in to retrieve said individual. "Fine. But, touch nothing." He poked at John's chest. "I mean it – one false move and I'll shoot you myself. Understand?"

"Oh, _baby_, you know what to say to make a man _hot_." John grumbled even as he nodded agreement and pocketed the disk in favor of a small hand-held device.

Jack's hand instinctively went for his gun. "What are you doing?"

"Relax," John rolled his eyes again. "It's a Monitoring DNA-Meter, calm down." He watched Jack's hand relax only slightly. "I know, horrible name, maybe we should get that little boy-toy of yours to think of a new one?" John noticed Jack's hand grip the gun handle tighter, but he still didn't unholster it.

The machine began to alternately flash between the blue and green lights on the top while making a 'boop boop boop' noise that reminded Jack of the time he and Ianto went to the beach and they had rented that silly metal detector. Though, they had found that Keratometer; not that it had operated correctly since it had been brought into the Hub.

"So, what is this telling us?" Jack leaned over the device, but couldn't decipher its readings.

John looked up at him with as close to doe-eyes as John Hart could manage. "It says we need to go into your 'top secret' base and find the bloody reason it's beeping and blinking."

Jack looked at him with obvious concern. "I mean it. I will shoot you without even blinking."

"Always such a kinky bastard," John smirked, walking toward the Tourist Entrance. "Well, you coming?"

Jack sighed and followed him, taking out the key and letting the two of them into the office. "Let's get this over with." He led John through the maze that was the back passage way to the Hub proper. When they reached the main floor, Jack noticed that the device was 'boop'ing a little faster. "Is that a good sign?"

"The best. It means you were wrong." Another of those smiles that infuriated and thrilled Jack at the same time was on his face.

"Yeah, well, let's get this over with so that you can be on your way." Jack slung his coat over the rolling chair that Ianto usually sat in. "Follow me to the vaults."

"So forceful."

"Warning one."

John quirked an eyebrow. "After three, do I get sent to your office?"

"Warning two."

John seemed to be considering what his next move would be as Jack ignored him and started to walk towards the vaults. "Hey! Wait up!" He had to hurry to keep up with Jack's brisk walk. "I know you want to get me out of here as soon as possible, but you should know as well as I do that in order to get accurate readings on any equipment, you have to give it time to work." Jack turned to glare at him. "I mean, you know that – right?"

Jack stopped - leaning against the wall, his arms crossed - to regard the man before him. The last time they had parted, John had seemed genuinely sorry, but Jack couldn't even be sure that this John was one that knew about the loss of his team members. "John, tell me what you know."

"Oh, like _that_ is going to work." John smiled down at the device, noting that the beeping rhythm had not changed. "You have to be trickier about it. Used to be a time when you knew how to do this, Jack, maybe you should..."

Jack had had enough. "Listen, Jonalm..." He paused for a reaction, which was nothing short of what he expected.

John's eyes flared dangerous for a moment before he got control of himself. "I haven't heard that name in years." Jack smiled, knowing he had gotten the upper hand. "You shouldn't look so smug though, _Jagan_..."

Jack lost the upper hand as quickly as he had gained it. His face betrayed him as he held in the growl that he wanted to use on the man before him. John could tell that he had gotten to Jack more than Jack had gotten to him. "Don't you _ever_..."

"Oh, is Daddy Jack still on the 'do as I say, not as I do' kick?"

Jack's face flushed for a moment with the thought that John knew about Henry; there was no way. He and Ianto hadn't even had the boy for a full day yet – even Hart wasn't _that_ good.

"Now, if you would so kindly show me the areas where you keep all your 'visitors', then I can do _my_ job." John looked down at the device, which had been making noise the whole time, he supposed, though he hadn't realized it until now.

Jack pushed away from the wall, still more than a little angry. "Let's get this over with." He led him first to the holding cells, which yielded nothing more than a slower rhythm, something that John took as an invitation to dance. Jack was less than amused. "You can stop that now."

"Thought you fancied a good _dance_, Captain." He sambaed closer to the taller man. "We have plenty of time." He was dangerously close to Jack now. "I mean, really, I am practically capable of inventing time..."

"Touch me and you go straight to warning four." Jack informed him, no trace of smile on his face. "And there are only three to be had."

John shrugged and moved back slightly. "Tough room today. Have it your way, though. Lead on." Jack stepped in front of him. "_Know how you like to lead_..."

Jack ignored him and went back up the stairs to the morgue, trying not to shiver thinking about everyone that was encased within the walls. People he had loved mixed in with people he himself had killed – all of them sharing the fact that they were property of Torchwood. They both listened as the machine began to beep faster. John moved up and down the rows, holding the hand-held machine higher and lower until both lights flashed on and the 'boop' became a steady tone.

"Found it." John switched the device off and leaned against the row of drawers, his hand on the handle of the one that had been chosen.

Jack shot forward and batted John's hand away. "Don't touch that drawer; don't _ever_ touch that drawer!"

John held Jack's hand in his, idly rubbing his thumb over the back of that hand. Jack didn't seem to notice as he didn't react other than to grip the hand tighter. "Strong feelings about it then?"

Jack searched John's face for some bit of recognition. "What is the last you remember about me – about this place?"

John looked at the floor, almost looking like he was really sorry. "When I was here last...I tried to stop him, I did! I was too late. I never wanted to..." He lifted his head, a sad smile on his face. "Jack..."

Aware that he was now rubbing the back of John's hand soothingly, Jack put on his own thin smile. "I forgive you." He reached up with his other hand and ran it through John's short hair before kissing him on the cheek.

John seized the opportunity and tried to twist his head for more, but Jack lightly shoved him away. "Worth a try," John shrugged.

Jack only stared at him. "What did the...ah...'person' in this drawer do?" Jack felt the number on the outside, tracing the curves of the '3' over and over.

John shook his head. "Not sure." He watched Jack's hand. "The prisoner was tried in his absence. All I was told was that I was to collect said prisoner."

"You don't know what the crime was?" Jack was protecting the drawer with his body now.

"Jack, we both know who is in this drawer. Are you going to make this easy or hard?" He chuckled an aside. "_Never thought I would have to say that..._" John cleared his throat and continued. "The Provisional Syndicate of Suns sent me – I have to."

"I suppose." Jack stepped back and drew the drawer open, trying not to look at the face inside the cryo-freezer. "I'll help you get him ready."

John wanted nothing more than to draw his former partner into a hug, but the standoffish pose that Jack was striking held him back. He looked down and into the box as he opened the door. "Jack, if there was any way..."

"Don't," Jack warned him, pushing a gurney that was nearby over to put the body on. "We need to unfreeze him and prepare him for the trip." His tone was professional, and he allowed John to help him left the soon-to-be prisoner onto the awaiting gurney.

They pushed him to the medical bay without a word, only stolen glances that spoke volumes. Jack wanted to trust John, and John was more than willing to give him reason to trust, that was why he had asked for _this_ job in the first place. He knew that if he could get into Torchwood, to see Jack, that he could find a way to make the man that he once fell in love with trust him. And here he was, everything going according to plan.

"Help me here." Jack pointed to the body. "I need to get him hooked up to some liquids, rehydrate him. But before I do that, I am going to have to put restraints on him." He scrubbed at his face with both hands. "I didn't ever think I was going to be doing this..."

John stopped him with a hand to the chest. "Jack, slow down. You can talk me through it. Just like the old days."

Jack's eyes met his for one more moment before turning to hand him the restraints. "Just make sure he can't get to his..." Jack stopped and gripped the wrist nearest him. "How the hell did he get this?!?!" He held the arm up for John to see.

John bit hip lip and looked down at the floor. "He...uh...well, you see..."

"Out with it!" The soft tone he had been using was replaced by a sharp bark that echoed in the tiny bay.

"Hewasatimeagent."

Jack's eyes bugged out of his head and he slammed his fists down, not caring that they were on the body in front of him. "HE WHAT?!?!?"

John held his hands out in surrender. "He was a Time Agent. That's how he got in this mess in the first place."

"And no one thought to tell _me_?"

"We tried. Four of us - don't you remember?" John was worried. _He_ could remember clearly the day they had contacted Jack. "It was shortly after Marcus died and you were offworld..." He looked at Jack's face, but found nothing there to indicate that he did. "Really? You don't...oh."

Jack turned away, unable to look at John anymore. "Are you going to help me with this?" He took the Vortex Manipulator and handed it to John. "You'll need this."

"You _did_ have memories erased! I thought it was just a story!" He caught the wrist strap and put it in his pocket.

Jack gave him an acidic look and growled. "Just put the damn restraints on; I'll start the drips. Then you can get out of here. And, so you know, I don't expect to see you around here ever again. I mean it. You have taken enough from me. Give me some peace." With that, he helped John make sure the patient was secure and began the revival process. Then he left the room, finding that John was following him again. "What?"

"Listen, if I had known..." John started, leaning on the nearest desk, crossing his ankles.

Jack suddenly lunged forward, poking at John with one finger. "If you had known, what would you have done?" Jack fell back, his hands in his hair. "Jesus! I should have known!"

John moved to stand at Jack's shoulders, gently rubbing them. "There was nothing you could have done. I tried." Jack groaned into the sensation; John rubbed harder. "Look where it got me." He laughed, finding the situation grimly funny. "I ended up bullying the one person I had _really_ ever loved."

Jack turned to look at John and found something he hadn't seen in a long time. Suddenly, the air was too cloudy for him to even think. He found himself unable to turn away, even though he knew that he should. He knew that what he was about to do could very well end the most wonderful thing he had going in his life, but he couldn't care. Nothing mattered. Nothing but John Hart and Jack Harkness and the way they were now kissing – with fire and need and...

"JACK!" The voice was shrill.

John grabbed Jack back when he tried to turn from him - or at least he tried. Jack spun to face Gwen, whose mouth was hanging in shock, her eyes wide. He shook his head in confusion before turning back to growl at John, whose only reply was to shrug and look away. "Just wait for me in my office!" He yelled at John, pointing him in that direction. "You can take the prisoner when he's ready!" He turned back to address Gwen. "And you – sorry you had to see that." He composed himself for a moment. "Could you be a doll and get us coffees? Ianto won't be in today." He flashed a quick smile at her.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can do. Be back in about," she looked at her watch. "Fifteen."

"Make in thirty," Jack informed her as he started up to his office.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: a day early for the lovely **candybree**! Ya'll should thank her...LOL (oh, and standard discalimer - as much as I aouls like to woen the characters - *sigh*)_

**--**--**

The alarm sounded as the cog rolled back to reveal Gwen carrying to take-away coffee cups with the familiar emblem on them. "I have my eyes closed!" She yelled across the Hub, hearing her voice echo.

"No need, he's gone." Jack was right beside her, taking the cup with his name on it and drinking deeply. "This is sooo good, thank you, Gwen."

She crossed to sit at her desk, two cups still in the carrier. "So, you gonna tell me why he was here?" She opened her eyes wide in question.

"Well, Gwen," Jack sat on the corner of her desk and picked up a framed photo of Owen and Tosh that sat there, brushing a thumb over Tosh's face. "I don't think..."

"What the hell happened down here?" Martha's voice carried up the steps. "Everything is tossed around, there are empty saline bags littering the floor, _used_ needles...JACK!"

Gwen's eyebrows shot up past her bangs and Jack shrugged at her, setting the frame down before leaning on the railing to talk to the visiting doctor. "Small mishap. Had to transport a cryo-patient to a different location by order of the Provisional Syndicate of Suns – heard of them?"

Martha glared up at him, hands on her hips. "No. And if you don't get down here and clean this mess up, right now, mister..." She didn't finish the threat, but she didn't have to; Jack was already taking the steps two at a time. "I am going to leave you down here with this mess. You have half an hour. In that time, I will be drinking my coffee. Get to it."

A smile broke out on Jack's face. "Oh, Martha, more and more you make me think I am with the wrong Jones – you're as good at bossy as him..."

"Don't think for one minute anyone but him would put up with you," Martha laughed back. "Please get it done, Jack. I have a load of work to do."

"I will. Go. Have coffee and girly chat." He began to pick up the mess as Martha went to join Gwen.

"Was it that bad of a mess?" Gwen asked when Martha reached for her cup.

Martha shook her head. "You have no idea. I wonder what he really got up to down there." She drank. "I mean, if Ianto weren't out, I would think..." She caught Gwen's eyes going wide. "What?"

"Nothing." Gwen said too quickly, turning back to her cup, which was suddenly very interesting.

"Gwen." Martha was staring at her.

"What?" She picked at the cup now.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing." Martha gave her a look that could only mean 'spill it now', and she sighed. "Okay," she whispered, "When I came in, Jack wasn't alone."

"I knew it! That sneaky Ianto..." Gwen stopped her with a hand over hers.

"It _wasn't_ Ianto," she grimaced, watching Martha's face fall. "It was John Hart."

Martha grimaced and caught her coffee as it started to slip. "What? You can't be serious."

"I _am_ though." Gwen looked towards the bay. "Do you think he'll tell Ianto?"

Martha frowned. "Do I think he'll tell Ianto what? Nothing went on." Gwen raised her eyebrows, prompting Martha to lean forward, not noticing that she was spilling her beverage a bit until she could feel the heat on her leg - but that didn't bother her. "Listen. _Nothing_ went on. Jack's not like you lot think. He's in love with Ianto. I know that better than anyone. I saw him when you didn't. When he was gone, that's the only person he could think about; the only person he would talk about. Every action that man has, every thought in his head – he thinks about how it will affect Ianto first and foremost. Trust me on that."

Jack came up the stairs to find the two of them talking about the changes that the Rift monitor was reporting. "So, yeah, we're one down in the vaults now. Bay 0-0-3 is now open for business if you need it, Dr. Jones." Martha nodded to him. "And your work area is clean – and though you could eat off the floor, I wouldn't."

"You're the best," Martha stood to hug him. "Don't let anybody tell you any different."

"No, _that_ would be Ianto," Jack corrected her. "Who I need to call and check on."

"Reminds me, how was last night?" Martha sat in the chair Jack rolled to her. "Henry sleep all right?" Jack just looked at her. "He will, Ianto will have him in a routine in no time."

Jack laughed, "I'm hoping. Not used to having kids around anymore."

Gwen went to speak, but Martha caught her eye and shook her head almost imperceptibly. "Go, call Ianto. Find out if he's okay. Gwen and I can review these readings."

"Martha Jones, again I say – you are indeed an angel." He kissed her on the top of the head. "You too, Gwen," he added with a kiss to her as well before bounding up to his office to make a call.

It still smelled like John Hart, and Jack made a note to clean up in there before Ianto made it back. He didn't want him to think that anything had gone on, after all. He picked up his cell to dial, but the phone on his desk rang. He listened to it ring twice before he remembered that Ianto wasn't in the Tourist Centre to answer it. Sighing, he reached over and cradled the receiver in his hand.

"Jack Harkness," he answered, expecting it to be nothing more than a weekly status interview from UNIT, but finding that it was another department – one that was searching for a file that was supposed to be in that morning that they needed _very badly_ . Jack apologized and told the caller he would get right on it, making a note on a post-it pad that sat next to the phone before hanging up in a huff. That call had ruined the good mood he was going to use on Ianto.

As he was stewing, trying to find the report that that phone call had been about, the phone rang again. "Harkness!" He barked, finding the prime minister on the other end. She was in another huff over something or other, but Jack found he couldn't listen; he could _never_ listen. That was why fielding calls was Ianto's job. He listened to her drone on about the ramifications of members of parliamentary being possible aliens – or something like that - for a good hour before someone told her there was a call for her on another line and she excused herself. When Gwen gave a quick wave up to him, he thought briefly that he should give her a raise.

Settling back into his seat to find that report the phone rang a third time. "What?!?!" There was silence on the other end before someone said his name. "Jack?" It was Ianto; Jack felt instantly sorry. "Oh, thank _Gods_! Yan, I had a call this morning about a report that didn't get to UNIT on time – I didn't even know that the damned thing _existed_, let alone that it was due back this morning! You could have at least told me they were here..." Jack stopped talking when he heard the wailing in the background – over the sound of Ianto's tell-tale anger pant.

"Listen to me, Jack _Fucking_ Harkness." The reply came between breaths – very heavy ones. "I told you LAST WEEK about those. Left you a list even. Taped to the top of the desk. And before you say anything – there is _another_ copy tacked to the board in the kitchenette and a _third _copy _actually _sitting on the fax machine." Ianto stopped for a breath and Jack heard faint scuffling on the phone. "Would you like me to come in and hold your hand while you sign the paperwork? Because I would _love_ to do that, but _my_ hands are a little busy right now." Jack's eyes grew wide. "One minute, Jack." Ianto held his hand over the phone, but it was still clear what he was saying. "No, Henry! Dirt is _not_ for eating! And put that worm down!" More struggling sounds and crying – not all Henry that time. "Look, Jack, going to the park isn't working out so well. I've got to go before...Henry! No _worms_!" The line went dead before Jack could answer. He shrugged and left his office to go to the conference room, where Martha and Gwen were already setting up.

"Ianto okay?" Martha asked, looking up from the picture of Louann Heshel that Gwen had provided the day before.

Jack looked confused as he answered. "Yeah, I think...anyway...do we have anything new on the Heshels?"

"Nothing." Martha shook her head. "I wish I could have found something, but the trail dies at Norris. Nothing carved in the body, no abnormalities." She tossed the pen that she was holding onto the table in front of her. "Dammit! Jack, there should be more information!"

"It's okay," Jack moved to rub Martha's back. "We aren't always going to have all the answers."

"We used to." Gwen spoke to the table, her voice holding back tears. "Jack, we _need_ help."

Jack sighed as he took his chair. "We do, but it's just not possible right now." He ran his hands over his face. "So, that being said, what _do_ we know?"

"Only what Gwen and Ianto knew from yesterday. This is a dead end, Jack!" Martha threw the files on the table and stood. "What went on here this morning?"

Jack leaned on the table and steepled his fingers. "Prisoner transport."

"What prisoner?" Martha leaned on the table, leaning toward him.

"One in our vaults." Jack answered quickly.

"More specifically?" Martha leaned closer.

"Classified." Jack looked her in the eye, not letting the tactic she was using intimidate him like it should have.

"That's not true; you don't _want_ to tell." Martha was all but in his face now. "Who came to get the 'prisoner'?"

"John," Gwen answered, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms on her chest.

"Who?" Martha was sure she didn't hear that right, and turned to the Welshwoman.

"John Hart."

"No." Martha shook her head with a smile. "Jack would never let him in here."

"But he did. I saw him."

"Jack!" Martha spun back to face Jack, who was now leaning back in his chair – his pose much like Gwen's. "You _didn't_!"

Jack forced a laugh from the back of his throat. "It's true. He had orders. I had to let him. But he's gone now." He shook his head. "Not coming back."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked, shrill. "Jack, he said that the last-"

Jack cut her off with a look. "He's different, Gwen. You don't know him like I did – like I _do_. He says he's going, he's gone."

"Jack, it's just-" She was stopped by Jack holding up a single hand.

"Not important. It's over." He turned back to Martha. "What _is_ important is that we find out where Ms. Heshel went."

"Right." She agreed, picking the folders back up and sitting down again. "I guess I can try and cross reference with anything UNIT might have on similar cases."

"And I can check back records here at the Hub," Gwen offered, feeling thoroughly defeated.

"Great, when I get home tonight, I can ask Ian-" Jack's wrist strap beeped. He looked down and grimaced. "Have to get this," he walked out of the conference room and into his office.

"Jack!" John's voice echoed in the room. "I'm back, do you want to meet me somewhere so I can give you my wriststrap?"

"Why would I do that?" Jack narrowed his eyes, knowing the other man could hear it in his voice.

"So that you would know that I am leaving for good. It's good for one more jump. You can send me wherever you want and keep it as a memento." His voice was mostly sincere, but Jack didn't quite trust him.

"Do you mean that? You'll leave me and everyone I love alone?" He looked over at a framed picture on his desk, and beside it, a New York snowglobe and a Rubik's cube.

"Awww, don't you love _me_ anymore, sweetheart?" John pouted.

"No." Jack looked at the clock with a heavy sigh. "Where do you want to meet me?"

"How about a dark alley where we can get a quickie in?"

"No." Jack pursed his lips. "There is a park not too far from here. No one will notice us."

"Are you saying no to the alley and yes to the sex then?"

"John." Jack somehow managed to make it rhyme with 'bastard'.

"Yes?"

"The park. Fifteen minutes." He terminated communication before John could say anymore and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back in a little bit," Jack told the women as he stood on the perception filter and started to ascend.

"But where are you going?" Gwen called up.

They weren't sure, but it sounded like Jack had answered, "_None of your damn business_."

**--**--**

John was there, all right. That obnoxious coat so out of place. No one was around though, that was good. Jack walked up to him and stood, holding out his hand.

"Just like that? No 'Hello, love'?" John smirked and relaxed his stance a bit.

"Give me the damn thing so I can get rid of you." Jack's hand didn't move.

"Well, aren't we all 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am'?" He unbuckled his wrist strap and slapped it forcefully into Jack's hand, careful to lash his wrist a little.

Jack winced and closed his hand around it. "Where to?" He fiddled with the controls.

"Surprise me." John grinned. "You always _did_ like that."

Jack looked up at him as held his head down still. "Funny, I still think mine's bigger."

"Oi! You never complained!" John reached for it, but Jack instinctively slapped his hand away. John grinned a coyote smile. "And how _are_ you measuring? That dial is a good _inch_ wider..."

Jack held up his wrist, a familiar toothy smirk on his face. "Yeah, that may well be, but mine goes _all the way around_." John's smile disappeared. "Been nice knowing you. Well, not really but..." Jack activated the strap before the other man could say more. "Good riddance," Jack said, but as he pocketed the manipulator, a small tear fell down his cheek. He walked to the SUV and started the drive back to the Hub, sure that things were going to be a lot easier now.

**--**--**

John Hart smiled as he landed. He was used to the jolt by now, so he didn't need recovery time before he looked around. That bastard had sent him to a bazaar on _Goik Delta_, of all places. A bazaar that was virtually overrun by Catkind. He shivered. Even _he_ had standards.

Wasting no more time, John reached in his pocket and produced the spare vortex manipulator. It was lucky for him that the Provisional Syndicate of Suns hadn't asked for Gray's wrist strap. Sure, it was smaller than his, but it was worth getting one over on Jack Harkness. He fiddled with the controls for a while before he was able to get them to work, but once he did, he was on his way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Welll, there are slight spoilers for Finding Nemo in here - not sure if I should warn of that or not. Heh. Big ole hand for candybree! She smacks me around when things are going bad and makes it all better! On with the story!**

"Ianto?" Jack called as he walked through the door, not sure what to expect. What he found made him laugh. Ianto was on the couch, his arm draped lazily across the child's shoulder. Both were fast asleep as the menu for 'Finding Nemo' played. Jack carefully took off his coat and hung it before taking off his shoes.

Ianto had already eaten and fed Henry, the mess that was still in the kitchen proved that. Jack got himself an apple from the refrigerator and went to sit beside them, turning the movie on to watch it himself.

Ianto woke to the sound of Jack sniffling. "What is it?" He asked groggily, not awake enough to understand who was making the noise yet. "Why are you crying?" Ianto looked down at Henry, but saw that the boy was still asleep.

"I can't help it," Jack whispered. "This is sad." He put his head on Ianto's shoulder. "All he wanted was to have a home and then – everything...everything fell apart." Jack sucked in a breath of realization. "Oh God, Yan -" Jack pulled away to look at Ianto's face. "That's you."

Ianto shook his head. "Jack, you haven't even seen the rest of the movie."

"I don't know if I want to – I thought this was supposed to be a kid's movie anyway. You let Henry watch this?"

Ianto laughed. "He loves the turtles."

"There are turtles? Where can turtles possibly fit in in this? I mean, look, there's the baby fish – and his fin is all – well, wonky. He could get hurt if he goes out like that! I don't see any turtles in this part..." Jack was rambling the reasons that the story Ianto was telling him was flawed.

"Jack," Ianto put a finger to Jack's lips. "It's fine. And because I know that it will upset you if you don't know he's okay, I am going to tell you the quick version." He waited for Jack to stop trying to talk around his finger before continuing. "The 'baby fish' as you called him is named Nemo – it's him they have to find..."

"See? I told you! He could get hurt out there! I mean...right, shutting up and listening now."

"Yes, he gets lost, but they don't give up trying to find him. And he has lots of adventures and meets lots of friends along the way – like Dory – she's my favorite. Sometimes it seems like he'll be lost forever, but he's not. They find him." Ianto assured Jack simply. "Just watch."

"They don't stop looking?" Jack asked, looking into Ianto's eyes.

"Nope." Ianto shook his head slowly, not breaking eye contact. "And they never will. No matter how many times you watch it."

Jack laughed a little. "How many times have you seen it?"

"Three today." Ianto looked down at Henry. "But if you are asking me about overall – I can't tell you. I lost count at a hundred."

Jack was a bit surprised by that. "Is _this_ your favorite Disney movie?"

"No, it was Tosh's. We watched it every night when you were gone. To remind us." He was quiet for a moment. "My favorite Disney movie is '101 Dalmatians'."

"Seriously?" Jack chuckled.

"What one would you have thought? Cinderella?" Ianto playfully poked at Jack.

"Well, you know, he _was_ a pretty charming prince..." Jack poked back, causing Ianto to jump and Henry to squirm.

"Jack!" Ianto whispered loudly. "Let me put him down and then I'll heat your dinner."

Jack pouted. "I'll have a Ianto."

"No, Jack, not really in the mood. Had a rough day." Ianto shifted Henry to his lap.

"I know what would make it better." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jack," Ianto pushed up using the arm of the couch and disappeared down the hall as Jack watched him. "And quit watching me walk away."

Jack snorted and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He looked at the dish on the stove and saw it was still half-full of the lasagna that Ianto had made for dinner. He had only tasted it on one other occasion, but he remembered it was worth waiting for again. He was dishing some up to put in the microwave when Ianto reappeared, putting his arms around Jack from behind.

"How was it?" He asked the back of Jack's neck.

"I should be asking you." Jack twisted to look at him. "After that call this morning – what happened?"

Ianto sighed and buried his face. "He was _eating_ _worms_."

"Eating..."

"Worms. Yes."

Jack made a face, even though Ianto couldn't see him. "I'm so sorry."

"Turns out they do that." Ianto informed him. "Some mother at the park helped me out. Asked all sorts of questions."

"Questions?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ianto Jones! That woman was _hitting_ on you..."

"No." Ianto looked scared for a moment. "All she did was help me out. She even gave me her number in case I had any more questions."

Jack laughed and nodded. "She was."

"No – I mean, she asked me if I was alone – where his mother was. When I told her his mother was gone..." He thought for the first time about what had happened and look stricken.

Jack laughed a bit harder as he turned in Ianto's arms. "And who wouldn't? You're dead sexy!"

"Oh, _stop_." Ianto tried to look away, but Jack caught his face in his hands.

"You _are_, Ianto." Jack hated that he had to be reminded. "Don't make me do the baby-talking."

"Okay, okay. Anything but the baby-talking and calling me 'bunny-wunny'..." Ianto smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips on Jack's. "Now, let's get you fed."

"Tease." Jack mock-pouted as Ianto pushed him into a seat and handed him a bottle of water.

"Only if I don't intend to follow through later." Ianto put Jack's plate in front of him.

Jack inhaled deeply."What about Henry?"

Ianto looked as if he hadn't thought of that yet."I _suppose_ we could wheel the playpen into the office." He looked at the ceiling for inspiration. "Which reminds me – would you be angry if we changed that to a bedroom? I'm not really comfortable with a baby in our room all the time."

"Sure, no problem." Jack took his first bite and let the flavors hit him. "Order a bed and whatever else and we can do that this weekend."

Ianto sat with his own bottle of water. "Before or after we get back from my parent's house?"

Jack stopped chewing. "Uh, this is the first I've heard about going there at all."

"Oh, yeah, Mam called." Ianto smiled weakly. "They're having the twins' birthday this weekend. She said to tell you if we aren't there that she will 'be forced to employ former tactics'? Don't know what that means, but she said that you would." He drank his water.

Jack's eyes grew wide and he swallowed. "We should leave mid-day Friday and come back on Sunday."

"Wow, no fight about this?" Ianto was slightly concerned.

Jack shook his head. "Mam said."

"Jack, you _can_ tell her no."

"_You_ tell her no then. Not me."

"You're afraid of Mam," Ianto teased.

"Not that – just...I know mothers." He shuddered briefly at a memory. "We need to get the girls something. Order that too." He shoveled another bite into his mouth.

"Yes, sir." Ianto knew he had already done that earlier, when he had ordered the furniture for Henry's room.

Jack finished his lasagna before talking again. "Ianto?"

"Yes?" The Welshman was brought out of his thoughts on how to arrange the former office.

"If you don't want to go, we don't have to." Jack stood to put his plate in the sink with the others.

Ianto looked up at him as he passed him. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Henry." Jack wiped his hands on the dishtowel that sat on the counter.

"Oh."

"How are you going to explain him?"

"Uh - Fostering, Jack. Couples do it all the time."

"Right. Forgot. Sometimes the truth is the easiest."

"Are you okay?"

Jack was standing behind him, idly rubbing his shoulders, not applying enough pressure to be doing anything more than showing Ianto he was there. "I don't know what it is, maybe it's not knowing what is going on with Louann Heshel. It doesn't seem right that we can't get any leads on her disappearance – or what happened to Henry's dad. Things aren't fitting together right. And you aren't there."

Ianto sighed and placed his hands on top of Jack's, stilling them. "I _can't_ be there. I need to be here right now. Henry is just getting settled in. To change something on him again so soon in so few days might be damaging for him."

"Wow. You've been doing your research." He bent to kiss Ianto on the head. "Not that I would expect anything less from you."

"You put too much faith in me sometimes, I fear." Ianto sighed, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes and rubbing before collapsing on the table.

Jack rubbed small circles on Ianto's back. "Sorry about today. We'll get a day nanny as soon as possible."

"Yesterday?" Ianto looked up at Jack with his best imitation of beagle-eyes. "Is that too soon for you?"

"As soon as I can, Yan, I promise." Jack smiled back down at him.

Ianto's head went back down with an audible 'thunk'. "Don't you have a time traveling friend somewhere?"

"That's a gross misuse of the technology."

"No it isn't."

"Ianto."

"You're right. And I know that this has to be done slowly. But, honestly, it reminds me of something Mam used to say when she got mad at us."

"What was that?"

"That raising us was like being pecked to death by a duck."

Jack laughed and helped Ianto to his feet. "Come on. You need sleep."

"A truer statement has never been said." He let Jack lead him down the hall. "Except maybe the thing about the pecking duck..."

"You're punchy." Jack kissed him on the nose as he pulled him towards the bed.

Ianto braced himself as his knees hit the mattress. "Jack, stop."

Jack pushed forward. "I can move the playpen."

Ianto put his hands on Jack's chest and pushed. "Won't do any good."

Jack stood, confused. "And why not?"

"Because Henry is on the bed."

"Let me guess." Jack ran a hand over his face. "If you move him he wakes up?"

Ianto nodded slowly. "Sorry – he wouldn't go down in the playpen."

Jack smiled. "No, I was going to go and do the dishes anyway. You go ahead and get some sleep. I won't be long."

Ianto drew Jack close and kissed him. "I love you."

"You better." Jack kissed him on the nose again before leaving the room.

**--**--**

The dishes done, Jack sank into the couch, glancing at his watch. He figured he would finish the movie – he _had_ to know how the turtles fit in. But he never found out. Only a few more minutes into it, he dozed off.

"_Where are you from, stranger?" Her voice was a coarse whisper._

"_I suppose I should be the one asking that," Jack gasped out as her rough tongue lapped at the tender skin. _

"_Does it really matter?" She placed a small nip where she had been licking. "We don't even know each other's real names..."_

_Jack moaned out his response. "True." He sat back and let her lap at the sweat that was on his body, listening to the noise in her throat deepen and spread to her chest. He supposed, with her appearance and all, that it was an advanced form of purring. No matter what it was, all he was thinking about was how it would feel once her chest was pressed to his._

_The soft noises she was making were driving him absolutely mad. He put his arms around her and pulled her to full knee-height. "Hessa." He whispered the name she had told him to call her into her velvet ear. _

"_Yes?" She asked back, her ear twitching as it came into contact with his lips. "What do you need from me, Kaget? All you have to do is ask."_

"_You." _

"_You __**need**__ me?" She put a lightly furred hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, brushing her whiskers on his face one more time, making him shiver. Jack could do nothing but nod mutely. "How much do you need me?"_

"_A lot," Jack managed to get out after a moment. They were so close, it should have been easy to just lean forward and catch her lips, but something stopped him. "So much."_

_Hessa grinned, closing the gap so that Jack could feel her breath hot on his lips. "Enough to help me?"_

"_Yes." Jack should have known better; his training had specifically warned him about this type of situation. "Anything you need."_

_She licked his lips before leaning back again, leaving Jack panting. "I like that." She stood and crossed the room to get the bag she had been carrying. She brought it back to where Jack sat and straddled his lap as she sat to rummage in the bag. _

_Jack watched as she bit her lip and threw things to the floor that were not the item she was looking for. Once or twice, she looked down at him and smiled, wiggling a bit on his lap as she did so. He thought it was unfair how much she was breaking the rules and how she was making him do the same. He caught her wrist in his hand and pushed her sleeve up, looking for anything that would indicate that she was in the same line of work and attempting to play him for the fool he was acting – but he found nothing, only a downy fur-covered wrist that he nipped at playfully._

_Hessa sucked in her own breath then, letting her eyes meet his. "Okay, Kaget, I need that back, otherwise I won't be able to find this 'trinket' that I need to show you."_

_Jack reluctantly let go, but drew his arms around her waist and wondered about what was under the dress she wore. He couldn't feel anything that felt like a tail, but the way she was sitting, it was possible that it was just small. He was lost in that the thought that she may be more feline than human when she held a small piece of plastic under his nose._

"_Hello??Hessa to extremely hot human who is grinding his hips into me while fully clothed," she spoke._

"_Huh?" Jack took the item she was offering and flipped it over and over in his hand before holding it in the sunlight. "What does this have on it?" He knew an info-chip when he saw it._

"_**This**__," she pointed to his palm,__ "was why they were chasing us." _

"_Yeah, I get that. But what is it?"_

"_An info-chip."_

"_Hessa." Jack was suddenly as serious as he could be with an attractive member of any species sitting on his lap. "I need to know what this __**is**__ to help you."_

_She sighed heavily and readjusted herself on his lap, making sure to do it for a little longer than necessary. "Well, Kaget, to tell you that, I have to tell you the rest of the story. Are you sure you want to know that?"_

_Jack tried to concentrate, he really did, but she was quite the looker. "Yeah."_

_She shook her head in pity for the man. "It's all the info on my race. My brother and I were traveling here from our home planet when-"_

"_Which one would that be?" Jack inclined his head._

_The question confused her."Brother?"_

"_No, home planet."_

_She panicked, but hoped he didn't see her."You first."_

"_Fine." Jack put his hand on her hips to ease her back a bit. It was hard to lie to a woman who had you at an advantage, but he managed. "Earth."_

"_Orig 5. Happy?" She tried to readjust, but Jack held her firmly, rubbing his thumbs in circles._

"_Very." He slipped easily into interrogation mode. "And where is your brother? Lurking in the shadows waiting to slit my throat?"_

_She looked away from him at the floor. "He died when our ship crashed. I lost everything that day!" Before Jack could apologize, she was out the door. He had no choice but to follow her. Running, he saw a scrap of the fabric of her dress as she turned the corner. _

Jack startled awake to find Ianto standing above him. "Are you okay, Jack?" He scooted Jack to join him on the couch. "You were whimpering."

"Yeah, I..." Jack looked around the room. "I was having a dream, that's all."

"You've been having a lot of dreams lately." Ianto reached to put his hand on the back of Jack's neck and thought he felt the other man shudder. "Are you okay?"

Jack reached back to cover Ianto's hand. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Honest?"

"Yes, Yan, don't worry about me. They _aren't_ nightmares," Jack insisted, pulling Ianto as close to him as he could. "Why were you out here anyway? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Thirsty," Ianto told his chest. "Got up to get water and heard you. You ready for bed?"

"Another night with a baby between us?" Jack felt Ianto nod. "It's almost real life in here." He pulled Ianto up to kiss him, holding the man's face. "I love you."

"Come on," Ianto stood and pulled Jack to his feet. "I get lonely with no one to steal my covers. But take off that damn watch, Last time you wore it to bed, you got it caught in my hair."

Jack set the watch on the bureau as he watched Ianto shuffle Henry back into the middle of the bed. Something about the way he moved with the boy so naturally made Jack a bit teary-eyed.

"Something wrong?" Ianto asked him when he caught Jack watching him.

"Nothing at all," Jack said as he slid into bed and patted the child between them before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's note: Ahhh, it continues...despite the fact that a certain character has tried to hijack my brain more than twice. Bet ya'll can guess who...anyway, even thought he won't see this, Happy Birthday to John Barrowman! (and I guess my aunt as well...lol) As always, thank you candybree for being there when I need ya! (psst...comments? they are love.)_**

Jack sat at his desk the next morning, looking at the stack of forms that needed his signatures that he was sure _must_ be of alien nature as they seemed to be procreating and producing more and more forms. He had just put his head on the desk to clear his mind when the door was flung open.

"Yes?" Jack asked without looking up. From the entrance, he knew who it was. "What do you need Gwen?"

"You aren't going to tell Ianto, are you?" She had her hands on her hips.

Jack slowly lifted his head, eyes still closed. "Tell Ianto what, exactly?"

"About _John_."

"What _about_ him?" Jack held his chin in his hands, looking wearily at the Welshwoman.

Gwen, hands not moving from her hips, glared down at him with a death stare. "Jack Harkness! You aren't being fair to Ianto at all. I have a good mind to..." She stopped when Jack stood suddenly, sending his chair into the glass wall behind him.

"You _don't_ have a good mind or you would know that there is nothing going on at all." He leaned toward her, his hands planted firmly on the desk in front of him, daring her to speak. She didn't. "Now, what have we learned about the Heshels?"

Her hands dropped from her hips and she flicked her eyes to the floor. "Nothing."

"What was that?" Jack tilted an ear in her direction.

"Nothing." Gwen was trying her best to keep her anger contained.

"Well, maybe if you put as much into _this_ as you did worrying about what I _am_ and _am not_ saying to Ianto, then we would be one step closer to solving the mystery." Jack sat again, waving her out of his office without another word.

She turned on her heel and huffed out, wanting nothing more than to slap her boss around. Martha was at her desk cross-referencing a possible lead when she saw Gwen coming toward her.

"What's going on?" Martha looked up, sticking a pen in her hair. "Anything new to look at?"

"No," Gwen growled, throwing herself in her chair. "Nothing."

"I think I found a pattern," Martha said, pointing to the screen.

Gwen quit pouting and rushed over. "What is it?"

"Look - _here_." Martha typed a few codes and brought up another screen. "Here is what Norris Heshel's DNA strand looks like. Compare that to the DNA strands of the list other missing people that I got from Andy and you can see-"

"Andy?" Gwen frowned, crossing her arms on her chest. "When did you talk to him?"

Martha shrugged. "I ran into him on my way in. Said he'd been trying to call you, but you weren't answering."

"So, you just – what? I dunno – had breakfast with him?" Gwen threw her hands up. "Is everyone around here going mad?"

Martha was visibly confused. "Gwen, I don't -" She was going to ask her what the problem with that was, but by the time she had found the right words, Gwen was already in the kitchenette. Martha turned back to the screen, determined to find out what the connection – if any – there was.

**--**--**

Jack finished signing the small stack of forms on his desk and left his office, hoping one of the girls would be willing to go on a combined coffee/lunch run. Martha was at her desk; pen in mouth, staring at the screen in front of her while Gwen was reading files and making calls and notations about the case.

"Who's hungry?" Jack rubbed his hands together. There was no answer. " It's on me." Still nothing. "Okay, how about this – what does everyone want? I'm going out to get lunch."

"Better order in," Gwen replied, not taking her eyes of the notes she was reading. "Martha and I think we might be onto something."

"What is it?" Jack leaned on the desk closest to him.

Martha took this as her cue to speak. "There seems to be similar DNA structures in all of the victims. I can't say right now what this could mean, but it might be significant."

"Great work, Miss Jones!" Jack beamed at her. "Anything, Gwen?"

"Searching backlogs for possible other victims that were mislabeled," She threw a folder on the desk in front of her.

"And?" Jack stood full-height, hands in pockets.

"If I'm right – there were three other victims that we tagged wrong."

"Right. Work on tagging them right and getting the samples we need to confirm." He walked to where he had hung his coat. "I'm going to go get lunch and check on Yan. See how he and Henry are getting along."

Jack was almost to the lift when the alarm went off.

"Jack, we have unidentified Rift Activity. Lunch will have to wait." Gwen called out.

With a sigh, he waited for the women before activating the lift. "Where is it?"

"Programming the GPS now," Martha informed him. "I'm not getting a clear reading as to exactly where or what it is. We need to be careful."

"We're always careful," Jack gave her one of his famous grins. "Why would today be any different?"

"Jack, we're getting a new kind of reading. It could be related to the kidnappings," Gwen said, looking at her cell. "In fact, I am pretty sure they are."

"And why would you think that?" Jack frowned in confusion.

Gwen turned her phone around for Jack to read the text. 'GC, hpnd 'gin - AD'

"Aww, shit." Jack groaned. "Let's go see then. Gwen, text him back and tell him we're on it."

"Gotcha, _boss_."

**--**--**

"Dammit! Why couldn't it have just been a Weevil?" Jack groaned, looking down the alley.

Martha looked up from the device she was holding. "You would rather be chased around by Weevils than investigate a slight flux in the energy?"

"Martha," Gwen said gently, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder, "It's _never_ just a 'slight flux in energy'..."

"She's right," Jack agreed. "At least with Weevils, we can see the threat. Now, _this_ – this has me wor-" Jack's cell vibrated in his pocket.

He looked at the display before snapping it open. "What's up, Yan? I'm kinda busy here." There was a heavy breathing sound on the other end and the muted sound of someone yelling. "Yan? Yan?" Nothing but the breathing, maybe a whisper, but Jack couldn't be sure. "Ianto?" The line went dead. Jack shrugged and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Was it Ianto?" Martha asked, not looking up from the information she was getting from readings of the area.

"Yeah, I guess. Must have been one of those accidental dialings." He leaned to look at what Martha was looking at. "Anything?"

"No," Martha looked frustrated. "And I just can't figure it out. Now it says there are no traces of anything here. But this is the spot!"

"Gwen!" Jack barked to the woman who was looking for anything that would have set off the alert. "You got anything over there?"

"No, I – hang on!" Gwen bent and picked up a small black metallic box. "What's this?" She brought it over for Martha to scan, but Jack snatched it from her.

"Did you just find this?" He was flipping it over, trying to find any marks other than the thumb pads.

"Yes, _Jack_," Gwen snatched it back and handed it to Martha.

"_Gwen_," Jack snatched it back, earning him a look from Martha that he never even saw. "I _know_ what this is."

"All right then, _Mr. Smarty_, what is it?" Gwen tried to take it back, but Jack held it above his head.

"It's a Warp Pack." He looked down at Martha and handed it over when she looked interested. "It works on a basic Teleportation Processor-System. I haven't seen one in years."

Martha looked it over, seeing nothing extraordinary about it. "So you know how they work, then?"

"Oh yeah. See, all you have to do is-" Jack's cell went off again and he opened it after reading the display screen. "Yan?" Nothing but the background noise and a small sound of someone playing with the phone. "Yan?" The line went dead again. "As I was saying – all you have to do is-" The phone vibrated in his hand and he almost dropped it. "God Dammit, Ianto! Answer the phone!" Jack waited, but heard nothing. "IANTO! IANTO JONES!" Jack held the phone close to his mouth and made a few vague loud noises before noticing it had disconnected. Huffing, he held up a finger for the women to wait. He quickly dialed the house number and got the machine. Figuring that the call was made while Ianto and Henry were out, he continued one more time with his explanation. "You just-" Again, the phone vibrated and Jack let out a strangled scream as he flipped the phone open. "IANTO!" There was a muffled squeak on the other end, followed by a distant yelling. "Ianto? Is everything all right?"

There was the sound of soft breathing that Jack thought he recognized before the one simple word was heard. "Yeth."

Jack frowned at the phone. "_Henry_?"

More breathing. "Yeth."

"Henry, where is Ianto?" Jack spoke slowly, realizing that he had never heard the boy talk before.

An excited voice, "Toe?"

Jack waved Gwen and Martha off when they tried to talk. "Yes, Henry, Ianto? Where is he? Is he beside you?"

"All gone..." The boy's voice faded as he looked away from the phone to talk. "Toe all gone."

Jack's face must have gone pale because suddenly Martha was at his side. "What's wrong, Jack? What's wrong with Ianto?"

"Henry?" Jack tried to hide the panic that was rising in him. If there was someone after Henry's parents, what would stop that same thing from trying to get to Ianto – _his_ Ianto? "Henry – can you give the phone to-" The line went dead again and, dazed, Jack closed the phone.

"Jack, what is it?" Gwen touched his arm and he jumped.

"I...I have to go," he was already halfway to the SUV as he said it, leaving a very confused Martha and Gwen behind.

**--**--**

Jack burst through the door, not bothering with the trouble of unlocking it. Standing in the middle of the room, covered in what appeared to be flour, was Henry. Henry, who was now wearing a dazzling grin upon seeing who it was.

Jack lowered his gun. "Henry? Where's Ianto?"

The little boy pointed and babbled quite a few things Jack supposed were words before saying, "Toe bat-roon."

Jack's eyes went to the bathroom door, which was standing wide open. "No, Henry. No one's in there, kid."

Henry frowned and ran to the hall closet and knocked. "Vac-lean!"

Jack held in a laugh. That _was_ where the vacuum cleaner was kept. "That's right, Henry." He paused when he saw the look on the boy's face. "Now, where is Ianto?"

Henry made vague gestures with his hands as he tried to explain something to the man in the long coat standing in front of him, gun pointed to the floor. "Toe! Bat-roon!" He pointed one chubby hand toward the hallway before trying to grab Jack's free hand. "Come on." Bending to allow the child to drag him, Jack let Henry drag him to the bathroom that was in the master bedroom. "TOE!"

"Still in here, Henry," Ianto's voice was hoarse, but reassuring. Jack realized that he didn't know Jack was there yet. He took the time to holster his Webley and remove his coat.

"Ianto," he spoke, "What is going on?"

"Oh, thank God, Jack!" His voice changed to one of relief. "I have been stuck in here since before breakfast."

"How did this even happen?" Jack went to the dresser and took the paperclip that they used to prod the lock when it stuck and opened the door.

He was met with Ianto, a scowl on his face. "That damn thing is getting fixed. Tomorrow."

"You're welcome." Jack crossed his arms on his chest and leaned back on his heels.

Ianto grumbled and ran his hand through his hair. Jack noticed he was still in his pajamas, but thought better of saying anything out loud. It didn't take long for Ianto to notice the small boy in the doorway. "Henry, what do you have all over you?" He squinted as he got closer.

Jack tried to make himself invisible as he inched past Ianto and toward the door. Ianto stopped him with a tug to the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ianto crossed his own arms on his chest.

Jack found it hard to take the man wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else seriously. He took in the sight of Ianto with his ruffled hair and stubble and cracked a grin. "Back to work. I left the girls at this place we were investigating."

Ianto didn't budge. "You don't think they thought to get a cab?"

"I was about to explain this-" Jack saw Ianto's eye narrow. "I'll help you clean when I get home?"

"Go, Jack." Ianto's command was flat as he bent to inspect the toddler. "Go before I change my mind."

Jack reached for his coat and gave Ianto a kiss on the forehead before he left. He was barely in the SUV when he heard Ianto's voice.

"What the hell happened in here??!?! And who the hell kicked in the door!?!?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: There is actual plot in this one! *shock* *horror* Anyway, and a spoiler for where 'Puff the Magic Dragon' comes from? NOw I am just being silly...blame _candybree_...LOL! Hope you enjoy._**

Jack was almost back to the part of town where he had left Martha and Gwen when his comm chirped. "Yeah?"

Gwen was so angry that Jack had to listen hard to make out what she was saying. "We're back at the Hub, no thanks to you, Jack Harkness!"

"Calm down, Gwen," Jack soothed over the connection.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! Ianto better be damn near dead the way you tore out of here and left us like that..."

Jack sighed heavily, not caring if Gwen heard it or not. From the noise he heard her make next, however, he supposed that she had. "He's fine. I'm on my way in and I'll tell you _all_ about it." Before she could answer, he terminated the connection.

**--**--**

"Are they okay?" Martha all but tackled Jack before he could even make it through the cog door.

Jack smiled at her concern. "They're fine." He dropped his coat on an empty desk and went to look at the screen Gwen had in front of her. "What's all this?"

"This," Gwen snapped, "is the instructions to that little machine I found."

"Wow. Back down, Gwen," Jack held his hands up in surrender. "I had to go and check on Ianto and Henry. It wasn't anything serious, but it could have been."

"What about us, Jack? What if this thing had been dangerous? _What then_?" She stood and placed her hands on her hips, backing him up as she talked.

"Jack would never let us get hurt - I don't think he'd be able to live with himself," Martha stepped in. "He knew what that little machine could do. In fact, it seems he wrote the manual you are now reading."

Gwen was taken aback by what Martha told her. She hadn't looked at the author until now. "Sorry, Jack, I just..."

"It's been rough for all of us, Gwen," Jack moved to put his arms around her. "Now, have you found out if it still works or not? Or, more importantly, are there any genetic signatures left stored in it?" He moved over to where Martha stood holding the device.

"Genetic signatures?" Martha looked at the metal. "There doesn't seem to be any kind of storage unit on here that is capable of that."

Jack took it from her carefully and pressed the small button, holding it down for the count of eleven before handing it back to Martha, who watched as a small chip popped out. "Oh, is that so?" The side of his mouth crooked up in question.

"This is going to make things a bit easier." Martha remarked, smiling back at him.

"Okay, now that we have those, maybe we can figure out what is going on around here." Jack walked toward his office, but was stopped by Gwen.

"Jack, I just got another text from Andy. He says an 'Emma Rhosin' has gone missing. Do you want me to do a check?" She bit her lip.

Jack smiled back at her. "Yeah, get right on that. Good thinking. If either of you need me, I'll be in my office, finishing up paperwork." The women couldn't be sure, but they thought they may have seen him shiver.

**--**--**

"Martha," Gwen called the doctor over. "I found something in those fingerprints you got from the machine."

"You did?" Martha looked up from the files she was reading. "I thought it would take longer."

"Well, it seems, for some reason that the fingerprints are on file in the national database." She tapped the screen with a shrug. "They are coming up with the names Roderick Delany and Johnson Pruitt."

Martha scribbled the names down. "And the other two sets?"

Gwen shook her head. "Nothing yet, but I'll keep looking." She sighed and looked at her watch. If they were going to be there much later, she would have to call Rhys.

As if Jack had heard her, he called out from the door of his office. "It's quitting time!"

Martha and Gwen looked up from their desks and smiled gratefully. Jack didn't have to tell them twice – he barely heard them saying goodbye as they fled out the cog door.

Left alone, he knew he had to get home, no matter what was waiting for him there. He supposed he should have called Ianto to see how everything had worked out, but he was afraid of what the other man would say, so he had decided if Ianto had needed anything, he would have let Jack know. With that knowledge, he climbed in the SUV and drove home, noticing that it was starting to rain. He hoped that the door wasn't as bad as it had looked when he left.

**--**--**

Jack came home to find that the door was decidedly off the hinges for the foreseeable future and the living room was back to looking normal. He followed his nose into the kitchen and found dinner waiting for him in the oven, still warm. Jack picked up a piece of fish and nibbled, taking a handful of the chips as well. He munched for a bit, leaning against the counter before he went to look for Ianto.

"There are fish and chips in the oven staying warm," Ianto called from the bathroom, where Jack could hear the sound of splashing. "I'll be out in a moment."

Jack looked back at the door before walking down the hall to talk to Ianto. "What are we going to do about the door?" He pointed with a half-eaten chip in the direction of the item in question.

"Well, I called about having it fixed – which, by the way, the neighbors are all talking about. Did you _have_ to kick it in?" Ianto lifted the boy from the tub as he pulled the plug. "I see you found dinner."

Jack smiled and popped the last bit of chip on his mouth, watching as Ianto hefted the toddler from the water.

Henry was shaking his head like a dog, splattering water all over as he laughed. Ianto almost lost a grip on him twice before being able to stand him on the toilet to dry him. All the while, the boy went between beaming first at one man, then the other.

"What does that mean?" Jack pointed to the hand gestures the boy was now making. Henry's fingers were splayed and pointed downward, much like a pianist about to start a concert.

Ianto sighed as he toweled the boy's hair and wrapped him up. "It's a helicopter."

Jack followed them into the bedroom, where Ianto fought to put a diaper on the boy. "And that?" All of the boy's fingers were extended, but squished together.

Ianto pulled the tab off the first diaper trying to get it tight and growled. Getting another, he glared at Jack. "It's a mouse." He reached for the powder and Henry accidentally kicked Ianto in the chin. "Henry! Quit moving!" The boy stilled. "Thank you."

Once the boy was dressed in pajamas, Ianto handed him over to Jack. "Here. _You_ do it. You do something fabulously 51st century to get him to go to sleep. _I_ am going to go and have my dinner." He left before Jack could stop him.

"Well, what now, kid?" Jack took off his coat and sat on the bed as Henry bounced beside him. "What did your mum and dad do to get you to sleep?"

Henry stopped bouncing for a moment, but didn't look as though he quite understood what Jack had asked him. "Toe?"

"No, kid, Ianto is done for today. You wore him out." Jack pulled the boy onto his lap and was relieved when the child didn't fight him too much. "It's my turn for a bit." He watched as blue eyes looked worried. "How about this – I can tell you the story of the plane with the broken wing." Henry's eyes grew wide. "Now, then, wait right here and I will be right back, okay?" Jack stood, glancing back every now and then to check that the boy was doing as he had asked him to do. Satisfied that Henry was going to wait for him, Jack went to the wardrobe and pulled out a wooden box. He smiled as he brought it back to the bed.

"Now," Jack opened the box and brought out a small wooden airplane that, indeed, had a broken wing. "This is the story of the plane with the broken wing. Are you ready?" The little boy nodded his head, and climbed into Jack's lap, pushing the box out of his way. Jack chuckled before continuing. "Now, Henry, this is a very special plane. He's seen things that other planes have not." The boy was reaching for the toy and Jack gave it to him. Henry turned the little red wheels and the yellow propeller as he listened to Jack's voice, small ear to Jack's chest.

"This little plane didn't always have a broken wing. He got it while he was fighting – which is bad, so don't do it. Well, it's only bad if you are doing it without reason. I mean, if you're fighting to help someone or something you love, then, generally, it's okay. But going off and hurting someone for no reason – that's wrong." He looked down at the boy and saw he was still playing with the plane. "Oh, I am really bad at stories, Henry. I'll just tell you how I _really_ got that, okay?" Again, the boy nodded.

"I'm not really from this time, kid. I come from far in the future, a place you'll – sadly – never get to see. And I used to travel in time with a man named the Doctor. That is, until something happened and made it so that I can't die and stay dead. But that's another story. This one is about one of the many wars I fought in. But wars are bad – remember that. There was devastation everywhere, and, yet, out of all that pain and suffering, children still managed to see me as a hero. One of the boys gave me _that_ to remind me." Jack let out a snort. "Like I was going to forget one of the faces that made me realize that it was all worth it." He looked down and saw that Henry was starting to doze off, the plane still clutched tightly in his hand.

"See? Told you I was bad at this." He began to rock and hum a song he had not sung in a long time. "Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the Autumn mist in a land called Honna-lee. Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff ..." Jack let the words drop off as the boy began to go limp and hummed until he was sure the boy was good and asleep before putting him in the playpen and going out to talk to Ianto about his day.

"He asleep?" Ianto asked, looking up from what he was writing.

Jack, nodded, flopping at the opposite end of the couch. "Wasn't _that_ bad."

"Of _course_ not, _you_ didn't have to clean up the pancake mix and syrup mess that was coating a good part of the room – by the way, I billed the cleaning crew bill to Torchwood." He smiled a smug smile at Jack, daring him to refuse the request.

Jack tried to look sorry. "Ouch. Was that what he was coated in?"

Ianto closed his eyes as he shut the book he had been writing in. "Yes. I really don't want to think about it anymore." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Any progress?"

Jack leaned back and encouraged Ianto to stretch his legs out on him. "Gwen found a device that might prove to be very important. She and Martha were working on it when I sent them home."

"Good to know." Ianto sounded like he didn't care to hear about Torchwood at all, and he changed the subject. "What was that you were singing?"

"In the bedroom? It was a Boeshanian lullaby. I used to sing it to the girls."

"Oh, I couldn't quite hear it and it sounded a bit familiar."

Jack began to tell the story, "It's about a dragon named Puff and a little boy named..."

"Jackie Paper," Ianto finished.

Jack was startled by the way he could finish the story. "How did you know?"

Ianto shrugged. "Mam sang it to me."

"Funny," Jack mused.

"What?" Ianto didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Nothing – just can't picture _Glenda_ humming that..."

"And _why not_?"

"Uh, Ianto, there are some things that you don't know about her..."

"If you tell me that you slept with her, I'm going to give you a fat lip!" Ianto was giving Jack a warning look.

Jack chose his next words carefully. "No, no, no – _never_!"

Ianto fell back on the couch. "Thank God."

Unable to stop himself, Jack added, "Not that I didn't _try_..."

"I _really_ hate you right now, Harkness," Ianto murmured, attempting to lift his arm before letting it fall to the couch.

"But, I love _you_, Yan," Jack tried to arrange him so that he could sit beside him. Ianto tried to push him away, but found it was useless. He gave up and let Jack sit as close as he wanted to, knowing he was going to get his way anyway.

"Leonard Lipton," Jack said after a long while.

Ianto opened an eye to glare at Jack. "Pardon me?"

"That was his name." Jack patted Ianto's leg, making him jump a bit.

He swiveled his head and opened both eyes to Jack. "Who?"

"The guy I met in a bar in New York – I was going by the name of Lenny Edelstein then - good old Lenny..." Jack was lost in a memory.

"What are you even saying?" Ianto's voice sounded heavy and he was getting harder for Jack to understand.

Jack laughed to himself. "I was so drunk I was reciting Ogden Nash – 'Custard the Dragon had big. Sharp. Teeth..."

Ianto was sleep-confused. "What?'

"The poem, Ianto," Jack came back to the present time. "Custard the Dragon was the poem." When he didn't see any recognition of the poem on Ianto's face, he continued. "Anyway, Lenny and I talked about a lot – Ogden Nash, where I was from-"

Ianto was more awake now. "You _told_ him?" He felt hurt.

"I told you I was drunk-" he smiled weakly.

"Jack!" The way Ianto said it, it meant 'That's no excuse, you complete idiot.'

"_Anyway_. Turns out he wrote that song with the help of Pete Yarrow."

"Right – it was a song by Peter, Paul, and Mary." Ianto remembered the discussion he had had with a friend about it being a drug song.

"Yeah, I know. Pete was my roommate."

"Wait." Ianto sat up again. "Are you telling me that _you_ are the reason 'Puff the Magic Dragon' was written?"

"Wouldn't be the first song I inspired..." He blew on his nails and buffed them on his shirt in fun.

Ianto sighed. "Was one of the others 'Hit the Road, Jack', by any chance?"

"That stings, Ianto Jones." Jack pouted at the other end of the couch.

"That's it. I've had enough. I'm tired. No more of today." Ianto moved to collapse against Jack.

A smile played on Jack's lips as he cradled Ianto until he fell asleep, only to be woken up minutes later by Henry crying.

"I'll do this, go ahead back in there – you have to get up early," Ianto rubbed his face and stood.

"No, you go to bed," Jack said when Ianto made his way down the hall, Jack following him. "I'll bring him out here with me."

"What about not having a door?" Ianto fell into bed as Jack bent to pick up the whimpering toddler.

"I'll put it on. Just won't swing. No big deal." Jack used his free hand to cover Ianto before taking Henry back into the living room and setting him on the couch so he could prop the door up and move a few kitchen chairs to hold it in place.

Going back to the couch, he swept up the boy and noticed he still had the plane in his hand. "Hey, you like that?" Henry just looked back at him. "Right. Maybe we should just try to get some sleep." Jack took off his watch and wrist strap so that he wouldn't scratch the boy as they settled into the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: For the record, I want to say that I am a fanfic author and I am _not_ ashamed of myself, Gareth David-Lloyd! I am very proud of me. **puffs chest** And, if I _had_ a naked icon of you (which I would _never_...shut up, candybree...lol) I would attach it to this post! So there. I revel in my fangirly-ness.**

The knock on the wooden door frame woke Jack with a start. A small hand clutched at his shirt and he opened his eyes to see that Henry had fallen between his body and the back of the couch. Easing the boy up, he heard the knocking again. "Yes?" Jack called, moving so that he was sitting, noticing that Henry was now trying to wake up, but not doing so well.

"Here to fix your door, Mr...Jones?" The male voice called back. "Is now a bad time?"

"No, uh, it's fine." Jack pulled himself together the best he could and tried to smooth his hair down a little. "Come on in."

The man pushed the rigged-up door as best he could and stepped inside, smiling when he saw Jack sitting on the couch with Henry. "Your boy – how old is he?"

Jack blinked at the question before answering. "Two – two and a half."

The handyman winked. "I can see where he got his looks from."

"Thank you." Jack stood, hefting Henry in his arms as he walked toward the kitchen, unable to contain his smirk.

The handyman cleared his throat. "I'll just see what I can do to fix this." He looked over it for a moment. "It looks like someone kicked this in..."

"I'll be in here if you need me," Jack said, disappearing into the room. "What do you eat, kid?" He looked down at the blank look on the toddler's face. "Great, no help there." Jack rooted around in the cupboard and found a box of cereal. "Looks like we're having this." The boy smiled as they walked back into the living room and took up their spots on the couch from the other night. "So, Hank, let's see what's on."

Jack flipped through the channels before finding a cartoon that looked interesting to him that he thought Henry would watch. "Have some cereal," he passed the box to the boy, taking a handful for himself.

Henry put his arm into the box, the whole time looking at Jack. When he was sure that he was doing what the man had told him, he smiled and dug in, his eyes going to the screen.

"Okay, so, as far as I can gather, this 'Prince Speed' has these things called 'Commando Frogs'..." Jack tried to explain to the boy. "Though, I'm not sure why."

The handyman laughed. "My nephew watches that show," he volunteered. "Be careful, or you'll be singing that damn theme song."

"Duly noted," Jack said back. He watched Henry watching the screen with confused interest. "What is going on up there, kid?"

"My guess would be that those frogs are on motorbikes for a reason..." Ianto said, his voice still tinged with sleep, as he shuffled into the kitchen, not noticing the handyman fixed the door. "Jack, what are you feeding Henry?"

"Cereal," Jack said back, looking over the back of the couch in the direction of his voice.

"I don't want milk on the couch," Ianto called back, over the sound of the grinder.

"We don't have milk. Only cereal."

"You aren't eating out of the box are you?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe."

Ianto let out an exasperated sigh that Jack could hear from the living room, knowing that it also had an accompanying eyeroll.

"Sounds like Ianto is mad at us, kid." Jack said, digging his hand into the box again with a shrug.

The man fixing the door cleared his throat. "Okay Mr. Jones, about done here....if I can just get you to sign this invoice for me?"

"Hang on!" Ianto called from the kitchen, where Jack could smell coffee beginning to brew.

"_He's_ Mr. Jones," Jack explained when the handyman gave him a questioning look. "I'm Mr. Harkness."

"Knock it off, Jack," Ianto said as he came into the room and took the clipboard to sign. "And thank you so much for coming on such short notice."

"No problem," the man said, picking up his tool kit and leaving, glancing in Jack's direction before doing so.

Ianto glanced at the paper he held. "You can take this in when you go to work."

"I have to go to work?" Jack whined. "I'm not there now and they're fine."

Ianto folded the paper and stuck it in the pocket of the greatcoat. "About that – can you make sure you bring your cell in here next time? I had two of them going off in the bedroom early this morning."

"Oops."

"That's right. Not a picnic to wake up to Gwen screeching in your ear about how you aren't there and why aren't you there." He took the cell in question from his pocket and tossed it to Jack. "I don't know _how_ Rhys does it."

The phone landed on the couch. Jack chuckled a little, tilting the box for Henry to get more cereal. The boy's eyes were glued to the screen still. "She's not _that_ bad."

Ianto gave him a look that indicated that he thought otherwise. "And, Jack, stop watching 'Prince Speed and the Commando Frogs' – last time, neither of us could get that theme out of our heads for _weeks_!"

**--**--**

Jack parked the SUV and used the tourist entrance, locking the door behind him. He had a thermos of coffee with him that Ianto had made and pushed into his hands as he left. Jack smiled at the thought of how happy Ianto was that morning. He figured it had something to do with the fact that Henry's furniture was being delivered and they would have their room back. _That_ was enough to put a giant smile on Jack's face.

Stopping to get a mug from the kitchen, he noticed that Gwen and Martha were not at their desks, but there was a familiar white pastry box on the table in the conference room. Jack headed up there and found that there were a dozen donuts in the box, and that two of them were his favorite jelly-filled. He grabbed one and sat in the chair at the head of the table, pulling a legal pad and pen over that was sitting in Ianto's usual spot.

Gwen dropped two heavy folders on the conference table as she walked by Jack to her usual spot.

"What's this?" Jack looked up from the memo he was composing for Ianto to look over.

"All the info on Roderick Delany and Johnson Pruitt I could find in the databases." Gwen beamed at him as she fell into the chair. "Go on, look at it."

Jack looked impressed as he opened the first folder – the one labeled 'Roderick Delany'. Gwen had included a few pictures that she had tracked down from CCTV surveillance all over the city. From what she had gathered, Jack found that the man was of a slender build, and possibly younger than he looked. The thing that made him stand out was his wardrobe, though. While Jack had to admit that it was flattering, it was also on the side of bizarre, with a mostly gray color scheme. He shook his head, thinking that he had seen the man somewhere before, but he couldn't be sure. "Wow, Gwen, you really did your leg work."

Gwen smiled again. "Yeah, well, with Ianto out, I thought I would need to help out a bit more."

"Do you make coffee?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I can try," Gwen was out the door and at the machine when Martha came from the archives.

"What are you doing?" She looked over to where Gwen was stirring sugar into a mug – Jack's mug.

Gwen stopped, pointing to the coffee machine. "Making Jack coffee?"

Martha dropped the file box she was holding and covered her mouth. "Gwen! You _don't_ try to mess with the man's machine AND his well....man!"

Gwen innocently stirred. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, sister, that wide-eyed doe look may have everyone else fooled, but not me. I'm watching you."

"What _do_ you mean?" Gwen was holding the mug in both hands now.

"You can't do _that_." Martha was waving her hands at the steaming beverage.

"Do _what_? All I did was make Jack coffee." She flipped her hair. "He _asked_ me to!"

"Gwen, think." Martha went back to the box and bent to pick it up. "Think what Jack associates coffee with..."

"Martha, I know you love Jack – and Ianto – but..." She went to walk toward her, but got her heel caught in the grating and she had to yank it free. Gwen began to pitch forward, and before she knew what was happening, Martha was covered in scalding liquid.

She looked down at the light brown stain that was spreading across her white lab coat and back up at Gwen with a look of shock. Her mouth was opening and closing as if she wanted to say something but the words would not come out.

The only thing the Welshwoman could do was stand there, her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide and scared. She looked momentarily up at the conference room; Jack hadn't heard anything.

"You...you...you...do something!!" Martha wailed, looking down at the mess covering her again. "This is hot!"

"I didn't mean...it was an..." Gwen looked close to tears.

"Problem, ladies?" Jack was in the doorway.

"None," Martha answered, death in her eyes. Eyes that were fixed on Gwen.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Nothing going on?"

Gwen caught the warning look that Martha was giving her. "No, we're good."

"Am I _ever_ going to get that coffee?" Jack joked, leaning on the doorway now. If he saw the mess that Martha was, he didn't say anything. Likewise, the twitch that Gwen had.

"Coming right up," Gwen called back brightly, but her face did not match her voice at all. Martha glared at her still.

"I don't have all day." Jack disappeared back into the conference room with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Martha." Gwen stepped forward and started to help the doctor take off her lab coat and the jacket underneath. "That was a complete accident – you have to believe me."

Martha took a deep breath and sighed as she let it out, composing her thoughts. "I know." She motioned to the front of her. "But it was hot and...Truce?"

Gwen nodded, "Truce." She leaned to shake hands, but found that her heel was still stuck. "Help?"

Martha helped her pry the heel out of the grating and, together, they looked at the damage. "Do you have another pair of shoes? These are done."

Gwen smiled as she took the other one off and tossed both in the bin. "Yeah, in my locker, I'll get them later." She shrugged and started back for the coffee machine.

Martha stopped her with a hand to her arm and a shake of her head.

"What?" Confusion twisted Gwen's face. "We used to joke about what we were doing wrong to make us the last two people in the world that hadn't shagged Jack."

"That was different. I thought we were just having a laugh, but what _you're_ doing is serious and wrong and I can't stand for it." She was trying not to raise her voice.

Gwen was taken aback. "What? I..."

"Gwen, I know Jack – and before you tell me that you have been around him longer, I have to ask you this: Have you ever really watched them? _Both_ of them? Not just Jack." Martha looked lost in a memory for a moment before turning back to the present. "Anyway, need to get cleaned up. I'll grab your shoes while I am down there if you want."

Gwen smiled, still a bit in thought. "Yeah, thanks, that would be great." She pointed to the coffee machine. "I'll just..."

Martha started down to the lockers before turning back. "Gwen, can you do me a favor in return?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Tell Jack you couldn't figure out the coffee machine. Back off."

"Right." Gwen agreed, nodding. "I'm just clean this up and go tell him."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

**--**--**

When Martha got back to the conference room, Jack and Gwen were laughing over the fact that Gwen couldn't figure out Ianto's coffee station. Martha smiled warmly as she took her seat. "Problem?"

"We'll have to keep getting our coffee from that cute little shop around the corner, I'm afraid," Jack said, looking sadly at his empty mug. He had no more of the coffee Ianto sent with him left.

"No shame in that," Martha smiled over at Gwen with a small nod.

"None at all," Gwen agreed. "In fact, maybe I should go and get..." She was cut off by the Rift Monitor going off.

"Our work here is never done," Jack sighed, pushing his chair from the table and standing. "Shall we, ladies?" He offered an arm to both.

**--**--**

"Jack!" Gwen called over the comms, "We can't find _anything_."

"Then meet me back at the SUV. I just want to check over here by the..." Jack's voice faded when he saw the gun pointed at him.

"Now, old man, here's what you're gonna do." The youth was backing Jack to the wall with the gun he held. "_You_ are going to give me all your money. Then, I am going to shoot you."

Jack reached for his comm to warn Gwen and Martha, but the unknown assailant hit at his head and knocked it from his ear. He could hear Gwen's voice calling to him, but stepped back to crush it, not wanting them to give away their location. "I don't have any money on me..." Jack searched imaginary pockets.

The gunman relaxed his stance, never moving the gun itself from Jack. "Why do your type always say that?"

"My _type_?" He knew if he kept the boy talking that he could reverse the situation quickly.

The boy lunged forward, pushing at Jack with his free hand. "Shut up, old man!"

Jack's coat fluttered to the side just enough for the boy to see he had a gun of his own. Holding his hands up, his eyes flicked to the holster and then back to the youth. He wasn't sure what he thought he could do, but he never got the chance.

"This is better than that plastic piece of shit!" The boy threw the one he was holding and reached for Jack's holster.

The older man would have been fine, had it not been for the empty soup can that got caught under his foot. Jack's arms windmilled as the boy tried to pull the Webley from it's secured spot. The strap that Jack used to secure it was tight, and no matter how hard he pulled, the younger man couldn't get it free. He could, however, fire it.

Jack heard the noise, but didn't realize what had happened until he felt the wetness spreading down his side. The boy took one look at him and, realizing what he had done, ran. Jack felt his legs give way underneath him and he wished that Ianto were there. Ianto would have known what to do; Ianto would have assured him that was everything was all right, even though he would have known that Jack had been shot in the lung. Ianto would have held him as he felt himself slipping under – but Ianto wasn't here, only Jack.

"_Kaget!" A familiar voice cut through the haze and a hand reached out to it. "Kaget! Can you hear me?"_

_Jack shook his head, trying to focus. He knew that voice from somewhere. His brain tried to get a fix on where it was from, even as the being it belonged to moved closer. "Who's there?"_

"_I'm sad you don't remember me; I remember you..."_

_Jack's vision cleared and he found himself looking at the calico face of his dreams. "You're..."_

"_Real?" She reached out for him with one hand. "Yes."_

_Jack sat slowly. "Why don't I remember you? Have I met you yet?"_

_The look on her face was enough to break Jack's heart. "Oh, Kaget, what did they do to you?" She stood in front of him and took his face in her hands. "My beautiful beautiful human..."_

_Jack looked at her for a long moment before closing his eyes. "Hessa..." he whispered, feeling her begin to shake. He opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_Tears were disappearing into the fur on her face as they formed in her eyes. "You shouldn't be here." She shook her head. "You...you are made for better things. You will save so many people..."_

_Jack brought his hands up to her shoulders, drawing her closer. He didn't know what to say; he only knew who she was because of the dreams, and even then, he still didn't know why he knew her – or if she had ever __been__ real. He felt a tug in his mind and she released him._

"_You have to go now," she ran a finger down his cheek slowly. "They need you." _

_Jack nodded and kissed her gently before laying back down. She held his hand as he felt himself leaving wherever this place was. But he didn't miss the last words she said to him. "Of all of the things I missed about you, I missed your kind face the most..."_

Jack gasped back to life - his first thought of Ianto. The second however, was the vision he had seen. What was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: Want to warn you that this chapter is Ianto-heavy. Other than that, nothing to note. Candybree does not feel good today - so we should all hope she feels better - I am hoping this help._**

Ianto surveyed the room in front of him – bright blue dresser, sturdy blue racecar bed, sleeping toddler – with a smile before turning to walk out the door. The satisfying click that told him that there would be no playpen in their room that night was almost enough to make him jump up and down like a child on Christmas morning. He and Jack had not had any time to themselves over the past few days, and it was starting to get to Ianto.

Pushing thoughts of anything else from his mind, Ianto flicked on the baby monitor that was sitting on the dresser and went to get a shower. He had the whole night planned out, and he was sure that Jack was going to enjoy every second of it. He had called ahead to have Jack's favorite restaurant deliver and already had his favorite wine at the perfect temperature.

There was a knock at the door and he went to answer, knowing it would be the _fettuccine al burro e panna_ for himself and _bistecca alla fiorentina _for Jack. They were the best choices on the menu, and he knew the red wine would be a perfect compliment. Smiling, he set about the task of plating it up and putting it in the oven to keep it warm. He could hear the door open and close a few minutes later, so he got the two of them some wine and went to find out how Jack's day had gone. And for all the bitching Ianto had done about staying home with Henry, he had to admit that today had been a great day for the two of them – no worms, no locks, just putting together his 'big boy room'.

"How was your day?" Ianto asked, gliding in with a smile on his face. But his smile was not long-lasting once he saw the man lying on the couch.

Where Ianto had expected to see an exhausted but still happy Jack was a man who looked as though he had been dragged through the fires of hell. His shirt was crusted with what looked like blood. Ianto dropped the wine he had poured for Jack and heard the glass shatter even as he ran to his side.

"Jack! Jack! What happened?" He was pulling the coat away from him, making a note that it would have to be dry cleaned soon or the stains would set.

Jack could only groan; he had used all his energy getting up to the flat and falling on the couch. He was still sore from being shot and the dream of sorts had confused him to no end. He wanted desperately to talk to Ianto, but he didn't have the words for what he felt. "Yan, I..."

Ianto knelt beside the couch, soothing a hand over Jack's forehead. "Don't. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed." He tried not to sound disappointed as he helped Jack to his feet. "We'll get you into the shower and I'll..." he looked at what Jack was wearing, "Burn these clothes..."

Jack coughed, "Not the coat..." He tried to smile, but it hurt.

Ianto paused in walking the other man. "Don't be an idiot. Not getting rid of the coat." He wasn't sure, but it sounded like Jack was trying to laugh again. "Did Martha look you over?" He felt Jack nod as he helped him into the bedroom.

"I can't do this by myself," Jack said even as Ianto was helping him undress. Last pulled off was the wrist strap and the watch. The clothes were a total loss and Jack was going to have some impressive bruises – Ianto reasoned he must have been laying badly when he came back.

After getting Jack into the shower, Ianto went to check on Henry. The boy was still sleeping in the same position that Ianto had left him in, the stuffed pterodactyl Martha had brought him tucked under one arm. At least one of the flat occupants was having a good night. Ianto shut the door and went back in to check on Jack, finding that he had finished his shower and was putting on his pajama pants.

"You hungry?" Ianto asked, watching as Jack tied the strings. "I ord...can fix you some toast."

Jack shook his head mutely and looked up, the exhaustion apparent in his eyes. "Not hungry." He fell on the bed, noticing for the first time that the sheets had been pulled back already and the playpen was missing. "Where's Henry?" He sat up quicker than he should have in that moment.

"Relax," Ianto pushed Jack back on the bed. "We got his bedroom set up today. He's already asleep. You rest."

Jack looked up at him, trying to bring the younger man into focus, but finding that he was already falling into a dream. "You didn't have something planned, did you?"

Ianto shook his head, bending to kiss Jack on the forehead. "No, nothing. Only sleep. Like you are going to do now." He was halfway out the door when he heard Jack calling for him. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." Ianto closed the door with a sigh and went to clean up the broken glass.

**--**--**

One hour and one bottle of wine later, Ianto was sitting on the couch by himself, listening to the drone of the radio behind him, trying his best not to be mad at Jack. It wasn't his fault – Martha and Gwen could have called him. That they didn't made him more than a little angry. _How hard would it have been for the two of them to pick up the phone to call the man that was only practically married to Jack, for Chrissakes? _He let the thought stew a bit more, the lyrics of the song that was on sinking into his thoughts.

"I know when it's getting rough all the times we spend trying to make this love something better than just making up again..." Ianto sang with drunken passion. "Dammit!" Draining the last of his glass, he reached for the bottle that was on the table and found it was empty. Ianto let out a sigh and got up to get the other one that was uncorked in the kitchen. There was no sense in letting them go to waste just because the universe had it out for him.

He was pouring the first glass and picking at his dinner when he had a thought. He walked quietly into the bedroom and reached under the bed for a box he hadn't touched for quite some time. It was filled with the things that Ianto had decided he couldn't let go of after Lisa. Carrying it into the living room, he opened it to peek inside. The box remained untouched and he found what he was looking for under a few photos of Lisa when they were on holiday. Taking his prize, he went back in the kitchen for the wine he had been drinking and went out the French doors and into the garden.

Ianto looked down at his hand and the box that he held. It had been well over a year since he had last held it, and was wondering if he still had the lighter tucked inside. He was sure they were stale now, but that was no matter. The nicotine inside would be enough to calm him, he was sure of that. The wine was making his ears buzz in a satisfying manner, but it wasn't enough. Jack had come home after being killed and no one had called him to warn him. He would have thought that Martha would have called. Ianto sighed, feeling like he finally knew his place in Torchwood. And it wasn't what he thought at all.

Sure, it could have been the wine talking, but Ianto wasn't inclined to believe that after the day that he and Jack had had - first separately, and then the lack of night they had had together. Lighting up, Ianto inhaled deeply, letting the first drag – no matter how stale the cigarettes where – take him away from the chaos of the day and into a place he felt safe. After a few puffs, he sat on the bench outside their door and pulled a leg covered by well-worn jeans up to his chest and looped his arm over, allowing the wine glass to dangle a little. He contemplated the hole in his knee that allowed the flesh to barely show through. Picking at a string, he burned a bit off with the cigarette – sipping his wine as he did. He was so intent on this that he didn't hear the footsteps of the person who later startled him, causing the second wine glass of the night to shatter.

"Dammit!" Ianto gasped, jumping up and wiping his now wine-splattered hand on the red v-neck t-shirt he was wearing. "What the hell do you mean doing that?!" His hand instinctively went for his gun, not remembering that he hadn't worn it in almost a week.

"Calm down, Ianto," a familiar voice soothed as she stepped from the shadow. "I just came to check on Jack."

The Welshman fell back onto the bench a little harder than he meant to, reaching for the bottle that sat to the side. "Jack's sleeping." He took a long draw before offering the drink to the visitor. "You want some?"

"No," she answered, giving him a smile. "Having an early night then?"

"You could say that." Ianto lifted the cigarette and puffed. "But not by choice."

There was shock in the next question. "Are you _smoking_?"

Ianto shook his head, exhaling. "No, the cigarette is." His answer was flippant and dripped with the sarcasm that he was known for. Any other time, it might have been endearing; now, it was almost alarming. "Are you done with your line of questioning, Gwen? Am I free to go?"

"Ianto, what is going on?" She sat beside him on the bench, glancing back at the car as she did so.

"I should ask you the same fucking thing." He punctuated the statement with another drink.

Gwen tilted her head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Nice job fucking calling me when my..." Ianto searched for just the word to tell her how much Jack meant to him, as it was clear that she didn't understand, "...my...shit, Gwen, what should I call him? _Boyfriend_? We aren't in school. _Lover_? It's more than that. What, Gwen? What do I call Jack? What _is_ he to me?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." Gwen's voice was sympathetic. "Call him what you want to."

"But, that's the problem – I don't know _what_ to call him. I know how I feel about _him_, but I don't know how he feels about _me_."

"You do though. We all do."

"Do we? Do _you_?" He contemplated the ash.

"Yes, Ianto. He may not say it, but..."

Ianto snorted and took a long drag to finish off the cigarette. "You know, Gwen, you have the most beautiful black eyes."

She was startled by the compliment. "Thanks - but they're hazel."

Ianto laughed deep in his throat before leaning so close their noses were almost touching. "You keep flirting with Jack and they _will_ be black." He straightened up and flicked the butt into the night.

"Ianto, it's not like that..."

"Then quit acting like it is. You think I don't see it? The way you watch him walk by?" He smiled a little. "I'm not always watching him – I can do that anytime."

Gwen changed the subject. "When did you start smoking?"

"When I was young." His voice was clipped and he lit another, blowing the smoke out in rings this time. "It keeps me calm."

"Does Jack know?"

Ianto turned his head to glare at her. "No. And he won't find out."

She took the hint. "Right."

There was silence for a moment as the two of them thought of what to say to one another. Ianto was the first one to get the words out. "Why didn't you call?"

"I tried Jack's cell and the comm, no answer." Gwen was twisting her hands in her lap. "Figured he had gone home to you."

"Not like the two of you did anything to help him out."

"We were out there _too_ – tracking whatever it was. Never found it, by the way." She leaned back and crossed her arms on her chest, crossing her legs at the ankles. "Second time in as many days that we have had to call a cab, by the way. Might want to think about getting an expense account for Torchwood."

"What are you talking about?" Ianto shifted to face her, suddenly feeling very sober.

"Jack. He left us behind both days. What's going on?"

"Gwen, you didn't see Jack after you all went out to search?"

"No."

"Martha didn't look him over?"

"How would she? Ianto, Jack never came back to the Hub."

Ianto was up off the bench in a flash. "That _son of a bitch_!"

"Ianto, what is going on? Talk to me."

"No, Gwen, I am _very_ angry right now. I have some things to take care of." He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gwen stood to put a hand on his arm, but he pulled away.

"Not unless you wanna hang around and blow me. Oh wait, it's Jack you're after, not me." He waited for the look on her face to fade. "I suggest you leave - go home to Rhys - you know, your husband?" He was in the flat and locking the door before she could say anything else.

Gwen shrugged back at Martha, who was waiting in the car before joining her.

**--**--**

Ianto stumbled toward the couch, cursing under his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied the busted comm unit lying on the side table. He hated himself for not seeing it when he first came in the room, but reasoned that he hadn't been looking for it. In his mind, however, there was no excuse. Ianto should have been on his guard, heard that Jack's footsteps were not the same tired ones he had after a hard day of work. He felt like he had failed the other man. He felt like he should have known. He lashed out at the broken comm, swiping at it, but managed to knock over a bowl that held their keys, causing it to shatter. Ianto cursed louder as he bent to pick up the mess.

He had managed to gather the biggest pieces when the fact that he had been drinking asserted itself again, the room began to move a little and he put his hand on the floor to steady himself. He got his equilibrium back shortly, but his hand began to hurt. Ianto looked down to find a smaller shard stuck in his hand, a little blood welling up around the puncture. "FUCKITY SHIT!" The words pierced the air before Ianto could stop it. He clapped the hand that wasn't injured over his mouth, but he was too late.

Henry was crying now, the soft cry of someone who was fighting with themselves over the choice of waking or sleeping. Picking the bit of glass out and yanking the shirt over his head to use as a makeshift bandage, Ianto sighed and got up to check on the boy.

Henry was twisted in his sheets, calling out for his mother. Ianto lay down beside him in his new bed and stroked the hair back from his forehead, humming softly. Within minutes, both of them were asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: Uh. Dur. I haz no author's notes. I luff you all. Read muchly. Review often. Or other way around. Had to write crack!fic for friend sinking into pit of dispair. She got the guy; my brain is still brokies. Have a read._**

**--**--**

Jack ran a hand over his face as he heard the laughter coming from the direction of the living room – one decidedly child-like and the other belonging to Henry. He briefly remembered what had happened to him once he had gotten to the flat. Looking around the room, he figured out that Ianto must have had something planned that he himself had thrown a stick into the spokes of, and that made him more than a little angry at himself.

The smell of breakfast was getting closer to him, as was the chatter, so Jack pulled himself up and propped himself on the bed pillows. He ran a hand through his hair to try and arrange it when Ianto opened the door.

"See, Henry? I told you Jack would be awake once he smelled the food." Ianto smiled down at the boy.

Henry scrambled up beside Jack and watched as Ianto arranged the tray so that Jack could pick at it, being careful to put the drinks on his bedside table. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

"You didn't have to do this," Jack said, taking a big bite of the toast on the tray.

"Tac?" Henry moved close to the man's face.

"Yes, kid?" Jack didn't move.

"Tac – num?" Henry made a few vague gestures with his hands that Jack supposed meant food and smiled.

"Yes, kid, it's 'num' – Ianto's food is _always_ 'num'." Jack looked over at Ianto to catch him looking at the boy.

"Eat up, we leave in about four hours," Ianto reminded him, sitting on the bed and scooting Henry into his own lap.

Jack arched an eyebrow as he dug into his eggs. "Huh?" he spoke around the food in his mouth.

Ianto sighed. "We're going to Mam and Tad's?" Jack frowned, confused. "Jack! It's my sisters' birthday...you said yes earlier this week..." Ianto batted Henry's hand from where he was reaching up to touch Ianto's face.

"Oh, right." Jack smiled. He wondered if maybe they would be able to get some time alone with Ianto's sisters around to take Henry and run off. "Del going to be there?"

"Not sure, Mam said she hadn't heard from him. He's probably going to make some dramatic entrance like before." Ianto brushed hair from Henry's eyes as he talked, only to have Henry smooth it back into place.

Jack smiled at the boy and reached for his juice. "I hate that."

Ianto quirked an eyebrow, "Henry, can you say 'Pot calling the kettle black'?"

Jack put on a pout as he put down his glass. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Pop back!" Henry popped the second 'p' and bounced in Ianto's lap, narrowly missing hitting under the man's chin.

"Don't teach him that." Jack scowled.

"Lighten up." Ianto said, leaning to kiss Jack before standing, the boy in his arms. "I have to go and pack for us. I should have done it yesterday, but I got busy setting up...Henry's room." He hoped Jack wouldn't notice the hesitation. "There's a bunch of stuff that needs to be packed now that we have a kid – who knew?" Ianto set the boy down and he disappeared into the room across the hall.

"Glad to see he likes his room." Jack wiped his mouth and leaned back. "Did you come to bed last night?"

Ianto stood in the doorway. "No, I, uh...Henry started crying. I was in there with him."

"Oh." Jack was trying to hide it, but Ianto saw that he was a little jealous of the child. "How did you fit in his bed?"

"Snugly." Ianto smiled at Jack. "At least he doesn't steal the covers – unlike some people I know."

Jack threw the covers back and stood to stretch. "Ya' know? I think that must be why I got such good sleep – no one snoring in my ear."

"Touche." Ianto smiled again, this time more warmly. "Go ahead and take a shower to wake up. When you're done, you can help me load the car." He turned to leave, but Jack called him back. "Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what? Breakfast? You needed it." Ianto shrugged it off. "Now get ready."

"Ianto, you know that wasn't what I meant at all." Jack was looking for the right thing to say, but couldn't begin to find the words. "Thank you for not being mad."

"At what?"

"You had a night planned last night and I ruined it. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up. Go and shower. I'll call and check in at work. Then, we can be on our way." He looked at Jack, daring him to say anything different. "All right?"

"All right." Jack went to take a shower.

Ianto took a deep breath to steady himself and went to get Henry ready.

**--**--**

"How in the _hell_ are we supposed to fit all this in here?" Jack whined, watching the pile of thing to go with them grow.

"It's going to fit." Ianto said, going back in the flat for the last load.

Jack scratched his head, "I just don't see how." He reached down to ruffle Henry's hair as the boy got close to him. "How about you, kid? You think all this stuff will fit?"

Henry was too busy with his fingers crammed in his mouth to answer with anything other than a smile.

"Look, I'll get Henry all belted in with his snacks, you see what you can figure out here." Ianto hefted the boy into the carseat in the back.

Jack grumbled, reaching for the playpen, it being the largest thing they had to load. "_Henry_ gets snacks..."

Ianto looked around to where Jack was in the trunk. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just don't know why we couldn't take the SUV." Jack dropped the playpen in the back with a 'thump'.

Ianto came around to where he was, forgetting what he was doing. "Because Gwen and Martha might _need_ it, that's why."

"Can't they just take Martha's car? Or Gwen could get Rhys to drive one of the lorries..." Jack looked hopeful. "Or you could leave them _this_..."

Ianto's hands went to his hips. "Jack. It is not impossible to get all this in here. Quit being a big baby."

He bent to pick up a few of the bags and put them in, letting Jack stand there and watch him. When he was on the last bag, he realized that scooting the playpen back about an inch would make everything fit perfect. Ianto's head was in the trunk when the horn honked, making him jump and whack his head on the open trunk flap. "Jesus Christ, Jack!" Ianto rubbed his head and looked at the other man who looked as confused as him. "Shit! Henry!" Both men ran around to find the toddler behind the wheel, laughing, as he found the horn over and over.

"Oops," Jack suggested, going for the door as Ianto went back to the job at hand. The door that he found locked. "Uh, Yan?"

"Yes?" Ianto shut the trunk and went to stand beside Jack. "You need?"

"Do you have the other set of keys?"

"_What_ other set of keys?" Ianto's eyes went a bit wild.

Jack grimaced. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"What are you saying?"

He only pointed at the car. "The doors are locked. The kid must have done it on accident."

Ianto's shoulders fell. "I don't _have_ an extra key. Well, I did. Then _you_ lost it."

Jack bit his lip. "Oh. Right."

"So, now what?" Ianto threw his arms up, flustered. "Call Gwen and Martha?"

Ianto was running his hand through his hair again, and he desperately wanted a cigarette – but not with Jack around. "What can they do?"

"Good point." Jack thought for a moment. "We could call Andy."

Ianto groaned. "_Andy_?" But Jack was already on the phone with him telling him the situation.

**--**--**

An hour later, Henry was sleeping in his carseat as Jack thanked Andy for coming to their aid.

"Not a problem," Andy smiled, "When I heard what had happened..." He laughed a little behind his hand. "Just thought it would be wonderfully ironic to come to the aid of Torchwood."

"We owe you one," Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't we, Yan?"

Ianto grumbled as he got into the driver's seat. "If we're going to get there on time, we need to get going, Jack."

"In a minute," Jack waved him off. "Andy, have you found out anymore about Henry's parents?"

Andy shook his head. "No. But I _can_ tell you this."

"What?"

"That I feel a whole lot better that you and Ianto took the boy. I asked Gwen, but she said that she and Rhys didn't want a family right now."

Jack put his hand on his hip and relaxed his stance. "What do you mean?" Jack touched his lips in thought.

"Well, I talked to Gwen about the Heshel case the other morning." Andy unconsciously mimicked Jack's stance. "Didn't she tell you?"

"Uh, yeah, she did." Jack nodded. "Told me you were really helpful."

Andy beamed at the thought of his former partner giving him praise. "That's our Gwen."

Jack smiled and clapped Andy on the shoulder again. "That's _our Gwen_, all right. Thanks again, Andy. I'd love to chat more, but if I don't get in the car, I'm afraid that Ianto will run over me and go alone."

"Right," Andy agreed, "Got other things to do anyway, not all unlocking cars for friends, ya know."

"Yeah, I _know_." Jack climbed into his seat and looked over at Ianto. "Ready when you are."

**--**--**

Four hours of trying to explain to Jack why he couldn't eat Henry's snacks and then keeping him from eating said snacks made Ianto glad to pull into the familiar driveway. Mrs. Jones was just finishing up frosting the girls' cake when she heard the door open and saw her younger son step through with the first of the bags.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Jones hugged her son briefly before looking around him for someone else.

"Who? Jack?" Ianto set the heavy bag on the floor and turned back to the door. "He's outside, getting his share of the stuff to bring in."

"Ianto Andras Jones!" Mrs. Jones cuffed him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ianto gingerly rubbed his head. "Tell you what? And maybe, _that thing you just did_, is why I _didn't_ tell you whatever it is I _didn't_ tell you."

"Don't be cheeky. Mrs. Foster said she saw you at the grocers with a boy. I told her you didn't have any kids and she said she was sure it was you." Glenda narrowed her eyes at her son. "So, _why_ didn't you tell us?"

"Because it isn't permanent, that's why." He glared back at her. "Don't know why it's any of Mrs. Foster's business..."

"Shut up, none of that matters." Mrs. Jones went to peer out the door. "Besides, might be my only shot at a grandchild. You lot don't seem to be that productive. Get him in here."

"Jack's bringing him in," Ianto told her, hoping he would hurry.

As if he were waiting for a cue, Jack appeared, a drowsy toddler on his shoulder. "Where can I put him?"

Mrs. Jones pushed her son out of the way to get to the blonde boy currently clinging to the greatcoat. "Give him to me."

Jack watched as she separated the two and walked into the living room with her prize, cooing. Ianto rolled his eyes at the now-grinning Jack.

"Oh, hi, Jack," Myfanwy threw herself into the space vacated by Henry, before turning to look at her brother. "You're in trouble. Mam talked to old Mrs. Foster."

Ianto gave her a false smile. "Hi, Myfanwy. I know."

"You didn't tell Man and Tad. I heard them talking about it last night when they thought we were asleep," She didn't leave Jack's arms as she talked, allowing him to sway.

"I am aware of that, thanks."

"I thought you talked to them," Jack frowned. "Didn't Mam call?"

Ianto was flustered, feeling like the room was ganging up on him. "Yes, I talked to Mam - but I _didn't_ tell her about Henry. What is wrong with that?"

Jack gave a disapproving look. "Why _wouldn't_ you tell her?"

Gwen appeared in the doorway. "Oooo – are we talking about Yan?"

Ianto buried his face in his hands. "Hi, Gwen."

"Hey there, big brother," she edged her way into Jack's embrace as she talked, making Myfanwy move over so she could join their rocking. "You know, Mam and Tad are mad."

"Did they take out an ad?!?!" He threw his hands in the air and stalked out the door.

Jack looked at the armful he had. "I need to help him bring the rest of the stuff in, try to smooth this over. Not that I don't enjoy this..."

"He'll be okay," Gwen said, dropping her arms, "He just needs to write it in his diary, right, Myfanwy?"

The twins were still laughing as Jack went to help him unload the trunk.

**--**--**

"And here we are, young man," Mrs. Jones said to Henry as she sat on the couch with him. "The living room." Sitting on the couch, she arranged him on her lap as she looked over at the paper her husband was hidden behind.

There was a grunt from his direction. "That _him_?"

"Yes, Ifan." She replied in a scolding tone.

Even behind the paper, Glenda could hear him roll his eyes. "Oh."

"You be nice, Ifan Dafydd Jones!" She snuggled the boy closer, but he pulled away to look up at her.

The toddler's lip began to tremble and the corners of his mouth turned down. Before she could react further, Glenda Jones found herself holding a sobbing child. "TOE!" The wail carried through the house, bringing the girls in to find out what was wrong.

"Shhh...little one..." Mrs. Jones tried to soothe, but Henry was having no part of it. Instead, he screamed louder and went limp in an attempt to get down.

"Maybe sing to him?" Myfanwy reached for him, but he managed to evade her.

Gwen eyed her sister suspiciously. "With the way you sing? We're better off listening to _this_."

"Enough," Glenda barked. "He wants Ianto. Go get him, Gwenda."

Gwen jumped to her feet and ran out the door to find her brother. Myfanwy was fast on her heels.

"No need to cry, Henry."

"Oh, stop it, Glenn." Ifan lowered the paper. "He's scared, yes, but you know that Ianto is spoiling him rotten."

Mrs. Jones defended her youngest boy. "What do you mean?"

The look that Ifan gave her was one that both boys had managed to inherit. "Glenda Mari Price! You're going to sit there and tell me that you didn't coddle that boy?"

She took offense. "I didn't! You take that back."

Ifan slowly raised the paper, popping it when he heard his wife huff.

That noise was all it took to make Henry stop calling for Ianto. He slipped from Mrs. Jones' lap and toddled over to the paper, suddenly interested that it could make that noise. He was peering all around, Ifan not really noticing him as an insert shook itself free. Ifan popped the paper again to fix it. Henry looked down at the newsprint in his hands before sitting on the floor and looking up at the man in the chair.

Glenda watched, interested, as he arranged himself the way that he saw Ifan sitting. He looked from the paper in his hands to Mr. Jones and back again. He was contemplating the arrangement when voices could be heard in the kitchen. Mrs. Jones held a hand up in silence to the group coming in the living room. Everyone stopped and watched as Henry took one last look and put on a determined frown. With his head held high, the boy grasped both end of the paper longways and pulled quickly.

The 'pop' that it made was loud enough to startle Ifan. He jumped and dropped the paper he was holding to the floor, startling Henry.

"Was that _you_?" He looked down at the boy, still holding the insert. When he got no answer, Ifan bent to pick up the boy, who allowed him to with no protest. "Well, that was good, I'll give you that." Henry smiled up at him and leaned on the man's chest. Then, the two disappeared behind the paper.

Ianto shook his head and looked back at Jack, who was hiding a laugh behind his hand. Mrs. Jones caught his eyes as they turned to her and shrugged.

"You can go on and finish unloading," Mr Jones said. "Won't get anything done staring at me. Go on, I've got the boy."

Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Myfanwy filed past carrying luggage and trying not to look at Ifan. When they were gone, Glenda turned to her husband.

"_Didn't coddle him_..."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: Nothing that I can think of here, other than the advice Ianto gives is from candybree the awesome! (that's her real name now.) Enjoy and please review if you like._**

**--**--**

"Okay, that was more than a little weird," Myfanwy sat on the bottom bunk with a confused frown.

Jack dropped the playpen and unzipped the bag it was in. "What do you mean?"

Gwen looked around at the others. "Well, that thing with Tad."

"Yeah, that was a bit weird," Ianto agreed, going to Jack's aid as he fought with the playpen. "Let me, you're going to break it."

"Why the hell does it have to be so complicated anyway?" Jack kicked the playpen one last time before letting Ianto have it.

"It isn't." Ianto put his hands on his hips and looked down at the mess Jack had made. "You just refuse to read the directions."

Jack snorted and sat down by Myfanwy. "I don't _do_ directions."

"So I have noticed," Ianto muttered under his breath, bending to try and set up the bed for Henry.

"Okay, we gave you long enough," Gwen broke in. "Who is the kid and why didn't you tell Mam and Tad?"

"Not up for discussion," Ianto tried to close the conversation, but Jack spoke.

"His name is Henry."

"Whose is he?" Myfanwy pressed.

"Well, he's not mine – or Yan's – if that's what you're wondering." Jack answered, a smile creeping on his face.

"I didn't say _anything_," Gwen defended, holding up her hands.

"Jack you almost bent the bar on this thing," Ianto said, ignoring the rest of the room. "Please try not to kick it again."

"Right, noted," Jack said, leaning back against the wall. "So, how old are you going to be tomorrow?"

"A lady never tells her age," Myfanwy fell into Jack's lap and looked up at him.

Jack smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair. "So? How old?"

He deserved the punch that he got. "_I'm_ a lady."

"Right," Jack mumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"How are my kids doing?" Mrs. Jones poked her head into Ianto's old room.

"Myfanwy hit me!" Jack whined in answer.

Mrs. Jones just looked at him with a bemused look as she continued. "Ianto, your tad and I talked about it. You and Jack can sleep in the big room." She watched as her son popped the rails of the playpen in place and dropped the mattress in. "Would just be easier if Henry woke up."

"Yeah," Ianto agreed with a sad sigh. "That might work out better."

"We get the big bed?" Jack's ears perked up. "I like the big bed."

"You _would_," Myfanwy punched at him again, but he caught her hand. "Hey!"

"Quit hitting Jack and help the boys move," Mrs. Jones patted her daughter's foot to get her attention.

"Won't Del be mad that he doesn't get his room?" Gwen asked, picking up the bags she had just set down.

"Delwyn will have to deal with it, now won't he. He should have been here a day early." Glenda was polite, but precise. "Besides, one of him – three of them."

"Mam," Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I say shush?" She slapped his arm as he walked by her, pushing the playpen into the room across the hall. "Now, you kids finish up here and then come in and grab some dinner."

"Yes, Mam," the four chorused as she left the room.

**--**--**

"What's for dinner?" Jack asked, leading the group to the table. "It smells wonderful!"

Glenda Jones smiled at the group. "I made chicken parmesan. Hope you brought your appetites."

Ianto sat, pulling Henry onto his lap. "Jack _always_ brings his appetite. He might forget his shirt, but _never_ his appetite."

"That's rude," Jack said, talking to Henry. "Who knew Ianto was so rude?"

"I did," Myfanwy answered, getting a look from her mother. "What? It's the truth."

"Don't pick on your brother."

"That's right, Myfanwy, don't pick on Ianto." Gwen defended, smiling at him. "That's Del's job."

"Is Del going to be here?" Ianto looked at Jack, suddenly a bit worried.

"He didn't say one way or the other when he called." Ifan put his paper down to survey the group around the table. "Ianto?"

The younger Jones looked up, pausing in what he was doing. "Yeah, Tad?"

"Is there a reason that you're cutting Jack's food?" He chuckled, picking up his own fork.

Ianto looked down to see that he was doing just that. "Jack! Why didn't you say something?"

Jack shrugged. "Thought you were just being nice?"

Ianto gave Jack a look and passed Henry to him. "You can feed him now."

"Thanks." Henry bounced in his lap a bit, turning his head the other way whenever Jack got close with the fork. "_This_ is easy..."

"So, who did you invite to the party?" Gwen asked, digging into her own food.

Myfanwy looked over at her. "No one." She caught the way her twin was looking at her. "What? No one worth inviting."

"No one?" Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Not even _Lloyd_?"

Myfanwy narrowed her eyes and stared at her plate. "_Especially_ not Lloyd."

"Well then." Ianto coughed into his hand, catching the look on Jack's face. He knew better than to get into the girls' relationships."So it's just family?"

"Just family," Mrs. Jones confirmed. "Where is my head? Drinks?"

"Sit, Mam, I'll get them," Myfanwy said. "Maybe Ianto will help me?"

Jack looked confused at Ianto, who returned the look before answering slowly. "Yeah...I can...do that."

Once they were out of earshot, Myfanwy turned to her brother. "Help."

"Help?" Ianto reached for the glasses. "What do you need help with? I'm getting the glasses."

Myfanwy crossed her arms and gave him a tired look. "About Lloyd."

"What about him? I thought you said you didn't want him here." Ianto leaned back on the counter, watching as his sister poured the drinks.

"He's well, it's complicated. I don't want him here unless – well, you know..." She wrung her hands. "How did you know that it was okay to bring Jack? I mean, it's kind of the same thing here – Lloyd's my boss..."

Ianto thought for a moment about how he had made the decision. What he wanted to say was - "Well, to start off you need to have your former lover partially converted into a murdering machine. Then, threaten to watch your boss suffer for what he did. Slowly start to like your boss and after nearly getting eaten by cannibals and resurrecting a colleague, proposition your boss over said colleague's corpse after they are killed again. Dabble a bit and then be abandoned by your boss when he finds the person that he has been looking for for over a century. When your boss comes back, agree to a date after he finishes telling you about his office fetish. After that, it should be safe to bring him around for Christmas. If he is still with you after Christmas, then he deserves to be with you." However, what he said in reality was, "If a boy gets within 10 meters of you, they are DEAD!"

"Nice." Myfanwy turned away from Ianto and stalked back to the table with two glasses and put them in front of her father and Jack, leaving Ianto to bring the rest. "You better not have spit in mine," she said as she sat.

"Problem?" Gwen asked, looking from brother to sister.

"Not anymore," Ianto answered, cutting his own food.

**--**--**

"What was that in the kitchen?" Jack asked, changing into his pajama pants. "I thought she was going to claw your eyes out for a minute there..."

Ianto smiled as he placed Henry in the playpen. "Fanny has a crush on her boss..."

"Is it a power thing with you Jones'?" Jack dodged Ianto's playful slap. "And she wanted advice?"

Ianto chuckled, covering the boy up. "Yeah, I think she did. Seems to think that I would know the right answer."

"Well, tell me, Ianto Jones, how _does_ one managed to net their boss?" Jack put his arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him around to look at him face to face.

Ianto looked into the impossibly blue eyes, forgetting for a moment where they were. "I haven't the first clue," he deadpanned. "Maybe like this?" Ianto pulled Jack in for a kiss.

Jack let himself be pulled in before remembering for the both of them where they were. "That would be a start. However, we have young Hank here with us."

Ianto let his arms go limp with a sigh. "I can't wait to get home..."

"I know." Jack pulled back the covers and got into bed, Ianto right behind him. "But at least we aren't sleeping with him between us."

"There is that," Ianto agreed. "Good night, Jack."

Jack would have answered, but he was already asleep.

_Jack was running, but he didn't know where. Then, he saw a scrap of the fabric of Hessa's dress as she turned the corner. "Hessa!" He thought he saw her turn for a moment, but he couldn't be sure; she moved with an unnatural ease. "Hessa!" This time he was sure that he saw her go up the stairs that led up to the roof of a three-story building that looked like primitive apartments. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up. He hated heights, but if he wanted to talk to her, he knew he was going to have join her. _

"_Don't, Kaget," she said, her heart only half in it. "I don't want to get you involved. I already told you more than I should..."_

"_In for a penny, in for a pound..." Jack sighed as he climbed higher up the steps, trying hard not to look down or notice that there was no railing to hold on to. "You happened to tell me enough that I would be considered an accomplice. May as well tell me," Jack called as he climbed, hoping she could hear him._

"_No, Kaget, that's not fair." She turned to him, her dress blowing back in the wind, making Jack's breath catch in his throat. "I can't do this to you. You should leave now."_

"_Can't," Jack walked to her side. "I'm too intrigued." He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her lean back into him._

"_Don't get too close, you don't know what – uh, who – I am." Hessa tried to pull away from him, but he held tight._

"_Not getting away that easy." Jack chuckled in her ear, letting the fine hairs tickle his lips. "I want to know more about that info-chip."_

_Hessa laughed at him. "So, it's all about the info-chip?" She turned her head, tickling his neck with her whiskers again. "You sure know how to make a girl feel good."_

"_Well, I was going to, but you ran off." He spoke in a hushed, intimate tone, leaning as close to her as he could without touching her._

_Hessa grinned, licking her teeth."Right."_

"_What?" He couldn't help but stare at her mouth now, with all the attention that she was drawing to it._

_Bit of her pink tongue poked out."A bit sure of yourself, aren't you?"_

"_Why shouldn't I be?" Jack moved as close as he could to her, trying to get a response._

_Hessa pulled as far away ask she could with the way he was holding her. "Why __**should**__ you be?"_

_Jack pulled her back, a smirk on his face. "No fair twisting the question."_

"_All's fair in love and war."_

"_Which is this? Love or war?"_

"_Which do you __**want**__ it to be?"_

"_Well, now, that's a very good question."_

_Hessa twisted in his arms to face him. "You know nothing about me. You should just turn and run." She looked at him seriously. "Really. Turn. Run." She bared her teeth at him and a low growl followed._

"_I couldn't even if I wanted to. With that little stunt that I pulled down in the market, I'm as wanted as you," Jack pointed out, brushing a hand down her back. "Now, can we get back to the business we started back there?"_

"_You still want to be around?" Hessa was confused. "I gave you a chance to leave, to run. Why do you stay?" She tried to read his features, but had no luck._

_Jack stared at her, thinking about the words he would use. "You're...its..." Jack looked out at the night. "We're up so high. Do you think maybe we could..."_

_Hessa laughed. "Are you afraid of heights?"_

"_No." Jack turned away._

"_That's a lie." Hessa lifted a finger to paw his nose. " I can see it in your eyes. Why __**would**__ you be afraid of heights?" She looked to the sky for inspiration._

_Jack puffed up his chest."I'm not. Really, not afraid."_

"_Oh, so you would be shaking because..."_

"_...because you intrigue me?"_

"_Such a bad liar." She reached to kiss him._

_When they broke, Jack pointed behind him."So, anyway, can we go back? Finish what we started?"_

"_One track mind?"_

"_Is there any other track?" A slow smile spread on his face, he had never known the look to fail him._

"Jack?" A firm hand was on his shoulder. "Are you going to toss and turn like that all night?"

"Like..huh..wha?" Jack fought to see who was talking to him.

"You're practically pushing me off the bed," Ianto complained. "And your hands are wandering – not that I mind." He snuggled closer to Jack. "But we'll have to keep quiet if we don't want to..."

As if it were planned and rehearsed, Henry let out a cry.

"I swear to all that is holy!" Jack spoke into Ianto's neck. "We need to get that radar of his fixed."

"Let me just get him..." Ianto started to edge away from Jack, but a dark form appeared in the doorway.

"Go back to sleep, periadd boten," a voice soothed as it entered and crossed to the playpen. "I got this one."

Mam bent to lift the boy, murmuring soothing words in Welsh as she did so. Ianto had a feeling it wasn't just for Henry's sake. "Now, you boys sleep. I'll give him back in the morning."

"What about Tad?" Ianto asked sleepily.

Glenda Jones smiled in the darkness. "Oh, _he_ might not want to give him back..."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note: I was going to try to be witty and stuff, it being April Fool's Day and all, but I haz no funny. Trying to be FOCUSED. Not that it matters much when you have a touch of writer's block. That sucks! _**

Jack and Ianto woke up the next morning with a distinct lack of child between them. Ianto's eyes snapped open in panic. "Jack, where's Henry?"

"Hmmm?" Jack wiped at his face with a hand.

"_Henry_, Jack." Ianto resisted the urge to shake him awake as he patted the covers in search of the boy. "Small child that is usually firmly wedged between us?"

"Oh...yeah...him," Jack mumbled into his pillow. "I'm sure he's fine – real resourceful kid."

"Jack!" Ianto yelled, making Jack's eyes pop open and reflexively go for his gun.

"Wha?" Jack was now sitting up, eyes still unfocused but searching the room for the threat.

"Do you know where Henry is?"

"Who's Henry?"

Ianto growled and climbed out of bed. "Nevermind. Go back to sleep, Jack."

"Thanks, Yan," Jack answered as he fell back onto the bed, clearly still asleep.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard his sisters laughing in the kitchen, followed by the 'pop' of Ifan's paper.

"Say 'Jack', Henry." Myfanwy coaxed, bouncing the boy in her knee.

He looked from the paper to Gwen for a moment before declaring, "Tack!"

"Now say 'Ianto'," Gwen urged the boy.

"Toe!" The grin that followed was immeasurable.

"Myfanwy?"

"A-fawn-me!"

"Gwen?"

"Gwen."

"Well, not much change there," Gwen laughed. "Can you hear him, Tad? He's saying everything we tell him."

"I heard." The voice drifted over the paper. "Leave 'Tic' alone now."

The girls looked at one another and asked in unison, "Tic?"

Ifan put the paper down to answer them, a very put upon look on his face. "Yes, _Tic_. There's already a _Tac_ and a _Toe_. Seemed only right." Mr. Jones disappeared behind the paper again after a brief smile at the toddler.

"Figures you two would have him." Ianto helped himself to coffee and sat at the table, picking up a part of the paper that he father had discarded. "You done with this?"

Ifan peered out from behind his section and nodded. Ianto disappeared behind his own part. Gwen and Myfanwy exchanged raised eyebrows and turned their attentions back to the toddler.

"Has he eaten?" Mrs Jones came in the room, heading straight for the coffee pot.

Myfanwy looked at her mother. "Has _who_ eaten?"

"Well, I don't mean your father."

"Henry?" Gwen asked, taking the boy from her sister. "Did you think we wouldn't know to feed him?"

"I never meant that." Glenda sat at the table and looked over at the two sets of papers, smiling. "In fact, why don't you two take Henry outside for a while. There's a treehouse out there just dying for a little boy to play in it."

"I have a better idea," Myfanwy smiled at Mrs. Jones and then Gwen. "Let's play dress up."

Glenda sipped from her mug. "Now, Myfanwy, you be nice."

"We aren't going to hurt him." Myfanwy rolled her eyes.

"No bows," Ianto said from behind the paper.

"Who? _Us_?" Gwen did doe-eyes at her brother.

"Did you forget that I grew up with you two?" Ianto's voice was muffled by the paper.

"No," they chorused, a bit guilty.

"Can't you do something more constructive?" Ifan asked from his side of the table.

"Like?" Myfanwy looked his direction.

"You _could_ go wake up Jack," Ianto suggested.

"We could?" Gwen was interested.

The paper rustled. "I can't think of a better punishment."

"For what?" Mam raised an eyebrow.

"Take your pick," Ianto went back into silence.

The girls exchanged looks with one another before taking Henry and sneaking down the hallway the best they could.

"That probably wasn't the best idea you have ever had, son," Mrs. Jones talked to Ianto, even though she couldn't see him.

"I think, Mam, that you underestimate me." Ianto couldn't see the smiles on either of his parents' faces, but he could imagine them just fine.

**--**--**

Jack's arm was thrown across the side of the bed vacated by Ianto. A thin line of drool ran down his cheek, making Gwen giggle behind her hand and wish she had her camera. Myfanwy set Henry down and looked to see what he would do. He inched slowly closer to the bed, unsure of the man that slept there and what he would do. Myfanwy bent to put a hand on his back and smiled, pushing him slightly, inching forward herself. Gwen caught what she was doing and joined her on the other side of the boy. With a small signal passed between them, they scooped up the boy and dropped him on the bed – and Jack.

There was a brief flutter of motion as Jack and Henry and the covers got tangled. Then, laughter as the girls added themselves to the mix. It was stopped by Jack grabbing Henry to him and half-pouncing Myfanwy.

"Now, normally, parts of this would be a dream come true." He winked down at the girl he had trapped. "But, given the circumstances, I am going to have to take a raincheck."

Myfanwy smiled up at him. "Careful, I might take you up on that."

"She might." Gwen agreed, taking Henry from Jack. "And I have to say that it's a good thing that you wear pajama bottoms to bed..."

"Or what?" Jack arched an eyebrow in her direction.

"Or I would be forced to kill you for looking the wrong way at my sisters?" Ianto's voice was there, somewhere.

"Wouldn't want that." Jack rolled to sitting.

Ianto leaned on the doorframe and smiled a smile that always reminded Jack of the Mona Lisa. "Get up. You're missing out on breakfast. Once Mam cleans up, nothing until lunch."

Jack sprang out of bed with a wonderful display of grace and agility. "And you were going to let me sleep? I might have starved!"

"Not likely," Ianto pinched the tiny bit above his waistband and kissed him on the cheek when he began to pout. "Come on, let's get you fed before you waste away."

**--**--**

"How could you start the party without me?" Del was in the doorway. And he wasn't alone. He stamped his feet on the entryway rug and went to give Mrs. Jones a kiss, his visitor close behind him.

"Who is this?" Glenda asked, looking up at the man that was with her son.

"Captain John Hart, ma'am," the voice rolled across the room like honey. Jack's look of fear was not missed by Ianto, but was gone almost as fast as it showed up.

"So, sit..." Mrs. Jones was pushing John into the sofa – right beside Jack.

Jack shifted to allow John to sit beside him, a tight smile on his lips. Glancing over at Ianto, he saw that the man had a nauseated look on his face. "I'll just go check on Henry," Ianto excused himself.

"Where are the girls?" Del asked, peering down the hall. "I wanted to see what they wanted for their birthday."

"They're in their room," Mrs. Jones told him, her hands on her hips as she looked, not at him, but the man sitting on her sofa. "But you are going to tell me what is going on here, Delwyn Robert."

"What?" He dangerously mimicked her stance. "_I_ can't bring anyone to our little get-togethers?"

"I never said that," Glenda intoned. "Don't put words in my mouth."

Del suddenly looked like a snotty teenager. "Then _what_? What am I supposed to think? Oh, that's right, he's your golden boy..."

"_Welcome home, Del_," Ianto whispered, hoping no one heard.

There was a rustle as the paper was lowered. "Don't talk to your mother that way."

Del drew himself up with a deep breath. "Like what, Tad?" The room turned to the man in the recliner for his reaction to his son. All except John Hart, that is. He stared at the floor, usual smirk in place.

"Watch it," was the only warning that was issued before the paper was raised again.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, Ianto does whatever he wants." Del was walking a thin line and he knew it, but he really didn't care. He turned to John. "Well, this is the family. Mam, Tad, you saw my baby brother Ianto as he was on his way out." He looked over at Jack with a pointed look. "Except him. He's not in our family. That's Jack."

"So, where are your sisters?" John looked around, ignoring Jack completely. "I thought it was their birthday."

"It is," Del smiled at him. "Let's go see them." Del helped John to his feet and pulled him down the hall to meet the girls.

Once they had left the room, Glenda turned to her husband. "So, what do you think?"

"Another bloody Captain..." Ifan muttered, picking up his paper and shuffling off to the basement. "Harkness, come on."

Jack stood and smiled at Mrs. Jones before following, his hands in his pocket.

**--**--**

"Sit," Ifan instructed, motioning to a folding chair.

Jack complied, moving quickly.

"What is the story on this John Hart?" Ifan sat directly across from Jack, his paper forgotten on the floor. "Don't be shy – I saw your face when you saw him. What's the deal?"

Jack looked at the floor. "He's an old...acquaintance."

Ifan raised an eyebrow and Jack fought back a shiver of familiarity. "Is that right?" He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "I think there's something you aren't telling me."

Jack thought about what to say for a moment. There were so many things that he could say about John Hart, but how many of those were (a) relevant to this discussion and (b) appropriate to talk about with your significant other's father? He drew a deep breath and relaxed his posture before answering, "We used to work together."

"Uh-huh," Ifan nodded. "Go on."

"We were in the agency together." Jack looked at his feet.

Ifan was quiet, waiting for more, his eyes never moving from Jack. Jack, for the most part, was trying to decide how much to tell the other man about John Hart. He knew that the story of the time loop was definitely _not_ the story to tell, nor would the story about the con the two of them played on the eldest Princess of the Nolilit family of Hetti IV. He tried not to, but he was pretty sure he had smiled a little at that last thought; he caught Ifan's eyebrow raising in curiosity. "He's bad news. That's all I can really tell you."

Ifan nodded slowly. "I figured you would say that." He smiled. "And that is good enough for me. What do we do?"

Jack rubbed his face. "In my experience, John Hart never goes anywhere without reason. Until we know that reason, we should just keep quiet."

"Is that really the best idea?"

"I can't believe I am saying this – but yes. I know how to handle him."

"All right then, Harkness, I am going to trust you. Don't let me down."

"No sir." Jack watched as Mr. Jones stood and walked to his workbench. He smoothed a piece of cloth that sat on top.

"How do you think Henry would look in this color?" He held the sage green material up for Jack's approval. Jack nodded. "He needs a good shirt," Ifan explained, "They don't make enough good dress shirts for boys that age. And every boy needs a good dress shirt..."

Jack smiled. He knew it was Ifan Jones' way of saying that everything was going to be fine. But more importantly, he was welcoming Jack to the family formally. "I guess I should get back upstairs." Halfway up the stairs, he turned around. "Thanks, Tad."

"Get up there and keep an ear open." Ifan half-scolded, never looking up from his work.

Jack mock-saluted and continued to climb. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Jack," Ifan added, looking at the man now, "Protect Tic."

"_Tic_?"

"Yeah, Tic."

"Why _Tic_?"

"Truth?" He motioned for Jack to come closer.

Jack complied.

Ifan looked him in the eyes. "It fit. You being 'Tac' and my son being 'Toe'." He waited for a reaction, but Jack only held his gaze. "All right, dammit, you got me, but don't tell Glenda. I know it's not permanent, but that kid has attached himself to my heart. No matter where he goes, he'll always be my grandson...at least the closest you lot are going to give me..."

Jack could only smile broadly as he left Ifan alone to work on the boy's shirt.

**--**--**

By the time Jack got back upstairs, Ianto and Mrs. Jones were in the kitchen talking. Henry was sitting at the table, running a car back and forth, and there was no sign of Del or John – nor the girls. "Where are they?" Jack walked over to ruffle the toddler's hair.

"Where is who?" Glenda leaned against the counter, watching as Ianto put the afternoon dishes into the soapy water.

"Del and John? The girls?" Jack joined Ianto and his mother near the sink.

"Well, the girls went out to the treehouse. They wanted to clean it up so that they could take Henry up." Mrs. Jones told Jack as she leaned into him.

Jack put his arm around her. "And the other two?"

"They went outside to get their stuff," Ianto all but snorted. "I guess that means they are staying tonight." He threw the dishrag in the sink. "Why the hell does he always do this?" He looked at both his mother and Jack. "He comes in here like the prodigal son, sweeping in on a horse made of diamonds. Must be nice not to care about what others might be feeling or doing or how you actions will affect them. 'Oh, look at me! My brother has a boyfriend, I have to get one of those too!' He's always doing this! Always!"

"Calm down, Yan. I'm sure that..." Jack reached for him, only to have his hand pushed away roughly.

"You know what? Don't." He looked at Jack as Mrs. Jones sank back, "This is something you know _nothing_ about."

Jack's face fell and he stumbled back as if Ianto had hit him full force in the chest. He set his jaw and shut himself off from further comment by crossing one arm over his chest and bringing the other hand over his mouth. Jack drew in a deep breath as the look of betrayal and tears began. Mrs. Jones stepped up to the both of them.

"Ianto. Out." She pushed her son toward the door. When his feet seemed firmly planted to the spot, his eyes glued to Jack, she cut her eyes to the boy sitting at the table. "I said out. Take a walk." She looked back at Jack. "A _long_ walk."

"But..." Ianto was balling his fists at his sides. "You don't...you can't..." He yelled wordlessly before stomping out the door into the yard.

Once he was outside, Mrs. Jones turned back to Jack. "Are you okay?" Jack looked at her wordless, not moving. "Let him cool down. He's a little hot-headed when it comes to Del. Always has been." Jack's shoulders began to shake and he lurched forward to embrace her. Glenda fell back a little under his weight. "If anyone had told me over 30 years ago that we would be in my kitchen, you bawling on my shoulder, I never would have believed them." She laughed a little and then began rubbing the man's back. "God help me, my son loves you. He loves you or he wouldn't act like that. Give him time. Let me fix you the best cup of coffee you ever had and we'll sit and talk. I think it's time we got to know each other right anyway."

Jack pulled away from her and nodded, wiping his tears off roughly as he sniffed. "Best cup of coffee I've ever tasted?"

She patted his back. "Of course. Where do you think Ianto learned it?"


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note: In continuing with the story from Wednesday, we deal more with John and Del and Ianto and Jack. Thanks be to candybree and Patelyne for all the help - this gets pretty intense. So, feel free to hide your eyes and read through your hands, I know I did._**

"Hey there, baby bro," The greeting was familiar, as was the voice. But it was all wrong. All _very_ wrong. Those two factors were not supposed to match up – _ever_.

"I'm not your baby brother." Ianto glared at the figure before him. "So don't call me that."

"Would you prefer we go back to 'Eye Candy'?" The swagger was apparent, even though he wasn't moving.

"How about 'Ianto'? That always seems to work the best." Ianto shoved his hands into his pockets roughly.

"Ooo, witty on top of it all."

"Why are you here?"

"You saw me come in with your brother."

"It can't be that simple."

"Oh, but it _is_. Did you think this was about you – or Jack?" John watched his teeth clinch from the mention of the name. "Oh, that's _sweet_. You thought it had something to do with Jack and you were ready to rescue him. I think I may barf."

Ianto went for the gun that wasn't there. "You should leave."

"Why would I do that?" The Welshman's action didn't go unnoticed.

"Because you aren't welcome here."

"Del is _plenty_ welcoming."

Ianto wished for a heavy object to hurl at the man. "You didn't have to say that."

"What's wrong, Ianto?" The name sounded like an insult when he said it. Ianto flinched. "Have a problem with your brother's boyfriend?"

Ianto recovered enough to sneer. "What are we in junior school?"

John tipped his head with a smirk. Ianto tried to look away from him, but found that he couldn't. "Oooo. The Jones boys in junior school? What they must have looked like then..."

Ianto's hands balled into fists at his sides. "Just do us both a favor and leave."

"Both? Who would that be?" He appeared to be thinking about it. "Not you and I. So...Jack and you, maybe?" He leveled his eyes with Ianto's own. "But then how would Del feel?"

Ianto said nothing, only fixed a steeled gaze on the man in front of him.

"You don't believe that I like Del, do you?" John's posture suddenly relaxed. "Why is that so hard for people to believe?"

"I don't know," Ianto shrugged. "Maybe something about trying to kill Jack and me and getting two members of our team – no, _family_ – killed? Maybe that has something to do with it. At least from where I stand."

"Now, Ianto."

"Don't you '_now Ianto_' me! You have _no_ right to be standing here like this! You didn't earn the right! You didn't!"

"And now I can't decide if you sound more like a jealous lover or a bratty little brother..."

Ianto could feel the adrenaline rush and tried not to act on it. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths until he thought he was going to hyperventilate. When he was sure the feeling had passed, he opened his eyes to find that Del was now also standing in front of him.

"You okay?" Del asked, something that could have passed as sympathy in his voice. "Yan?"

Ianto managed a nod.

"I'll leave you two to talk then – catch up." John kissed Del on the cheek and began his walk back inside, a bag over his shoulder. "Besides, I have catching up of my own to do..."

Ianto slowly closed his eyes again, willing the headache he felt building to go away. "Del..." he spoke, eyes still closed. "What is going on?"

"With?" The tone Del used was genuinely one of confusion.

"You and..._John_." Ianto all but spat the last word out. "Why do you do this, Del?"

"Do what, Yan?"

"_This_, Del." He motioned with one arm. "All of this. How well do you know him?"

Del shrugged. "Well enough."

"Well enough? Well enough for what?"

"Are you asking me about my sex life?"

"No." Ianto kicked at the dirt, looking down, then up at his brother. "Yes."

Del raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"No, I'm not asking for specifics. Just if you know what you're doing." Ianto tired to clarify.

Del smiled. "Like...with the...logistics..."

Ianto threw his hands up. "NO! The relationship itself. The _feelings_..."

Del shrugged. "What can I say? It's fine for now at least, I guess."

"But what do you know about him?"

"I know that I like him and he likes me."

"Jesus Christ! It _is_ junior school out here."

"What else do I need to know then? Yan, it isn't like I am planning my future out with John. We haven't looked at houses together or talked about what color the carpet should be in the lounge. It's _fun_."

"John? _John Hart_? John Hart is _fun_?"

"How would you describe him - other than hot and mysterious?"

Ianto wanted to tell his brother that this was no new relationship for him – how mysterious the man he was dating really was, but words failed him. Instead, he shrugged and turned his attention to the treehouse – and the twins sliding down the firepole exit. "I wouldn't."

"You mean to tell me that you wouldn't get lost in that face? Such sharp angles..." Del looked as if he were lost in a daydream. Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes, bringing him back. "What are they doing?" He indicated the girls with a nod of his head.

"Cleaning up the clubhouse. They want to take Henry up there." Ianto smiled in his own memory.

"Henry?" Del searched for a face. "Oh yeah, that kid you and Jack brought to show is all up. Good job, little brother."

"What are you talking about?" Ianto thought of what he should say about it, and settled on the truth. "Jack and I are foster parents. Not nearly enough out there. Henry needed us."

"Right." With one word, Del was back to his old self. "You know as well as I do that Mam was dropping giant hints at Christmas about grandkids. Thanks for taking that away from any of the rest of us."

"Are you serious?" Ianto was livid. "You think I did this to be the favorite?"

Del chuckled harshly. "Why else? And while we are on the subject of kids – what the hell are you even thinking? You and Jack with a kid?"

"What do you mean?" Ianto scratched behind his ear. "We're doing just fine, thank you."

"Fine like Bridget the hamster?" Del raised his eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"Bridget...The hamster we had?" Ianto frowned, not remembering. "She ate her babies..."

"Who ate her babies?" Gwen's voice asked behind Ianto.

"Bridget." Del answered simply.

"I thought you said they went to the baby hamster playground." Gwen's eyes got watery.

"Who?" Myfanwy asked, catching up with them finally.

"Bridget's babies," Gwen answered, holding back tears.

"They were cool – they went to the baby hamster school for adventurous hamsters." Myfanwy smiled at everyone in turn. "What?"

"Fan-wee, do you really think there is such a place?" Gwen put her arm around her twin.

"There _isn't_?" Myfanwy was only half-kidding.

"Myfanwy, I love you, but maybe you should go ask Mam." Ianto hugged her for a moment and patted her on the back.

"I am," she threatened, "When I go in to get Henry – we got the treehouse clean. He's going to love it."

"I'm sure he will – after dinner." Ianto agreed. "If you take him now, he won't want to leave."

"You're the boss," Gwen said, smiling. "Isn't it the best, Del? Ianto and Jack and Henry?"

"Yeah, the best." Del's tone indicated otherwise as he watched the girls go into the house. "So, does good little wife have dinner waiting for the family every night?"

Ianto blinked once, slowly. "Well, Del, why don't you ask your new boyfriend about what a good little wife does?"

"Go ahead, baby brother, laugh it up. I know you're going to crack. You always do. And don't look at me that way. We all read your diary."

"Jackass," Ianto spoke to the retreating form of his brother.

"I heard that!" Del called back over his shoulder.

"Good." Ianto said back, not caring if he had been heard or not as he made his way to the treehouse and Del opened the door to the house.

"Mam? You seen Jack?" Del closed the door behind him, setting the bag he had been carrying on the floor.

"No, son, what is it?" Mrs. Jones looked up from her crossword.

"Nothing, Ianto is just upset - I think the stress of the kid is getting to him. Haven't seen him this way since Bridget. I thought Jack could help. Let me know if you see him." Del picked up the bag and went to put it in his room.

"Oh, and Del," Mrs. Jones called after him, "You get Ianto's old room. He and Jack are in your room – we didn't know if you were coming."

Suddenly Del didn't feel even a tiny bit bad for sending Mam after Jack. In fact he hoped Jack had heard him, maybe then he'd catch his oh so perfect brother doing something not quite so perfect.

**--**--**

Ianto was in the treehouse, sitting pressed against the back wall smoking, just like when he was a teenager when he heard Jack calling him. He hastily stubbed out the butt and picked up the corner of the rug to hide it. "Up here, Jack!" He called out, pulling out a piece of gum and popping it into his mouth.

Within minutes, Ianto was greeted by the slightly confused face of Captain Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness with a barrette in his hair. And God help him, but was that eyeliner as well?

"You noticed," He smiled a thousand-watt smile as he crawled through the door to sit beside Ianto. "I got too close to the girls when they were playing beauty shop with Henry." He offered by way of explanation. "Which reminds me, I think he needs a haircut - they managed to get two lovely little ponytails in his hair..."

"They have a habit of doing that." Ianto remembered with something that was almost fondness. "I spent a good part of growing up running from them."

"Oh come on, I bet you look dead sexy in eyeliner," Jack teased, rubbing at his eyes.

Ianto glared at him sideways before slapping at his hands. "Don't. It smears. And they use the kind that, while it smears, you have to use the magical remover to get it gone for good."

"Is that right?" Jack quirked another smile as he reached up and popped the barrette loose.

"Maybe," Ianto smiled back. "How did you know I was out here?" He picked at the hem of the shirt he was wearing.

"Mam told me." Jack was suddenly serious. "_What_ is that smell?"

Ianto panicked for a moment. "What smell?" He looked around like he was looking for something visible.

Jack sniffed the air hard. "Cigarettes?" He sniffed Ianto's sleeve, but found nothing and shrugged. "I thought I smelled cigarettes..."

"You did?" Ianto frowned. "I wonder if one of the girls is sneaking up here..." He shrugged.

There was a long pause in conversation where Jack looked at Ianto. When the silence became unbearable to endure, he spoke. "Ianto, if it's too much, why don't you say something? I told you to talk to me – this is what I meant."

Ianto felt as if Jack had read his mind, and was a bit scared to answer, but as he spoke, he became bolder, laying all the cards on the table. "Why didn't I tell you I was feeling overwhelmed earlier? Are you _really_ asking me that? When should I have told you? When you were chasing weevils around Cardiff alone?" He was looking at all of Jack's face, looking for a clue as to if this was sinking in or not. "Or maybe after you died. Alone. _Again_. When would have been a good time? We don't have time anymore. That's the problem."

Jack's eyes grew sympathetic. "No problem, we can make time."

Ianto turned away, looking toward the tiny curtained window. "A little late for that now."

"It's never too late, Yan. We have time _now_. Tell me." Jack touched his arm to get his attention again.

Ianto found it hard to stop staring at Jack with an incredulous look on his face.

"What?" Jack wiped a hand over his face, "What am I missing here?"

Ianto's words were slow. "Do you think this is going well? I'm barely hanging on as it is. And now let's throw in some more Torchwood business. And, yes I know that Henry is officially Torchwood business but bringing him home to my family...makes it more..." Ianto let his words fade; let them sink into Jack's brain. "And now John?!"

Jack waited patiently, knowing anything he said now would sound empty, hollow.

Ianto continued, spurred on by the silence Jack was allowing him. "I can't leave the house. Do you _know_ what I would give for just 1 hour to myself?" Jack shifted to stand, but Ianto pulled him down with surprising force. "Don't you dare leave! I've got you paying attention now; you stay!"

Jack's voice was barely a whisper. "I thought you had it all under control." He reached to smooth hair out of Ianto's face, but the Welshman flinched back, angry and in no mood to be soothed. "And I didn't know about John. Honest."

Ianto looked closely at Jack's face. His Torchwood training had taught him that everyone has a little _something_ to tell you when they were lying. "All your gadgets and you're going to tell me you had no idea John was back in town?" He waited. And there it was, the tiny tic under Jack's left eye. Ianto pounced on the movement."If only there was _some_ sort of detector for that..."

Ianto's glare was on the verge of painful. Jack was suddenly reminded of Glenda in her days as an interrogator. "WHAT?" His own eyes darted from Ianto's left to the right and back again. "I didn't. I thought he was gone. He said he was going. I even took his vortex man...nip...pew...lay...tor..." Jack realized that he had revealed himself. "Oops." He quickly broke eye contact with Ianto and looked as far away as he could from him.

Ianto let out a deep breath – one that Jack knew from experience was accompanied by Ianto counting silently to himself backwards from ten. "When did you see him?"

"When he..." the rest of that sentence was lost to a mumble. Jack was forced to look back at Ianto. "I forgot to tell you about that, didn't I?"

Ianto was running a hand through his hair, never a good sign. "Forgot? Probably not. You _always_ know what you're doing, Jack."

The older man shrugged it off, trying to go back to his normal attitude. "It wasn't important. I helped him do a job and then he left." He hoped it was working as he continued. "I didn't know he'd be back - I still don't know how that happened..." Jack reviewed the process in his head for the first time since John had reappeared.

Ianto wasn't fooled. "This _isn't_ just an 'old friend popping 'round'. This is _John_. There is always more with him. _You_ know it and _I_ know it."

Jack tried again. "He seems to be on the level. But I'm watching him."

"Should I add this to the list of things you and the girls haven't been telling me?" Ianto looked coolly down at his hands as if inspecting his fingernails, knowing he had the upper hand without even seeing the other man's face.

"What have we been keeping from you?" Jack's voice faltered. He tried to cover with a joke. "That we know where you hide the chocolate biscuits?"

Ianto's tone was as cold as his expression. "So, Jack - how exactly did that checkup with Martha go? Hmmm?"

Much to Jack's credit, he held his ground. "I told you. Fine. She sent me home."

"Strange. She doesn't seem to recall even _knowing_ anything happened to you. Neither her nor Gwen."

Jack looked panicked. "When did you talk to them?"

It was as if Jack hadn't spoken. "As far as they're concerned you just failed to pick them up. Again."

Jack was silent, unsure of what to say. "What? What are you talking about?"

Ianto stared at Jack's attempted poker-face. Jack felt the shiver of memory coming back as Ianto's eyes narrowed – he was taken back over thirty years to a dingy room in UNIT headquarters and a very nasty meeting he had once had with the one who gave his own beloved the very eyes he was staring into now. Remembering how that incident had ended made the decision on how to treat this conversation easy. "Okay, maybe I _did_ leave them. But, in my defense, they know how to call a cab. And I _was_ rescuing you the first time." Ianto's stare didn't change. It was starting to scare Jack a little. "And I was killed by thugs the second."

The voice that came from Ianto was so calm and collected that Jack felt as if he had been punched. "But Jack? I thought everything was under control as far as you were concerned? If that's true then neither of us should've needed a rescue." The only thing that would have scared Jack more was if there had been a table between them and Ianto was leaning palms flat on it.

"When Henry called, I was worried," Jack stuttered out.

Ianto was too close to him now, and the treehouse was too small. "And you should have been."

Jack needed air, he shifted to get closer to the window. "Well, I was."

"It's not as easy as it looks you know..."

"Then why do you make it look so easy? If I had thought you were struggling, maybe I would have been able to do something to help."

"Easy? EASY?! I'd rather face an army of weevils without spray then get up some mornings. I don't know what to do with him....I've read all the child care books, watched the videos; God help me, I've even talked to the park moms, but...." Ianto paused, purposely blocking Jack's attempt to get comfortable. "I know you think this is the best way to take care for Henry. He needs to be watched over. I get that. Really I do. But what do _we_ know about kids?" Ianto looked to see if any of this was getting through to the immortal in front of him. Jack was pulling at the neck of his shirt, trying to get air. Ianto liked that he had control and went on. "Sometimes he just sits there and looks at me with this look of....expectation...I don't know what to do. And all the time I'm not spending taking care of him I spend thinking about you. And work. And all that is piling up there - all the things that are sliding through the cracks because you don't even realize what I do. None of you do."

Jack watched Ianto's gaze turn to a toy teapot sitting on the milk crate table. "I have a list of day nannys," he offered. "We can call on Monday. Until then, maybe you can take him into the Hub for a day?"

Ianto's eyes turned back to him. "Oh yeah Jack, let's bring a toddler into the Hub. What could possibly go wrong there? Didn't we cover this?" Ianto reached for Jack, but pulled back at the last moment, opting to turn back to the toy teapot, picking it up to inspect it. "Think Jack! Think before you speak!" He hurled the teapot at the wall, shattering it.

Afraid to speak, but feeling something needed to be said, Jack offered another solution. "Okay then, I can take him for a day or two. How would that be?"

Ianto snorted and shook his head in bemusement. "You wouldn't know what to do with him. You think things are 'under control'? Half the flat would be burned to the ground before you even noticed the smoke." He thought for a moment, almost comically smiling. It was scaring Jack. He had never seen Ianto look that mad. "The only bonus there is maybe I could see what disaster awaits me back at work, but I don't think I really want one more thing to have to clean up for you right now."

Jack was hurt. "I can take a kid for one day - had two of my own – remember?"

The voice was Ianto's, but the words were not – they couldn't be. "HAD, Jack, HAD."

Jack pushed his chin up in defiance. "I was a good dad."

"And what kind of single father do you think you'd make? Because that's what you've all expected me to do. Expected me to _be happy_ to do."

"I didn't realize, Yan."

"And don't say that I'm _not_ a single father. You're not there, Jack. You rush in all big damn hero and rush back out just as quick. There for the highlights. That's all you are." Ianto paused, thinking. The silence was thick and it was a surprise when he started talking again, making Jack jump. "You didn't realize because you aren't there. Maybe if you spent more time paying attention to the things around you..."

"Yan, I don't know what to say - I thought it was easy for you. It was easy for Candace - I went and did my thing and she did hers. The girls were just there. There were no problems."

Something different flashed in Ianto's eyes. "Think back. Did you do your own thing then like you do now? Did you think she had it under control like you think I do? For someone who has seen so much, you miss an awful lot Jack." He was shaking his head slowly, but holding it together.

"I was...that was before the time agency. But I had a job. She never said anything..."

"Maybe she didn't want to disappoint you? And besides - she was prepared for the girls. It's not like they showed up unannounced one day, was it?"

"Oh." Jack looked at Ianto and saw him for the first time in a long time. He looked far older than the 31 years he was. And not all of it had to do with Torchwood."What can I do to make this right?"

Still shaking his head, the laugh he made was in no way one of joy. "Like I said before...it's a little late now, don't you think? Not like we can give the kid back is it? Besides he needs us - well at least _me_ apparently. And now it turns out we have a 'John situation'..."

Jack was approaching this like a hostage situation. Something had stolen his Ianto from him and he was determined to get him back. "We can work on that. What can we do about Henry? I have the 'John situation' under control."

"Yes Jack, you obviously have John under control. It's not like he just showed up after traveling through space and time with the aid of a device you thought was confiscated by who?" Ianto narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah. You."

"I honestly don't know how he got back, but I _will_ find out."

"That's the point I'm trying to make, Jack. We were already down half our team. Yes, Martha is there, but still...Now I'm gone. You obviously aren't keeping up alone. I can't deal with Henry alone and worry about what I missing there at the same time. And as much as you say things there are under control I know better than to believe it." Jack could see that Ianto was close to a breaking point and he intended to be there when Ianto would need him. And he would have said so, if it hadn't been for the giant commotion that accompanied the girls running out of the house looking for Ianto and Jack, more than a little panic in their shouts.

Ianto's first thought was that something had happened to Henry, and he shot the most pained look at Jack that he had seen from Ianto in quite a long time. But that proved to be an unjustified worry as Myfanwy's head appeared in the doorway.

"Ianto, it's Becca." The man felt his heart fall to his feet.

"What's wrong with her?" He was on his feet and clambering for the firepole. "Was she in an accident?"

Myfanwy stopped him with a gentle hand laid on his chest. "Nothing like that." She waited for her brother to catch his breath before she continued. "She called to tell Del that Kyle was missing. As soon as I heard, I thought you should know."

Ianto didn't wait to hear any more, he was out of the treehouse before Jack could even react. Myfanwy gave Jack a small smile. "They were close for a long time..." she tried to explain.

"I understand." Jack followed her down the steps and into the yard. "But I'm worried about him."

"Don't be," She threw an arm around Jack's waist as he put one around her shoulder. "Ianto's tough. He can take anything you throw at him." She halted their walk to look up at him. "_Anything_."

Jack looked back at her. "You have no idea," Jack confided as they went into the house to see how they could help.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's Note: Serious biz here, guys. Don't say you weren't warned. But remember, things get darker before the light comes out. Yeah, that's it. At least, that's what I tell myself._**

"What is it?" Ianto burst through the door, panting.

John looked up from where he was sitting with Henry, crayon still in hand. "What is what?"

"Toe!" Henry looked up with a smile.

"Don't do that," Ianto yanked Henry off John's lap under a frown from Gwen.

"Wow, big brother, chill out. They were just coloring and having fun. John was keeping him busy; we thought you would appreciate the time off. What's the big deal?"

Ianto looked at her open-mouthed, child still on his hip. "The big deal is that you don't know anything about him!"

John looked up, periwinkle crayon still in hand. "What is there to know? I live in Splott, I like to take long walks along the beach and I can make a killer martini…not that anyone is listening..."

"Neither do _you_, and we didn't know anything about Jack when you brought him home and he turned out fine." Gwen defended, smiling over at Jack, who smiled back before catching the look he was getting from Ianto.

"He's cute." John remarked, watching Ianto look over the boy for anything wrong. "Who's his dad?"

Myfanwy reached for Henry, but Ianto growled and narrowed his eyes at John before shoving the toddler into the arms of a confused Jack. "Shut up, I don't like you."

Henry wiggled around, trying to get back to John, the man with the crayons, confused as to why he had been taken from him in the first place.

"Yan?" Myfanwy looked at Jack for an answer, but only got a shrug.

"I have to find Del." Ianto was already heading into the living room.

"What was _that_ about?" Gwen asked John, who, much to his credit, had an excellent shocked look on his face.

"I dunno." He looked over Jack, who took a seat with Henry. "So, you been in the family long?"

Jack thought it was best to play along. "How do you mean?"

"Aren't you and Ianto..." he held his left hand up and wiggled the fingers. Jack did the same in answer. "Oh."

Glenda smiled and took Henry from Jack before either could protest. "We need to go get Grantad..."

Jack rolled his eyes at the name and looked at the others in the room.

"It's okay," Myfanwy patted him on the arm. "Let her have her delusions. It keeps her off our backs for another year. We should be thanking you."

"So," Gwen turned back to John, who was now coloring a car in the book in front of him, careful to stay in the lines. "How did you meet Del?"

"At a museum, actually," John looked up and smiled in an endearing manner.

"Del?" Myfanwy asked, looking over at Jack. "Del _Jones_? At a _museum_?" Jack shrugged, unsure.

John nodded, a slight smile on his lips. "Yeah, that's where it was." He held the picture he was coloring up to show the group. "How's this?"

"I like the flames," Gwen tapped the picture. "Those weren't there before, were they?"

"Nope." The pride radiated from him in waves. " I thought it needed something."

"Flames," Jack snorted, crossing his arm on his chest and leaning back. "You _would_ think flames..."

"Jack?" Myfanwy looked back at him questioningly. "You okay?"

"Fine." Jack huffed.

"_Jack_, is it?" John leaned on the table in an attempt to get closer. Jack looked up, scowling. "I can see that you're a big part of this family. Why don't you tell me more about them?" He broke contact with Jack to look over at Gwen. "Maybe start with this cute little thing?" He bumped into her with his hip and a grin.

"Yeah, I like to think that I'm part of the family." If he could have burned John with his eyes, the man would have burst into flames, much like the ones on the coloring page.

"You are, Jack," Myfanwy patted his arm and smiled, getting a smile in return. "We love you."

"As I am sure we will learn to love John," Gwen assured the other man with a pat. "Once we get to know him..."

"Don't you know it," he laughed back at her.

Jack spoke. "So, Del. And you. At a museum. You work there?"

John leveled his gaze at Jack as he sat back down. "A bartender at the museum? Not bloody likely. I was looking at art."

"Who's Art?" Del strode back into the room and put his arm around John, leaning on him. "You seeing someone else?"

Not moving his eyes from Jack's, John answered. "No, sweet. Only eyes for you."

"Better be," Del bent to kiss John on the forehead. Jack felt instantly sick and went to stand when he saw Ianto coming through the door, running his hand through his hair.

"Ianto, you okay?" Jack was on his feet so fast that he knocked the chair he was in over. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ianto slightly pushed Jack away. "We can talk about it later. Becca's coming over tomorrow."

"For the party?" Myfanwy asked, hopeful.

"No," Ianto answered. "After. Thought that was better." Ianto let Jack pull him closer this time. "Where's Henry?"

"Mam took him to go get Tad," Gwen answered quickly. "Or should I say 'Grantad'..."

"Oh, Jesus, she isn't," Ianto groaned, falling a bit into Jack. "She can't start that, you know."

"She's Mam, she can do as she likes," Del reminded them.

John looked up at him and received a nod. "You don't mess with Mum?"

"Don't call her that," Jack and Ianto said in unison.

"Fine." John held up his hands in surrender. "Wow, touchy."

"They have a kid – no sleep." Gwen offered up as an explanation. "That will do anyone in."

Ianto pulled himself away from Jack. "We don't have a kid. We are looking after a kid. There is a big difference..." he started to explain.

"You're right, you don't have a kid," Glenda said, coming back in the kitchen childless. "He has you. Well, at the moment, he has Tad, but you know what I mean. And don't sigh at me like that Ianto Jones. May as well pack up the eye-rolling as well – you aren't too big to get a smack."

"Who is getting smacked now?" Ifan came in, Henry bouncing in his arms. "I told you not to cross her – been telling you that since you were kids."

Jack gave a questioning look to Ianto. Ianto shrugged.

"No one is getting smacked – if they behave." Glenda smiled at her husband taking his seat with Henry still in his arms. "Is anyone going to set the table or are we going to play savages and eat off the wood?"

"We got it," Del pulled John up and walked to the cabinet to get the plates.

"I may barf," Ianto whispered to Jack. "Laying it on a bit thick, don't you think?"

Jack sneered as he nodded, turning to look at the men laughing in the kitchen and then back to Ianto. "That's all an act, you know. John doesn't get that happy."

Ianto looked back at Jack, noticing that he wasn't as much in the room as he appeared to be. "What do you mean?"

Jack shook his head, not realizing he had spoken out loud. "Nevermind."

"No," Ianto stared into Jack's eyes. "You said something. What was it?"

"All I said was he is not that happy – ever. It's not in his nature. He looks relaxed, but he's not." Jack closed his eyes against the memories. "That's all one big act." It had to be. John, in the time they had been in the time loop together, had never been so playful, so alive. And if anyone was going to cause that emotion in someone it sure as hell wasn't going to be a man as ordinary as Delwyn Jones. What did Del have that Jack didn't, after all? Sure, okay, he was a Jones, but still – nowhere as dashing as the man that was now calling himself Jack Harkness.

"...Henry," Ianto's voice was in Jack's ear, but he hadn't heard what was being said. Ianto noticed. "You were somewhere else. Where?"

"No where important," Jack sighed, watching the annoyance in Ianto's usually calm features. "Really. It's fine."

Ianto was about to press further when there was a frantic beating on the door. Myfanwy got up to find that it was Becca, looking more than a little distraught. Ianto let go of Jack to find out what was wrong.

"It's Kyle," Becca fell into Ianto's arms, sobbing loudly.

Ianto smoothed hair down, humming reassurances. "Shhh...it's fine. They'll find him..." If he had glanced around the room at that moment, he would have seen the way the other members of the family were watching Jack watch him.

"It's not just that. He was...he was..." She dissolved in another fit of tears, making the rest of that sentence disappear.

"Maybe I should take Henry in the other room?" Jack offered, taking him from Ifan. "That way you can deal with this..."

"I'll just be downstairs," Mr. Jones stood and shuffled away, feeling like he was not needed for this part of the night. "I'll just grab a sandwich later."

"We all will," Mrs. Jones said, going to Becca. "Ianto, I have some of your old toys in the closet in your old room, you can take my sweet boy in there and find something for him. We shouldn't be long here."

"I'll only be a minute," Ianto assured Becca, turning her over to his sisters and mother. "I'll be right back after I get Henry situated." Becca looked confused at the name. "And explain exactly who Henry is. You'll be okay." He back away from her.

"Mam?" Del asked, "I thought I was your sweet boy." He smiled over at John, who was grinning back.

"Delwyn," Mrs. Jones' tone was not one to be messed with. "Go find something useful to do."

"Hey, I need a smoke anyway," John remarked, throwing his arm around Del. "Let's go check out that treehouse."

"John?" Mrs. Jones called him back as he headed for the door with Del.

He stopped and came to stand by her. "Yes?"

She smiled sweetly at him before reaching to pinch him under the arm. "Don't smoke. It's bad."

John frowned and rubbed his arm. "Owww..." He turned back to Del. "Your mum is mean."

"You don't know the half of it," Jack called back, earning a look from Mrs. Jones. "Not that I would know..."

"Come on, Jack," Ianto called from the hallway. "The sooner we get Henry situated, the sooner we can get to the bottom of this."

Jack bent to whisper in Glenda's ear. "If you need me, come and get me. Don't listen to Ianto."

Glenda smiled at him, whispering back, " I haven't yet, why would I start now?" She stood tall and pushed at him. "Go – take Henry to play. This is grown-up talk."

**--**--**

"Do you want to see something?" Jack asked, smiling at Henry.

"Jack," Ianto warned with a playful grin.

"Yan-toe has a secret." He stooped to talk to the child sitting in Ianto 's lap. "Right here in this room."

Ianto frowned, unsure of where Jack was going with this. Henry shifted around, excited more by the tone of Jack's voice than the actual secret that Ianto might have. Jack stood and took the boy from Ianto before walking over to stand under the window.

"You see, kid, Yan here has a wonderful other world in this room. It all involves a very nice man." Jack paused and winked at Ianto before continuing. "His name is the Pastry King..."

Ianto rolled his eyes and stood. "Okay, you fill his head with silly stories. I am going to find out what is going on with Kyle. If I need you, I'll come and get you."

"We're fine." Jack assured him, giving Ianto a little wave as he walked out, the expression on his face indicating that he wasn't so sure that was the case.

"So, yeah, kid, like I was saying, 'Toe has this tiny man living just up here." He lifted Henry up to see the small table that was in the eave. Henry leaned forward and picked up the table and dropped it on Jack's head. "Shit – I mean – crap – no, uh – nevermind..." Jack pulled him back down and set him on the floor. "Stay there." He motioned with his hand in the manner befitting a dog. "Just don't wander...off..." Jack tried to take the words back even as he was saying them, smiling as he shook his head in memory.

Getting the chair that was sitting at the desk and doing nothing better than holding John's infamous jacket, Jack picked up the tiny table and went to put it back. That's when he noticed the handkerchief with the familiar monogram. "Oh, Ianto Jones, what is _this_?" Jack spoke to no one. He lifted the corner and smiled slowly.

Jack pulled down the battered brown volume, bringing the hankie with it. He was stepping off the chair when he noticed that Henry was no longer there. Jack meant to go look for him, but he remembered the book in his hands. Figuring that there wasn't much trouble a two-year-old could get into with Ianto's sisters hovering around him, he sat on the bed and opened to a random page.

_I trusted him when he said he was ready, that he'd done research and thought about it. I didn't know he had found some of the most horrible literature on the planet and had gone and asked people for advice. And he __**got**__ advice. Some of the worst advice in the world._

I don't ever want to hear the words, "Spank me, I'm a dirty boy!" ever again.

Ugh.

_PS: And then he tried topping from the bottom and that pissed me off all over again._

Jack nearly choked on the laugh that bubbled out of his without warning. It was more than a little shocking, but so like Ianto that Jack wished he had known him then. He flipped to another page and began to read.

_GranTad lives in a nice quiet neighborhood on a dead end street. The street is somewhat dark. So every Sunday morning for the past month or so, GranTad has found a used condom tossed in the middle of his driveway. Last Saturday night, GranTad heard a noise outside. He went outside to check and - because it's quite dark outside - he got somewhat close to the car to see if someone was in it. What he discovered was a teenage couple going at it.(The couple thought they were being smart by putting their sun shade on the window for privacy.) Both were completely naked, so GranTad got a view of __**everything**__. He went right in and called Mam. She was not happy with Becca __**or**__ me..._

Jack felt a little sorry for Ianto then, but noticed, underneath, in different pen and handwriting, another notation.

_Jeez, Ianto. Like GranTad wouldn't know the car. Think. Love, Your much smarter sisters. P.S. If you need the money to take her somewhere nice, we can always float you a loan..._

That was enough to send Jack into another laughing fit. Drying his eyes and hoping that no one had heard him, he flipped to another random page. This one was not like the others, having been written and then smudged in places.

_We got the call this morning. I was on my way out the door to my first class – late as usual. Auntie Gladys said he was gone before anyone could do anything, and that he died in the garden – his pride and joy. She had gone over to check on him. That was Tuesday. Tad had just seen him on Monday. He took him the usual Sunday-leftovers that he didn't tell Mam were for GranTad. Not that she would have minded – she was taking him desserts that Tad didn't know about. I want to cry, but I just can't. Something inside isn't letting me. Twice, I have caught Del. Myfanwy and Gwen haven't stopped crying. Tad looked at me with red-rimmed eyes, but that's all I saw. Mam was the one who drove us to meet with Auntie Gladys. She wanted to clean his house out as soon as possible, though no one was sure why. Mam told me later that Gladys said it was because she wanted to still be numb. _

_As we were walking in the door, I looked over at the weeds in the garden, silently telling myself I would get them later. And then I stopped. My world came crashing down around me. I held it in, though – for Tad. If he could do it, so could I. Almost lost it again when I saw Mam unwinding the preserved flower chains from the banister. Those were put there when the twins were 12. Right before GranMam died. GrandTad never disturbed them – because she had touched them. _

_The thing I will remember most about the day, though? When Tad walked into the kitchen and took GranTad's cup off the mug tree Del had made him. He didn't say a word when he heard me behind him. He only turned and, smiling, pressed the mug into my hands. "It's yours."_

_So, here I sit, bawling like a right idiot, smearing this damned ink everywhere and drinking tea from GranTad's mug. That stupid one with the horrible cartoon butler that GranMam got him so many years ago that says 'Do you want a coffee' on it. _

Someone pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek and, smiling, he turned, expecting to see Ianto. "Yan, I..." He stopped instantly when he found himself face to face with the smirk of Captain John Hart. Jack's face changed to a scowl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

John stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Little trick I learned from my very own Welsh Ninja..."

Jack growled low in his throat without realizing it. He snapped the book shut.

"What? You think you are the only one good enough to get a Jones boy?" He clucked his tongue. "You really _do_ underestimate me, _Captain_."

"I said 'what the hell do you think you're doing'?" Jack pulled himself up to full height, knowing he had a few inches advantage on the other Time Agent.

"Relax." John shrugged, not bothered by Jack's show of power. "I was trying to find Del, saw you in here – _reading_ of all things. So, I thought – what could make the great Jack Harkness sit still _that_ long? I mean, the last time I saw you do that was..." He looked at the ceiling, a finger on his chin in a mockery of thought, "...well, _never_."

"Get out." Jack's jaw was set, his eyes narrow.

"Oh, come on." John reached out and flicked the book. "What's in there? You can tell me."

"Get. Out."

"So, am I to understand that you don't like me being here?" John looked shocked at the idea of Jack not wanting to be anywhere near him. "I thought you would be thrilled to see me – if we ever crossed paths again."

"Are you trying to tell me that you had no clue that Del was related to Ianto?" Jack's tone was one of extreme disbelief.

"I didn't." John half-circled Jack in a predatory manner. "So, what's in that, then?"

Jack growled again. "It's nothing."

"Yeah, right. You find something that you're keeping from me and I'm supposed to believe it's nothing?" He made a grunt of laughter. "Not buying it, Harkness. Hand it over if it's so nothing."

"No." Jack clutched the volume to his chest.

"Come on you teenage girl, give it over."

"I said no. I mean no."

"I see. The old 'no means no' routine." John winked and sicked at his top lip for a moment. "Not so good at that rehab, either. Hand. It. Over."

Jack pushed at John with his free hand. "I. Said. Back. The fuck. Off."

"Mighty strong words for such a _girl_." John pushed back, knocking Jack's head into the wall.

Jack jumped up, leaving the book on the bed as he flew at John, knocking him over in the process. John let out an 'oof' of surprise as they rolled on the floor, punching at one another and trying to grab at any available part they could injure.

"Get off me, you ponce!" John bucked, trying to dislodge himself from Jack's grasp.

Jack smiled down at him. "Oh, now you're singing a different tune. Where's the John who wanted to roll around with me?"

John smiled back up and, taking advantage of the loose hold that Jack had on him and flipped Jack onto his back, leaving John's hands free to grab the journal. Once the book was in his hands, he jumped up and ran to the window to stand underneath.

"Oh yes, I see now, your precious boy's diary. What does it say in it, Jack? '_Today I bumped my knee and cried like the little girl I am_'? Or maybe it says something about how much better Del is and that he resents him for it." He looked hard at Jack. "That would be a fair thing for him to put in, don't you think?"

"You give me that right now, you bastard!" Jack leapt at him again, managing to get a half-hold on the book.

"Nothing doing!" John kicked at Jack, but never let go of his half of the book.

"Listen you..." Jack's threat was cut short as he heard a very feminine squeal from the direction of the doorway.

He and John looked up to see Gwen and Myfanwy there, holding one hand over their mouths in perfect imitation of one another. In his fury, Jack could not tell which twin was holding Henry, only that the boy was there and watching the action before him. He sputtered to try to tell them what was going on while simultaneously trying to wrench the tome from John, who would scratch him every time he would get close to achieving his goal.

"God Dammit, John!" He yelped, pulling a hand back. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh sure," the twin not holding Henry spoke. "That would be why you are holding one of Ianto's diaries and all the pastry king's furniture is scattered on the floor."

Before he could explain more, the girls were running for Ianto, yelling. "Fuck!" Jack pounded the wall beside John, making him jump. "Now look what you did!"

"Not my problem," John shrugged, flipping the book to a random page. "Now, to see what the younger Jones boy was writing about in his troubled youth..."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Jack pulled the book from his hands a little too hard, managing to throw it into the doorway and right into the shoe of a very mad Ianto.

Ianto was panting from having run, thinking that something akin to murder was occurring in his old bedroom thanks to the reaction of his sisters, Del close at his heels. "What the hell is going on in here?" He reached down to pick up the journal and then saw the toy furniture on the ground as well. "What the fuck were you poking around in here for?"

"I...we..." Jack was at a loss for words as he watched Ianto's eyes darken from anger. "It was an accident."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get to post on Sunday - it was Easter and my mother was having kittens that I even wanted to be on the computer. As for Wednesday posting fail, that was b/c my computer and my internet were having domestic differences and weren't talking to one another. So, although it's late (or early - depending on how you look at it) it's here now! Enjoy! I'll be posting again on Wednesday!_**

"An accident?!?!" Ianto all but screamed at the two men who were now huddling together in the corner trying to get away from the mad Welshman that was coming at them with a very red face. "How do you 'accidentally' read someone's diary? Especially when said diary was hidden at the time? Huh? Care to answer that?"

"Yan, I...it's...what I mean to say is..." Jack was trying to form a coherent sentences as Ianto's eyes bore down on him, cutting him beyond measure.

"You know what?" Ianto stomped over to the bookcase along one wall and pulled out another bound volume. "How about reading this one as well? Or is the fact that it was right out in the open enough to keep you from that? Huh? Oh, I know!" Ianto slapped his forehead in sarcastic remembrance before stalking over to the closet and reaching up on the top shelf and removing a box. He walked in a very calm manner, not at all one you would expect, putting on the voice to match – a voice that could scare even the most hardened of men – one that made Jack visibly shiver as Ianto drew closer. "Here. In this box are all the love letters I got from primary until the ones that Lisa wrote me when she went on the last holiday she took. Maybe you would like to take a peek at them as well." He shoved the box at Jack, who looked at the window, thinking that maybe jumping out was a better alternative to the pseudo-calm and very scary Ianto in front of him. "What are you waiting for, Harkness? I still have a little bit of my soul left private. Go on, eat that too."

"Ianto, I'm telling you, I didn't look for it. I was going to show Henry and it just happened..." Jack was holding his hands up in surrender as he tried to inch close enough to Ianto to reason with him physically.

"Don't do it." Del's voice was a quiet warning, but one they heeded none-the-less. "And _you_," he pointed to John, who was all but forgotten. "What role did you play in this fiasco?" The words were harsh, but there was a small play of a smile on his lips. "Were you reading too?"

John shook his head, looking almost innocent as he answered. "No, Del, honest. I was walking by and saw Jack. I am innocent."

"Cut the shit," Jack growled, turning his attention from Ianto. "You know what you were doing."

Del looked in question at John, but he merely shrugged and gave him his best puppy-dog eyes. "I was walking by, you believe me don't you, Del?"

There was silence as Del thought of an answer. "Of course I do. Why would you want to pester Jack and Ianto; you don't even know them."

Jack went to open his mouth in reply to that, but saw the look he was being given by Ianto. "I think that you need to leave the room now, Del. And take your _friend_ with you."

"Might I point out that, while this is your room, it's the one that John and I are currently staying in?" Del spoke with an even tone.

"Then we'll go," Jack offered, making a move for the door.

Ianto stopped him with a hand to the chest. "How about this? How about you go to the room across the hall and get your shit and get out of my sight. Go sleep in the car or whatever, but not anywhere under this roof. And I will check from top to bottom before I go to sleep. If I find you, I _will_ kill you." Ianto's voice was too calm; Jack knew this was not an idle threat. He pushed past the man and slowly walked into the room they were sharing.

With a quick glance over at the playpen, Jack looked to see if there was anything that he would need. He was already mentally planning on going to the treehouse – at least that would be somewhere inside and not too cold. He kicked himself for not throwing the sleeping bags in the car in case of emergencies, but how could he have known?

Ianto came barreling into the room with a box stuffed with what appeared to be journals and a rugby trophy. He threw it on a desk in the room."What part of our conversation in the tree house - the one where you promised to take care of John without involving me in it - What part of that conversation made you think that sharing my private thoughts from years ago with the one man who wouldn't hesitate to use it against me was a good idea?"

Jack dropped his arms to his side. "Jesus, Yan, do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Evidence speaks for it self." Ianto wore his hurt face. "You two were the ones all cozy in here alone." He gestured, one hand on his hip, the other indicating the room.

"Cozy? When is scuffling on the floor cozy?"

Ianto fell onto the bed. "I've learned not to judge with you two. One of the many things you've taught me. Now I can add _this_ lesson in trust and privacy."

"Ianto, I...forget it." Jack waved off any explanations that were forming in his head. "Nothing I say will make you believe me." He looked for something he might need, but found nothing. He started out the door, but turned when he heard Ianto's voice, bitter in the small room.

"That's right. So go play the victim, just do it elsewhere. I don't have the energy for it anymore."

Jack couldn't resist one more jab. "Oh right. Wouldn't want to take your specialty from you."

Shattered was not quite the word to describe the look that was on Ianto's face. He rhythmically clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to hold back tears by the repeated movement of his nails digging into his palms. "Yes, Jack. I'm always the victim. Not everyone can be the big damn hero you are. So, I got this – you just wait around until there's something you can do – you know – stride purposefully into the room abruptly, bark orders that include other people's ideas, brood on the roof, polish your gun, or make out with someone..."

Jack let out a slow breath as he mentally counted to ten. Grabbing a pillow form the bed, he planned his exit.

Ianto stopped him by pulling the pillow from his grasp."Thats not yours. I'm sure whatever hotel you check in to will have their own pillows." He didn't watch as Jack walked out, wiping his cheeks. Down the hallway and out the door, past the girls in the living room with Henry and past Becca and Mrs. Jones sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee – never saying a word as he made his way across the yard.

**--**--**

Ianto was sitting on the bed flipping through the book that had started it all when he heard a quiet knock at the door. "Come in," he invited, not bothering to close the book.

The door slowly opened to reveal Becca, her face puffy from crying. She clutched a tissue in her hand as she walked over and sat by him on the bed. "Are you okay? Your mum said that you and Jack had a fight." Ianto nodded in silence, leafing through the journal and stopping at a page.

"June 14. I saw that cute girl who was in my English class last year. She was out with some friends – they were all eating chips. I would have talked to her, but I was with George – he would have made fun of me. Ever since that day when she was sat with her friends in the back of the room giggling, I have wanted to talk to her. In the best interest of my heart, however, I won't. She deserves much better than me. But the way that she smiles...and, that blue sweater she wears with the flowers on it – it makes her almost seem to glow. I really should stop being such a jerk and talk to her. Del would." Ianto looked at her as he closed the book.

"George Wright," Becca mused. "I hadn't thought of him in years. Did you know that he went into the military?"

Ianto shook his head. "Best place for him."

There was a silence between them as each tried to think of something safe to say. Finally, Becca spoke. "How could you do it, Ianto?"

"Do what?" Ianto frowned in confusion.

"How could you do that to Jack? How could you send him away?" She twisted the tissue in her hands, dabbing at her eyes.

Ianto looked at the floor. "It's deeper than what happened here. There's no way you can even begin to understand."

Becca placed her hand on his. "Ianto, I know you think it's different, but it's not." She forced him to look at her. "Love is love, no matter how you want to look at it."

"Becca, it's not that, it's..." Ianto looked at the watery eyes in front of him and found he couldn't go on. "It's also work. And Henry."

"And let me say right now that that is one of the nicest things..."

"Don't. Don't. Please, don't." Ianto was a bit harsher than he meant to be. "I don't want to hear anything else about how noble it is of Jack and I to take in a child that has nowhere to go. I just don't." He looked over to see tears falling down her cheeks. "No, I didn't mean that. I only meant that...hell, Becca, I'm tired."

"I can see that. But I can also see that deep down, you're happy. I saw you and Jack at Christmas. If that isn't love, I don't know what is." She smiled through the now-drying tears. "You can't just throw that all away for a few bad days. He _needs_ you."

Ianto looked at her, confused. "Henry?"

"Jack."

"Oh."

"And I can't see why you are letting someone Del brings to your parent's house endanger one of the best things anyone could ever hope for. I know you two weren't always on the best of terms but why this? It's not worth it."

"Really, Becca, it's not what you think." Ianto took a deep breath. "There is so much more going on that anyone can realize."

"I'm not sure I understand any of that. I mean, if it's something so terrible, wouldn't you need each other now more than ever?" Her voice was confused and her brow creased.

Ianto's own voice was small. "I would rather have him out on my terms than lose Jack to the things I can't control."

"Like I've lost Kyle." The sob escaped her throat before the last word was even out. Instinctively, Ianto held his arms out to wrap her up. She gratefully leaned against his solid form and cried for what seemed like the hundredth time since she found out that Kyle was missing. Ianto rocked her gently and stroked her hair, trying his best not to join her. Once she was sure she was done, she pushed herself away from him and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to be alone."

"I...I..." Ianto stammered out, not knowing what to say. "I...you could stay here if you want. I don't think Mam would mind."

"You don't think Mam would mind what, Ianto Jones?" Mrs. Jones poked her head in the door.

"If Becca stayed." Ianto looked over to his friend. "I don't want her to be alone."

"Of course not," Glenda's eyes softened. "In fact, I think you need a good tea. Answer to everything." She walked into the room and stood by Becca, rubbing her back. "I don't want you driving like that now anyway."

"Not like I have anything to go home to right now anyway." Becca hiccuped back a sob before hiding her face in her hands. Ianto sat beside her, looking and feeling helpless.

"All right, then, tea it is. Come on, I'll make it all better." Mrs. Jones helped her to her feet.

Ianto followed behind, feeling as if he had fought the Cybermen all over again. And this time, he had lost Jack. All of the work they had done to build a relationship on love and trust, and it was all broken by one man. One man Ianto had never dreamed he would see again. And there was nothing he could do about it without giving too much away.

Mrs. Jones steered Becca to a chair across from Gwen before going to put a kettle on. Ianto set his hands on his hips and looked around.

"Where's Henry?"

"Tic?" Gwen asked. Ianto flinched a little at the nickname. "He's down with Tad."

"And Myfanwy?" He frowned.

"She went out to talk to Jack."

Ianto scowled and turned on his heels, dragging himself back to the bedroom as if he were made of lead. No sooner had his back hit the mattress than Mrs. Jones appeared in the doorway, the light behind her making her silhouette seem far more impressive than her size indicated.

"Ianto Andras Jones, who do you think you are exactly?" Her words sounded calm, but there was restraint in them, Ianto could tell.

Ianto sat up quickly. "What do you mean, Mam?"

"Don't give me that. This was meant to be a fun weekend for the girls and I am having no more of this under MY roof. Get that? My roof. NOT yours or Jack's or Del's or John's. Am I understood? Is everything clear to you?" Ianto started to talk, but quickly shut him mouth when she somehow began to loom over him. "I am the one who sent Myfanwy out there. You both need to talk to someone. And if it isn't going to be each other, we'll have to make do with what we've got!" She poked her index finger in his chest and Ianto was sure that was going to be a bruise in the morning.

"But, Mam! It wasn't my fault! Jack messed up at work and..." Ianto rubbed the forming bruise on his chest as he looked up at her.

She put her hands on her hips in a stance that Ianto remembered well from his childhood. "You listen here, young man. I have half a mind to put you over my knee – the whole lot of you! You are all at fault from where I am standing, and it's never okay for you to kick people out of MY house. In fact, can you say that for me?"

"Say what?" Ianto was puzzled.

"Tell me whose house this is," she coaxed with her hands.

"Uh, yours and Tad's," Ianto frowned out.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Jones put her hand to her ear to hear better.

Ianto cleared his throat. "Your house. The house belongs to you and Tad."

"That's right." She smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "And now that we got that straight, are you going to remember?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now why don't you take a nice warm shower and I'll bring you some tea." She hugged Ianto.

"No, I don't think..." he stopped talking when he saw her eyebrows go up. "That would be fine, thank you." He watched her walk out of the room and flopped backwards on the bed with a loud sigh.

**--**--**

Myfanwy knocked on the window of the car, startling a daydreaming Jack and making him jump.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, rolling down the window.

She smiled as she poked her head inside. "I was about to ask you the same thing. But I think mine sounded a bit more like 'come around here often'."

"Cute," Jack tried not to smile, but found it hard.

"That didn't answer my question." Myfanwy arched her eyebrow in the uniquely Jones way. "Do you want to try again?"

"Get in." Jack reached across the seat and opened the door.

Myfanwy walked around the car and sat in the passenger seat, automatically reaching for the seatbelt and then hiding it by arranging the things she had brought out with her. Jack didn't miss the motion and smiled.

"What's all that?" He nodded his head at the bag sitting in her lap. "Were you planning on running away with me?"

"Mam."

"Mam is planning to run away with me? Ifan would _kill_ me!"

Myfanwy blinked once, very slowly at him.

"What?" Jack tried his best to look innocent.

"Jack, quit playing around. This is serious."

"I'll say. If Mam and I ran away together..."

Jack got 'the look' from the young woman in the other seat.

"Oh! You meant you and I! Yeah, well. At least you're younger than me – might make you seem a bit like a mid-life crisis, but I can deal with that if you can..." He appeared to be thinking about the situation.

Myfanwy looked out the window. "So, why did you have the fight with my brother?"

"That's cutting right to the chase."

"Yeah, well, I really didn't want to hear you hitting on me or Mam for the next half hour. So?" She turned back to Jack.

He turned away from her. "It's complicated."

Myfanwy punching him in the leg. "Save it, I'm not a little girl. You can talk to me."

"No, really, I don't think..." Jack rubbed his leg, she punched harder than he thought she could.

Myfanwy flipped the hair hanging in her face with a toss of her head. "Okay. Here we go. I am also thinking about dating _my_ boss exclusively. We've been sneaking around for about seven months now. Don't give _me_ 'it's complicated'."

"Myfanwy, this is far more complicated than _just_ that."

"Okay, you two have Henry. But still."

"Even more than that. Our jobs..."

"Oh, so now you're going to pull the 'being a shoeshop girl is _nothing_ like working for the Cardiff Tourism Board'? Weak, Jack Harkness – weak."

Jack shook his head. How could he tell her what was going on without telling her. Ianto was so much better at these things. "No, not that."

"Then what?"

"Then, thank you for bringing the things out to me. You can go back inside and tell your mother that I got them."

Feeling rejected, Myfanwy opened the door and threw the things she was holding in the car as she got out. "Mam says to sleep in the treehouse." She slammed the door and stocked off toward the house, angry at Jack. She was almost to the door when she turned around and knocked on his window again. "She said to tell you that if you didn't that you'd be sorry. Good night."

**--**--**

Jack tossed and turned on the wooden floor, winding himself in the sleeping bag.

"_Are you going to brood up there all day?" _

"_I'm not brooding. I'm thinking."_

"_I have seen brooding. That's brooding."_

"_No, it's not. Really."_

"_It is. Now, come down before I go up after you."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_I am. Here I come."_

"_Kaget, I'm warning you..."_

"_Hessa, I'm not listening..."_

"_I see that." Hessa turned to see Jack standing beside her, a charming smirk on his face. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Because," Jack pulled her into his arms, "where would the fun be in that?"_

_Hessa sighed deeply. "You tire me."_

_Jack's shoulders sagged. "You don't mean that."_

_Hessa petted his hair, leaving her hand at his neck. "You're right. This __**place**__ is what I'm tired of. We should go somewhere more exciting."_

_Jack was confused. "What's more exciting than being on the run all the time?"  
_

"_Not being on the run," she shrugged._

"_What do you expect? We __**are**__ running cons here."_

"_Your idea."_

"_I didn't hear you saying no."_

_Hessa tried to turn from him, but he held her in place."Let's not talk about this."_

"_You were the one who said you were tired of this. I was just trying to help."_

"_You're right yet again." She smiled up at him, showing her canines. "What were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking about that cute black spot on your pink little nose." Jack bent to kiss her._

_Hessa wrinkled her nose the best her kind could. "Don't. You know I hate the stupid thing."_

"_All the more reason to love it." Jack kissed her on the bridge of the nose. "And I do love it so."  
_

"_Stop it," Hessa's voice had a blush in it. "I'm glad you love my nose. Now can you tell me your grand plan?"_

"_It involves your nose, do you still want me to go on?"_

"_My nose is involved in what you have planned?"_

"_Well, not __**just**__ your nose..."_

"_Kaget, is sex your answer to everything?"_

"_Hessa, the only time the answer would not be 'sex' is if the question was 'what __**don't**__ you want'..."_

"_I'm trying to be serious here."_

"_This is very serious..." Jack wiggled his hips._

"_Kaget. Focus. We need to think about what we're going to do."_

"_What do you mean? I thought we had that all worked out..." his eyebrow quirked up a bit._

_She sighed. "Can we please be serious? We can't stay here."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Kaget, do you remember when I told you that I had a brother? Well, the truth is that I had two. One died in the crash, but the other is out there. Somewhere."_

_Jack froze. "I thought we said no truth."_

_Hessa turned away from him. One of her __whiskers tickled his cheek._

Jack's eyes opened to see the face of John Hart, dangling a string over his nose. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, you were making some very interesting noises, Jagen," John sat back on his heels.

"Don't call me that," Jack warned pushing himself to sitting. "And what do you mean?"

A grin spread across his face. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author's Note: This is a rough chapter and it *does* have a little more spice than previous chapters, thanks to the wonderfully talented candybree. Please do not give upon the story now, it's only going to get better. I know. I have some of the rest of the words on paper already! Anyway, please - enjoy and comment. Much love!_**

"Listen, if you don't tell me _right now_ what you heard..." Jack moved to grab for the man, but John leaned out of his grab range.

"Not really in the spot to make those kind of demand, I think," John said, looking around the small space they were in. "What grown man sleeps in a treehouse anyway? Oh yeah, the kind that gets kicked out of the house by his boyfriend. Now what could have caused that?"

"I'm warning you..."

"What are you warning me? That we won't get to play tea party? I'd be heartbroken, just so you know."

"..._John._.."

"And I remembered to bring my tutu and party hat..."

"John!"

"Though I _did_ forget my matching gloves. Maybe you have an extra pair..."

Jack leapt forward suddenly, knocking John into the wall. Taken by surprise, John was easily overtaken and fell with a 'thud'. Despite having no leverage, he tried to punch Jack, but was spectacularly unsuccessful. Jack rolled away from the other man in a overly dramatic barrel-roll, causing John to laugh as he got to his feet. "Still the action hero, I see," John brushed the dirt from his shirt.

Jack stood with a smile and walked slowly toward his ex-partner. John straightened up with a grin. Jack had a familiar gait as he approached him, the swagger being one of the things that had drawn him to the man in the first place. But, then again, Jack Harkness could strut sitting down. He'd seen him do it. The room, despite being small, was still big enough for Jack to build up a good saunter before reaching John. Which is why John was not expecting the right hook he got that sent him to the floor.

"What did I do to deserve that?" John sat up, wiping at his nose and doing a check for blood before settling back against the wall.

Jack stood above him, his smirk bordering on smug. "Nothing; nothing at all. You are a perfect saint. Saint Jonalm, they call you in three galaxies." He was still smirking when John leap up and pushed him to the far wall, pinning him.

"EXCALIBUR!" Jack squealed.

There was a heavy silence before the two of them broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Really? You're going with that still?" John wiped at his eyes with one hand, the other holding his side.

Jack was doing the same. "Well, I _knew_ you'd remember."

John laughed, looking at his feet. "That's kind of _hard_ to forget."

There was another silence as the two men looked at one another before the laughter bubbled over in the both of them, spilling out the window as they could do nothing but surrender to the absurdity of it all.

**--**--**

Ianto sighed and closed the door behind him. He wanted nothing more than to have a cigarette, but he knew there was no way he was going to get enough time alone to do that, so he settled on a walk around the yard.

He didn't know who Jack thought he was anyway. First he had dumped a toddler on him when, by all rights and reason, Gwen should have taken him. And then, when he thought things were going reasonably well, John has to show up. He didn't even want to think about how _that_ could have been avoided. Jack could have at least told him that he had seen the infuriating Time Agent – but no, that would have been too easy. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the dark calm surround him. Becca was inside too. That was a whole can of worms he didn't even want to think about. But, yet again, it was in his lap.

Ianto skirted the yard, noticing that there was the glow of a flashlight in the treehouse. He shook his head, knowing that would be where Mam had sent Jack, not wanting him to leave. She had probably set him up with a sleeping bag and a thermos of coffee as well as a few nibbly bits. She had done that to him after fights with Del when they were in school, she was sure to see this situation in the same way. He ran a hand over his face wishing for a lot of things. He wished he could just tell his family the truth about what was going on. He wished that Jack could just be honest with him. He wished that John Hart had found anyone in the world besides his brother. But, most of all, he wished he could find a place to smoke a cigarette that he wouldn't get caught. He was thinking about taking a drive when he heard it – the sound of two sets of near-hysteric laugher cascading out of the tiny window he had been blowing smoke out of earlier. Two sets – one of which he knew very well. The other, he supposed, was one of his worse fears personified. That was confirmed when he heard the voice clearly say "_Excalibur_!?!?" and the laughter start up again. For a moment, Ianto saw red. How dare Jack tell secrets that involved him after everything else that had happened that day? It would be a cold day in hell before Ianto would say he was sorry, that was for sure.

**--**--**

Becca looked up when she heard the door open. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Ianto grumbled, pulling the door shut behind him. "Everything's just like it always is." He slid into a chair beside her and put his head on the table.

"I just don't get it," Becca said, running her hand over his hair. "What is going on – if you don't mind me asking, that is..."

Propping his head on one hand, he looked Becca in the eye. "I'm sorry. It's just the past creeping up when I least expect it, is all."

She smiled warmly. "Yeah, I've noticed it has a nasty habit of doing that."

"Now you're just making fun of me." His voice was a gentle accusation.

"I would never do that, Ianto." She placed her hand on the arm still on the table.

Ianto covered her hand with his. "That's right. You're not like the people I'm used to being around, I guess."

"Tourist office that brutal?" She flipped her hair when she talked and Ianto caught a hint of the perfume she wore. It made him smile.

He let his shoulders fall. "You have no idea."

Her eyes brightened with a possible solution. "Maybe you should move back here. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Ianto shut the conversation down as gently as he could.

She withdrew from him, misreading what he was saying. "Oh."

He sighed heavily and reached for her. "It's not that...I'm being a bad friend here. You came over here to talk about Kyle and I've made it all about me."

"No, no. It's actually great. Takes the hurt away a bit." She looked momentarily horrified with herself. "That's not what I meant at all...seems your mum's tea is not _all_ tea..."

"She must have added 'comfort' then," Ianto lifted her mug for a small sip. "How many cups have you had?"

"A few." Becca looked at Ianto, trying not to smile when he raised his eyebrows in concern.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah – maybe I should go home?" She made a show of looking for her keys by patting her pockets.

Ianto stilled her hands with his own. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You drove, right?"

"Yeah." She looked up at him, finding it hard to focus suddenly.

"Then maybe you should think about just staying."

"Where would I stay? I don't want to be trouble."

Mrs. Jones wandered back into the room. "Tad got Henry to sleep. He's a firecracker."

Ianto looked back at his mother, letting go of Becca's hands quickly. "Tad or Henry?"

She frowned at her son. "Are you staying, Becca dear?"

"I was just saying to Ianto that I didn't want to be any trouble..."

Becca earned her own look from Mrs. Jones. "Becca, you know you are as good as family, don't be silly." She turned to Ianto. "Son, give her your bed."

"No, you don't have to-" She stopped talking when Glenda frowned at her. "Thank you."

"Come on, I'll walk you," Ianto stood and offered his arm to Becca.

Glenda smiled at Ianto, pinching his chin. "Always my little gentleman..."

"_Mam,_" His eyes narrowed for an instant before he remembered who he was talking to. "Please don't."

"I think it's sweet," Becca sniffled.

"I think you're tipsy," Ianto observed, looping her arm through his.

"I think you're right."

**--**--**

"Where have you been?" Del asked when he heard the footsteps behind him.

John smiled at the reflection in the mirror, slipping his arms around Del's waist. "How did you know it was me?"

"Let's face it, you are neither Welsh, nor ninja." Del smirked, reminding John briefly of someone else. "And the large clompy boots don't hurt either."

John rolled his eyes. "I guess I should have taken them off?"

"That might have helped." Del turned in his arms. "But I still would have smelled you. I can smell you from across the room."

"Is that right?" John watched Del nod slowly, inhaling with a slow smile. "And what do I smell like? Can you tell me that?"

"Let's see." Del rested his head on John's shoulder, nose nestled in the crook of his neck. "Right now, you smell like the nighttime, outside – a smell that I remember from childhood." He inhaled deeply again, kissing the pulse that was there. "And something else, something under that. Something that doesn't have a name, but a feeling."

"What does it feel like then?" John leaned his head to the side to give Del better access.

"It feels like heat and lust and submission." Del growled, sinking his teeth into John's flesh roughly.

John whimpered and gripped Del's hips, pulling the younger man closer so he could grind against him. Del released John's neck when he tasted blood and John sagged against him. He held John and kissed him roughly while John recovered. John's hand slid between their bodies and quickly undid Del's fly and slipped his hand into Del's briefs to caress his straining shaft.

John dropped to his knees and pulled Del's jeans and briefs down with him. Del kicked the jeans away and stared down at John.

"Suck me." Del ordered, putting the tip of his throbbing cock against John's lips.

John opened his mouth and relaxed his throat, letting Del shove his dick in. Del thrust roughly twice before he paused with John's nose pressed against his body. He held the position for a few moments, waiting until he knew John would be struggling to breathe, before he pulled back just enough for John to gasp around his cock. John took a second to recover before he started sucking on Del's shaft like it was the best lollipop in the world.

One of Del's hands rested on John's shoulder while the other had a death grip on his hair, and he turned to look at the mirror that made Ianto's closet door and watched as John's head moved back and forth, his cock sliding between John's lips.

John hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue against the underside of Del's cock, probing the tip whenever he pulled away. Del moaned in pleasure and started thrusting into John's mouth again, slowly picking up speed and strength until he was fucking John's mouth as hard as he could. John clung to Del's hips for balance but took everything the young man was giving him.

"Fuck, John." Del growled, tightening his grip on John's hair. "I'm gonna come."

John hummed around Del's cock and Del came with his next thrust, spilling down John's throat. John swallowed everything and made sure Del's cock was spotless before he let it slip from his lips.

Del pulled John to his feet and kissed him roughly, tasting himself mixed with John's unique taste. John moaned and sank into the kiss, happily giving control to Del.

Del broke the kiss and turned John around to face the mirror, ignoring John's unhappy mewl and pulling off John's t-shirt before pressing his clothed chest against John's bare back. John groaned as the soft material rubbed against his sensitive skin and Del wrapped his arms around John's waist, slowly undoing his fly.

"Wearing your invisible underwear again I see." Del said with a grin, pressing a kiss against the unmarked side of John's neck.

John pressed back against Del as his jeans hit the floor and he kicked them away, begging Del to touch him. Del gripped John's chin and forced him to look into the mirror as his other hand wrapped around John's throbbing erection.

"Look in the mirror." Del demanded, moving his hand from John's jaw to his chest. "Watch everything in the mirror, John."

John moaned and tilted his head to the side to give Del better access to his neck, never taking his eyes off the mirror. John's eyes closed as Del started stroking his cock but they flew open when Del smacked his chest lightly. Del stroked John's cock roughly while he pulled on and twisted his nipples, John watching everything in the mirror. John gasped and bucked against Del, feeling too much and needing to feel more at the same time.

"Please, Del." John begged. "Please."

"Come for me, John." Del whispered, his voice smoky.

John cried out as he came and Del sank his teeth into John's neck for a second time, leaving a bite to match the other side.

"Fuck, Del." John said, turning his head to capture Del's lips.

"Now that sounds like a good idea." Del said leading the ex-time agent to the bed.

Del pulled of his t-shirt and pushed John onto the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him roughly. One hand teased John's nipples while the other trailed down his body to tease John's entrance.

"We need lube," John panted, breaking the kiss.

Del swore softly and rested his forehead against John's shoulder before he looked up grinning.

"Ianto will have some somewhere. Always the boy scout."

Del climbed off John and searched through Ianto's desk but came up with nothing. He looked around Ianto's room trying to find anywhere Ianto could have hidden lube and his eyes settled on the trophy that showed up out of the blue one day when they were in secondary school. He grabbed it and sitting inside the dented cup was a tube. Del held it up triumphantly and stalked back to the bed, pouncing on John - kissing him desperately.

Del quickly slicked up his fingers and slid two into John, knowing he would be relaxed and open, and John wrapped his legs around Del's waist. After he had stretched John a bit he slicked up his cock and thrust into John with one quick movement.

"God, John. You're so tight. It feels so good," Del moaned.

John dug his nails into Del's skin and thrust against him, urging him to move.

"Eager are we?"

"Hell yes! Fuck me already!" John growled.

Del pulled out of John almost completely before thrusting back in roughly. Both men grunted from the force of the thrust and quickly set a fast and hard rhythm.

The door was suddenly flung open. "Hey, Del, do you have an extra blanket in here? Mam invited Becca to stay and she's staying in the big room, which means I get the couch..." He stopped, mid-rant and stared at the bed, not believing what he was seeing.

"What the _FUCK_ are you doing?" He yelled, trying to look anywhere but the bottom bunk.

Del paused and looked at his younger brother with a sneer. "Having sex, Yan. Has Jack never shown you how?"

"Why the _fuck_ are you having sex in _my_ bed?"

"Because _you_ are in _my_ bed. Alone. Now get _the fuck out_. Some of us have better things to do than argue."

Ianto glared at his brother and stormed out of what was rightfully his room, slamming the door behind him.

Del turned back to John and pulled him into a brutal kiss, pounding into him harder than before. Del reached between their bodies and gripped John's cock and with three rough pulls John came again, covering their stomachs with his seed. John clenched around Del and he came too, filling John before he pulled out and collapsed on top of him.

"Think he was mad?" John asked, reaching up to brush a stray hair from Del's now sweaty forehead.

Del smiled down and kissed John one more time before rolling between John and the wall. "Think I really care?"

"Not really. Not that I care if you care, mind you..."

"Where were you?"

"When?"

"Earlier – before you clomped in here. Where were you?"

"I was outside."

"You weren't smoking."

"How do you know?"

"Didn't smell it – or taste it – on you. So, what _were_ you doing?"

"Are you jealous? Worried I might be on the prowl?"

"Not worried about that at all." Del put his arm over John protectively. "You aren't a cat."

John turned his head to look at him. "What if I told you I was talking to Jack? Worried now?"

"Not even close. I _know_ I have more to offer you than Harkness ever could."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

Del closed his eyes for a moment as if in thought. "Because, John. If he had had more to offer you – you would still be in the treehouse."

**--**--**

"_Jack. Jack. Jack..." a voice called to him in the darkness. "Jack, you can't be here."_

"_But he is!" Another voice, soothingly familiar, joined the first. "I don't know how he found us – but he's here!"_

"_He can't stay. She was told to tell him. Why the hell is he back?"  
_

"_Why don't you ask __**him**__?"_

_Jack cracked an eye open and found himself looking at two people from his past – one looking very concerned and the other decidedly peeved. "Where am I?"_

"_You aren't where you're supposed to be, that much is for sure."_

"_Owen?" Jack tried to sit up, but found he was weighed down._

_The former Torchwood medic stood, his arms crossed on his chest. "In the flesh. Well, not in the flesh, but you know what I mean..."_

"_Quit teasing him." The voice was behind his head, but Jack would know it anywhere._

_He felt the tears before he could stop them. "Toshiko?"_

_She moved into his view with a nod. _

"_Tosh, I tried, I...I really did..." Jack's hands went to cover his face._

_Tosh touched his hands lightly with her fingertips. Fingertips that felt so solid, even though Jack knew they couldn't be. "Don't. Don't do this. It wasn't your fault."_

_When she wouldn't let him cover his face, he closed his eyes. "But it __**was**__ – if I hadn't let go of his hand..."_

"_Then it would have been something else."_

"_She's right, you know." Owen was there, his arm now slung casually over Tosh's shoulder. "If it hadn't been him, it could have been a Weevil or a Blowfish. Or an infected papercut..."_

_Tosh looked at Owen disapprovingly. "Don't."_

"_What? I was trying to help."_

"_Well, don't."_

"_I don't see what I'm doing wrong..."_

"_Owen!" Tosh put her hands on her hips, making Jack chuckle, before turning back to Jack. "Sorry about that. You know Owen..."_

_Jack smiled a sad smile. "What's going on?"_

"_Didn't Hessa tell you to go back once?" Owen snarked before getting another look from Tosh and shutting up abruptly. "Sorry."_

"_Hessa?" Jack sat up now, hands griping the edge of the surface he had been laying on. "How do you know Hessa?"_

_Owen was going to answer, but stopped when he remembered Tosh's last look. _

"_We just do. Everyone here knows each other," Tosh answered brightly. "We're all family here."_

"_Where is 'here'?" Jack inclined his head and arched his eyebrow the best he could._

_Tosh shook her head, her hair falling in her eyes. "Can't tell you that."_

"_Come on, Toshiko..." Jack urged, holding his hands out to her._

"_I can't, Jack, I can't." She took a step back. _

"_We're okay, you know," Owen's voice cut in. "Thanks for asking." _

"_You have to go now," Tosh's voice was sad._

"_But I..." Jack tried to speak, but began to cough. "I..." More coughing, and then - _

Jack was gasping for air, sucking large lungfuls in, even as the tears ran down his cheeks.

**_(Tiny other author's note: the 'Excalibur' bit? Yeah, when John says that to Jack in KKBB, Jack quick looks at Ianto. We don't see his expression, but one is quick to wonder why he looked that way at all...if you care to see the scene in question, message me - I cut it out to be viewed ineasy format - lol reseach...)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys are getting this a day early because my beloved candybree is going to be on a plane on Sunday and I don't want her to miss the posting. I can just see her eyes lighting up lik a child on Christmas morning when her inbox sings to signal te little treat that I have posted here - okay. Enough with the sap and on with the story. Where were we? Oh yeah - angst. I like to think that there isn't so much of that in this one. Hope you enjoy it!_**

Ianto rolled over and draped his arm around the body pressed against his, it's smell was familiar enough to pull him a little from sleep. "Lisa?" he whispered, inhaling deeply.

"Yan?" A female voice muttered from his side. "Did you say something?"

Ianto opened his eyes to see Becca. "No, don't think I did."

"Oh." She buried her face in the pillow before snapping it back up quickly. "Ianto?!?"

"Yes?" he smiled sleepily over at her, resisting the urge to move her hair from her face.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I should be asking you that."

Becca rubbed her hand over her face and frowned. "It was your mother's tea..."

Ianto nodded slowly. "Got it in one."

"I can see your bed's not cold either, _little brother_." The voice from the doorway teased, making Ianto grit his teeth.

"What do you want, John?" Ianto turned to face the doorway as Becca turned away.

"If you two are done with your pillow talk, you should get dressed and come to breakfast." John turned to leave, then turned back. "Mum says so."

"Don't call her that." Ianto growled, punching the bed and making Becca jump.

John smirked and clomped down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. Ianto growled deep in his throat. Becca touched him and he jumped.

"Whoa," Becca soothed, following through with her earlier touch. "What about him makes you so angry?"

"It's nothing," Ianto lied, starting to sit up. "He's just an ass. I don't care much for him. Del can do better."

"Any more empty reasons you want to put out there?" Becca sat up, smoothing her hair down as best she could.

Ianto glared at her, hoping she would say nothing else. His hope was fulfilled when Becca stood and looked at herself in the mirror, trying to pull herself together for breakfast.

"You look fine," Ianto assured her, looking at her out of the corner of one eye. "Besides, it's breakfast, not a fashion show."

It was Becca's turn to glare. "I need a shower."

"Come on," Ianto offered her his arm again. "Let's go eat – then you can get a shower. The girls probably have something you can borrow." He smiled down at her as an apology. "Oh, and remember it's their birthday..."

**--**--**

"Another!" Myfanwy squealed, her voice carrying down the hall.

"Okay, but no fair using your hands this time," Jack's voice answered with a laugh. "If you get whipped cream on your nose, then you have to leave it."

"Not fair." Ianto could hear the pout in Myfanwy's tone.

Gwen protested. "I had to leave mine. What makes you so special?"

Myfanwy thought for a moment. "I'm prettier?"

"We're twins..." Gwen reminded her.

"I'm still the pretty one."

"We're identical."

"You _would_ say that – me being prettier one and all. It's a way to make yourself feel better..."

Ianto cleared his throat as he walked in. Jack stopped feeding Myfanwy mid-bite and looked at him. The air grew heavy as the two looked at one another. Ianto started across the room, his eyes never leaving Jack's. The older man sucked in a breath and held it without realizing as Ianto neared him, then leaned over to where Jack was still holding the fork with waffle on it. Myfanwy watched as her brother dipped his finger in the whipped cream on her breakfast and put a dot on her nose to mirror Gwen's.

"There. _Now_ you are identical," Ianto announced before leaning over to kiss Jack.

Jack smiled as Ianto pulled away from him and swatted at Gwen to move.

"You can sit over here, sugarplum," John patted his leg, ignoring the look that Ianto and Jack were giving him in favor of the smile Gwen now wore.

"Already getting tired of me?" Del asked, watching as the girl flounced over and threw herself in John's lap.

"Though you wear me out, I'll never get tired of you," John informed him, glancing at Mrs. Jones when she cleared her own throat.

"How did you sleep, Jack?" Becca asked, trying to change the subject.

Jack's eyes fixed on John. "I slept the sleep of the dead, thank you very much." His tone was brighter than the words he spoke. Ianto thought the words sounded wrong and looked toward Jack to find out why. Jack's eyes didn't waver from John's face – even when John began to smirk.

There was the sound of Ifan dropping his paper in mid-snap as Jack spoke, causing Glenda to look up at him sharply, mid-bite. The girls remained oblivious, as did Becca and Del.

"You slept in the treehouse, right?" Del asked, tucking into his own food. "Ianto spent more than half his teenage years up there. He seemed to like it just fine."

"It was the best place to get away from you." Ianto snorted, reaching for his own plate. "You being afraid of spiders and all..."

John chuckled, shaking Gwen who was still sitting on his lap. "You're afraid of spiders? That's good to know..."

"Thanks, Ianto," Del smiled a strained, tight smile. "I needed John to know that."

"Oh, you're _very_ welcome," Ianto smiled back – his insincere smile. "Should I also avoid telling him that you're also afraid of the dark and that you never really learned to swim?"

"Yes," Del groaned. "Please do avoid sharing that."

"You're really afraid of the dark?" Becca slid into the empty seat between Mr. Jones and Del. "I thought you were just saying that to get girls."

Del grinned wolfishly. "It worked though, didn't it?"

"Not with me." Becca smiled at him and winked at Ianto before turning to help Henry, who was taking great delight in painting the tray of the highchair with the toppings from the waffle he had been given.

"What do we do after this?" Jack asked, looking directly at Ianto now. Ianto wasn't sure quite what he meant, so he answered only the surface question.

"The girls get to pick a movie and we go into the lounge and open presents," Ianto explained, looked from one twin to the other. "Where are your crowns?"

"Mam hasn't given them to us yet," Gwen pouted, earning a squeeze around the waist from John.

"That's because your father didn't bring that box up from his workshop yet," Mrs. Jones glanced across to the paper at the other end of the table.

"I was too busy teaching Tic the family business," Ifan stated, his voice muffled. "I'll go get them after breakfast. You won't have to sit through 'The Sound of Music' without them."

"If we hide the crowns does that mean we don't have to watch the movie this year?" Del asked brightly, earning a punch from Gwen.

"Mam! Make Del stop..." Gwen pleaded, leaning forward to beg her mother, shifting in John's lap.

"Make _her_ stop," John whispered in a groan to Del, earning a chuckle.

"What's wrong?" Del leaned in to whisper back.

"As much as I am enjoying this half-assed lap dance from my boyfriend's sister..." John winced, readjusting himself.

"Think we could maybe get to the movie watching and present opening?" Del asked, patting John on the back as he did so.

"Yes please!" Gwen jumped up, dragging John with her into the other room and winking at Del.

"Okay, you girls get everyone in the lounge and I will help your father bring up the birthday box," Mrs. Jones patted Gwen on the back as she walked by.

"Come on!" Myfanwy grabbed Jack by the hand and yanked him along. He held his own hand out and Ianto filled it with his own, smiling at Jack.

"Becca, can you grab Henry?" Ianto called on their way out the door.

"Gladly!" Her voice was as bright as he remembered it. She turned to the little boy. "Come on, let's wipe off you hands and go and sit with the big kids."

Henry looked at her and a slow smile started on his face, making Becca laugh. Ianto smiled himself, knowing that things were going to be better.

**--**--**

"When the dog bites; when the bee stings; when I'm feeling sad," John sang along with the girls, "I simply start cussing and fussing and busting some head, and then I don't feel so bad!" He flung his arms out and put one around Del, the other around Gwen.

"You've seen this a few times?" Becca looked over at him from where she sat on the floor, Henry in her lap.

"Are you kidding? Del and I watch this _at least_ once a week!" Del punched him in the leg. "What?!?"

Jack and Ianto exchanged looks before breaking out laughter.

"I thought you hated this movie," Gwen teased, leaning across John to her brother.

"He _soooo_ lies," John said, almost under his breath.

"Dead," Del said through a clenched-teeth smile. "You are _so_ dead..."

John smiled back at him brightly, quirking his head. "You can't mean that, snookams."

"Call me that again..." Del was interrupted by the phone ringing. Mrs. Jones disappeared into the kitchen before calling Ifan in. "Ifan – it's for you – it's..." she struggled with herself for a moment. "...Gloria."

"Oh," he said quietly, passing the bowl of popcorn he had been holding to Jack, who raised and eyebrow in question at him. Ifan pretended to ignore him. "I'll be right back – don't stop the movie – you won't even miss me."

"We can open gifts when he gets back," Glenda promised, following him into the kitchen and turning. "I'll just get drinks."

Jack and Ianto exchanged looks that confirmed that each of them knew she wasn't going in for drinks. Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack, who shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"If you two are done having eyesex," Gwen put her leg between them, "Maybe we could play a game of 'sardines'?"

Del, Ianto and Jack groaned. John frowned, "What's 'sardines'?"

Jack sighed heavily. "It's like hide-and-seek, but there is one hider and lots of seekers."

"Sounds good so far." John said, his interest piqued.

"If you find the hider you have to join them in the hiding spot until there is only one seeker left and they lose," Myfanwy added.

"But how is that..." John was confused.

Del smiled now. "In the end you wind up crammed in a tight spot like......wait for it......sardines!"

"Sounds good." John rubbed his hands together, thinking of all the ways this game could go. "Who is the first hider?"

"Not so fast!" Ianto waved his arms around. "We can't play this now! Who's going to look after Henry?"

"Why can't he play?" Becca asked. "We can be a team, right, Tic?" Henry smiled up at her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. He could get hurt." Ianto asserted. "And please don't call him Tic."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" John cooed. "Mum is concerned about her cub..."

Del cut his eyes at John. "You have to promise not to cheat." He turned to everyone else. "He always cheats..."

"Where I come from, they call it creative winning. Now, who is the hider?" John stood. Jack felt suddenly sick.

"Really, I would rather not play this now," Ianto grumbled, even as Gwen pulled him to his feet. "There's too much..."

Myfanwy stood and tugged on Jack. "It's our birthday! You have to do what we say," she pouted.

"Okay," Jack relented, getting up. "Always a sucker for the Jones pout. Pull the lip back in sweetheart, I'm in."

"Ianto?" Myfanwy turned on her brother, still wearing the pout, holding Jack's hands in hers as she looked back at Ianto. "Please?"

Ianto huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But boundaries are inside the house. I don't want Henry wandering off."

"You think I would let him wander?" Becca was shocked. "Jeez, Ianto, give you a kid and you become paranoid parent of the year..."

"That's not what I meant..." Ianto's nerves were on alert. "Please?"

Becca's face softened. "Yes, mother hen, I will make sure the chick isn't out of my sight. Relax." She patted his arm.

"We never chose a hider," Gwen pointed out, her grip still firm on Ianto. "I nominate...Del."

Del groaned.

"Seconded!" Myfanwy squealed like a small child, making all the men flinch visibly and the other females laugh.

"All right," Del huffed, "Everyone give me three minutes by the clock."

**--**--**

Jack was walking down the hall, trying not to look like he wasn't playing when he felt someone grab his arm and roughly pull him into the laundry room. The sound of the door latching behind him in the dark windowless room made him jump.

"What's wrong? Afraid to be alone with me?" The voice was not the one he expected to hear at all.

Jack looked around for a way to escape and found none. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Whatever do you mean?" A form leaned against the door casually. "We're in the middle of a game."

Jack pressed himself as far to the wall as he could get, tripping over a laundry basket as he did so. "Only that we're supposed to be looking for _your_ boyfriend, not hiding from everyone else." The room began to feel like it was closing in on him. "Can you please turn the light on?"

Light flooded into the room and revealed John's face. "You're no fun."

Jack scowled, trying to work out how to get past the other man and to the door. "John, what the hell was that up in the treehouse?"

"What was _what_?" John tilted his head a bit.

Jack shot forward and pushed him against the door, causing John to smirk satisfyingly."Don't give me that! You _strangled_ me."

John pushed Jack off of him and shrugged. "Thought you'd say something if you didn't like it."

"Well, it's a bit _hard_ to say 'Excalibur' with someone's hands crushing your windpipe now, isn't it?"

"Wouldn't know. Not into that kink, myself..."

Jack's eye narrowed and his hands went to his hips. "That still doesn't answer the question."

"Do you really want the truth, Jack?" John straightened his shirt and drew himself to his full height.

"Yes, John, truth would be wonderful here."

"The truth is..." John started and looked down at the floor. "Oh, hell, Jack! The truth is hard."

"You know what else is hard? Explaining to your partner's brother why you killed his current bedwarmer. But I think I could manage. Out with it."

"Truth is...Truth is..." He met Jack's eyes. "Truth _is_ that I was giving you one more chance to show you loved me before I let myself fall for Del."

"Liar."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? You know me. You _know_ that I am capable of love."

"I know that you are capable of sex."

A smirk played on John's face.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Come on, Jack. Honest. This is the last time I am going to offer. We were _so_ _good_ together. We could be that way again." John moved to put his arms around Jack's waist.

Jack pushed him away. "What about this makes you think it's a joke – a game? I am with Ianto now."

John's arms fell limply by his sides. "Oh right – and the kid – I forgot about your little 'family unit'." He rolled his eyes slowly. "_Please_, don't let me stand in the way of your..."

The door handle rattled and both men turned as if they were deer caught in the headlights. Gwen stepped in, a smile on her face. "What are you doing in here?"

John was quick to answer, turning in one motion to face her. "Got lost."

"And that's why the door was locked?" Gwen raised her eyebrow in an oh-so-familiar way.

John's own eyebrows knit together. "Hey, that's right – how did you get in?"

It was Gwen's turn to roll her eyes. "It's an easy shimmy. All us kids know it. Mam and Tad have yet to figure it out. Why are you in here? No, wait! Don't tell me; let me guess. You two were sucking face!"

Jack spoke quicker than he meant to. "No. That is so far off base..."

"Right. Let me in on it and I won't tell either one of them. Can't say the same about Myfanwy – have to tell her. Part of being a twin you know..." She spoke with her hands.

"Gwen!" Jack barked.

"What?" Her eyes were wide and innocent. Jack shivered, thinking how much she looked like her mother at that moment.

"We were not 'sucking face'!" He protested, making mire distance between himself and John.

John caught his elbow. "Now, wait, Jack, let's not be _too hasty_ here..."

"Hey, Mr. Questionable Morals, the best way to get people to believe that you are capable of love is to _act like it_." Jack reminded him, yanking his arm away.

"Oh, I'm willing to show her love."

"Really, now?" Gwen sidled up to the shorter of the two men.

"And you say Del doesn't have to know – though I somehow think he wouldn't _really_ care..." John's hands went to her waist as she drew closer.

Jack slapped him on the back. "John!"

He spun to face the other man."What?!? She's the one who said. And it _is_ her birthday..."

"John!"

"Pity. Would have been fun." He sighed and dropped his hands.

Jack stood tall. "Listen, you get out of here right now and I won't tell your brothers what you said."

Gwen pouted for a moment before a slow smugness started. "Fine. I'll just go out there right now like a good girl...and tell them that I found you two in here. Alone. Together."

"Gwen." Jack was tired of saying that name in that tone.

"Jack," she countered. "All I'm asking is for some harmless fun. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Oh, trust me sweetheart, his sense of adventure is long gone..." John smiled, stepping closer to her. "Mine however, is only getting stronger by the minute."

"John, if you move one step closer to her, I swear that I will break your arm – and maybe a few more bones just for fun."

"Chill out. Man, you _are_ whipped."

Gwen smiled over his shoulder at Jack. "Don't worry. He can't be around all the time." With that, she opened the door and walked out into the hall. "You have three seconds to follow me. Then I run to Ianto."

John smiled back at Jack as he watched her walk away. "That one – I _like_ her. She has style."

Jack scowled as he pushed past John and out the door to join the game again.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Yay! I am back after the computer tried to take a nasty nosedive into oblivion. Have no fear - will be posting more soon! Please comment. Thanks!_**

Jack passed the door to the girls' room and heard the whispered argument.

"I'm telling you, it's not a good idea to trust him!" Ianto hissed.

"And I'm telling you that it's none of your business," Del growled back.

Jack peeked under the coverlet to find the brothers face to face. "How in the hell haven't they found you?"

Ianto pulled at Jack's laces. "Get under here quick!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jack got to his stomach and slid under backwards, aided by the fact that both Jones boys were pulling on him. "Whoa. What's so urgent?"

"Tell him," Ianto demanded, poking Jack in the ribs.

"Tell him what, exactly?" Jack rubbed his side the best he could. "And why the hell do we keep getting stuck under this bed together?"

"Karma," Del muttered. "Tell Ianto I don't care what he says. I am the older brother. I can do what I want as I am an adult – no matter what he thinks!"

Jack sighed, wishing he had never found them. "Yan, what the hell is going on?"

It was Del who answered. "Ianto is trying to tell me how to run my life."

"I am not! Jack, I was trying to talk some sense into him."

Jack turned to face Ianto, wincing when his hair got caught in the springs. "You can't talk sense into Del."

"Thank you, Jack," Del said from behind him. "Hey!"

"What I meant was that you have to let him make his own dumb mistakes," Jack clarified.

"Thank you." Del thought about that. "Wait. Why does all of your help sound like judgments? Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anybody's side!" Jack huffed, knowing this could turn very ugly in a very short time. "Can we just be quiet? They are looking for _you_, Del."

"They gave up," a female voice announced. Henry ran and peeked under the coverlet.

"TACK! TOE!" He crouched down and covered his mouth in a giggle. "Tack-Toe silly!" He made an exaggerated laugh and fell back. Ianto reached out to tickle him before sliding out and dusting himself off.

"Yes, Henry – Tack and Toe are silly," he agreed, turning to Becca. "Where did everyone go?"

"They are in the kitchen with the cake," she said, leaning out the door and pointing down the hall. "I noticed you three weren't there and came looking. Henry was the one who heard you. He's surprisingly strong when he wants to make sure you go the way he wants you to!"

"Yes, he is. Shocked me the first time it happened!" Ianto laughed, letting the boy pull him out of the room.

"Did you say cake?" Jack asked, trailing behind.

Becca just shrugged as she looked at Del, who was still lying on the floor under the bed. "You need some help?"

"Please?" Del asked, putting out a hand.

Becca yanked on him, succeeding in pulling him out enough for him to get to his knees.

"Thanks – this is the first time all day I have seen you without Henry attached to your arm." Del laughed down at her.

She smiled back up at him. "Yeah, well, I always thought..." her sentence trailed off as she looked away.

Del frowned. "What?"

"No, nevermind," Becca shook her head. "We are missing out on cake and ice cream – and that's the best part of birthdays if they aren't yours! Come on!" She yanked on his hand and dragged him from the room.

**--**--**

"Oh, yeah," John's voice rang out through the room, "I've been lots of places."

"I would _love_ to travel," Gwen answered. "But Myfanwy won't go with me – and I refuse to go alone. That just seems pathetic to go on holiday by yourself..."

"Hey now!" Del said, walking into the conversation and the room, "If I hadn't gone on holiday by myself, I never would have run into John."

"That's right. I was standing there, just minding my own business, looking at 'Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss' when this man," he jerked his thumb at Del, not letting go of his grip on Gwen's waist with his other hand, "walks up and tilts his head _just so_."

"_You_ went to the Louvre?" Myfanwy looked at her brother in question.

Del pretended to be hurt. "Why is it hard to believe that I would do something like that?"

Ianto looked over at his brother through the tops of his eyes.

"What?" Del laughed out. "I went to a museum while I was on holiday. What is so odd about that?"

"_And_ you were actually looking at the art?" Myfanwy asked, looking over at Ianto.

"Well, he _is_ a bit chiseled – you have to admit!" Del covered his embarrassment at being called out by putting an arm around John's neck in a half-hug. "And he just better be glad that the room the 'Mona Lisa' was in was so crowded. I could have found someone else..."

"Not bloody likely..." John snorted with a sly smile. "I had my eyes on _you_ from the moment you walked in..."

"Okay. Enough of that," Ianto pulled Henry onto his lap and held his hand out for the toy dinosaurs that Henry was currently clutching. "This is Myfanwy and Gwen's day – not 'how I met your mother'."

Del glowered at his brother and kissed John on the cheek, who leaned into it with a satisfied smile.

"Who wants cake?" Glenda asked from across the room, saving any further discussion about Del and John. "Jack – maybe you could help me here?"

Jack jumped up, glad for the distraction. As he was carrying the cake back to the table, he smiled at the way that everyone waited for the centerpiece – the chocolate cake, with a number of candles for each of the girls. Even Mr. Jones had abandoned his usual newspaper in favor of watching his daughter's faces light up brighter than the candles.

Ianto held Henry tightly on his lap when the boy's eyes got wide and he reached for the frosting. "No, Tic – dammit..." Ianto hadn't meant to use the nickname, but got a smile from his father when the other man heard him.

"I'll get the candles!" John offered reaching into his pocket for his lighter and shifting Gwen on his lap as he did so.

"Let Del get them," she said, not wanting to lose her spot. John grinned at her. Del frowned as John dropped the lighter into Del's open hand, not looking at him.

"Penblwydd Hapus," John muttered to her as they watched her brother with the flame. "How old are you?"

"You know Welsh?" She turned to him, impressed.

"I'm in Wales – of course I know Welsh. What idiot lives in Wales and works with the public and doesn't?" John cast a sideways glance at Jack, who – if he hadn't been holding the cake – might have decked him right then and there. "And you didn't answer me."

"A lady never tells her age," Gwen flirted, tossing her hair and looking straight ahead. "Isn't that right, Mam?"

"They're 29," Del answered flatly, shoving the lighter back at John. "Are we going to do this or wait until the cake is covered in wax?"

"Wow, Del," Ianto said, clapping Henry's hands together to a tune only he could hear, catching Becca out of the corner of his eye watching with a wistful smile. "But I agree, can you two get on with the wishing? That cake looks _really_ good."

"Seconded," Jack took his place, standing behind Ianto with his hands on the man's shoulders, causing Ianto to look up and exchange smiles.

Mr. Jones was the one to start the birthday song, and everyone joined in, though most of it was at best half-hearted. That didn't stop the girls from leaping forward and blowing out their candles with all the enthusiasm of five-year-olds. After the laughter had died down, Mrs. Jones cut the cake and began handing thick slices around.

"I'll take Henry," Becca quietly offered, holding her arms out. Jack bent to take him from Ianto and pass him over, pulling a chair over to sit beside the other man. Becca beamed widely as she cut pieces of her own cake to feed the small boy.

Everyone was chatting about memories of birthdays past when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Mr Jones stood and went to the door. "You guys keep up what you're doing. Save me a slice."

"Uh, hello?" The man on the other side of the door looked a bit shocked to be looking at Ifan. "Sir? Mr. Jones?"

"Well, unless I'm in the wrong house – yes." Ifan stepped back, still holding the door handle. "If you're selling something, we're not interested."

The young man looked at his hands for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Mr. Jones, sir, I was looking for Myfanwy?"

"Oh, yeah," Ifan looked back into the kitchen over his shoulder. "She's here. Let me get her. Your name?"

"Lloyd, sir." He once again found his hand interesting.

"Stay there." Mr. Jones shut the door and walked up behind his daughter. "Some boy is at the door, 'Fan. Says he wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?" Gwen's ears perked up. "Who's at the door?"

"Psh! Not for you," Ifan hissed. "Go on, 'Fan – don't keep him waiting."

Myfanwy put down her plate and slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

"Who was it, Tad?" Glenda asked, handing him a plate.

"It was a boy called 'Lloyd'," he said, smiling as he took a forkful. "Wonder who he is?"

"Her _boss_ Lloyd?" Gwen asked. "What would he be doing here?"

"He can't be asking her about work can he?" Becca asked, wiping Henry's mouth.

"No, Becca – he's sweet on her." John remarked, his tone dull. "But dating your boss? How _tacky_..."

Ianto and Jack glared at him at the same time, John breaking out in a look of complete innocence.

"You know what, Gwennie?" John changed the subject. She shook her head, letting her hair brush her plate. "Where I come from, it's custom for the birthday girl to wear her cake."

"What?" Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was saying. "No. NONONONONONONO!" She dropped her plate on the table and ran into the living room, John quick behind her, part of his own slice in hand. He chased her through the lounge and back into the kitchen before Gwen flung the door open and dashed past Myfanwy. John shrugged and followed her out the door. Del fell back in his seat, shaking his head.

"He's very high maintenance," Del sighed, talking to no one in particular. "Guess I should get him."

"Sit." Mrs. Jones commanded. "Gwenda can take care of herself."

**--**--**

Myfanwy looked up as the door was thrown open. "I'm so sorry. It's my birthday and my brothers and their...friends showed up – it's all family and crazy in there, I'm sorry – what were you saying?"

Lloyd smiled at her nervously. "I was...it was nothing. Nothing. I was asking if you were having a good birthday." She looked at him for a moment, unsure of what he had asked her. "I mean, I saw it on the breakroom bulletin board and thought that I would drop by and...now is a bad time, isn't it?"

"No, no it's not really." She shook her head with a small laugh. "I mean, it's like this any time we're all together. My family's not...normal." She motioned over to where John was currently chasing Gwen around, "That's...oh, it's a long story – I don't think you have the time." She dropped her hand.

"It's okay. My brother and I fight all the time. I can see how – is she going to be okay?" He motioned over to where Gwen was lying on the ground, John straddling her, cake raised above his head.

Myfanwy rolled her eyes. "She'll be fine."

"Is that one of your brothers?" Concern was creeping into Lloyd's voice again.

"No," Myfanwy answered, almost a little too quickly. "I don't mean to be rude, Lloyd, but you didn't drop by to rescue my sister did you?"

"No, actually," he reached into his coat pocket. "I came to bring you this. It's not much, but it's your birthday, and I thought maybe I should get you something – I wasn't sure which birthday it was for you, so I just kind of guessed and I hope you like it – but if you don't then I'll understand, I think I still have the receipt around here somewhere..."

"Lloyd." Myfanwy put her hand on his arm to reassure him. "It's fine. Really."

"Oh. Well, here it is. I mean, for what it's worth." He handed her a thin box. "Not that I am saying it's worth nothing – or that it cost me too much...I'll stop talking now."

Myfanwy laughed a little before opening the box to reveal a simple tennis bracelet. "It's beautiful!" She pulled it out. "Can you help me with this?"

He smiled, taking the bracelet to work the clasp. "Do you really like it? I mean, I saw you looking at it last week and thought that if you didn't buy it that it would be the perfect gift. And then I thought...I'm talking too much again..." He smiled wryly and met her eyes.

"No, really, it's wonderful. I love it." She looked down at the way the sun was catching it. "Just what I always wanted."

"I swear to you, John Hart, on my life - if you put that cake in my face you will regret it until the day you..." Gwen's voice carried the length of the yard, but was cut off by her getting a faceful of chocolate. "JOHN!!"

Myfanwy and Lloyd turned to see him holding Gwen down with one hand as he sat atop her, smiling a mad smile. Gwen was looking back up at him, her face streaked with frosting. Both were panting from their brisk game of chase. Then, out of nowhere, John dropped his smile and looked down at the woman he had pinned. Her hair was spread put around her, creating a dark halo, much like one would imagine an avenging angel may have.

"I'm...I..." John stammered, unable to form a real word. "I..."

"What you are," Gwen said, squirming under him to get free, "is a dead man. I would kill you now, but there are too many witnesses!" She took advantage of the fact that he was still stammering to buck him off. "GRUH!" She stood and stopped off into the house, leaving him confused. As she passed Myfanwy, she repeated the noise with an added squeak.

"Ummm...I should go after her....or do you want to come in....or......" Myfanwy honestly didn't know how to treat the situation. "I mean, my house is full of crazy at the moment - a little less full with the bit of crazy laying on the lawn, but still..."

Lloyd smiled now. "It's fine. I'll just see you at work." He turned to leave, then turned back. "Oh, how about lunch? I mean, Monday. We could go to..."

"I'd love to." Myfanwy clasped her hands behind her and grinned at him. "Monday. Lunch."

Lloyd felt as though he would never stop smiling as he walked back to his car, noticing that Myfanwy left the lunatic out in the yard when she went in.

**--**--**

"I think that's the last of it," Jack said, shutting the trunk. "I honestly didn't think it was going to fit back in."

"Never underestimate me," Ianto smirked, "remember that."

"Oh, I don't. You _never_ fail to amaze me." Jack moved to put his arms around Ianto.

"You're not off the hook."

"Not even if I show you my charming dimples?'

"Not even then."

Jack dropped his arms. "Come on, Yan..."

"We'll talk about it in the car," Ianto put the diaper bag in the backseat and shut the door before disappearing back into the house.

"Oooo," Jack said to no one, "that sounds _fun_."

"Are you coming in, Jack?" Ianto poked his head out of the door. "Thought you might want to say goodbye..."

"Oh, yeah, right. Be right in." Jack pocketed the keys, hoping that Ianto wouldn't find out that Jack had left the keys in the ignition all night. "I was just rechecking to make sure we had everything."

Ianto leaned in the doorway. "You were talking to yourself – I heard you. Come on in now. Mam will kill me if you don't come in to say goodbye. And _you_ get to carry Henry – he's heavy."

"Yeah well," Jack joined Ianto in the doorway, "If Mam wouldn't feed him so much..."

"If Mam wouldn't what, Jack Harkness?" Glenda was suddenly in front of him, hands on her hips. "Are you saying you don't want to eat my home cooking either?"

Jack looked stricken. "No Ma'am – that's not what I meant at all!"

Her eyes softened as she started to smile, drawing Ianto closer to her. "You have him housebroken, good boy." Ianto shared a laugh at Jack's expense before mentally checking that they hadn't forgotten anything.

"Right, I think we're ready – that is, if Jack would get Henry." Ianto quirked an eyebrow at him and he nodded.

"Who has the kid?" Jack clomped off in the direction of the lounge.

"You take care of them," Mrs. Jones said, suddenly serious.

"_What_?" Ianto asked, unsure he had heard her right.

"You heard me – you take care of them. I _know_ something is up with that John character. And, call it mother's intuition, but it's not something good..."

"Mam, Jack and I have it under control, don't worry." Ianto hugged her, resting his chin on her head. "There are things going on that I would love to tell you, but I can't. Just trust me that everything is going to be all right."

"Well, they better be, because it's not just about you. You two have to think of that precious little boy."

"Mam, I told you," Ianto sighed heavily, "that's not a permanent situation."

"I don't care. What you do still affects him. Be careful."

"Okay, Mam, I promise. But if we don't get going now – where is Jack?" He gave his mother another squeeze before pulling back to look around. "he can get so sidetracked..."

"Always been like that," Glenda said under her breath.

Ianto turned back to her. "What was that?"

"Nothing, go find him." She shooed him out of the kitchen and toward the lounge, where Jack was just walking through with Henry in his arms, asleep.

"Found him on the big bed, all conked out," Jack laughed, careful not to jostle the boy too much. "Looks like he's going to sleep all the way back home."

Ianto sighed, "And be up all night. Great."

"Oh, stop, you," Glenda turned to her son. "You know you love it that someone needs you."

Ianto grinned a little at the thought and nodded. "Okay, Mam, we have to get going now – we're already behind an hour."

"Always on a schedule! Jack – you need to see if you can get him to relax," Mrs Jones hugged him and kissed Henry on the forehead when Jack bent down. "And I mean what I said earlier, Ianto."

"Right, I understand." Ianto opened the door for Jack, following him out. "And we'll be sure to visit again soon."

"Oh, if you need us to sit for you sometime so you boys can have a night out, don't hesitate to call," Mrs. Jones walked them out to the car and watched as Jack tried to put the sleeping toddler in the carseat.

"Dammit!" Jack stood up, hitting his head on the doorframe and sucking in a breath. "These things are too hard to figure out – you practically need an engineering degree to figure them out! Yan!"

Ianto hugged his mother one more time and went to secure Henry, leaving Jack to take the bag that Mrs. Jones was holding out to him. "What's this?"

"It's snacks," Glenda winked. "I know how it is in the car with a toddler..."

"And Jack," Ianto added, pulling himself out of the car. "Thanks, Mam. We'll call when we get there."

"You better," She joked, watching as the two of them got in the car and waved.

"Oh we will, even though we might not get there until late, which means we won't get enough sleep and Jack will be grouchy tomorrow at work and-" Ianto spoke to her one last time before closing the door and putting the key in the ignition, to find nothing happened. He shot an accusing glance at Jack, who returned an innocent grin.

Gwen tapped on the driver's side window, making Ianto jump. "Something wrong?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Car won't start," Ianto stated, getting out and slamming the door. "Don't know why."

"Pop the hood," John yelled as he flicked his cigarette stub into the yard and walked toward the car.

"Oh no!" Jack yelled back, stalking across the yard to meet him.

"What? You think I don't know anything about cars?"

"I don't _care_ if you know anything about cars – you aren't touching ours!"

"I second that," Ianto said, turning his head in that direction.

Del came around the corner. "Then let _me_ look."

"No way – one month in an automotive class does _not_ make you an expert!"

"He fixed his car when it broke down..."

"Was I talking to _you_?"

"Don't talk to John like that!"

"Don't talk to _Ianto_ like that!"

"He's my brother! I'll talk to him like I want!"

"Look, let me look at it..."

"Nothin' doin', John – just don't trust you."

"Right, like I'm going to mess it up..."

"_I_ can look at it."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jack..."

"Ianto – I hotwired a Chula warship – I think I can manage..."

"That was _you_? Nice! Was _all over_ the commsreaders!"

"A what?"

"Nothing, Del. And – no, Jack, we should call someone. It could be serious."

"I'm telling you! I can look at it – no need to call anyone."

"Maybe we should get Tad?"

"Ianto, you have three people offering to look at the car – let one of us!"

A cheering sound from the direction of the car got their attention. The four men turned to see Myfanwy and Gwen jumping up and down and high-fiving one another, the car hood raised. Leading from one car battery to Gwen's own car was a pair of jumper cables.

"Looks like _they_ got it," John laughed, earning a look from the other three men. "What?"


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Yay! Another chapter. Thank candybree. Somehow she can do puupydog eyes in messenger...We join this story already in progress..._**

"Don't be mad," Jack asked, almost pleading.

Ianto twisted to look at him. "Why would I be mad, Jack?"

"Hypothetically, you might be tempted to get mad if a certain dashing captain left the keys in the ignition..."

"I wouldn't, seeing as leaving the keys in the car all night wouldn't cause..." Ianto took a raged deep breath. "Unless the _ignition_ was also on..."

"It was lonely. And I was listening to music before your sister came out and-" Jack squirmed a bit.

"You left the radio on all night?" Ianto mentally counted to ten before continuing. "It's not a big deal."

"You aren't acting like it's not a big deal."

"Well, I said it's not – so it isn't. It could have been much worse than a dead battery."

"So you _aren't_ mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad – just not as mad as I _could_ be."

"Gotcha," Jack let the silence linger for a moment, tapping his fingers on his leg and looking out the window. "So you _really_ aren't that mad?"

Ianto let his eyes stray from the road for a short moment. "Can we change the subject?"

"Right." Jack turned back to look out the window and resumed tapping his fingers on his leg.

Ianto suddenly broke the silence, making Jack jump. "Who the hell does he think he is?!? Coming into my parent's house with my brother and acting like long-lost family! It's not like you can't look at Del and know who he is! Even _you_ got us confused that one time..."

Jack looked stricken. "_What_ one time?"

"At Christmas, in the bathroom – the time you think I don't know about..."

"_I never_..."

"It's fine – it's not the first time. Mam couldn't tell us apart sometimes."

Jack was horrified. "Not the same thing _at all_..."

Ianto smirked, "Still flattered – Del _isn't_ unattractive – worse people I could look like."

"That's true. I once knew this guy on Raloh 12, he was..."

Ianto's tone was steady. "Jack."

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, are you _sure_ you had nothing to do with this?"

"I didn't! I had no idea he would come back after he took the prisoner and I sent him away."

Ianto braked suddenly. "What '_prisoner_'? Who are you talking about?"

"Yan, I really think sitting in the middle of the road-" Jack was looking at an approaching vehicle in the rearview mirror.

Ianto got the car moving again. "You didn't tell me he was here to transport a prisoner. And what did that have to do with you anyway?" Ianto went pale for a moment. "It wasn't you was it? Your past isn't finally coming back to haunt you is it? Because, honestly, Jack, I don't know how..."

Jack laid a hand on the thigh closest to him. "Calm down, sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen to me anytime soon. He was here on official business that happened to overlap with Torchwood business is all. It's all fixed now."

Ianto relaxed. "But who was the prisoner?"

"Someone in our vaults." Jack thought carefully about the next words he used. "A traveler – former time agent like John and I."

"Who was that?" Ianto asked, looking out of the corner of his eye, his brow creased in thought.

Jack was saved by his comm chirping.

"Jack?" the voice on the other end sounded excited.

"Martha?" he glanced quickly at a scowling Ianto. "My personal savior – what's the news?"

"Well, it's good."

"Good news?" He made an impressed face that he knew Martha couldn't see. "That's unusual. What is it?"

"Gwen and I found something that all the victims we have here have in common."

"You did? I thought we couldn't find a connection."

"So did we. We checked every file, every witness, every place they had been in the past two weeks. Nothing. So, I gave up and reran the blood samples we took. Still nothing. Then, Gwen started talking about Retcon and I checked for the compound."

"They had Retcon in their bloodstream? I don't remember giving permission to retcon any of the victims I have seen!"

"Jack, it wasn't Retcon. But there was another compound."

"What was it?"

"C17H21NO4."

"In English?"

"Scopolamine. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. I just thought you would like to know that we found a commonality."

"Thanks, Martha! As always, my golden girl!"

Jack tapped his comm to close the connection and Ianto spoke. "So, I guess that was Martha."

"Yep."

"And she said it was good news."

"Yep."

"Can you answer with more than one word?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"For argument's sake, let's say no."

"Martha and Gwen may have cracked the code to what's happening."

"That's great!" Ianto's mood changed instantly. This thing getting solved sooner meant far less paperwork for him. Then he remembered what else it would mean.

Jack picked up on the change. "You aren't going to be upset when we find Henry's mum are you?"

Ianto sniffed quickly. "Jack, I _knew_ this wasn't permanent."

"Good." Another heavy silence passed between them as they listened to the rhythmic breathing from the boy in the backseat.

"Did you notice anything weird going on between John and Gwen?" Ianto frowned as he watched the road, in thought.

Jack grew defensive. "What do you mean?"

"Is it _not_ enough that he latch onto my brother? Does he need my baby sister as well?"

"Ianto, I think you're just being touchy. I'll admit that Del and John worry me – but I don't think you have anything to worry about with Gwen."

"Are we talking about the same Gwen? Wait. Cooper kissed him and almost died – we could be talking about either."

Jack's comm beeped again. Ianto sighed heavily. "Jack? It's Gwen."

Jack held up a finger to signal he would only be a moment. "Go ahead, Williams."

"Cooper," Gwen corrected him with a growl, "_Never_ Williams!"

Jack smirked, thinking he would have to analyze that later. "Fine. Go ahead, _Cooper_..."

"They found another victim."

"Can you guys handle it?" Jack rubbed his face in frustration.

"Yeah, I think so," Gwen answered. "If we need you, we can call."

"That sounds great."

"Guess you need time to recover from the Jones family reunion?"

"You could say that."

"Can't wait to hear about it."

"You'll have to," Jack teased. "Call us if you need us."

Jack clicked his comm off for the second time and sighed as he turned to Ianto.

"So, the good news didn't hold?"

"Nope."

"You need me to drop you off at the Hub?"

"They can take care of it."

"Okay."

"Listen, Yan, you know that I was going to tell you, right?"

"Yeah, okay."

"It just didn't seem like I needed to. He was there and then he was gone..."

"Got that."

"Ianto, you have to talk to me."

"I don't _have_ to."

"At some point, it _will_ become important."

Ianto looked at Jack for a brief moment, then turned back forward to the road.

"Come on, Yan, don't do this to me."

"Do this to you? Jack, what exactly am I doing to you?"

"You aren't talking about something you aren't talking to me about."

"Was that even in English?"

"No, it was in Welsh."

"Jack, that's not a joke."

"Being Welsh?"

Ianto glared at Jack the best he could without turning from the road for too long. "I suppose you think _that's_ funny as well?"

"Not at all," Jack lied, turning his face so that Ianto couldn't see him laughing.

Another silence filled with only the sound of Henry snoring made Jack's ears almost hurt. It almost sounded as if Ianto were sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked when he was sure it was a sniff he had heard from the other man.

"Do you trust me, Jack?"

"Of course," Jack nodded in the affirmative, "with my life."

"Honestly, that's not saying much…"

"You know what I mean."

Ianto bit back a smile, fearing it would have ruined the moment. "Who was it, Jack? Who was John there to pick up?"

"I told you it was a Time Agent."

"Jack, I keep the records – there were no time agents in the vaults."

"Well, I didn't know that he was a time agent when he came in."

Ianto arched an eyebrow. "_He_? Interesting, Jack. That eliminates 14 bodies."

"He? Could be a she."

"But you _said_ 'he' – so you meant 'he'. You, of all people, would never make a mistake like that."

"He is a general pronoun; do we have any snacks?"

"In the back – you can probably reach them – your arms are long enough."

Jack reached behind Ianto's seat and pulled the paper bag into his lap. "Wonder what Mam packed…"

Ianto sighed, seemingly resigned to the fact that Jack wasn't going to tell him any more. "Did she put any of those cookies in there?"

"You mean these?" Jack took one from the bag and held it out for Ianto to take a bite.

He did just that, letting out a pleased noise as he did so. "Those would be them."

"You going to make me hold this while you eat it?"

"Of course – have to have both hands on the wheel." Ianto smirked and looked out of the corner of his eye at Jack.

"Tricky," Jack smiled back, still holding the treat out for Ianto to bite. "But I like it."

"I know." Ianto took another bite. "So, how did you manage to get him down from the top row by yourself?"

Jack shook his head as he took a bite of the cookie for himself. "Didn't have to…"

"Hmmm?"

"I said I didn't have to – he was on the bottom."

"He _was_?" Ianto smiled, then frowned when he saw Jack was eating the cookie himself.

"Who was what?" Jack tried to take his words back by shoving the remainder of the sweet in his mouth.

"Nothing," Ianto did let the subject drop this time. "So, is the plan to just go home? You sure you don't need to stop by the Hub?"

Jack leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. "For once, I think Gwen and Martha may have it under control."

"Don't sound so shocked, _Captain_," Ianto poured the sarcasm on the last word. "Gwen did a damn good job while you were gone."

"Ouch." Jack cracked an eye open for a moment. "Point taken."

"Take a nap, Jack."

"Why? So you can ask me questions in my sleep?"

"No – that doesn't work anyway."

"You sound like you've tried."

"Do you want a nap or not?"

"I'd love one. After all, there was that _incident_ in the treehouse."

"Can we not talk about that?"

"That's fine," Jack closed his eyes. "If you don't want to hear about how I died…"

"Really, Jack – don't insult my intelligence; I heard you and John."

"Yan, what you heard was John trying to get on my good side. When that backfired, the bastard choked me." Jack opened his eyes when he felt the gentle hand on his thigh.

"I didn't know."

"I wouldn't expect you to – I couldn't exactly tell you."

"Take that nap, Jack. I'll wake you up when we get home."

"Home," Jack muttered happily as he closed his eyes again. "Such a wonderful word."

**--**--**

"_I had two brothers," Hessa sat down, tugging on Jack's hand. "That's something you need to know."_

"_Hessa," Jack warned as he joined her, folding his legs in front of him, "that's truth."_

"_Kaget, that's information."_

"_Well, it's true information. True information that I have no idea what to do with."_

"_No – that's not…" Hessa's voice trailed off and she looked away. "Kaget, what's your real name?"_

_Jack's face grew pale. "No."_

"_What?"_

"_I said no, Hessa."_

"_I thought you loved me."_

"_No one said love," Jack got to his feet. "No one __**ever**__ said 'love'."_

"_But you __**do**__. You __**do**__ love me – even if you don't say it. It's in your every word, your every action…"_

"_I'm sure it's not." Jack turned from her and walked the length of the room. "You must be hearing and seeing things that just aren't there."_

"_How can you say that?" She stood now to follow him. "That's a lie!"_

"_Hessa, I have to go." Jack turned suddenly, feeling her eyes on him. "I was called back."_

"_Called back?" Her whiskers twitched as she inclined her head in confusion. "Called back by who?"_

"_By people you don't need to know about – a friend." Jack's voice was rough and harsh._

_There was a long silence as the two of them sized one another up. Neither was willing to back down and Jack was sure that he heard a low, warning growl and it was definite that her ears had flattened. On the other side, Jack's hands had gone to his hips and his jaw was set in a hard scowl._

"_Why are you shutting me out?" Hessa's voice was less her usual feline purr and more a human whine that Jack had never heard before._

"_You __**knew**__ this wasn't permanent," Jack closed his eyes to her tone. "You __**knew**__ I would be going some day. I had meant to be gone by now."_

_Hessa grabbed his shoulders, digging her claws in a little. "What was this then? Some kind of vacation for you?"_

_He shrugged her hands off of him. "That's all it was meant to be. I'm sorry if you thought it was more." The voice Jack was using was coldly detached, not the one she was used to hearing at all._

"_Get out." This time, her voice was a barely-disguised hiss. "Get. Out. Now."_

_Jack made a face as if she had slapped him before looking around the room for anything that might be his. Finding nothing other than the clothes he had arrived in, he shook his head and turned back. "Here's lookin' at you, kid…" He couldn't turn back around as he was walking out, or he would risk staying. But he could hear her crying as he walked out. _

_**--**--**_

"Jack, Jack…" he could hear the voice drifting into his dreams, one that seemed not quite right for the dream at all. "Jack, we're home."

"Home…" Jack was dragged from the fog of his dream. "That took us longer than it should have," he remarked, looking down at his watch. "Was there trouble?"

Ianto laughed in the back of his throat. "I thought there was going to be. Saw what appeared to be two blowfish."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jack sat with a start, locking the seatbelt.

"Because it was only two teenagers in masks. Very convincing though – should look into the company making them – there's one in the back when you are interested." Ianto smiled. "Wipe the drool off your chin and I'll get the boy."

"I can help," Jack volunteered, taking off his seatbelt and reaching for the paper bag of snacks.

"I see your priorities," Ianto laughed, lifting the boy and closing the door behind him.

Jack followed him to the door, watching as he rummaged around in his pocket for the keys. "Don't know why I bothered even putting them away."

"Habit, I suppose," Jack shrugged. "Are you _sure_ you don't need any help?"

"Which definition of 'help' are you using, Jack? The 'help' where you take Henry from me while I open the door or the 'help' where you try to molest me and say that you were trying to get the keys out?"

Jack took the still groggy boy from Ianto and smiled. "First one, and then the other?"

"Jack, you are incorrigible."

"I think, if you would just take the time, you would find that I am, in fact, _quite_ corrigible."

"Really not thinking that that is even a word…"

"Unlock the door?" Jack shifted the weight in his arms as the boy began to doze off again.

"Are you trying to say that he's heavy?" The tumbler clicked and Ianto swung the door open.

"Not at all." Jack rolled his eyes. "Light as a feather. Where do you want the amazing feather boy?"

"Looks like he went back to sleep. You can put him in bed." Ianto started back out to start unloading the car. "But change him first, otherwise you are doing the linen laundry in the morning."

"But I _hate_ changing diapers..." Jack groaned, his arms sagging as much as they could without dropping the child.

"Wouldn't know. Haven't seen you do it once yet. Builds character. You do that, I'll unload the car and then, maybe we can get in a little adult time?"

"Sounds good to me. But can we trade jobs?" Jack put on a pleading look, but was met with a return look from Ianto that could only mean 'no way'. "That's okay, Yan. I _still_ love you."


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Another day, another chapter. Trying to make it uop to those who are reading. So damn sorry for bring gone so long. We have a lot of catching up to do!_**

Jack cracked an eye open and glared at the alarm clock. It hadn't gone off yet, but was due to any second. He looked over at Ianto to find him sleeping deeply – mouth agape, hair rumpled in sleep. For a brief moment, Jack considered nudging him, then remembered that he had been up until about two hours ago with a very awake Henry.

The alarm began to beep and Jack reached to switch it off before it woke up the man beside him. Instead, he took a few extra minutes to watch the Welshman sleep, noticing how much younger it made him look. It was making it hard for Jack to get out of bed, but he managed to drag himself from the warmth and into the shower.

The water ran down Jack's back and made him shiver at first, but then he relaxed into the spray and let his head fall back. He thought about all that had happened over the last weekend and wondered how he was going to convince John to leave for good. He was convinced that the man had known who Del was from the start, he just didn't know how he was going to get that out of him. He was lost in thought when he heard the shuffling of feet in the room.

"Yan?" Jack poked his head around the shower curtain and caught sight of the man peering into the mirror. "You okay?"

"Sleepy..." he moaned, leaning on the basin. "Couldn't he just have slept through the night?"

"He _did_ have that nap on the car ride in," Jack resumed standing under the stream of water. "I guess we should have kept him awake."

"I don't think we could have." Ianto flushed the toilet and sucked in a breath of apology. "Oops..."

"Ouch."

"Didn't burn you did I?"

"Not anything important."

"Sorry."

"Forgiven. Go back to sleep."

"But you need your morning coffee..." Ianto protested, poking his head into the shower.

"Not as bad as you need your sleep. Go." Jack waved him out. "I'll call you if I need you."

"Liar!" Ianto called back as he situated himself under the covers again. "But I will get up in just a minute to make you coffee anyway."

"Liar," Jack whispered when he heard Ianto begin to snore lightly.

**--**--**

"Scopolamine – also known as levo-duboisine and hyoscine-"

Gwen yawned. "Sorry – up late last night."

Jack rubbed his temples as he watched Martha's lips move and the sound that went with the movement, but couldn't quite connect the two to one another. "Martha, you know I love you. However, if you could maybe explain this more in English and less in Physician's textbook, I would love you even more."

"Jack, I'm _sure_ you've heard of the compound."

"Martha, the only thing that I am sure about is that if I don't get a coffee soon, _no one_ is going to want to be around me."

Martha tossed a stapled packet in front of him. "This is all the info we found. It took three days. Three _full_ days where we ate nothing but Jubilee Pizza and curry. Neither of us saw our own beds in that entire time. It wouldn't have been so bad, but we also had a Weevil outbreak and two mis-reports of walking blowfish." Martha's hands went to her hips, daring Jack to try to get out of this meeting. "All of this while you and Ianto got to be spoiled by his mum."

Jack's head snapped up. "_Martha_. I appreciate you for doing that, don't get me wrong. That being said, please don't it the wrong way when I say that you have no _fucking_ clue how stressful this weekend was."

"How stressful are pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries?" Gwen leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms on her chest.

"They were Belgian waffles – and _very_ stressful. Well, not them – it was more the company we were having them with."

"Is this still about Ianto's brother?" Gwen squeaked. "How mature."

Jack looked over at her slowly. "Gwen, shut it. And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Gwen blinked, then stood, her hands on the table. "The nicest way would have been to not say it at all..."

Jack sighed, resisting the urge to lay his head on the table. "He was there."

"Who was there?" Martha looked at Jack like he had lost his mind. "Ianto's brother? One would think that Ianto's brother being at their parent's house wouldn't be that much ground-breaking news..." She was beginning to lose her cool with her boss now.

Jack went boneless in his chair. "Not Del, John."

Martha's look changed to a frown. "John?"

"Yes. John."

Gwen's eyes bugged a little. "John Hart? I thought you said he was gone for good."

"I guess I was wrong," Jack all but growled back at her. " Can we talk about something else now?"

"Do you think he has anything to do with this?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Hello, paralyzing lip-gloss?"

"Is this," he tapped the packet in front of him, "one of the ingredients?"

"Not that I know of," Martha answered, flipping through her notes. "Should I check?"

"Okay – I'm totally lost then." Jack frowned. "What are we talking about?"

"Scopolamine, Jack," Martha sighed. "Is this a bad time for you?"

"No, I'm listening – well, trying to...maybe we should take a break, get coffee and start over."

Gwen rubbed her hand over her face. " I _could_ go for some caffeine."

"Fine," Martha agreed. "But we _really_ need to get down to business."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Jack, I know you know that. We're all on edge." Martha fell into her chair. "Maybe coffee _is_ a good idea."

"I'll go to 'Latte Lasses' – do we want pastries too?" Jack stood.

"Do you even have to ask?" Martha finally cracked a smile.

**--**--**

"Yan, come one, you have to tell the nice coffee-lady my drink order. She's almost done with the ones for Martha and Gwen," Jack whined into his cell phone.

"Can't you just order a cappuccino? No, Henry, put that down."

"But that's my _after_ dinner drink. It's morning – I _need_ my morning coffee!"

"Okay – tell her this – repeat every word."

"_Thank You_," Jack sighed and stepped up to the counter.

"Tell her this: Twenty-four ounce, iced, quad shot, caramel sauce breve with a half shot of Macadamia Nut syrup."

"Okay, I can try," Jack began, taking a deep breath. "He says to tell you that I want a 'brave caramel nut sauce with half the ice' – is that some kind of code?"

The girl, whose nametag said she was to be called "PJ", blinked slowly at Jack. "Was that even in English?"

"I thought it was?" Jack frowned into the phone, hoping it would translate.

"Let's make this easy – can you describe it?"

"Well," Jack thought about the drink for a moment. "It's not dark and it has ice. But, it's not clear either – does that help at all?" He looked at the face that he was being given by the girl behind the counter. "Ummm...Ianto gives me a straw? Two if they are colored..." A deeper frown worked it's way onto her face and her eyebrow was starting to creep up as well. "Oh! And it has two silver cups of thick coffee stuff – which somehow Ianto assures me makes four?"

"Uh huh," the barista spoke slowly, "And how big is the cup it is usually in?"

Jack held his hands spaced out to show her. "I _think_ it's like this. I'm not very helpful, am I?"

"You're..." PJ started to speak, but Jack cut her off.

"Confusing you and making you angry?" He tried a bit of the trademark Harkness grin, only to get a small nod.

"Just a bit."

"Ianto, help?" His voice was a squeak of a plea.

"Jack," Ianto spoke slowly, "It will be okay – pass the phone over slowly."

In somewhat of a daze, Jack handed the phone over to a very confused barista. "Hello?" She raised an eyebrow as she took the cellphone from the man on the other side of the counter.

"Hello? This is going to sound odd, so I apologize up front." Ianto's tone was even as he spoke, not knowing what to expect.

"I've heard it all. In fact, I think the description that I just heard is right in the top ten." She laughed into the receiver and looked up to see Jack looking hopefully at her.

"That's my Jack," Ianto laughed, a little sad that he had missed Jack trying to explain the drink to her. "Here's what I told him." Ianto relayed the drink order one more time. "Only, instead of a breve, it needs to be half whole milk and half half-and-half."

PJ smiled into the phone again. "That makes so much more sense, thank you."

"Does this mean that I get my drink now?" Jack gave the 'Latte Lass' the puppy dog look he usually reserved for Ianto.

"Is he doing the eyes?" Ianto asked, a smile clear in his voice.

She checked on the man in question. "Oh yes."

"Good."

PJ turned her back on Jack. "It's actually quite funny."

"Isn't it?" Ianto held his hand over the phone. "No, Henry, please don't eat the crayons..."

"Out of curiosity, how long will he stay that way?"

"Until the warmth of the cup reaches his hands."

"You realize I really want to test that now, right?" She looked back at the man who was now standing and watching her every move, looking lost.

"Go ahead. You have my permission."

"My coffee?" Jack whined, tapping his foot.

"That would be him whining." Ianto was enjoying this more than he thought he should.

"Yep," PJ answered. "I suppose I should really get to making that drink. That way he can get going."

"If you must. Is there anyone in line after him?"

PJ looked behind her once again. "Not that I see."

"Then I would play around with the machine for a while, make him sweat it out. He'll never know the difference. And the entertainment is worth it."

"Consider it done, then."

Ianto chuckled. "It was nice talking to you."

"Same to you – here's your Jack." The phone was passed back and she began what looked like the act of making the drink.

"Ianto, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jack now turned from the counter to wait for his drink.

"Not nearly often enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, Henry is in the process of eating his way through a box of crayons – Get back to work."

"Yes, sir," Jack laughed into the phone, not realizing how much he missed having Ianto around until now. "And thank you!" He added, taking the coffees from the counter.

"Anytime," PJ smiled, watching as Jack put a 20 pound note into the tip jar on the counter.

**--**--**

Jack strode back into the conference room, happily sipping his drink. Martha and Gwen were already there, once again pouring over the results of the test Martha had run, looking for something they may have missed the first hundred times. "I was thinking about that compound you said you found. I _have_ heard the name before."

"You should have," Martha smiled, taking her drink from him. "I think you may be familiar with it through use, actually..."

Jack sat heavily, passed Gwen's cup to her. "I _used_ it?" He choked on the drink he was taking.

"Well, it's in your bloodstream." Martha crossed her arms on her chest and smiled sardonically.

"What's it used for?" Jack wrinkled his nose, trying to figure out when he would have taken it.

"Lots of things; most commonly, motion sickness."

Gwen sipped her own coffee as she tried to hide a laugh behind her hand and failed. "The great Captain Jack Harkness has a problem with motion sickness?"

"Only on trains, really..." He made a face that included a fake sneer and an even faker laugh. "Okay, _you_ travel through time and space without feeling like you need to barf and we'll talk."

"Time travel?" Martha took a pen from her updo and jotted notes on a pad in front of her.

"Oh yeah. It can be a bitch – but you know about that..." he raised an eyebrows and tapped his vortex manipulator.

"Oh!" Martha covered her mouth in memory. "It really would have come in handy."

Jack smiled at the medic and nodded.

"Hello?" Gwen broke into the moment. "Out of the loop here?"

"Sorry," Martha said. "Just be glad you aren't a member of the club – it still makes me a bit ill to think about it..."

"You get used to it," Jack assured the both of them, looking a bit green in remembrance.

"Does that meant that you've jumped through time?" Gwen frowned at Martha.

"Yep," she answered, a small smile, "Among other things..."

Gwen tapped her foot in a mock tantrum."Gee, Tad, you never take _me_ anywhere fancy! You always _did_ like her better!"

"Girls...girls..." Jack laughed, "I love both of you equally – now, who's going to sit on my lap?" He flashed a bit of teeth at the two of them wolfishly.

"Jack!" They chorused.

"Hey, now. Can't blame a guy for trying..."

Martha shrugged at Gwen, who cleared her throat. "So, this time travel medicine..."

"Well, not _only_ time travel – there are so many applications - but I was wondering if that's the link," Martha tapped her pen on the table in thought.

"Are there any victims that survived?" Jack finished his coffee with a pout. Even though it wasn't exactly the same, it was very very close. "We could start there."

"Already have a list." Gwen proudly passed around the stapled sheets of names and addresses. "How do you want to do this?"

Jack rubbed his face, his eyes blurring at the print on the page. "First we need to cross reference how these people connect. See if they have the same doctor or at least the same condition. Then I suggest seeing if there is anyone else that would fit in the category of possible next victim. Try not to scare anyone though, that tends to make people get quiet..."

"Right." Martha stood, pushing her chair from the table. "I can do that – should be simple enough."

"And what do you want me to do?" Gwen asked, more to Martha than Jack.

"I think maybe if you would check to see if there have been any updates on deaths since this weekend?" Martha motioned to the list with a nod. "Any on the list or people that should be."

"Good." Jack was impressed. "I can start asking questions at the hospital. I have a connection there who tends to be very helpful..." The women exchanged a look. "What? Can't a guy have female friends without people thinking anything is going on?"

"Yes, 'guys' can. Rhys has plenty." Gwen assured Jack with a pat on the arm. "But you are not 'guys', you are Jack."

"That's hardly fair..." Jack was about to argue his point when his cell rang. "Harkness."

"Get. Here. Now." Ianto's words were clipped and anxious.

Jack gripped the phone tightly without realizing. "What's wrong?" Gwen and Martha looked, first at Jack, then one another, confused. He waved away their concern with a frown and walked out of the conference room for privacy. "Yan, what is it? Talk to me."

"It's nothing." Jack could hear him inhale deeply, then exhale raggedly. "It's just – something that Henry did." There was the sound of what Jack thought was the door to the garden closing, followed by the familiar squeak of the board leading to their bedroom.

"What happened?" Jack's voice came out more frantic than he had meant it, his hand automatically running through his hair. "Are you okay? Is Henry hurt? Do I need to just meet you at the hospital?"

Ianto shook his head, not realizing he had done it. "No, no, nothing like that. Just-" He almost found it hard to talk, "Just – just come home and I'll explain."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Jack tugged on his coat. "Do you need me to talk to you while I drive?"

"I'm fine. Henry's asleep. Just get here." Jack thought he almost heard a sniffle.

"Are you _certain_ you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Certainly certain?"

"Jack, ask me again and I will suffocate you in your sleep."

"Right, coming home now." Jack listened to Ianto hang up before calling out to Martha and Gwen. "Meet back here in the morning – get a good night's rest. Don't do too much here tonight – you two have other lives. Barring an alarm of course, I will see you beautiful women in the a.m."

"Tell Ianto we miss him," Gwen called back.

"Can do!" The cog door rolled back and Jack waved once more before he disappeared, off to make sure Ianto really _was_ all right.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: Yeah, so this is the other bit. Wow. I am getting bad at writing these things. So, anyway, who's up for a coffee break?_**

The SUV pulled up in front of the flat and a concerned Jack was out of his seatbelt and inside in record time.

"What's going on?" Jack's hand subconsciously went to his holster and he was panting. "What happened?"

"Come with me," Ianto stood in the doorway to their bedroom, still looking a bit shaken, holding a tumbler that was now only ice in one hand. "I'll show you." He motioned with the glass for Jack to go into the living room. "Let me just play this for you."

The screen on the television filled with the image of Henry sitting at the table, falling asleep as he picked up individual pieces of cereal as Ianto's low chuckle started behind the camera. Jack found himself smiling and looking over to find Ianto doing the same.

"Not that," Ianto said, pointing at the screen. "That was fine. It's the next bit."

Jack turned back to see the toddler, sitting on the bed, not moving, his blanket covering him fully.

"Where's Henry?" Ianto called playfully from the television screen.

Henry remained motionless under the Thomas the Tank Engine blanket as he sat on Jack and Ianto's bed.

"Where's Henry?" Ianto called again, this time a little concerned.

Jack frowned and crossed his arms on his chest in thought. "He's _really_ still."

"Keep watching," the Ianto sitting next to him instructed. "There's more."

The small boy was unmoving still – the blanket covering him. Ianto called his name two more times before reaching to pull the blanket away. Ianto stiffened beside Jack as the next part played out.

The Ianto on the screen yanked the cover playfully away to reveal the boy, bright-eyed and still motionless.

"Jane-jer...jane-jer..." he warned in monotone through clenched teeth, staring straight ahead.

But it was the next scene that caused the Welshman to make a strangled noise in his throat. Henry clamped his hands open and closed stiffly, mimicking the metallic sound of gears moving. Then his face softened to it's normal cherub appearance, but his eyes never moved from the fixed place they held. "Bo-bots, Toe. Bo-bots coming. Be careful..."

"Stop it." Ianto's voice was flat as he reached quickly for the remote. It was unclear to Jack whether he was talking to him or the image on the screen.

Jack looked at him silently, understanding everything once he saw Ianto's face. "What happened next?"

Ianto put his head in his hands, looking at the floor. "It happened before I knew what was going on."

"_What_ happened?" Jack rubbed the other man's back. "Deep breaths..."

"I don't know." Ianto turned his head to Jack. "Something inside of me just...snapped. I started yelling and Henry started crying. I don't even know if it was in Welsh or English or French. All I know is that we were both scared by it." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I literally saw _red_, Jack..."

"Is he – are you - " Jack was at a true loss for words.

Ianto nodded. "I somehow managed to get myself together enough to put him in his room. He fell asleep."

"You need to relax – take a shower. I'll watch him for a little while."

"No, Jack."

"But you need..."

"No, I said. _Here's_ what is going to happen." Ianto sat up to his full height and set his face with a look of determination. "I'm going to go and change." Jack frowned as the other man stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. "And then, I am going out. Alone." He held a hand out to halt Jack's next words. "Sans bebe; no child...Capici? Pob lwc."

Jack looked directly into Ianto's eyes as he answered, unafraid to turn away or give the wrong answer. "Crystal clear. Only..."

"_Only_ what, Jack?" The calm voice he was now using was scaring Jack more than a little. He had only heard him use it a few times – and those had never been when they were having fun.

"Well, what do I do?"

Ianto took a deep breath and started toward the bedroom. "You were a father once, Jack, you'll figure it out...you always do..."

**--**--**

Freshly showered, Ianto emerged to find Jack sitting on the couch watching 'Finding Nemo' and eating leftover takeaway.

"You've got to be joking," Ianto sighed as he walked into the room. "Haven't you had enough of that movie?"

Jack looked up with a smile. "It was in the player," he shrugged, dropping rice on the floor as he did. "You look wonderful – much better. You still going out?"

"Yeah," Ianto looked at the fallen rice as he sat to put on his shoes. "I need the fresh air."

"When are you going to be back?" Jack reached to pick up the grains, trying not to be too obvious.

"When I am." Ianto took his keys from the sidetable. "I'll pick up something for us to eat on the way back. You can feed Henry."

"Right. Feed Henry." Jack turned to the screen and then back to face Ianto. "But what do I feed Henry?"

"This week?" Ianto looked at the kitchen as if to remember, tapping his forehead. "This week he likes...bacon. There's some in the refrigerator."

"I can't make bacon, Yan," Jack laughed, turning back to the television. "How about pasta? How does he feel about that?"

Ianto rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "Pasta was last week. Bacon is in the fridge. I'll be back – have fun." He was about to pull the door to when he heard another question.

"Do you hate me?" It was in the small voice that Jack used when he felt like he was in trouble.

Ianto only met his eyes with a sad smile and closed the door before Jack could ask any more questions and started to walk, not even caring where he was going.

The Welshman thought as he walked – about everything and nothing at once. He thought about how every time his life seemed to be getting on track how something would come along to derail it. He thought about how hard he had worked to get to work at Torchwood with Jack and how winning his trust had been as hard the second time as it had been the first. He thought about how easy that same trust had led him to move in with Jack – or rather get Jack to move in with him. He thought about how much he missed talking to Tosh about things when he was at the end of all of the solutions he could come up with. He was still thinking of Tosh when he heard someone calling his name. He shook himself back to the present and noticed he was at the park close to the flat that he frequently brought Henry to play in to wind the toddler down.

"Ianto?" the female voice called again, this time a little louder.

He looked up to find a woman sitting on a nearby park bench, a small girl playing near her feet. "Sarah," he joined her on the bench with a smile.

"Where's Henry?" She frowned as she looked at him.

"Home," Ianto answered simply, reaching forward to ruffle the little girl's hair.

"With the wife?"

Ianto chuckled. "May as well be."

"Well, that explains the lack of ring," Sarah sighed. "I guess I owe Margot five pounds."

"Margot?" Ianto frowned. "Why's that?"

"Well, she said you were married or at least in a relationship – I said you were a widower."

"Nope. Sorry. In a relationship – even if Henry _is_ putting a giant stress on it all." He sighed, looking down at her daughter. "That ever happen to you?"

Sarah smiled. "Honestly? I love being at home with Hannah." She watched Ianto's face fall. "But I don't really like my old job – who _wants_ to be a shopgirl?"

He nodded in understanding. "Kind of like me having a job as a receptionist, I guess..."

Sarah chuckled, "I could _never_ imagine you as a receptionist!"

"How do you know I don't make a mean cup of coffee?"

"Because, men like you don't make other people coffee, they have expensive blends with complicated names delivered."

"You think?" Ianto tried to hide his smirk.

"Oh, yeah. You have a face that says 'suit'."

Ianto sat up a bit taller. "I would _love_ to get back to my suits..." He was lost in thought for a moment.

"Listen," Sarah put her hand on his leg, but withdrew it when Ianto flinched. "If you want, I can help you out. My sister sends her kids to this one place – because she can't be _bothered _to stay at home with them – though, to be fair, if I had her kids, I don't think I would be able to either – she's never really paid much attention to her boys anyway – she lets them..." Sarah stopped talking when she saw the look on Ianto's face. "Oh no! I'm not suggesting you don't love _your_ boy!"

His answer was flat. "Uh huh..."

She smiled nervously. "Well, anyway, what I was saying is that I can give you the number for that place – they come highly rated..."

"That would be wonderful," Ianto sighed out, relieved. "I would owe you so much."

Sarah took out her phone and began to dial. "Tell you what," she said, holding the phone to her ear. "Why don't you just bring me breakfast Wednesday – with complicatedly named coffee and we'll call it even – Hi, Wendy? Yeah – oh, Hannah's just fine...do you have the number to the school you send Jake and Adam to? Super!" She took a pen from her purse and wrote on Ianto's arm, much to his surprise. "That should do you," Sarah said, sliding her phone closed.

"Thank you again," Ianto stood. "I guess I'll see you Wednesday then."

"Don't forget coffee!" Sarah called to the retreating man.

**--**--**

Jack heard the door open and looked up from the book he was reading to Henry. "Hi, Honey, how was work?"

"Very, funny, Jack," Ianto fell into a nearby chair, placing the pizzas he had picked up on the table in front of him.

"Toe!" Henry jumped up from Jack's lap and launched himself at Ianto.

"Whoa," Ianto caught the flying toddler and tucked him into his lap. "Jack, what is Henry wearing?"

Without looking up, jack answered, "A helmet."

"And _why_ is Henry wearing a helmet?"

Jack shrugged, tilting his head to think about the answer to the question. "He keeps bumping into things – this seemed safer."

Ianto blinked slowly. "Remove the things – don't add a helmet."

"I thought about that. _Then_ I thought about how you might get angry if I pitched out the coffee table." Jack flashed his most charming smile. "That and if _that_ wall was the main one for the flat..."

"Jack..."

"Ianto?"

"What." He was trying very hard to hold his temper steady.

"I have a very important question to ask you."

"What's that? 'What size helmet do you wear?'"

"Ianto, I'm being serious."

The Welshman sat up a little, adjusting the boy as he did so. "I'm listening."

"Would you kiss me in a box? Would you kiss me in my socks?"

"That's the worst case of paraphrasing..."

"Would you? Could you? In a car?" Jack began a feline crawl across the couch, putting the book on a nearby table as he moved forward.

"Jack-" Ianto frowned down at Henry to remind the other man he was still in the room.

"I think there is a little boy who is _very_ sleepy..."

"Henry looks tired too," Ianto's voice was almost melodic in tone. "I'll make a deal with you."

"What's that?" Jack didn't stop his approach.

"I'll go put this sack of potatoes to bed, get some refreshments and meet you in front of the telly. We can tuck into these pizzas."

"Sounds good – what kind are they? Because I am _still_ not to keen on the Meat Feast."

"Relax. They're Hawaiian. Your favorite. Even though Meat Feast was on special..."

"Maybe you do love me after all." Jack watched Ianto roll his eyes lazily. "Can I pick the movie?"

Ianto stood. "Honestly, as long as there's no singing fish or major life lesson taught by a talking insect, count me in."

Jack grinned. "I know just the movie. Go – put him down; I'll be here when you get back." He stood to give Ianto a kiss before letting him take Henry down the hall.

Ianto gently covered the toddler and looked back towards the kitchen. He felt like finally things were going to pick up – Martha seemed about to crack the mystery and – with Sarah's helpful lead – he'd be able to get back to work.

"Jack, I..." Ianto's words fell on a silent room. Jack was on the couch right where Ianto had left him, pizza slice half-eaten in his hand, blissfully snoring. The Welshman sighed as he ran a hand through Jack's hair. "And you tell people you never sleep – if they could only see you now..."


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: So, we are going back to normal Wed and Sun posting schedule. I am finding that the chapters are getting away from me now and I need to get them reigned in. Hope you are enjoying reading them as much as I am writing them. I have bitten off all my nails waiting for the new season of TW, and think I figured out something on accident. But I won't say anything - unless I am right. And then it will only be in the form of an 'I knew it!' Anyhow, things are about to get to the top of the hill - thanks for hanging in there. Once we get up there, it's all downhill. I make no promises about the safety of any of the characters...but I love all my readers! (PS! I miss you candybree!)_**

"Good morning, girls!" Jack crowed as the cog door rolled back into place. "Are we ready to track down some answers?"

"Good news and bad news on that," Martha called back from the computer at her desk.

Jack's head fell, his smile fading. "Good news first?"

"We're ready to go out and ask around," Gwen smiled brightly as she joined the discussion.

"And the bad?" Jack closed his eyes in anticipation.

"UNIT also wants answers," Martha said, turning her screen so Jack could see. "This weekend. They want me, you and Ianto."

"_This_ weekend? What about Henry?" Jack was already dialing home.

"What _about_ Henry, Jack?" A sleepy Welsh accent greeted him. "I was having a wonderful dream..."

"Is it the one where you are wearing the feathered angel wings and halo and bright green wellies? 'Cause that one is great!" Jack smiled into the phone, sure that it would translate. The silence that Ianto returned also translated over the phone. Jack tried again. "I'm sorry, should I call back later?"

"No, it must be important – wait, let me guess – another coffee emergency? Or can't you remember your favorite scone flavor?"

"That's unfair."

"So it _is_ the scone then? You like poppyseed. However, if the are out of those, you'll be okay with raspberry. But avoid the blueberry ones – they give you gas..."

"Cute. Now, do you want to hear why I called?"

"Sure." Jack could hear Ianto's stubble rub the phone and wished he were there to feel it as he kissed the other man on the cheek.

"We need a sitter for Henry this weekend. Do you think Mam would do it?" Jack turned his back on the face Martha and Gwen were making at him.

"I can call her and see." Jack could hear Ianto brushing his teeth. "Wait. Why do we need a sitter?"

"Well, Mr. Hygiene, it's nothing like a spectacular holiday at a bed-and-breakfast; it's UNIT."

"You always know the most romantic places to take the one you love. Why, I was just thinking that we didn't get to-"

Jack cut him off without caring. "They want us to tell them what we know."

"That will _never_ take all weekend. Two hours, maybe – if you talk slowly."

"Wow, you woke up _funny_ today. Now how about calling Mam?"

Ianto flopped back onto the bed like a teenage girl. "How long?"

"How long what?" Jack scratched his free ear.

"How long will we need her to watch him?" Ianto sighed despite himself.

"Just the weekend."

"Let me call you back then."

"I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Please don't sing." Ianto hung up and went to the kitchen to get caffeine and call his mother.

**--**--**

"Ianto, honey, I would love to, but your father and I have plans," Glenda Jones said into the receiver. "Maybe next weekend."

"No, Mam, it _has_ to be this weekend. Jack just called to tell me that, uh...a room opened up in a bed and breakfast we've been on a waiting list for." Ianto hated to lie to his mother, but how could he tell her the truth?

"Did you talk to your sisters?" He could hear Myfanwy in the background, laughing.

"No way – they always expect too much in return." That was a lesson he had learned early on, and was not keen to repeat.

"Well, then, I don't know what to tell you, son. Maybe a co-worker?"

"As much as I hate to think about that – I think that's going to be the only way." Ianto sat hard in a kitchen chair.

"I _am_ sorry, Ianto, I really am. If we didn't already have plans..."

Ianto sighed. "Fine." The tone was one that he had used on her many times in his adolescence. "That's okay, I'll just call a co-worker."

"Okay, sweetheart – give our love to Jack and Tic." her voice brightened.

"Mam!" Ianto shouted into the phone to keep his mother from hanging up, afraid it was too late.

Her voice returned. "Yes, Ianto?"

"You're serious?" His tone was one of disbelief.

Mrs. Jones half-laughed in response. "Of course. Your father and I haven't been on holiday in an long time. Not since we went to EuroDisney."

"But we never went to EuroDisney..."

"Shush you! We deserve this, don't you think?" He could hear her tapping her foot, see her in his mind's eye put her hand on her hip.

"Well, yeah, but..." Even without her being there, he was shrinking under the glare in her voice.

"But what? But you think you Tad and I should drop everything for you? Is that it?" There was a whistle in the background that could have only been one of the girls. Ianto was betting on Gwen.

He quickly tried to back-pedal his words. "No, Mam, that's not it at all – I never meant..."

"Well, let me tell you this, young man, your father and I do not live to serve _you_, you know!"

"Mam, no, that's not how I meant it to sound. All I wanted to do was ask..."

Her voice had reached dangerous tone. If Ianto had been there in person, he would have searched for a place to hide. "Ask if I'd be a convenient babysitter? Oh no, Ianto, I'm not about to start that! I watch Henry for you and then when one of you other lot have kids, they are going to think that the thing to do with the baby is to drop it off with GranTad and GranMam and they'll take care of him – I mean, we don't really have lives now, do we, Ianto? You must think we're just withering away waiting for your call..."

"Mam, calm down. You and Tad have a wonderful time. I'll call you when we get back."

"Okay, sweetie; love to the boys!"

Ianto hung up the phone and shook his head, thinking his mother was becoming very unpredictable.

Meanwhile, at the childhood home of Ianto Jones, Glenda was holding her hands over her face as she walked to the lounge and leaned on her husband, who was, as usual, hidden behind the daily paper. "I hate to lie to them, Ifan."

Mr. Jones pushed the paper to the side and pulled her into his lap. "I know, Glenn, but we can't just tell them the truth. It might not involve them." He rubbed her back for a moment. "You did good though. You even had me fooled."

She looked at him. "Really? You think so?" Pride puffed her up.

"Yes, love. You were brilliant."

"Thank you, Ifan."

"You're welcome, Glenda."

**--**--**

"So, I guess that means 'no'?" Jack took the final drink of his coffee with a frown into the phone.

Ianto sighed. "Jack, she guilted me. Played the Mam card. It was like I was a teenager all over again! No, Henry, _eat_ the eggs, don't sculpt them..."

"What are we going to do then? Take him with us?" He pushed aside a few papers that may have been important, he wasn't sure at the moment.

"Mam suggested asking co-workers." Ianto took a drink – Jack heard him swallow and almost groaned at the fact that he was drinking the good stuff. "What about Martha?"

"No go – Martha is on the 'going' roster." Jack tried to coax just one more drop from his to-go cup.

"Shit. Gwen?"

"You mean your sister, right?"

Ianto let his silence be an answer. He listened to Jack breathing, waiting for a response.

"You _don't_ mean Gwen Jones?" Jack hoped that no one could hear him in his office from where they were.

"'Fraid not. Here, Henry, use this flannel..."

"I guess I can ask her. Maybe offer her the rest of the day off – with pay?"

"That might be a start."

"Ianto, do you trust Gwen?"

"With my life? Yes. With a small boy? No. But I trust Rhys. Henry, yes, that's wonderful. I'm glad you are making tracks to imagination. Jack, I have to go, Thomas is on. Call me when you know something."

"I'll do that." Jack hung up the phone and walked from his office to where Martha and Gwen's workstations were, wearing his most charming swagger and smile. "How are my lovely female co-workers today?"

"It's your turn," Gwen said, not looking up from the file she was reading.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Jack," Martha said in a flat tone. Gwen giggled.

The man's face fell into a pout. "That's not what I came down here for..."

"And Gwen and I are not going to kiss either..." Martha clicked her mouse.

Jack put a hand to his heart. "That hurts."

"Then what is it, Jack? What do you need from us?" Martha looked up for the first time since he had joined them.

Gwen was the one to answer. "He wants us to stroke his ego." She turned in her chair to face the medic. "Without Ianto around to do it, we have to step up to the plate. _I_ did it last week. _This week_ is yours. Good luck, we're all counting on you..."

Jack stood for a moment, his hands on his hips in indignation. "No one needs to stroke my ego, I can stroke myself, thank you."

Martha and Gwen looked at one another before bursting into girlish giggles.

Jack looked up for a moment, puzzled. "That didn't come out right at all. What I _meant_ to say was that is wasn't your job to stroke my ego – Ianto strokes it when I get home."

The woman looked at one another, lips pursed, before erupting into another round of laughter.

Jack tried one more time, exasperated. "There will be no stroking – of egos or otherwise – on company time! Oh hell. Forget I said anything. _Please_?" With that, he turned and walked back to his office to think of another way to ask Gwen to watch Henry.

**--**--**

"You," Gwen stood in front of Jack's desk as he reclined in his chair, his feet propped in front of him. "want _me_ to babysit this weekend?"

Jack smiled to himself as he nodded. "Oh, yes, just for the weekend while Ianto and I go to the meeting."

She crossed her arms and set her jaw. "Oh, I get it."

"What?"

"This is so unfair. Everyone gets to go but Gwen, so _she_ gets to take care of the kid!" He half expected her to stomp her foot.

"That's not exactly it..."

"Then what is it, Jack?"

He thought for another moment, watching as Gwen tapped her foot, her eyes wide and waiting. "Well, Ianto suggested you when I called him earlier. He was going to call Mam, but he thought you and Rhys would be better for the job."

Gwen's face softened as she fanned her face. "Really? Ianto said _that_?"

Jack nodded, pleased with himself for figuring out how to appeal to the Welshwoman. "So, what do you say?"

Gwen took her own moment to think before answering with a sigh. "I think we can do it. Just for the weekend, though."

Jack jumped up, clapping his hands on Gwen's shoulders, startling her a little. "I could kiss you! You can have tomorrow off to get ready – Ianto and I can drop the boy off tomorrow night."

She blinked. "Okay then – I'll just tell Rhys that we need to have kid friendly food at dinner tomorrow."

Jack kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, Gwen." He released her. "Oh, and he eats bacon. That's this week. Bacon."

"Bacon?" Gwen frowned.

"Yeah, Ianto says that's all." Jack shrugged. "And one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't put a helmet on the kid, no matter how much it seems like he needs it – Ianto gets pissed!"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

**--**--**

Recognizing the sound of the boots coming through the door, Ianto called out from Henry's room. "So, did you get a sitter?"

"Yep. I deserve an award for it too." He chuckled as he opened the closet to put his coat away. As he was hanging it up, he bumped the pocket of Ianto's hoodie, causing something to fall out. Jack bent to examine what it was and took a deep breath before calling out to Ianto. "Where are you?"

The answer came back muffled. "In Henry's room, picking up a little. Who knew such a small boy could make such a giant mess – and all in the span of about three minutes. I actually think he may have you beat, Jack..."

Jack stomped into the room that was formerly the office and cleared his throat. Ianto looked up from where he was digging toys out from under the bed.

"What are these?" Jack demanded, waggling a square box at Ianto.

"Dammit, I told Henry to get rid of those; told him you'd be mad if you found them."

Jack looked skeptical. "Did you now?"

"Yes." Ianto looked serious.

"You're telling me these are Henry's?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Henry – the two-year-old blonde moppet watching Teletubbies in the other room at this very moment – Henry?"

"Yes, I was disappointed too."

Jack sighed theatrically. "Up."

"What?" Ianto laughed out.

"Get up." Jack pointed from the floor to the ceiling. "I want to go ask him."

Ianto rolled his eyes and got to his feet, still holding a stuffed bear, as he allowed Jack to pull him into the other room.

"Henry?" Jack asked the small child.

Tearing his eyes reluctantly from the television, Henry looked, wide-eyed, up at Jack. "Tack!"

"Henry, are these yours?" Jack waved the cigarette packet at the toddler.

Henry shook his head, the hair falling over his forehead and into his eyes. "Noooooo," he drew out.

"Good." Jack looked at Ianto out of the side of his eyes. "Because, if they were, you would be grounded." He turned, arms folded on his chest, to face Ianto. "He says they aren't his."

Ianto held firm. "Clearly he's lying."

The look on Jack's face said more than any words could have.

"Well, he _is_." Ianto defended, sticking to a story even he knew couldn't be true.

"Ianto Andras Jones," Jack's tone was flat and his hands went to his hips.

It was all Ianto could do to hold in the laugh he wanted to let out. "Not buying it?"

Jack shook his head, not changing his stance.

Ianto's shoulders slumped and he sighed, knowing there was no way he could keep up the game. "Why did Owen have to go and die? You would have believed they were his, wouldn't you?"

"Probably." Jack's tone was flat.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Jack and Ianto looked at one another, not knowing what to say. Ianto turned to the boy, who had gone back to the television. "Thanks for ratting me out."

Henry didn't break his view, only pointed and babbled at the screen.

"Right, you would say that," Ianto answered automatically. "And while we're at it – get a haircut."

"We need to talk," Jack said, still quite serious.

"I know – I told him to get a haircut last week – even gave him the money. Wonder where he spent it..." He waved the bear at Jack as he spoke.

"What are you doing with cigarettes?"

Ianto walked to the kitchen, Jack fast on his heels. "Smoking them. Jeez, Jack, sometimes you're thick..."

"I can *see* that you have been smoking them. That wasn't the question. The question was more why." He tried to block Ianto's exit from the room, but he pushed past him and continued out to the garden.

"Because if I didn't smoke them it would be a waste to buy them?" He shut the door behind the two of them so that they wouldn't attract Henry.

Jack leaned against the was as Ianto paced. "Okay, let's try this again. why did you buy them at all?"

"They were on sale and it was that or take up recreational alcoholism?" Ianto smiled his most charming smile. When it got no response from Jack, he continued. "Remember that little talk we had at Mam and Tad's about stress?"

Jack blinked slowly, trying to absorb what he was being told. "So you thought drinking again was a good idea?"

"I didn't think that drinking again was good - hence the cigarettes." Ianto motioned to the pack that Jack still held, wishing he would just hand them over. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

Jack was suddenly angry, but not sure who he was angry at. "Don't try to sugar-coat it! You shouldn't be doing either and you know it!" He was sixty percent sure it was Ianto he was mad at. "At least tell me that you haven't been smoking around Henry."

Turning his back on Jack, he spoke. "I only have him hold my cigarette when the phone rings...OF COURSE I DON'T SMOKE AROUND TIC!"

Jack glared at him, his eyes hard and words flat. "You aren't funny."

"And _you_ are blowing this out of proportion..." The Welshman forced a laugh.

"Right. You killing yourself slowly is a GOOD thing."

Ianto nodded in agreement. "Good point. Let me quit smoking and go back to work. Where I can kill myself quickly." He tried to snatch the pack out of Jack's hand, but was unsuccessful. "That isn't even _close_ to the most dangerous thing I do."

Jack sighed and looked at the cigarettes in his hand. "Ianto, what is going on here? Why couldn't you just tell me that you were smoking? Why did you have to sneak?"

"To avoid scenes like this maybe?" Ianto found the pack very interesting as he tried not to meet Jack's eyes. "God, I need a cigarette..."

Jack appeared to lose himself in a memory for a moment. "Good. So do I."

"Yeah right. Hand them over, Jack." He made another grab for the pack, but Jack held them out of his reach.

"No, really. Where is your lighter?" Jack motioned for him to hand it over.

Ianto quirked a playful look at his boyfriend. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jack played along. "Don't make me search you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto held his arms up. "Be my guest." Jack patted him down in a not-so-professional manner, taking time for an occasional grope. "Not going to find it there....."

Jack was about to give up when he noticed that Ianto was wearing a tee with a pocket under the button down that he had over it. "How about...aha!"

"Hey! Give that back!" Ianto grabbed, but Jack was somehow quicker. Ianto put it up to chasing a kid around all day.

Looking right at Ianto, Jack shook a cylinder from the pack and lit it, inhaling deeply. "Here." Jack offered the pack over at last.

Ianto all but grabbed the offered pack and shook one out for himself, hands almost shaking at the thought. "Not so fast, Jack. You don't smoke."

Jack regarded the cigarette he held. They didn't taste like he remembered. "Not anymore. I used to. I could stand to start again. Forgot how good it was, actually." He took another puff, closing his eyes.

"Knock it off, Jack." Ianto made to push the cigarette from his lips, but Jack leaned away so he couldn't.

"Oh, so it's fine for a non-immortal?"

"I'm only thinking of you. Wouldn't want you to get wrinkles."

"Right. You can get cancer but don't let me get wrinkles? You must really love me!" Jack placed the lighter back in it's pocket and patted it.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to get cancer. I hardly ever smoke anyway, and I'll quit once things...calm down." Ianto pulled the lighter out and flicked it a few times. "I just need to relax every once and a while." He lit the cigarette he had been holding and, watching Jack, drew his own puff in.

The two stood, smoking in silence, neither man knowing what to say. Jack noted the way that Ianto seemed to relax with every inhalation of the nicotine and wondered just how much the other man had been smoking lately. Ianto only watched Jack as if he was also wondering how long Jack had smoked before stopping.

Finally, Jack spoke. His voice startled Ianto a bit. "What did Lisa think of you smoking?"

Ianto merely glared at him. "I thought we agreed not to talk about her. All things considered its hardly fair to bring her into your fight..." Another drag.

"Well, look at it this way." Jack dropped his and crushed it under his heel dramatically. "Would she want you to do it?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure there are _alot_ of things she wouldn't want me to do." He gave a pointed look at Jack.

Jack found himself nodding. "Fair enough." He reached forward and took Ianto's cigarette, puffing it before crushing it as well.

"What's the big idea?" Ianto looked at the empty space between his fingers, frowning. "I wasn't through."

"The big idea is that I want you to talk to me. I know that you aren't happy here, but I want to know what you want me to do to make you happy."

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious."

"Me too." Ianto held back a smile that was trying to betray him. "_Very_ serious. Best forms of stress relief...drinking, smoking and...." If possible, Jack thought he had raised his eyebrow higher.

"Right." Jack chuckled though he was trying not to. There was just something about Ianto that made him feel schoolboy stupid. "But Henry..."

Ianto held another cigarette to his lips and flicked the lighter, watching for Jack's reaction. He didn't have to wait long. Jack reached forward and took the cigarette from him, only to break it with a grin in Ianto's direction.

"Well that solves it then," Ianto made like he was going to open the door. Giving a look to Jack, he raised his voice just above normal speech level. "Henry, get your coat - Toe needs to go to the shop..."

"Ianto." Jack merely stared at the man in front of him.

Ianto's look could only be described as 'bemused'. "Yes Jack? Is something wrong? You look a little stressed out."

Jack sat on the bench, inviting Ianto to join him with a pat. He reached for his hand. "Can't you please just NOT smoke?"

The other man slumped down and started to poke at the peeling paint on the seat, thinking that maybe it could use a fresh coat in the next week or two. "Compromise?" He glanced sidelong at Jack. "What if I promise to quit again? Soon."

Jack had a counter-offer ready all too quickly. "What if I give you two a day?"

"Just two?" Ianto's face fell. "No way. How about five?"

"Two."

"Four?"

"Two."

Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but could only manage one word – and it wasn't even one that he had intended. "But!" He took a moment to compose himself. "Have you ever spent 10 straight hours with no adult contact at all? Have pity, Jack!"

Jack sighed. "Have you ever spent two weeks in a time loop with John Hart?" Ianto visibly shuddered.

"I'm sure Henry is better than _that_."

Jack laughed to himself. "Probably eats less crayons..."

"Well if that ever happens again, I hereby give you permission to smoke as many cigarettes as you like; you can take up chain smoking!"

"Honestly? I think a rabid dog is better than Hart."

After a good cleansing laugh, Ianto drew a breath and tried once more. "That doesn't make taking care of Henry any less stressful. I miss my life, Jack."

Jack squeezed the hand he was holding gently. "Okay, honest deal, Ianto. What if I offer you this?" Ianto tried not to look too hopeful, but judging from the look Jack was returning, he was failing miserably. "I won't hound you about smoking if you're up-front and honest about it. And you _never_ do it in the house. And, for god's sake, don't let Martha or Gwen catch you..."

"Umm....about that..."

"_What_ about that?"

Ianto smiled and shook his head lightly. "Oh nothing....but while we're on the subject of _deals_...."

"You have an offer for me?" Jack was listening hard, hoping it was something he would like.

"_You_ made me lie to Mam. I don't like to lie to Mam. She doesn't...take it well. She thinks we're going on a trip to an exclusive B&B. I suggest we make that happen...obviously not _this_ weekend. But soon."

"What?" Jack was confused. "How was that _me_?"

Ianto shook his head non-commitally. "I had to tell her something about why I wanted her to take Henry. You didn't give me much to work with!"

Jack put his head in his hands. "Shit. Yes, Yan, I promise that we'll go - you make the arrangements, spoiled brat."

Ianto brightened. "And I promise by the time we go I will quit smoking. Most likely." Jack brought his head up slowly. "Okay, okay I _will_."

Jack put his arm around Ianto and drew him into a hug. "Good."

"I really do need a day out of here though, Jack." Ianto spoke into his chest.

Jack acted as if he hadn't heard, the whole time thinking what he could say. "Did you say you were going to the shops?"

Ianto sighed and pulled away. "Why? What do you need?"

"_You_ need cigarettes; _I_ need Jelly Babies. What do you say?"

"I say you can't eat Jelly Babies around Henry," Ianto mumbled to himself. "He'll cry if you bite the heads off."

Unaware the other man was talking, Jack continued. "...And we can see about giving you a day off. Wait. WHAT?!?!"

"He'll cry if you bite the heads off." Ianto felt as if there were two children to take care of and Jack was the more infantile of the two.

Without the foot stomp Ianto was expecting, Jack rolled his eyes like a petulant teen. "_Fine_. We'll sneak out here after he goes to sleep...seems like a lot of trouble though..."

"Well, I'll buy them if you want...but you deal with the distress!" Ianto patted Jack's leg, thinking about what else to say to him. "And is sneaking off with me _really_ too much trouble?"

"No, it's the sneaking part. Sneaking with _you_ is fun..." Jack defended. "Wait. How did this get turned on me?"

"That's _fine_ if you can't be bothered to sneak around with me, Jack. I'm sure I'll think of _some_ way to amuse myself." He watched Jack's face for a reaction. Getting the one he wanted he smiled to himself and prepared to stand. "If you're just going to hang around the house maybe I'll go out..."

Jack pushed on his leg to make him sit. "Don't you dare! You sit. I'll go to the shops. You've had a hard day." He rubbed his back for emphasis. "What do you want?"

Ianto mock-clutched at Jack's arm in fright. "And leave me here _all alone_?"

"We could all go?" Jack brushed him off comically.

Ianto thought about it for a moment. "Do they let kids in liquor stores?" Jack let his jaw drop in complete shock. "Just kidding!! We could go get some ice cream or something..."

Jack's hopes were raised again. "And Jelly Babies?"

"Okay...Jelly Babies too..."

Jack threw his arms around Ianto clumsily. "Yay! And _that _is why I love you." He released Ianto. "I'll go get Henry." He reached in his shirt pocket for a moment, finding what he was looking for quickly. "_You_ smoke _this_." He handed over the paper cylinder to a mildly surprised Welshman.

Ianto shrugged it off as best he could. "Huh. If I knew all it took was a pack of Jelly Babies I wouldn't try _nearly_ so hard to impress you." He greedily grabbed the cigarette with a sigh of relief. "Love you..."

Jack frowned. "Was that for me or the cigarette?"

Ianto leaned to kiss Jack gently. "Oh you, of course..." He smiled the cryptically smug smile he saved for occasions just like this.

Jack opened the door, then turned back. "But, Yan? Please hurry up. I don't know how long I can keep him occupied."

Ianto inhaled as he held the lighter close enough to catch the tobacco. "Welcome to my world..."


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: I apologize very muchly to those who have been following. However, after that miniseries that was more worthy of the X-Files, I was a little broken in writing. Rest assured, we are out of that bug now. So, onward and upward I say!_**

"Good morning," Ianto rolled over to find Jack staring at him. "How did you sleep?"

"That was sleep?" Ianto asked, trying to pull the blankets over his face. "That was _never_ sleep. What's that?"

Jack held up Ianto's familiar cup with the butler on it and grinned from ear to ear. "It's coffee. Not nearly as good as yours but I guarantee that it's drinkable."

Ianto took the offered mug and looked skeptically into it. There, floating right in the middle, was a lone Jelly Baby. "Uh, Jack?"

"Yes?" Jack was still grinning broadly.

Ianto peered into the mug and pointed carefully. "What is that?"

Jack looked into the mug of coffee as if he'd not seen it until this moment. "That?" Ianto nodded. "That's your coffee."

"Right." Ianto agreed with a slow nod. "But _what_ is that in it?"

Jack pointed at the object floating in the middle of the mug. "A Jelly Baby."

"A Jelly Baby?" Ianto poked it, watching it bob under the liquid and back up again.

Jack beamed at his inventiveness. "Yes."

"Erm, Jack?"

"Yes, my handsome Welshman?"

Ianto prodded the sweet again, taking an odd pleasure in watching it disappear into the darkness and back out again. "Perhaps you would like to elaborate as to _why_ there is a Jelly Baby in my coffee?"

Jack shrugged as if there was only one answer to that and it was obvious to all but Ianto. "We were out of sugar."

"We were out of sugar?"

"Yes," Jack shook his head, confused that Ianto couldn't grasp such a simple concept.

"And...being out of sugar..." Ianto struggled to figure it out on his own, but it escaped him.

"And being out of sugar, I had to think of something to substitute. I was looking all over for some packets that I may have shoved in my pockets at some point, but found nothing. I was looking all over and then I got ran into the Jelly Babies that we got last night. I popped a few," Jack looked up and saw Ianto watching him. Misreading the look, Jack continued, "Okay, maybe most of the bag...but, this little guy," Jack poked at the Jelly Baby himself, "_he_ got to go for a swim."

"I'm not drinking this." Ianto set it on the bedside table.

Jack put on a pout. "Come on, you have to give me credit, at least."

Ianto sighed and fell back on the bed again. "I give you credit."

"Thank you." Jack picked up the cup and held it high before knocking the whole thing back with a gulp. He made a face, sticking out his tongue. "You were right. It was worse than bad."

Ianto closed his eyes and smiled. "I tried to warn you." He opened his eyes once more and looked up at Jack, quiet for a moment, looking at him from a different angle. He could see the underside of Jack's chin, the dark hairs starting to poke through the skin in a way that made the Welshman want to rub his own face against it. And the way Jack was looking back down at him, his eyes doing that dangerous twinkle that usually preceded the older man doing something that was totally and completely unpredictable. "Jack, how is this going to work?"

"Well, I'm thinking that you're going to have to get up and make coffee. Sorry about that, I was trying to help." Jack sighed and sat back against the headboard.

Ianto frowned at him. "Not what I meant. I meant with us going off to that meeting. And Gwen watching Henry. How can she be in two places at once?"

Jack put a hand to his chin in thought. "Didn't think that one through, did I?" He caught Ianto looking at him in a way that usually meant he was one step from _the look_. "Oh, come on, Yan, you think I would leave the Rift unmonitored?"

"Yes."

"That's unfair."

"You've done it before."

"UNIT is sending in a team. We should be well covered. And Gwen can help them if they need it."

Ianto's eyes suddenly opened wide. "A _team_? UNIT is sending in a team?"

"Um-hmm. It's only fair; they're taking most of _our_ team..." Jack shrugged.

Ianto dragged himself from under the covers and stood to shuffle off to the bathroom. "Then you are just going to have to stay here."

Jack was suddenly rigid with panic. "With Henry?"

"Yes, Jack, _with_ Henry. Problems? Concerns?"

Jack's shoulders fell. "None."

Ianto rubbed his head, messing up the 'just-rolled out of bed' look that Jack found incredibly sexy. "It shouldn't be _that_ bad. I had a few things that needed to be done today, maybe you could occupy Henry and do those at the same time?"

"Sure, I guess." Jack sighed, crossing his arms on his chest. "But I have to drive _your_ car, don't I?"

Ianto looked at him like he was crazy. "Jesus, Jack, I don't want to even think about what a toddler would do to the SUV." He turned to go into the bathroom and popped back out. "Though, it couldn't be much worse than what you have done in the past..."

"Not fair!" Jack called as Ianto retreated. "I didn't _mean_ to spill the red wine!"

"One wonders," Ianto called back, "What you were doing with red wine in the SUV in the first place."

"I _told_ you..."

"Mmm-hmmm." Ianto shot him a dubious look. "Get dressed. You have a long day ahead of you. I have to shave."

"Yan, can't we just take Henry in with us and you can tidy up a bit?" Jack slumped against the wall now, a bit of a whine in his voice.

Ianto sighed. "Jack, we already talked about this." He talked slowly. "We can't take someone into the Hub who manufactures their own sauce."

"_Fine_." Jack sighed out, going to the wardrobe.

"_AND_ I get to wear my suit!" Ianto's tone was one of glee.

Jack reached in and got out his usual attire. "Yay."

"Come on, Jack, you owe me this. Besides, I'll leave the cigarettes."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Where is your list?"

"On the table near the key bowl. And are you really wearing _that_?" Ianto turned on the sink and put his razor under the running water.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" He popped his braces up onto his shoulders. "I wear this everyday. Why would today be different?"

Ianto nodded with a knowing smile on his face. "Oh, no reason. Can you get Henry dressed when he gets up?"

"Can't he just wear pajamas?" Jack fastened his belt buckle as he spoke.

"No," Ianto scolded, lathering his face as he spoke. "He has plenty of suitable clothes – use them."

"Okay," Jack started out the door but turned when he reached the hallway. "A quick question." Ianto looked up at Jack, shaving cream still half-on his face. "Where do we keep his clothes?"

"In his room," Ianto answered. When Jack stood still looking at him, he continued. "In the wardrobe."

Jack nodded in affirmation and opened the door to the toddler's room a crack to see if he was still sleeping. Seeing that he was, Jack slipped in as quietly as he could and opened the wardrobe door without letting it squeak. He rummaged around as quietly as he could before giving up and going back to the room he and Ianto shared.

"Did you find something?" Ianto was finishing up shaving and had started the shower.

"Can't we just put him in a jumpsuit?" Jack sat heavily on the bed before falling back, his arms outstretched. "It works for Weevils..."

Ianto climbed under the spray and gave Jack his answer as the water showered down. "Except? How many child sized weevils have been found, Jack? Do you _really_ think you have a jumpsuit that will fit?"

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" Jack growled to himself and put a pillow over his face.

"Jack, when I get done here, I will go and get him something to wear. You go and...well. You could...go turn on the television and relax. It may be your only time today."

**--**--**

Ianto came out of the bedroom, fussing with the knot of his tie. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he hadn't worn one recently or if they were merely getting overused during recreational activities. "Okay, so, the list is on the table. And, please, Jack, don't get anything that isn't on the list."

"Why would you say that?" Jack looked hurt for a moment, slipping bread in the toaster and going to stand in front of Ianto. "Your tie looks weird."

"It's the knot, it feels wrong." Ianto admitted tugging on it again.

"Let me try." Jack pushed his hands away and untied it before starting again. "Here's the problem – there's a tiny catch in the fabric here." Jack pointed to a weakened spot on the grayish-silver material. "And I _like_ this one!"

Ianto grinned. "I _know_." He looked down at Jack's hands as they swiftly redid the tie in a more comfortable way. "Much better. How do I look?"

"Like you are lucky I am on kid duty today or we wouldn't be leaving the flat..." Jack heard the toaster pop up and went to finish it.

Ianto smiled satisfied. "But it does feel good to be back in the suit. I just wish I weren't so tired..."

Jack looked up from where he was buttering toast. "You want me to make you a proper cup of coffee?"

Ianto looked hastily at his watch, trying to think of a nice way to tell Jack that what he made was not 'proper coffee' but, rather, 'swill'. "Uh, running a bit late here, I can get something when I get there." He leaned to kiss Jack quickly before reaching out to take the toast he held. "_This_, however, I will take. Have a good day!" The Welshman dashed out the door, leaving Jack to watch where he had been.

**--**--**

Ianto hurried on his way to the Hub. It wasn't very far and he thought the fresh air might do him some good. At any rate, it would give him more 'alone time'. He had just rounded the corner when he heard someone call out. Looking up, he saw Hannah running across the playground towards him, her mother in pursuit. _Hmmm...too bad she has a kid – she'd be great with Torchwood..._

"Sir!" Sarah called to the man who grabbed for the toddler as she tried to get past him to follow the ball that was going into the road. "Oh, thank God, it's you, Ianto..."

Ianto smiled and pushed her lightly to her mother. "No problem. Was just on my way into work. Guess I was in the right place at the right time."

She smiled. "Must have." She looked at what he was wearing. "Nice suit; you clean up well. I thought as much."

Ianto felt the heat rising to his face and let out a nervous laugh. "Thank you."

There was an awkward silence as they thought what else to say to one another. Ianto stared down at his feet while Sarah busied herself with fixing her daughter's hair.

"You said you were going into work?" She asked at last, looking back up. Ianto nodded. "So, does that mean you got Henry into that daycare?"

"Actually, Henry's at home today – with Jack." Ianto met her eyes with his. "And if he and Jack should come out and you see them, would you mind keeping a half-eye on Jack. Can't have Henry wandering off while he's charming someone now..."

Sarah was confused. "And Jack would be your..."

Ianto smiled. "Yeah, he is..."

"Oh, then Margot owes _me_ five pounds." Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I told her that men like you can't be ...well...anyway..."

"Yeah..." Ianto pursed his lips and looked away.

The sides of her mouth curved up in the silence that followed. "So, you still owe me that coffee, you know..."

Ianto nodded, glad that the subject had been changed; it was hard enough to explain their relationship to himself. "I remember."

"Good." Sarah looked down at her daughter again.

Ianto took a business card from his pocket and handed it to the woman. "This is my extension. Call me there's trouble."

"You work for the Welsh Tourism Board?" Ianto nodded – he hated to come right out with a lie. "Let's let Ianto get to work, Hannah." The little girl grinned up at him and she gave a little wave before turning and running back to the play equipment. "Just so you know - Margot owes me another fiver. She said I couldn't get your number."

Thinking it may be safer to take the bus in, Ianto crossed the street to the stop.

**--**--**

Jack pulled out his pocket knife to free the toddler from the mass of duct tape he had used to secure him into the seat when the actual strapping system failed him. Henry giggled and clapped as Jack easily cut through layers and folded the knife back into the pocket of the greatcoat.

"Let's see what's on the list, Tic," Jack said, placing him in a cart. "_Milk_, _sugar_, _corn_ – man, this list is boring...ooo! Jelly Babies!" Henry smiled past Jack at a woman entering the store, earning a smile for the both of them in return. "What's this?" Jack tore his eyes away. "_Not three kinds of sugar cereal, that's for damn sure – _that's hardly fair. And we should get gum for Toe, so he can kick that nasty smoking habit...maybe some hard candy..." Jack caught Henry's eyes straying to another young woman, who in turned smiled at the boy and winked at Jack. "Interesting..."

They had been wandering the aisles filling the list request when Jack came to the frozen food. Scooping up a frozen lasagna that was on the list, he noticed that the corn on the list was on sale. Only, Jack knew that Ianto usually got a smaller bag. Missing his boyfriend's voice was enough reason for the man to decide to call and check. After all, he didn't want a pissed off Welshman on his hands. Jack flipped open his phone and first tried Ianto's cell. There was a brief noise that could have signaled an answer if not for the wet 'plop' that followed. Jack was cut off. Shrugging, he tried the comm number.

**--**--**

Ianto felt more than heard the phone ring in his pocket. He supposed he had forgotten to change it back from the vibration setting he kept it on at home in case Henry should be asleep when it rang. Ever since Jack had downloaded custom ring tones for it, he had only turned it on 'ring' when the other man was around to hear it so he wouldn't be offended by the fact that Ianto found the selection appalling. Cradling the phone between his cheek and shoulder, he went about the task of scrubbing the coffee machine. It looked to him like it had been used to make massive amounts of sludge without the courtesy of even attempting to clean it. It made him ache all the more to get back to this full time.

"Hell-" Ianto spoke into the cell before it slipped a bit on the fabric of his suit. He shifted a bit to get it back and place and tried again. "He-" This time though, it slipped down the length of his arm and, before he could stop it, it landed with a wet 'plop' in the milk pitcher, which currently held super-steamed water in an attempt to purge it from the horror he had found in it - something that resembled the bastard step-child of yogurt and cottage cheese. He sighed and went to push it aside when he was struck with a sudden and horrible thought – what if it had been Sarah and she was calling him about something with Henry? What if the boy was hurt? Without another thought, he plunged his fingers into the pitcher after the phone. And promptly burned his fingers.

Ianto cursed as he sucked on his fingers, alternately wanting to kick the machine and throw the pitcher, contents included at the wall. He settled for dropping the thing in the trash and mumbling.

"What was that racket?" Gwen rushed into the room, still taking off her coat.

"I need a new phone," Ianto said around his fingers. "Do you think you could go and get me one?" He put on his best puppy-dog eyes.

She shrugged her coat back on and shouldered her purse. "Anything else while I'm out?"

"No," Ianto shook his head, then gestured to the trash. "You'll want to get the same kind."

"Well, where is it then?" Gwen was growing impatient and began to tap her foot a bit.

"Over there." He motioned toward the bin with the hand he hadn't just injured.

"Ianto," Gwen clucked as she bent to get the dripping phone. "Do you at least have something I can put this in?"

He tossed her a towel that he had over his shoulder without looking as he mumbled. "I swear that pitcher wasn't left there. I _never_ leave the pitcher on that side..." He reached for the towel, only to remember he had given it to Gwen. "Steam on the left, phone on the right...WHY WAS MY PITCHER ON THE RIGHT!?!"

Gwen was already gone by the time Ianto's mumbles had gotten to the point of shouting. That left Martha as the only one to answer. "I...uh...wanted a drink. Sorry 'bout that."

"You used this machine?" Ianto's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Yes." Martha came into view. "Are you mad?"

Ianto leaned casually, one hand on the machine. "How do you make the steamer work?"

"You turn _that_ thing?" Martha smiled as charmingly as she could.

He shook his head bemused. "You didn't do this. Tell me the truth. Was it Jack?"

"Noooo...."

"Well I'm assuming it wasn't Janet or Myfanwy, so that leaves...Gwen?"

"Uh...."

"Since when is Gwen picky enough about her coffee to try and make her own? She usually just grabs whatever on her way in. Why would she start now?"

"She was _very_ thirsty. And busy." She watched as Ianto's eyebrow crept into position. "Too busy to go out."

"There's perfectly good coffee practically next door."

"I'll remember to tell her that next time."

"...And when I say perfectly good I of course mean not as good as mine, but still acceptable..." Ianto was cut off by the 'chirp chirp' of the comms unit in his ear. He pointed at Martha as he tapped it to answer. "We'll finish this later...Hello?"

His ear was flooded with the familiar voice. "Ianto, when you say to get things on the list - what if the size you want isn't on sale, but the bigger one is and it costs less?"

Ianto's shoulders fell back to relaxation. "Just go ahead and get it." He looked around for another towel. "Wait. How _much_ bigger?"

"Double the size - do we use that much corn?"

"Are you looking at frozen or canned?"

"Frozen. Henry, don't."

"Just get it, you don't have to use the whole bag all at once. And what is Henry doing? You didn't let him grab anything did you? Don't let him lick the shelves!"

Martha stood by, stifling a giggle at how _normal_ this conversation sounded.

Jack chuckled. "_Relax_, he's not licking shelves - he's in the cart. Pulling on buttons I asked him not to."

"Buttons? What buttons?"

"The ones on my coat." Jack dismissed. "...and what is this on the list about-"

"Don't let him at the top button, I've been meaning to attach it better."

"Too late - Henry, spit. _Gross_. He really _does_ manufacture his own sauce!"

"Is he okay? Is he choking?!" Ianto ran his hands through his hair. "I should have taken care of that last night...JACK, TALK TO ME!" Martha couldn't help but listen closer in case she was needed. "Is Henry okay?"

"He's fine. Geez."

Martha and Ianto let out a breath together. "Okay. Don't scare me like that!"

"Ianto, he spit it into my hand - that was ick. Oh, man, what's that...ewww." Jack's tone was suddenly serious. "I think Henry is rotting."

"First: Henry isn't rotting." Ianto rolled his eyes, making Martha laugh again. "Second; put the button in your inside pocket, I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Really? My pocket? Hmm...so I should take it out of _my_ mouth then?"Jack grinned. "Are you sure he's not rotting? You aren't here to smell that."

"Of course he's not rotting. You probably just need to change him. He's only _mostly_ toilet trained you know. You did remember diapers didn't you?"

"Uh...Tic, you want to go see Toe?"

Ianto sighed. "Aisle 6. Easy Up Pants. Size 4. Don't forget the wipes. He is not coming into the Hub. Not all sauced up like that. Check out with what you have, change him and then finish the list."

"Then can we come see you? I think he'd get a kick out of Janet."

Ianto rubbed his face. "_Please_ tell me you're kidding."

Jack laughed deep in his throat. "What? Kids love monsters."

"Monsters love kids."

"Win-win, Ianto!"

"But not in the same way, Jack. I would like to get through today with Henry still in one piece. Think you can manage that?"

"_Fine_. Any dry cleaning I need to pick up on the way home?"

"Yes. Make sure you hang it on the opposite side of the car from Henry or he'll try to slither into the bag." Ianto had almost finished cleaning the machine back to an acceptable condition. Not perfect, but it would do for now.

"Noted." Ianto heard a silence that meant Jack was chewing his lip. "Am _I_ supposed to fix dinner?"

Ianto spoke to him like he was talking to a small child. "That's why the frozen dinner is on the list. You can manage to pop that in the oven, right?"

"I feel positively domestic. Should I also wear pearls and heels?"

"You can wear whatever you like, just make sure you have something on under the apron. Don't want to scar the poor boy for life."

"You're no fun!"

"I'm fond of your bits, remember? Would hate for them to get caught in the oven door."

"Good point. No, Tic. I don't think Toe wants you to have...well, now that you have it open..."

"Dare I ask?" He looked pitifully at Martha, who merely shrugged.

"I wouldn't." Jack's voice smiled for him.

A sigh escaped the Welshman's lips. "Anything else?"

"Can I get Sugar Bombs?" Jack hoped the eyes he was making translated over the phone.

"Are you only asking me now because you know that Henry is currently eating out of an open box of them as we speak?"

"No." Jack answered a bit too quickly.

"In that case, no. No Sugar Bombs in the house."

"Tic, you can't tell..." A little boy giggle came through the line clearly. "Are you sure? They _are_ 'yum yum yummy' - says so on the box..."

"Can I talk to him for a minute? See how he's doing?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Hey, Tic! How's it going buddy?" Ianto tried to hide the fact that he had missed spending the morning with the boy.

"Toe! Bombs. Yum-my!" Henry exclaimed happily. "I eat."

Ianto hid the growl he wanted to respond with. "Tac gave you Sugar Bombs? Wasn't that sweet? Make sure you don't throw them at him. That would be _very bad_."

Henry smiled into the phone, not realizing Ianto couldn't see him, then frowned.

"Still there, Tic? Want to hand the phone back to Tac? I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"'kay!"

There was the sound of Jack taking the phone back followed by a disgusted grunt. "Eww..he got the phone sticky!"

"Side effects of Sugar Bombs. Make sure you use the wipes to clean him off before you get in the car."

"Thanks for the tip," Jack said around crunching noises.

Ianto sighed the heaviest he had that day. "Not you too!"

"What?" Jack mumbled out mid crunch.

"How big a box?"

"The one on the shelf that was beside the cart..."

"Do all three of us a favor and don't let him eat the whole box..."

"_That_," Jack crunched out, "I can manage."

"...And we're not having Sugar Bombs for dinner."

"Maybe _you_ aren't..."

"_You're_ cooking, remember?"

Jack tried to hide the smile in his voice. "You like take-out burgers, right?"

Ianto started to pace away from the coffee machine and near Gwen's desk. "Maybe I should just take care of dinner after all."

"No, I'll get it. You're busy. You sure you don't want to see us?"

Ianto hastily looked at his watch. "I'd meet you somewhere, but there's too much left to do around here. And I don't want Henry in the hub, so as much as I'd like to see you, it's going to have to wait."

Jack let out a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. Anything else you want us to do?"

"_You_ have the list." Ianto sat in Gwen's chair and stared at her computer monitor as it scrolled through the pictures on the screensaver.

"Nothing else?" Jack's voice implied there was more to the question than he was asking.

"Like?" A picture of Gwen and Rhys on their wedding day popped into view.

"Ice cream?" His tone had changed to hopeful and Ianto was sure he heard the sound of small hands clapping in glee at the mere mention of the words.

"Sugar Bombs and ice cream?" Ianto groaned, watching a picture of Martha fade in and then back out.

"What? That's a gourmet meal on Boeshane! Tell him, Tic..." Jack laughed.

The picture of Owen and Tosh that was framed back at Jack and Ianto's flat filled the screen. "You keep saying things like that, but according to my research it's just not true. I found a lot of oatmeal."

"All right - get back to work. What do I pay you for?"

"_You're_ not the one signing the checks." A picture of Ianto and Jack, so close together that paper couldn't be fit between them flashed.

"Cheeky."

"You know it." The picture of Jack and Ianto was replaced by one of Andy, looking peeved at the camera and trying to wave it away.

"If you're going to be late, call?"

"Let me get back to work then." Ianto stood, stretching. "Oh - and don't call my cell for the next little bit. Gwen is replacing it for me."

"What happened to it?"

"_Someone_ moved my milk pitcher to the wrong side of the machine and my phone dropped in while I was trying to use it. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Ask Gwen - she was the last to try to use it."

Ianto grinned to himself. "I'll be sure to bring it up when she gets back.

"See you later - Tic - say 'bye'..." In the background, Ianto could hear a faint childlike 'bye'.

"Bye, boys."

Ianto left Gwen's desk and went back to fix himself a cup of coffee. If that machine was any indication of the state of the rest of the Hub, he was going to busy for most of the day.

**--**--**

Ianto watched out the window as Jack pulled up and parked the car. He had been hesitant to let him take Henry for the day, but it seemed that everything had gone fine – down to Jack getting home exactly when he said he would. Ianto wondered if that meant that he had cut down the list of errands that he had given him. Jack gestured for help with the groceries and Ianto sighed and walked out to get Henry. When he peered in the window at him, however, he was sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Upon opening the door, he found that they were not.

"You taped him in. You. Taped. Him. In. Henry is taped into the car seat. Perfectly good restraint system and yet, he IS TAPED IN!" Ianto's voice was frantic and high-pitched and he raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

Jack shrugged, his back still to Ianto. "I couldn't get the damn belt to work. This did."

"What do you mean you couldn't get it to work? Did you even try?" Ianto's tone was even and calm, even with his hands fisted at his sides. "This is the mirror all over again, isn't it, Jack?!"

Jack tried to lie, but his voice faltered. "Noooooo..."

Ianto turned away from him and began the task at hand, grumbling under his breath. "Gooey tape mess, just cleaned off the car. Now the boy...at least he's still. Though I should wonder if it isn't almost shock..."

Jack rooted around trying to scoop as many bags as he could manage as he left Ianto to the job of freeing Henry. "Yeah, you do that and I'll take this stuff in..."

Ianto's mood was not improved with every strip of tape that he pulled free. Just when he thought that there was an end in sight, there was _one more piece_. And one more. And one more still. "Ummmm, Jack?" The tape made first a ripping noise as he pulled it off and then a crinkle noise as he hastily balled it up and flung it to the floor of the SUV. "Jack." _Rip. Rip. Rip. Crinkle. Rip. Rip. Crinkle. Rip. _"JACK!" _Rip. Crinkle. Riiiiip._ "The straps are cut." Ianto looked into the worried blue eyes of the toddler, finding that they looked to be filling with tears. "Why are the straps cut, Jack? Why?"

Balancing a large number of bags and the trunk at the same time, he sighed. "Because, Ianto, I couldn't get him out when we stopped at the market. Duh." Jack rolled his eyes. "_I taped him back in_."

Ianto held his voice as steady as he could. "And so you already ruined the seat at the market. Great work by the way. Thanks for that. Martha will be _so_ pleased she went through the effort to buy this seat for us..." _Rip. Rip. Crinkle. Rip. Rip. Rip. Crinkle._ He paused to look up at Jack. "But this begs the question -" Ianto kept himself from throwing the ball of tape he held at Jack. "If you cut him out _once_, why not just do it again? Instead of pulling me all the way down here to witness this atrocity in parenting fail?"

Jack turned away with a mumbled answer. "BecauseIlosttheknifewhenIwastapinghimbackin..."

Ianto threw the tape ball on the floor a little rougher than he meant. "A little louder please, Jack?" He drew in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"I said - because I losttheknifewhen I was taping him back in." Jack smiled at Ianto.

Ianto stepped away from the car and closer to Jack. "You lost...._what_?!"

Jack shrugged, his smile fading a bit. "The knife?"

Ianto got closer still to Jack "You...lost....a...knife?" He could feel his breathing beginning to get shallow. "_Where_ did you _lose_ it?" He was using the voice that chilled Jack to the bones. "Do we need to repeat our safety talk?"

Jack made a vague hand motion in the direction of the backseat. "Somewhere in there." He noticed the look Ianto was giving him and added to it. "And he has a helmet on."

"I noticed the helmet." He hoped that Jack could read the tone for what it was. "Was getting to that. Can we focus on _THE KNIFE_, JACK?!?" _Rip. Crinkle. Rip. Rip. Rip. Rip._ He glared at the mess that covered the carseat. "_Still_ not seeing it..."

"It's somewhere in there - and I'm _reasonably_ sure it's closed."

_Rip. Rip. Ri- _"_Reasonably_ sure?"

"_Mostly."_

"Mostly?"

"About 68%."

"What a coincidence! I'm _sixty-eight percent_ sure that I'm not going to kill you..." _Rip. Rip. Rip._

Jack's mouth worked like he was a fish out of water. "But I remembered the helmet. Isn't that important?"

"And _why_ did he need the helmet? If you would only drive like a normal person his head would have been perfectly secure!" Ianto could see the moisture flying from his lips and _dared_ Jack to say anything with a well-placed look.

"Because he kept bashing into things with his head. My driving had nothing to do with it."

"_This time_..." Ianto took the helmet off a big-eyed almost whimpering Henry. "I think I can pull him out now..." He gave a firm tug to the toddler, expecting it to be a little tough as he was still somewhat attached to the seat. "DAMN IT!!!!!" He grabbed his finger and held it away from his body, glaring at Jack. "Reasonably sure, huh? Sixty-eight percent?!"

"Oops." Jack started for Ianto's finger, but was pushed away. "Maybe that should have been _forty_-_three_?" Ianto fixed on what Jack lovingly and privately referred to as a 'deadpan stare of death' as he drew in yet another deep breath. "Let's go clean it up." Ianto's eyes didn't move. "You aren't _that_ mad are you?" No change in Ianto's look made Jack continue. "I mean, Henry is fine."

"Do you think you can get Henry up there without destroying anything?"

"That's not fair..."

"_Not fair_? Why is that too much to ask? Wouldn't want you to strain yourself as I STAND HERE BLEEDING!"

Jack smiled weakly and scooped up Henry. "I can kiss it better?"

Ianto merely blinked at that response. "You owe me, Jack. You owe H_enry."_

Jack leaned to put an arm around Ianto. "Really, I _am_ sorry. I couldn't think of any other way - that damn seat was too hard to get him in and out of." He was using every charm he could on the other man. It appeared to be working. "_And_ the helmet looked cute."

Ianto turned a smile toward Henry with a ruffle to his hair. "Sweet little boy.....Why don't we go upstairs and you can tell me _all_ the things you and Tac got up to today." He smiled over at Jack, softening a bit at the sight of Jack and the boy. "And, Jack? I've seen you master 942 types of alien tech, yet you can't use a child seat?" Jack smiled wanly. "And here I thought you were good with restraints..."

"All those fasteners! I've seen less complicated torture devices!" Ianto raised his eyebrows a little. Jack wasn't sure if it was in interest or not. He wiggled his own in return. "I could show you later, maybe?" Ianto looked at Jack, but it was apparent he was thinking. Jack was sure he had cracked his bad mood. "Well? Or are you _that_ mad?"

Ianto showed him the hurt hand to remind him. "Let's go, we'll talk about it upstairs."


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: Once the play I am in is over, we will resume the posting - I am having a hard time balancing writing and acting and all that other real life crap. Hope you enjoy!_**

Ianto opened the front door with a flourish worthy of Jack Harkness himself. "So sorry about that! Emergency back at the hub…"

"Hey! I'm not there - that must be the emergency," Jack laughed as he came out of the kitchen drying his hands.

"No Jack, that isn't it, exactly, but it doesn't bear mentioning. Everything's in hand now." Jack quirked a smile at him and Ianto forced an automatic blush back from where it came. "It seems _someone_ didn't put a certain bit of tech away when he was done with it. There may or may not have been a smallish fire resulting."

"Ahhh, my bad." Jack flashed his best 'forgive me' smile.

Ianto all but groaned. "Yes 'your bad', but thanks to the brilliance of MOST of the team, it's all fine now."

Jack held a hand over his heart in an attempt to seem sincere. "You _hurt_ me, Ianto Jones."

"Not yet, Captain Harkness." He ignored the look he was getting from the other man. "If the fire had spread to section 2 of the basement - t_hen_ I would have hurt you."

"What's in section 2 of the basement?"

"You should know, you were poking around down there."

"Was I?"

"All I have to say is that my book better be intact when I get back. And what were you hoping to scan anyway? All the porn is in Section 7.3."

Ianto watched Jack mentally catalogue what he had said before the man spoke. "Right. Now, are we leaving today or what?"

Ianto looked at the bags by the door. "Well, let's see....I think we have everything...."

"Snacks?"

"We don't need snacks"

"_I_ do."

"I picked up this sandwich on the way over, take it then." Ianto held out a paper-wrapped parcel. "I ate yesterday. I'll be fine." Once the sandwich had been passed, he patted Jack on the arm with a small smile. "I know it's been at least 2 hours since YOU ate."

"That's not nice." Jack sniffed the sandwich, eyeing Ianto.

"It's a perfectly good sandwich."

Jack shrugged. "I guess I have to trust you…"

Ianto snatched the sandwich back. "Never mind! Would hate for you to _lower_ yourself to eat my lunch."

"No, no - I'll _eat_ it." Jack reached for it, but Ianto held it just out of reach.

"No! It's okay, I'll eat it…" Ianto took a hearty bite and made a face of pure satisfaction. Jack watched him with a forced pout. "_Fine_," Ianto sighed out before tearing the sandwich in half and giving Jack the half with the bite taken out.

Jack deepened his pout. "You took a bite right here."

"Do you want any or not?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you eat...but...." Ianto checked his watch.

"Wait. Are we still talking about the sandwich?" At a glare from Ianto, Jack crammed the half sandwich into his mouth and chewed.

"I know you have a big mouth, but did you _have_ to do that? You could choke! Then again, I guess no crumbs in the car _is_ best…"

Jack talked around a mouthful of bread, crumbs spraying as he spoke. "We're taking the SUV right?"

Ianto hefted the familiar overnight bag on his shoulder. "Nope. SUV is official equipment, needs to stay."

Jack, groaned, picking up the other bag at his feet. "But _we're_ going on official business."

"_But_ the Unit team will need it." Ianto threw a garment bag over his shoulder as well. "They're flying in." Ianto checked his watch again. "_Actually_ they should be arriving any second…"

"But I _like_ the SUV - it has DVD players." Jack took his coat from a nearby hook.

"You won't have time for DVDs anyway. 'Commando Frogs' will have to wait." Ianto twisted the knob in his hand and looked to make sure they weren't forgetting anything.

"There's always time for 'Prince Speed and the Commando Frogs'!" Jack laughed as if it were absurd to think otherwise.

"Not this time, we need to go over those notes." The key turning in the deadbolt made a satisfying click.

"What notes?" Jack stalked to the car and opened the door to throw the bag in the backseat, noticing the carseat still in the back, straps now dangling free, duct tape littering the floor.

"The notes that I spent most of yesterday compiling with Martha's help? The notes that you should have been making all along?" Ianto leaned in to hang his suits and put his own bag in, taking the time to brush against Jack as he did so. Jack smiled slightly at him, unable to take his eyes away.

"Ianto," Martha called over the comms. "The UNIT team has arrived on the Plass."

"Got you loud and clear, Miss Jones. UNIT clearance is granted," Ianto used his official voice, knowing they would be listening, then turned to Jack, covering his earpiece with one hand. "We should be clear to leave now. Unless you want to give them any last instructions?"

Jack waved the suggestion off. "Who makes notes when they have a memory like mine?"

"Ah yes. You are _famous_ for your memory. What was that drug again?" Ianto pretended to think. Jack growled by way of answer. "What's this on the tire? ANOTHER CLAMP?!?! God, Jack this is the last time I let you drive my car!" Ianto took something from his pocket and tossed the keys to Jack.

Jack looked at the metal on the tire, confused. "Hey! That wasn't me - it must have been PC Wannabe. How in the _hell_ did they work out it was your car?"

"Good thing this fell through the rift," Ianto muttered. "Best master key a person could ask for." He turned his face to Jack. "Maybe the fact that you spent the day driving it around and parking wherever you pleased?" Jack almost looked sorry. "Plus a child seat with cut straps tends to draw attention."

"I _said_ I was sorry…" Jack scuffed at the ground with the toe of his boot.

"You might want to pass that along to Martha." Ianto stood and brushed the dirt from his pants.

Jack looked scared. "You didn't tell her, did you?!?!"

"Well I _did_ have to ask her where she got it! We needed a replacement." He kicked at the metal that now hung from the tire. "Which, by the way, she's sending home with Gwen, so no worries there."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "She's going to kill me." He tossed the keys back to Ianto.

Ianto laughed a bit under his breath. "She won't _kill_ you, but...maybe you should buy her something pretty?" He caught the keys and tossed them back to Jack as if they were on fire.

"I could put a bow around my neck?" Jack caught the keys without thinking. "What do I do with these?"

"I said something _pretty_." The Welshman opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat. "And you put them in the ignition and turn."

Jack poked his head in the door before Ianto could close it. "You want _ME_ to crank the car for _YOU_?"

"No Jack." Ianto closed the door. "I want _you_ to crank the car for _yourself_. You do know how to crank for yourself right?"

Jack's response was an eyebrow wiggle as he went around to the driver's seat.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to do your belt for you too?"

"Not if you want to get there tonight..."

"Do you at least have the GPS?" Jack adjusted himself in the seat and messed with the mirrors for a moment before putting the key in the ignition.

Impatient, Ianto glared at Jack. "Built in GPS, just tap this." He tapped a recessed button on the dash and a screen came out of the console.

"When did you get _that_?"

"When I bought the car. Don't tell me....when you were lost you didn't even use it did you? I thought you said it was 'broken'…" He was trying to keep his cool. "I even had it serviced!"

"Yan, how am I supposed to use something that I didn't even know existed?"

"What did you think I meant when I asked if you put the address in correctly?"

"I thought you were asking if I had copied it right." Jack pulled out of the spot and onto the road.

"And if you had followed all the directions?" Ianto busied himself with typing in the address for the meeting and making sure the device was working.

"Then I may have gotten there...but that's beside the point..."

Ianto leaned against the window. "I'm only going to let this go because I'm not sure what the point _was_ anymore." He pulled a leather portfolio from the back seat and opened it, clicking a pen. "Moving on - who exactly is going to be at this meeting?" He scribbled experimentally. "Gwen and Martha couldn't find where you had put the list."

Jack was more than a little huffy in his response. "Point _is_ - why aren't _you_ driving?"

"Because. One of us has to go over this stuff so we appear at least moderately informed at the meeting." He felt as if he were talking to a child, not a grown man who had lived quite a few more years than he appeared. "MOVING ON..."

Jack groaned.

"MOVING. ON." Ianto caught the death glare Jack was giving him out of the corner of his eye. "The list?"

"I have this." Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper.

Ianto took the offered paper and smoothed it out. "While I agree the lyrics to 'Sugar We're Going Down' are _very_ interesting, I'm not sure what that has to do with who will be at the meeting."

Jack looked reprimanded. "Oops. Wrong one. Then I got nothing - your turn."

Ianto let the air flow freely from his chest. "So you have no idea who will be there? Did you at least read the list before you lost it? ... I hate going into these things blind."

Jack smiled, proud of himself. "Oh, I got _that_ bit memorized."

"And..." Ianto tapped his pen impatiently.

"And?" Jack took his eyes from the road for a moment. "Oh! _The list_."

Ianto wondered how safe it was to push the driver form a moving vehicle. "Yes, Jack. _The list_."

"Well, General Horton, for one…"

Ianto put pen to paper. "Yes. And us. Martha obviously. Who else?"

"And Colonel Buchanan…"

"Colonel Buchanan…"

"…Lieutenant Colonel Kemp…" Jack popped the 'p' at the end.

"…Lieutenant Colonel Kemp…" Ianto repeated.

"…Major Price…"

"…Major Price…" Ianto frowned at the paper. "Price...Price...why does that sound familiar?"

"I dunno." Jack stared ahead at the road.

"What division is he from?"

"I don't know - from Torchwood One? I don't _even_ know…"

"No _not_ Torchwood One...hmm..." Ianto bit on the end of his pen without thinking.

"Do you want the rest of the list or not?" Jack snapped. Ianto looked over at him with a slightly murderous expression. Jack didn't waver. "…Sergeant Jones…Colonel Jones…"

"It's good to see such a fine name _so well_ represented."

"What? Jones?"

"Yes, Jones!" Ianto frowned at Jack. "It's a fine name, sure Martha would agree."

"Amazes me how many of you there are..."

"It's our duty to fill the world with our brilliance…" Ianto challenged.

Jack pretended to ignore the man beside him, but looked sideways to catch Ianto looking at him as well. The tire hit a pothole and rocked the car. Ianto's pen left a stray mark on the page and he found himself wishing he had used a pencil instead. He continued his questioning with a frown. "Anyone else you can remember?"

Jack shook his head. "Not really."

Ianto looked over the list in front of him, trying not to focus on the large mark in the middle of it. He decided he would recopy it once they got to the table. "Usual crowd except for _these_." He tapped the pen on the bottom of the page, careful to use the end without the tip. "Wish I had time to research them…"

"Who?" Jack thought there was nothing odd about the names he had given Ianto.

"Price…Price...sounds _so_ familiar…" Ianto muttered to himself. "I used to _know_ a Price..."

Gwen's voice chirped in their ears, breaking up any further discussion. "Jack? Ianto? Can you hear me or have I not turned the bloody thing on again?"

Jack answered first. "Go on, Gwen."

Ianto's Welsh lilt followed closely. "Yes, Gwen?"

"Oh. It _did_ work! MARTHA! I TURNED IT ON! I swear these things get worse as I go on. Anyway, we have a _situation_ here." Gwen talked so fast that it was almost hard for Jack to follow what she was saying.

Ianto felt his chest tighten at the sound of the word. He began to speak as fast as she had. "A situation already? The fire didn't blaze up again did it?"

"No. No. We have that under con- I mean, _no fire_! Ummm, anyway, no it's to do with Henry actually,,,"

Jack seemed to be lost in a faded memory. "Actually...back in the old days..."

"Focus, Jack!" Ianto hissed. "Sorry. What's wrong with him, Gwen?" He replayed what she had said in case she had already answered the question. "_Fire_? Did you say '_fire'_? IS HENRY ON FIRE?"

"Ianto, calm down, _you_ said fire," Jack reminded him with a gentle hand on his leg.

Gwen barked into the comm. "Ianto, focus!!! Henry is _not_ on fire! We are not that incompetent!"

"Right," Ianto smiled a bit at the hand still on his knee. "Sorry, Gwen. You were saying?"

"_As I was saying_, we may have...I mean it wasn't as if it was long....And Martha said he would be fine..." The Welshwoman had almost begun to stutter.

"You didn't bring him to the Hub did you?" Ianto was guessing by her tone that it was worse than she was saying. His mind jumped back to its first thought. "He _is_ on fire isn't he?!?!"

"_No one is on fire_!" Gwen screeched down the line. Both Ianto and Jack blinked in pain.

"Why does _she_ get to bring him into the Hub and _I_ don't?" Jack pouted in a low tone.

"NO ONE is allowed to bring Henry into the Hub!" Ianto screeched back, then mumbled for his own benefit. "Why couldn't Mam have just helped me out this once?"

"Because you said they were going on holiday," Jack helpfully supplied.

"They're retired. They could have rescheduled..." Ianto groused back at no one in particular.

"Henry's locked in the cells...and we can't open the door..." Gwen continued, sounding frantic.

Jack snickered, his lips pressed together.

"Why did you let him in the Hub?!?!" His shout was at Gwen, but the accompanying glare was all for Jack. "What part of 'DO NOT TAKE HENRY INTO THE HUB' was unclear to you?"

Jack winced at the mood Ianto was working himself into.

Ianto's eyes went wide. "Where's Janet?"

"Ianto, it was an emergency! The second level of the basement was still on fire!! And she's in the cell next to him....not IN the cell _with_ him." Her words were picking up speed again.

Jack tried to be helpful. "Ianto, there's straw in there he can lay on..."

"You said the fire was out!! Oh God. How are we going to…Jack, _so help me_…"

"Don't panic. The fire's out," Gwen reassured him. "But I had to put Henry down. He got into the cells. And they locked him in. How do I open them? We've tried everything!"

Ianto took a deep breath. "Are _all_ the cells locked down? Can you open Janet's or is it stuck also?"

"Relax, they'll get in under control." Jack's hand was back to patting his leg.

"Don't you tell me to relax, Jack Harkness!" Ianto spat back.

"All the cells are locked down," Gwen updated.

"Fuck." Ianto gouged the pen into the paper in front of him, ripping pages under that piece as well. "Okay. Here is what you are going to do. UNIT is there now, right?"

Jack tried to take control. "What's the matter? Can't you use the remote access panel?"

"We tried everything. Every code, every piece of equipment. And don't you think we've tried, Jack!" There was the return of Gwen's panicked pitch.

"They can't just use the panel! All the cells will open at once!" Ianto reminded the two of them, rubbing his eyes hard enough to see vague shapes.

"UNIT is going to _love_ this…" Jack remarked, then caught Ianto's look.

"This wouldn't have happened if _someone_ had been doing weekly maintenance like I told them…"

"Forget about your petty squabbles, I need to open the cells!!" How either man could understand her voice at the pitch she had was a mystery.

"So now, Jack, _you_ get to sit there and be quiet while I handle this. Gwen - are you listening?"

"No, I'm listening to Radio 4. OF COURSE I AM!"

"Okay. You and three of the UNIT guys go down to the cells. Bring the weevil spray and a burlap sack.

"Henry is _hardly_ that hard to catch..." Jack stated, earning him yet another death glare.

Gwen hesitated. "I...we can't let them in. They're outside..."

"...sorry..." Jack apologized, clamping his mouth shut.

"What do you mean they're outside?!?!" Ianto clutched the dashboard, his knuckles going white.

"We may have...accidently triggered a lock down..." A timid Welsh voice stated over the comms.

Ianto let go of the dash and gripped Jack's leg, digging in. "Jack - Turn. Us. Around."

Jack shook his head, ignoring the pain. "Can't if we're going to be there on time."

"No, no. Keep going. Look, even if you _did_ come back, there's nothing you can do. No one can get in, no one can get out. _Total_ lock down."

"Oh in that case let's just leave a starving child in the cell all weekend with a drooling weevil leering at him!" Ianto squeezed Jack's leg harder.

Jack let out a little yelp, but continued on course.

"You _really_ think that I'd let him starve, Ianto Jones?"

Jack mumbled around the pain of fingernails breaking skin, even through his trousers. "Unlock button under desk."

Ianto came back to the moment. "What was that, Jack?"

"There's an unlock button under my desk?" Jack winced as Ianto relented in his grip.

"Thank you for some sense, Jack!" The comms went to dead air.

"_Thank you for some sense, Jack._.." Ianto mocked his co-worker. "If it wasn't for your 'sense' the Hub wouldn't _be_ in the state I found it."

"Hey - there were two women there that helped put it in that state! Why aren't you yelling at them?" Jack defended, rubbing his leg.

'Says the man who started the fire, Jones," Gwen's voice returned. "And don't bring _us_ into this, Harkness!"

"Because _one_ of them has spent the last 2 weeks trying to reverse engineer a compound that I didn't even realize existed," Ianto justified. "And the other one..."

"Is me?" Gwen finished for him.

"Yes, Gwen. Is you. What's the status now?" Ianto patted Jack's leg to apologize.

"UNIT get inside yet? Have you checked to make sure the cells are still locked?"

"I don't know. Martha's gone to check. Look, I'm sorry, ok? I was helping Martha and it got out of hand."

"You can't let him wander," Jack reminded her, trying to shake the feeling that he had said that many times before in another lifetime.

"Check the cells NOW," Ianto commanded. Jack felt a chill up his spine. "If both of them opened up..." He turned to the window, hand over his face, whispering in a prayer-tone, "_Please let them be locked down…please let them be locked down…_"

"Ianto Jones, quit panicking!"

Jack gave Ianto a genuine look of concern.

"I'll panic if I want to, Gwen Williams!"

"I'm not going to let anything or anyone harm a hair on that child's head!"

"Gwen. Cells. CHECK THEM." He was starting to shake.

"I would," Jack advised, rubbing the back of Ianto's neck with one hand.

"I AM BLOODY CHECKING THE CELLS!"

Ianto allowed his head to loll towards Jack. "Are you _sure_ she's okay to keep him all weekend?"

"Rhys is there," Jack reminded him.

"It's only been an hour and she's nearly turned him into weevil bait!" Ianto tensed under Jack's fingers.

"Fine. I'll leave him outside for the UNIT guys," Gwen countered.

"GWEN. THE CELLS." Jack wasn't sure if she noticed that as the growling and cub-protecting tone that it was. Jack sure had. "Where is Henry?! Has Janet gotten out? FOCUS!"

"SHUT UP! Henry's been eaten by Janet."

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Ianto suddenly and without warning, grabbed the wheel and twisted into oncoming traffic to try and turn around. Jack slapped his hand away and controlled the car safely to the side of the road.

"Yes, he's been eaten and now Janet's attacking Martha…"

"Gwen, that's not nice. Ianto's really panting here." Jack worried out loud, eyes fixed on his boyfriend. "And _not_ in the way I like him to."

"… And I'm just sat here, watching Eastenders…"

"Jack, pull over. I changed my mind - I'll drive." Ianto spoke mechanically, staring fixedly ahead, not realizing that they had already stopped. "Get out. I'll move over."

Afraid that Ianto would drive off and leave him if he got out, Jack ignored the order. "No. Not in that state. You want to go back? _I'll_ go back."

"Would you look at that? Now Janet's attacking the UNIT guys…"

"AND I'M SURE YOU'RE EATING BLOODY POPCORN!" Ianto looked like he was dangerously close to having a stroke.

"No, sweets. _Much_ better."

"She's fed the boy to a weevil! OF COURSE I WANT TO GO BACK! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" He messed up his hair and lashed out, hitting whatever his fists could connect with. His voice, rough and small, he spoke to the air around him. "_Kenneling him would have been safer_."

"Gwen, really. Please don't. Ianto is fondling his stun-gun here. And that isn't a euphemism."

"I'd like to see you try. Look, you idiot. Henry's bloody fine. I've got him right here. We're in Jack's office. He's drawing on paper."

Ianto seized on hope. "Let me talk to him!"

"Fine. "

"Henry, you okay?" The Welshman held his breath, waiting to hear the small voice.

"Yeth?" came the small, lisping reply.

Ianto let out the breath he was holding. "Did the monster get you, Tic? No not _her_. She just has big eyes. She's not a _real_ monster."

"Cheeky sod. I can hear you, you know."

"I need you to do me a favor, okay buddy?" He could hear the sound of Henry's hair rubbing the phone, indicating a nod form the boy. "You be a good boy and listen to the big eyed lady. But if she takes you back there make sure you yell and get the lorry man, okay?"

Jack tried to hold in a giggle, but it came out as a snort. Ianto glared at him and them his face softened.

"That's right. You won't be sorry with a Harwood's Lorry!"

"Better now?" Jack pulled him as close as he could manage.

Gwen groaned audibly.

"And Gwen?"

"What?"

"Now that you aren't protecting the Hub from an invasion of people that were called in to help...do you think you could take Henry home with you?"

"I don't know, I think Rhys has got the Elton John songs out....I think that's scarier than Janet." She put a little smile in her voice as an apology.

"Can I suggest the helmet _now_?" Jack whispered.

"Can I suggest a taser to the head?"

"Gwen, get dinner on the company card..." Jack offered to end any further conversation.

"Gwen? I know where you live _and_ I've heard how deeply you sleep. Keep these things in mind."

"There's a company card? And how can I bloody sleep with all this work, Jones?"

Jack blinked, confused. "When have _you_ slept with Gwen? Is this a good story? Was it while I was gone?"

"Why did you tell her about the card???" Ianto hissed. "And I never slept with Gwen. It's called a _bluff."_

"Dammit. Don't get my hopes up like that." Jack sulked a bit. "There, uh, is a charge at the takeaway on the corner. Use that."

"And here's a hint - it's not under Torchwood, Gwen."

"It's under Dorian Gray!" Jack laughed.

"If _anyone_ sleeps heavily, it's Rhys. And anyway, I wouldn't sleep with Ianto. He's been tainted by you."

Ianto snorted. "Like I'd have you, Gwen."

"Dorian Gray? That's funny. When did you do that?" Ianto smiled for the first time. Jack felt himself be able to breathe.

"Last week, you like that?"

"I do, actually. But remember you're supposed to tell me when you do that stuff, so you don't' forget later and yell when the bills come." Ianto got out his pen and portfolio and make note of the change.

Jack was quiet for a minute. "_I_ would have slept with her." Ianto whipped his head up from the page her was writing on. "Just sayin'..."

"You would have Gwen? Even after....never mind." Ianto noticed he was gripping his pen a bit too tightly. "Gwen? Still there?"

"Shut up, Jack. Rhys would _kill_ you. And probably try and make it permanent. And what's that, Jones? After what?"

"After..." Ianto struggled for the words. "After you have shown yourself to be such a valuable member of the team? That it would be rude to use you as a sex object?" He turned to whisper to Jack, has hand over the comms. "Think she's buying this?"

Jack shrugged and started making hissing noises and tapping the comm in his ear. "YOU'RE BREAKING UP - GOING THROUGH A TUNNEL!" He ripped a part off the paper Ianto was writing on, making him growl. Crinkling it, Jack continued. "WE'LL CALL WHEN WE GET THERE!"

"Yes, because that's your job? And yeah right! These things go through tunnels, Jack!"

"GET HENRY OUT OF THE HUB!"

"He's out of the Hub. And I swear you lot think I'm an idiot."

"No more than you think I am…" Jack muttered.

"Says the girl that can't work the comms on her own after how many years?" Ianto shot back.

"_Many_ years. If someone wouldn't keep buying the newest tech every week…I _can_ tell when someone's lying to me though. Can't I, Jack?"

"Ouch, children." Jack started the car again.

"Has Martha left yet?"

"Martha's left already."

"Never mind then."

"Good choice." Jack patted Ianto's leg again.

"You're a bloody _ass_, Ianto Jones. And Jack, stay away from him. You might get it bitten off!"

"It would only grow back, Gwen. Have a good weekend!"

"Yes, we're going bungee jumping off the Severn Bridge!"

"Make sure Henry wears a helmet!"

Ianto looked as if his head were going to explode. "I'm calling Mam. This is an _emergency_. She _has_ to understand."

"You think she'll come off her holiday?"

"Jack! This is an _emergency_. There are _literal_ fires that need to be put out!" He pulled the comm from his ear and dropped it to the floor, resisting the urge to stomp on it. "Fires, Jack. Flames. And weevils!"

"Calm down - lord knows why she likes to rile you like that."

Ianto acted as if he hadn't heard. "And it's only been," he checked his watch, "37 minutes! Thirty-seven minutes, Jack! By the time we get back Cardiff will be in ruins!" He ran his hand through his hair again.

"It'll be fine - but if you want to talk to Mam..."

"Just let me see if Martha answered my message yet." Ianto produced his new phone and punched a few buttons before tuning it over and shaking it. Finding Jack peeking at him, he explained. "I miss my phone, this one is all wonky."

"What happened to it?" Jack looked at the GPS, thinking that it seemed much longer than he remembered.

"My phone? Well...there was an incident…" Ianto finally called up the waiting message and read it to himself. "Hmmm...She says she doesn't know a Major Price either...strange."

"Do I even want to know? And why are you on about Major Price?"

"No you don't." Ianto sent a message back to Martha. "And I like to know everything...this is unsettling." He pushed 'send' and frowned at Jack. "Like it's on the edge of my mind, but I just can't quite..."

Jack smiled to himself at the determination Ianto had. "You'll find out when we get there."

Ianto shook his head to clear it. "Never mind. Lot to cover anyway."

"You probably talked to her one time - over the comms or something."

"Did you remember to fax in our report on the drug?" Ianto flipped through the portfolio. "Couldn't find the transmit sheet on the machine."

"Yes. Actually, Martha did. And tucked the copy into her fancy notebook that she doodled little hearts and 'Mrs. The Doctor' on." Jack chuckled.

"_Mrs. The Doctor_...hmmm....interesting. So there's _that_ sorted. Ummm...."

"Well, I made her mark out the 'Mrs. Jack Harkness' that used to be there. Told her my heart only belonged to you…"

He obviously rolled his eyes. "I'm _sure_. Did you hear back from any of our contacts on the other missing person's cases?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing. It's really starting to bother me."

"Me too. It's probably good that we are all getting together. Pooling resources and all that. Make sure you pay attention this time, yeah?"

"Why do you _always_ say that? I pay attention just fine."

Ianto blinked slowly. "You _always_ pay attention? Like the time you suggested we 'bomb em all' when the topic was the redec in the meeting hall?"

"So I dozed! _You_ were the one who kept me up the night before!"

"Of course. That couldn't have had anything to do with your game of hide and seek going into triple overtime."

"What can I say? I'm a good hider."

"True. The best hiders always wave their hands around whilst shouting 'OVER HERE, OVER HERE'!"

"You love me for it." He flashed a quick smile. "So..."

"_Maybe_. So we are agreed that you'll pay attention this time? I'm sick of the confusion over who is in charge at these deals."

"I have it all here," Jack tapped his temple. "I know who I outrank."

"In reality or in your mind? Your rank is a touch outdated, after all…"

Jack's answering glare was met with Ianto's biggest smile.

"I am a Captain in the RAF. SEE THE STRIPES?"

"Hey it's your fault for telling that one secretary you were the 'captain of sexy'. She actually put that in her report for UNIT!"

"She didn't! Though, that DOES explain that one email..."

"She did. And you didn't tell me about any email."

"It wasn't important."

Ianto gave a speculative look. "Huh."

Jack felt the need to explain. "It was a picture - and not a flattering one..."

"Well I'll be sure to have a word with her if she's at this meeting too. Very unprofessional."

"That's my protector..."

"Just being useful, _sir_." Ianto grinned at the paper before him. Distracted by the beep of his phone, Ianto looked down. ***If a kid falls off a cliff, they bounce back right? *** He turned the phone to show Jack. "Tell me you haven't put her up to this?"

"Me?"

Another beep from the phone. ***Nvm. they don't. * **

Ianto's fingers flew over the keys. ***As of further notice please cease all paychecks issued to the name Gwen Williams (nee Cooper). She is no longer among us.* **He smiled a satisfied and smug grin and went back to the texting feature. ***Sorry, Gwen. Disregard. Meant to send that elsewhere.***

"What did you answer?"

Before the Welshman could answer, his phone beeped again. ***Don't worry. Have the card and the SUV. ***

Ianto frowned. ***Cancelling card and PC Andy will be there for the SUV* **After sending the text to Gwen, he composed one for Andy. ***Keep an eye on Gwen yeah? Thanks***

"GLENDA!" Jack barked out suddenly, making Ianto jump and almost drop his cell.

Ianto looked up quickly. "Mam? Where?" He was drawn back by a beep. ***What's he going to do to little old me? I'm torchwood, after all. ***

Jack shook his head. "Not Mam…"

_Beep_. ***Why? Andy***

***Andy: Gwen + Henry = need I say more?***

"_That's_ Major Price's name."

"Glenda Price?" _Beep_. ***Yes. Andy* **"That's weird. Didn't think that was such a common name." ***Just do it, please? TW will owe you one. I know how you'd like that.***

_Beep_. ***I'm definitely not doing it now. Andy***

"What's so odd about it?"

"It's just that...never mind…" _Beep_. ***Ianto...is there any reason UNIT are calling me? Just curious. Not the ones in the hub. *** Ianto slipped his phone closed and went back to the portfolio. "We have a lot to cover here."

Jack sighed, letting his shoulders slump. "Right. What else?"

Ianto turned the phone so Jack could see the last text from Gwen. "You know anything about that?"

Jack shrugged. "Ask her to answer - could be Martha's direct line? Checking to see we are on course and not, _ahem_, stopped for refreshments?"

The comm fizzled to life once again. "Jack? Ianto?"

"Here," Jack sighed as he motioned for Ianto to pick up his earpiece and put it back.

"UNIT said that you are over three hours late." Gwen informed them.

That made Ianto look up. "Yeah, Gwen? This better not be another joke."

"I'm not joking."

He looked sharply at the man driving. "I thought you said the meeting was this afternoon, Jack!" He went back to the notes he had in front of him. "Says 2 pm right there?"

"They weren't happy…" Gwen relayed.

"That's what they said," Jack frowned, trying to remember. "It's what I wrote down."

"What did you tell them, Gwen?" He frantically checked the remaining distance on the GPS. "We're still 1/2 hour out…"

"I said that Jack said it was 2pm. Then they said, well, that's Harkness for you, not getting the right times. We said 10am."

"They _never_ said 10!"

"Apparently they sent you an email this morning."

Ianto tried to figure it out. "Well we would have been 1/2 hour early if someone had taken down the message right…" He tried not to glare at Jack. "Have they started without us?"

"I don't know. They sounded annoyed. They said that they are getting very impatient and are beginning to regret inviting you…"

"I hate when people start without me..." Jack muttered, facing away from Ianto.

"I hate when people finish without me," Ianto countered.

"Too much info, Ianto…"

"Sorry, Gwen." Ianto said, his tone conveying otherwise.

"I don't need to know your sex life. I walked in on it once. That was enough."

"You could have walked out quicker," Ianto teased. "Don't think I didn't see that camera flash."

"I remember lingering eyes..." Jack added.

"A little gasp..." Ianto continued, placing a hand on Jack's leg and smiling.

"I was kinda stunned that you were doing it in the bloody hot house, to be honest!" Gwen shrieked.

Ianto winked. "We put the 'hot' in hot house…"

"That we do! Think we could do that again?" Jack covered Ianto's hand with his.

"ANYWAY," Gwen yelped. "You need to call UNIT…"

Ianto mouthed '_later Jack_' and squeezed his leg. "Okay. Thanks for the update. I'll call into the meeting, Jack you call Martha let her know we're late?"

"Ouch. Okay - call Martha. Can do," Jack offered.

"Once they realize the amount of research we've got hopefully it will smooth things over." Ianto supposed.

"I'll see you later. I'm off to go clubbing with Rhys..." Gwen put in one last jab.

Ianto's hand tensed again. "I'm going to club _you_, Gwen!"

Jack couldn't stop himself form making random club mix noises, which prompted Ianto to do an impromptu seat dance. The men smiled at each briefly. _Beep_. ***You owe me big time, Torchwood. I am not your personal nanny. Andy***

Jack flipped open his phone and called out to it. "Martha Jones." Once it had dialed, he patched it into the comms. "Hello, sexy. What is all this about being late? Ianto? Yeah, he's here. Hang on." Jack tapped Ianto's leg to get his attention from the text was typing. "I've got Martha - patch in..."

***Next weevil hunt you'll hear from us.*** Ianto finished up his text and hit send. "Yes, Martha?"

_Beep_. ***You're on. Andy.***

Ianto chuckled to Jack. "Andy wants to hunt weevils with us next time."

"Oh, I'm _up_ for a weevil hunt..." Jack laughed at the obvious reference that had escaped Andy.

Martha's voice rang into their ears. "Go, Ianto."

"Did you get any email about a time change for the meeting?"

"No, on my way now."

"Apparently we're 3 hours late." He checked the GPS again. "We're about 20 minutes out. You?"

"I'd say 45 at least. Had to stop for a drink."

"Draw straws to see who calls in with ETA's?"

"I'll do it - you need to go over the notes still, I bet."

Ianto laughed. "You know it, Martha. Thanks. Hopefully that's the last surprise of the day..."


End file.
